The Reaper Chronicles
by B3y0nd
Summary: They called him Death, and he laughed. Now he comes to Soul Society, and no-one will ever be the same. An OC-centric, IchixRuki fic.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Kuchiki Seryi and the Rise of the Reaper**_

_Dated: Great House Era Five_

_Our story begins on a quiet day. The sun is setting across Soul Society. In the middle of the forest sits a small fortress known to the nobles as Kuchiki Manor._

Kuchiki Seryi stood on the roof of his home. He looked over the forests, seeking the something… or someone amongst the treetops.

A wind ran through his long white robe. It whipped and flew across his body. He placed a single hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto, and began to wait.

Somewhere, out amongst those trees, waited his apprentice. The world would be brought to ruin if Seryi failed here. He had to defeat his old friend.

* * *

The apprentice walked up to the base of the gate. Slowly, he reached across his back and drew a Zanpakuto. He held three such blades, but this one was special. He had received it as a gift, instead of robbing it from a dead body. It held the power of the Spirit King himself. "Hanto-Chi, Masamune." The plain katana grew until it reached a size that no normal man could ever hope to wield, even with both hands. The apprentice flipped it around with only one. Satisfied with its red glow, he jumped over the wall.

A few guards had been placed around the grounds. The apprentice dispatched three in a single spinning slash. He was an elite soul hunter. They were barely worthy of being called Shinigami.

* * *

Atop the building, Seryi sensed his old student's energy. He was here. It was time. He drew his long dai-katana from his back as he stood. "Kai, Zantetsuken." The chant was emotionless, yet it hid a painful, and troubled soul. The apprentice turned to see his master standing before him. His blade, Zantetsuken, was a scythe of jagged steel. It was a blade of unimaginable strength. The man himself was a force to be reckoned with. His mere stance was brimming with strength.

"Ah. You're here. I was hoping I wouldn't have to look for you." The apprentice taunted.

"Let us finish this." The old man spoke briefly.

"That sounds odd, coming from you, old man." The younger of the two responded.

Kuchiki Seryi dove forward. His opponent simply let the scythe sink into his flesh. "You let me win that easily?" The elder asked.

"You lose." responded the student. It was then that Seryi felt the pain, as the jagged steel of his own Zanpakuto slid into his chest. The boy before him fell into ashes. A voice came, whispered from over his shoulder. "I am your student no more. Immortality comes at a price. I could have paid that price with my own life, but yours was much more convenient." Slowly, Kuchiki Seryi fell into ashes. The student picked up the scythe, and restored the Zanpakuto to its normal state. He picked up the sheath, strapped it onto his back, and walked away, the blade in his hand. Behind him, the ashes of his old mentor were scattered on the winds of Soul Society. "I told you I would get you, old man."

* * *

"_Kai, Zantetsuken"_: Reap, Scythe of the Reaper

Historical Note: Zantetsuken actually means Blade of Destiny (in Indian). It was the sword wielded by the avatar of death (the Grim Reaper)

* * *

"_Hanto-Chi, Masamune"_: Hunt for Blood, Masamune

Historical Note: Masamune was a legendary sword-smith of Japanese legend. He WAS a real person, and is said to have been the greatest smith of all time.

* * *


	2. Author's Foreword

_**The Reaper Chronicles**_

By: Brian "B3y0nd" Alan

* * *

Author's Foreword

The _Reaper Chronicles_, or _The Tragedy of Karite Ikatsue_, are a story of good and evil, of law and chaos, of love and hatred, and of life and death. From these black and white differences come the value of the story: the de-humanization of a human being, and what ultimately becomes of caring too little and knowing too much.

Please… enjoy.


	3. Of Truth and Mercy

_**I.**_

_**Of Truth and Mercy**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

_A girl sits on the roof of a house, just outside the window. She has short black hair, and wears a normal school uniform. Beside her is a boy. He is far taller than his companion, with short, rather ruffled orange hair. The two have known each other for a long time._

"So, Rukia… What's life like in Seireitei when we aren't invading it?" Ichigo asked the question as a hope to start some sort of conversation.

"Soul Society's really just made up of soldiers and stories. Not much goes on beyond Yamamoto's paperwork and the day to day sparring. Really, it's rather boring."

"Soldiers and stories, huh? What make you say that?"

"Well, that's what everything back there is based on." She responded absentmindedly.

Ichigo gave her a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow.

"The code of laws, the Room of Forty-Six. Sokyoku. All of it is based on these old stories. Honestly, I doubt some of them."

"Like what?"

Rukia paused, her hand on her chin. "Well, there's this one story about the old Sotaichou."

"Who was he?"

"No one knows his name. Some people think he's the Spirit King now. Supposedly, he killed off all of the heads of the four noble houses and created all of Seireitei with the power of his Zanpakuto."

"Well, what happened to him?"

"Yamamoto killed him. Chopped his head off and burned the body into a pile of dust. Or so they say. I've never really believed that story."

"Wait… Your brother… does he know anything about it?"

"What? Oh, that story? Oddly enough, he seems to believe it. Apparently, his grandfather met the first Sotaichou. Whether or not the myths are true is another matter, though."

"Hmm… Oh well. It's nice to be able to relax like this. Especially after Hueco Mundo"

"I'm just glad we were able to get Orihime out of _there_."

"Ya. How will we ever beat him, though? He's already got three Vasto Lorde or whatever they're called."

"We'll worry about that later." Rukia slunk down and gazed out at the stars in the night sky above them.

"I wonder what's happening in Seireitei right now. Big Brother's probably up to his usual boredom."

* * *


	4. Arrival

_**II.**_

_**Arrival**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

_This truly begins the story. Outside the Gotei Thirteen fortress of Seireitei, a black gash appears in the sky. At first, the wall guards believe it to be an attack by Aizen and the Arrancar, but then find themselves surprised as a single figure steps out of the portal. He wears a long, blood red robe, which hangs from his shoulders down to his ankles. It is open down the center, revealing a large, heavy belt inscribed with the Gotei symbol. Under the belt are a white captain's jacket, its edges barely visible, and traditional Shinigami robes. He has four swords attached to his body. Two hang over his shoulders, and the other two sit at his hips. None of them show any form of attachment, but simply hang in space. _

_His legs are covered in dark, baggy black slacks which conceal all but the very tips of the large black, steel toed combat boots he wears on his feet._

_The man looks over the fortress, smiling a bit out of the corner of his mouth. He wears dark, rectangular sunglasses on the very edge of his nose. His eyes are clearly visible behind them. He has ruffled long brown hair which flows down his back and over his shoulders. A scar runs down his face, starting somewhere on top of his head, concealed by his hair. It falls down his face through his left eye, which lacks a pupil, and then continues down just off the edge of his mouth, before reaching his chin. The other eye is a deep, hypnotic inky black. He is poorly shaven, his jaw line gray, in stark contrast to the tan of the rest of his skin. _

_As he looks across the fortress, he sees the two shinigami guards. Although he is clearly too far away to hear them, he shakes his head as one mutters to the other "We should report to Soifon-Taichou." Then, raising one palm towards them, he begins to speak._

_A moment later, two corpses fall against the beautiful, ivory colored stone._

_The man drops out of the air, his black booted feet making not the slightest bit of noise as he lands in the grass._

Shigekuni Genryusai-Yamamoto sat at his office desk, quietly reviewing two reports. "Chojiro!"

Chojiro Sasakibe, the tall lanky Fukutaichou to Yamamoto turned from his post at the door to the office. "Yes, Yamamoto-Sotaichou?"

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia?" The man asked calmly.

"I believe she is still stationed in Karakura under the direction of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What? He's _officially _in charge down there? Who approved this?"

"As far as I am aware, sir, Ukitake-Taichou."

"Magnificent." Yamamoto muttered, rolling his eyes. "Schedule a meeting with…" In mid sentence, Yamamoto sensed the force. It was a strange feeling. A feeling he hadn't expected to ever sense again. Chojiro couldn't even follow the Commander's movements. At one moment he was sitting at his desk. The next, he was standing, his Zanpakuto drawn, next to the window of his office.

"Sir?" Chojiro began, but Yamamoto flew off across the rooftops of Seireitei before he could continue.

* * *

The man placed his hand up against the tall white wall of the fortress. "Heh. Death stone. Not bad." He pulled his hand back for a moment. His second contact with the wall was anything but gentle. He formed a solid fist, and rammed it into the mighty wall. Stone crumbled instantly, making way for the mighty force of his blow. He shook his fist, getting a few clods of the stone out from between his fingers. His way opened, the man stepped forward through the hole and into the streets of Seireitei. "Home again, home again…"

* * *

Commander-General Yamamoto of the Gotei Thirteen fell from the sky, his blade in his hand.

"Soifon!"

"Sotaichou?" The woman gasped, suprised. He had appeared, almost from thin air.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"There is an intruder. He's here, somewhere."

"I'm sure my men can…"

"No. Don't make that mistake. Are the captains battle ready?" Yamamoto didn't even look at the Special Forces captain as he spouted orders. Instead, his head flew rapidly from roof top to rooftop, scanning the horizon. He flipped his blade between his fingers, absentmindedly. His stature was strong and upright, instead of hunched over in his usual slouch. He exuded a powerful reiatsu, barely even bothering to contain his might.

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Good. Have them meet me. You'll know where to find me." The old man leapt off into the sky.

* * *

The visitor turned the corner of one of the white paved streets. Two Shinigami stood before him.

"Who are you?" One questioned.

"What squad are you with?" The other asked.

The stranger merely smiled.

"I suppose you'd love to know."

He brushed past the men. One drew his Zanpakuto, and slashed at the man's back.

"_Don't _try that again." He commanded. His open palm had stopped the blade. Neither of the men had seen his hand move.

"Who are you?"

This time, the man turned to answer the question. Once he was sure that the two men were satisfied with his answer, the tall stranger walked away. He didn't care much for over-inquisitive guards.

* * *

Yamamoto fell into an open courtyard amongst the maze of streets.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, abomination!" The old man dashed off again.

Meanwhile, the man continued his walk. He was barely surprised to find Yamamoto standing in his path. "It's been a long time."

"Why are you here?" Yamamoto asked.

"You're one to ask that. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." The man exclaimed.

The Gotei Thirteen Captains appeared behind Yamamoto.

"Ah. These are your pathetic excuses for captains?" He taunted.

"Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryujjin…" Yamamoto's chant fell short, as the stranger gave him a strong punch in his rib cage. Bone shattered audibly.

"Is that any way to treat your guest, Shigekuni-kun?"

Several of the Captains gasped. Three drew their Zanpakuto. The stranger turned his one-eyed gaze on them. "So… You think you even have a shadow of a hope against me. Pathetic fools. Learn to pick your fights." The man reached up on his shoulder, his fingers wrapping around a sword. "No… It's not worth it." He let his hand fall at his side limply. "Well, come on. Don't make me wait all day." Kenpachi stepped forward, blade already drawn. A moment later, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The stranger lowered his arm, letting his palm sever its connection with the man. "Was he the weakest of you…?" When no one said a word, the stranger turned again to Yamamoto. "You've really let the strength of the Shinigami slack, haven't you? This… This is pitiful." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sadly shaking his head. "Well, are you at least going to introduce me now that the festivities are over?" The man muttered to Yamamoto.

"Burn in hell… demon."

The stranger smiled. "I remember when you used to like my style, Shigekuni-kun. What happened? Well, no matter."

The man tore off his long red robe, and dropped it onto the ground. Only Hitsaguya noticed that it slowly bubbled in a pool of what appeared to be blood, before disappearing. The rest were too absorbed by what else they saw. As the man muscled past them, walking towards the central tower of Seireitei, the captains gasped. On the back of his white robe was the black diamond of the Gotei Thirteen. In its center was a single black slash.

* * *


	5. Trigger to a New Concerto: The Reaper

_**III.**_

_**Trigger to a New Concerto: The Reaper**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The strange man who wore the robe of the Commander-General stands at the top of the long flight of steps that lead up to the First Squad offices. He stops as the captains behind him turn the corner. He emanates a powerful reiatsu. It is clear that he is controlling it, yet it is still too powerful for any of the captains to approach him._

_The captains draw their Zanpakuto. The man sighs, audibly._

* * *

"You really lack judgment, don't you?" His voice sneered with what was plainly sarcasm, if not outright hatred for the group he addressed.

"Who?" He hadn't bothered turning to see who was adressing him, but the voice sounded so odd and whiny that his mind automatically assumed it was the strange, white faced 'creature' that wore the Twelfth Squad's robe. _Hardly a match for the old Taichou_.

"Every single one of you. You really think you possess the capability to actually fight against me on a level field? All of you could fight me at the same time, and I wouldn't even have to release one of my Zanpakuto to win. You're pathetic. You're a disgrace to the Gotei Thirteen." To some degree, it was a lie. Killing him would be easy for them, especially if he used no releases. The trick would be surviving what happened afterwards.

The Captains stood still. Finally, one shouted up at him. "You're bluffing. That's imposs…."

The short boy's words were cut off as the world turned black and white around them. One by one, the captains tried to breathe and felt their surprise when the air would not come. Nothing moved, except the man. His robes flew around him as if they were in a hurricane. He laughed, and the color of the world returned. "Now do you see? One of you… Bring me Yamamoto. I have to talk with him."

No one moved. "Well… I'm waiting."

Finally, Kenpachi managed to rise. "So… You're pretty good, aren't you? This might be fun." Kenpachi laughed a bit.

"No. Don't." Came a second voice.

"Shut up, stiff-ass." Kenpachi responded with all the dignity in the world.

Kuchiki Byakuya grunted, rising. "Trust me, Kenpachi."

It was then that the berserker did the impossible. Slowly, and with great reluctance, he sheathed his sword.

"Good." Byakuya flashed away.

The man at the top of the stairs grunted. "Send him up when he's ready. He'll know where to find me." And with that, he strode away.

* * *

"What just happened?" Hitsaguya muttered as the Taichou walked slowly up the spiraling road to Gotei Headquarters.

"I don't know." Mayuri seemed truly stunned. "His reiatsu is... unfathomably potent. Too much for any one person. That much energy should have shredded his body into tiny pieces."

"He's clearly stronger than all of us." Jushiro Ukitake casually remarked. "Even Yamamoto-Sotaichou…"

"You don't suppose he's the guy…" Shunsui Kyoraku responded, pushing his wide hat up from the top of his head.

Some time passed silently. "What guy?" Hitsaguya finally caved into asking the question.

"From that old story." Kyoraku continued.

"No… Impossible…" Shunsui responded. "I mean, we were young, but we both saw him die."

* * *

Shigekuni Genryusai-Yamamoto stood before his old rival, and his ultimate enemy, within his own office. "How dare you come back here? Why won't you stay in hell where you belong?"

"Because it's dark and sweaty." The man responded in a way all too sickeningly sweet to be true.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I have always wanted. If you've found either of the other three swords, I'll leave here and you'll never see me again." The promise was too good to be true, even if Yamamoto had known where the blades were.

"I don't know where they're hidden. I have better things to do than chase after myths."

"Then I can't leave."

"You _will_ leave." Reiatsu flared in the room, and fire met the cold stench of death. After nearly ten seconds of standing silently, Yamamoto's eyes locked against his opponent's single whole eye, the outsider yielded.

"Do you still want to kill me?" The red-clad man asked. He then proceeded to read Yamamoto's face like a book. "Good. Head to the frozen wasteland at the top of the world. You'll find _it _there."

"And in exchange…" Yamamoto knew better than to deal with the devil without asking the price.

"I get my organization back."

Yamamoto shut his eyes, thinking. Then, without a word, he walked away.

"Fool…" Both men muttered when they were out of earshot of each other.

* * *

The captains still stood at the massive doors of the First Squad's meeting hall, talking amongst themselves when the man returned. As soon as he flung the doors open, they stopped. Silence reigned for a short eternity.

"Who are you?" The question was Kuchiki Byakuya's but it's thought seemed to emenate from each and every mind, within each and every Taichou.

"What's in a name? I…" The man reached over his back and drew a single, long dai-katana. "…am Karite Ikatsue." The Zanpakuto in his hand shifted for a moment, before taking the form of a scythe.

* * *

_"I am Karite Ikatsue"_: I am the Grim Reaper


	6. Power Overwhelming

_**IV.**_

_**Power Overwhelming**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Karite Ikatsue stands in mid-air above the massive white obelisk that was known as the Tower of Solitude. He stares into the rising sun with his single eye, and smiles. Then he drops. His blood red robes flutter in the air as he replaces his sunglasses on his face. Then, with sheer and utter silence, he lands, and begins to walk away towards the other towering structure in the skyline of Seireitei, the Gotei Thirteen command chambers, better known as the First Squad headquarters._

* * *

"Finally…" Grumbled the shortest of the assembled, the captain of Second Squad.

"Am I late?" The Reaper's voice clearly showed that he did not care at all for punctuality, at least for himself.

"Three hours." Soifon clarified.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered without even putting a bit of emphasis in the sentence. "You will all begin by telling me your full names, your squad numbering, and any other posts you fill." He continued.

The short woman spoke first, again. "Soifon. Second Squad Taichou and Special Forces Commander."

Ikatsue held an iron gaze, his single eye riveting itself on the next Shinigami in the line.

"Unohana Retsu. Medical Squad Taichou."

Again, the single black pupil shifted suddenly, resting on its next target. The man's gaze was unnerving to say the least, although it did not seem to faze its target.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Sixth Squad Taichou."

"So, the Kuchiki family lives on." Ikatsue thought aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." The man's gaze turned to the next _man_ in line.

"Komamura Sajin. Seventh Squad Taichou."

"Kyoraku Shunsui. Eight Squad Taichou."

"Hitsaguya Toshiro. Tenth Squad Taichou."

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Eleventh Squad Taichou."

Ikatsue was surprised when this man met his gaze with an equal hatred. _He'll be fun to mess with…_ the one-eyed man thought.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Twelfth Squad Taichou and Head of the Bureau of Research and Development."

"Ukitake Jushiro. Thirteenth Squad Taichou."

The man finally stopped his intense, cruel stare.

"Very well then. I suppose the squads can take care of themselves for a few hours. Someone tell my Fukutaichou that I'll be around… somewhere." No one saw him move. The slight swinging of the door was the only sound he made.

* * *

"All right. What just happened?" Kyoraku Shunsui broke the silence.

"I don't know. That man is a monster. He has to be a Vizard. No one else has even close to enough of a Limit to contain that much Reiatsu." Soifon returned

"I want to know what's between him and Yamamoto." Ukitake Jushiro wondered allowed. "I certainly don't remember him."

"That would be most interesting." Kurotsuchi Mayuri smiled evilly. "Perhaps we should have him stay with our squads and… see if we can _inspire_ him to talk."

"Do you think it will work?" Kuchiki Byakuya inquired.

"We will… make it work." Mayuri answered the man who could be described as possessing 'pristine' hair.

"Then that is our plan."

* * *

That night, as the sun set over Seireitei, Ikatsue Karite stood at the edge of the cliff on the edge of the hill of Crucifixions. He stood solidly, staring off into the horizon with his single eye. His hand's rose up to his temples.

_I really shouldn't have shown off to them like that. _His veins throbbed and pulsed, crawling like spiders. _Oh well… I'll just have to accelerate my plans a bit. This won't be too bad at all. There are plenty here who will serve well. _

As the golden glow of the heaven's sun shone in his face, he smiled.

* * *


	7. An Encounter with Death

_**V.**_

_**An Encounter with Death**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Soifon was unsure what to say to the strange man as he casually waltzed into her office. He was monstrously built, probably just shorter than Kenpachi. He wore far more swords than were necessary, and had restored his blood-red jacket to its original place on his back. _

* * *

"Karite-Sama."

"Sotaichou."

"Karite-Sotaichou," Soifon did not like being corrected. "We have been instructed to give you a demonstration of our military capabilities."

"The Taichou or your troops?"

"Well…" She stuttered.

"Which, woman?"

"At the moment, the troops."

"Well, then let's see this _demonstration._"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ikatsue stood in the middle of a Shinigami division, one thousand men strong. "All right, men. What is your specialization?" The grumbled, incoherent answers gave Ikatsue all the knowledge he needed. "Soifon-_kun_?" He called, no emotion echoing in his voice.

"Yes, Sotaichou." She strongly disliked his use of negative terms towards her, but at the moment, there was nothing she could do.

"Do your divisions no longer perform combat specialization?"

"What?"

Ikatsue rolled his eye. "I'll use smaller words. Do your squads specialize in a specific combat type?"

"What do you mean?"

Ikatsue groaned. "Are your men better at Kidou, Shunpo, Hand-to-Hand combat, or Swordsmanship?"

"Well, each individual chooses what to practice on his own…"

Ikatsue groaned again. "What do _YOU _specialize in, Soifon-_kun_?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with all four."

Ikatsue laughed.

"What?"

"Hit me. Draw blood."

"Sir, I don't think that…"

"Did you understand my orders?"

"Yes, Sotaicho." Soifon drew her Zanpakuto, flipping it over her fingers. Then, with all her strength, she rammed it into the man's chest. He merely stared as blood dripped from between _her_ fingers.

"Just as I though. Manifest your Reiatsu." The glow of her energy surrounded the captain. "Damn it, don't you people know how to do anything? Watch closely."

Ikatsue held out his hand, palm up. Slowly, a dark, silver liquid began to rise from his skin. After a moment, it took the shape of a sword, which he caught absentmindedly as he stared at the men around him.

"What is that?"

"My reiatsu. Here, care to hold it?"

He held his palm out, open, so that Soifon could grab it. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and lifted, but the sword would not budge.

"Too heavy? Just as I though. You might have made… a tower guard in my day, Soifon-_kun_, but nothing more." And with that, he was gone. Again, not a single soldier followed his movements. He merely disappeared.

* * *

About an hour after her severe embarrassment in front of her troops, Soifon was surprised to see Chojiro Sasakibe burst into her office.

"Karite-Sama has requested your presence on top of the Hill of Crucifixions."

"Very well, Chojiro-San."

After the man escaped her earshot, Soifon slammed a fist against her desk.

"Damn him. Damn that infernal man."

* * *

Soifon arrived atop the Hill a few minutes later. Around her stood the other Gotei Thirteen Captains. The "one-eyed menace", as Soifon had mentally named him, paced in front of them like they were no more than disobedient children.

"It has come to my attention… that you are all absolutely pathetic. I expected Captains in my day to be able to at least trump a Vasto Lorde, let alone a Maestro, but apparently, both are out of your league. I'm going to fix this."

Several of the captain's gave inquisitive looks.

Zaraki Kenpachi grunted.

"What is it?" Ikatsue asked, rolling his eye.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you fucking lunatic? I could take you on with on arm."

"All right. Pay attention, all of you." He turned to Kenpachi. "Since I apparently can't get it through your ugly hair and your thick skull, I'll try a different tactic. Zaraki Kenpachi, you suck ass at fighting. You couldn't beat me even if I didn't use my Zanpakuto. I bet that even if you used Bankai, you still wouldn't be able to cut my skin."

Kenpachi smiled. "This is gonna be fun!" Charging forward, he brought his sword up the height of Ikatsue's neck, hoping to end the battle in a single blow. Instead, his sword pinged on contact, as though he had struck a steel wall, and not a man's flesh.

An ooze of blood slipped between Kenpachi's fingers. As he removed his sword, he revealed a small red line. A single drop of blood dripped from it.

"Not as strong as you though, are you?" Kenpachi taunted.

Ikatsue smiled. "I can see you are the strongest amongst your peers, but you're still no match for Yamamoto, let alone me."

"Yam-jii is a thousand times greater than you!" The pink-clad captain responded. From the way he swayed, Ikatsue could tell that he was completely wasted.

Ikatsue laughed. "Really? That would be strange. I always beat him before."

* * *

_Maestro: _Spanish for Master. Since you've probably already guessed, it's a type of hollow.


	8. Weight of Duty

_**VI.**_

_**The Weight of Duty**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_As morning rose over the Gotei Fortress of Seireitei, Karite Ikatsue stood atop the Hill of Crucifixions, staring into the sun. The Captain's fearfully curious attitudes entertained him, as he thought about the future of the Shinigami. _

* * *

A few hours passed as Ikatsue stood on the cliff side. He hadn't bothered holding a Captain's meeting that morning. Instead, with a finger and a grin, he had aptly told the Captains to go off and do the things they do best.

* * *

"How dare he tell us to fuck off and do our paperwork?" An irate Kurotsuchi Mayuri complained to his "daughter" and silent companion.

As usual, Nemu did not respond.

* * *

"Sotaichou?" A nervous Chojiro Sasakibe

Ikatsue turned. "Yes?" He asked in his friendliest voice.

"Well… The Third Squad Fukutaichou has requested your presence."

"All right. I'll go see him."

And as Karite Ikatsue strolled off at a speed far too fast for a stroll, a strange thought hit the mind of Chojiro Sasakibe.

_No-one ever told him about Aizen. Doesn't he wonder why there are only Ten Captains?_

* * *

It occurred to Karite Ikatsue a moment too late that he should have asked for some small hint of guidance as to the direction ahead of time.

"_You're so reckless. It'll get you killed someday." _Echoed a voice in his head, but he tuned it out absentmindedly.

A moment later, he rounded a corner to see a large group of slouching guards.

"Who are you?" A gruff, poorly shaven Shinigami asked him, angrily.

"Karite Ikatsue, Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen."

Ikatsue did not like being mocked. He did not like it one tiny bit.

A moment later, as he walked away, his thoughts assured him that those guards would never misidentify the Sotaichou again.

* * *

Finally, from a burst of sheer luck, Karite Ikatsue stumbled on the Third Squad Headquarters.

Stepping inside, he saw a much friendlier scene than what the guards had presented him with before.

"You are…?" Ikatsue asked the blond boy who stood at the head of the assembled Shinigami.

"Kira Izuru."

"And you are the… Fukutaichou of your squad?"

"Yes, you see…"

"Ichimaru Gin betrayed you, along with his companions Sosuke Aizen and Tosen Kaname. They have fled to Hueco Mundo, where they plan to construct a second Noble's Key. How is your squad doing today?"

After his long winded revelation, his last question was as benign as asking about the weather.

"Well… Quite good actually. Yamamoto-Sotaichou… I mean, Yamamoto-sama doesn't send us out on many missions. Mostly just recon."

_The boy's a mess… but he might be useful._

"Hand me your Zanpakuto." Ikatsue demanded.

Izuru lifted an eyebrow, before drawing his sword and setting it gingerly into Ikatsue's palm.

Ikatsue flipped the blade up, catching it so that it stood upwards, and perpendicular to the ground, on his palm.

"So… this is Wabisuke? "

"You can tell its name…?"

"Not the way you think, but yes. Well, you're doing fine. Keep up the good work."

And with as little effort as it would take to tear a sheet of paper, Ikatsue hurled the sword into the ceiling, before walking off.

* * *

"Soifon-Taichou!"

The woman turned to her subordinate.

"Yes?"

The man behind her wore the black jumpsuit and facemask of a Kidou Division Commander.

"Three more were found dead today."

Soifon paused.

"Do you think it's him?"

The man was apparently confused, raising an eyebrow.

"The new guy… the new Sotaichou?"

"Well… I'm not sure how to put this, but I doubt it, Taichou. The mortician confirmed our suspicions."

Soifon was only barely aware that she was breathing far more heavily than usual.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"Get the Elites on guard duty."


	9. Anatomy of a Soul

_**VII.**_

_**Anatomy of a Soul**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The Captain's meeting the next morning is quite noisy. Ikatsue made it in early, taking a slouching seat in the enormous chair at the end of the large room. There, he waited for the inevitable. The angry captains arrive moments later. None of them are thrilled with his commands._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You filthy bastard!"

"You think you're so great?" "Let's see you get off your lazy ass and fight." "I bet you couldn't even beat my Fukutaichou!" The last comment was Kenpachi's.

Ikatsue slowly reached up to his face, pulling off his impossibly black sunglasses. He propped himself up on his elbow, which rested against one of the arms of the veritable throne.

"Well then, Kenpachi. It seems we have a bet. Me and your Fukutaichou. To the death. Right now."

Much to Ikatsue's surprise, most of the Captains suddenly came to the berserker's defense.

Kenpachi brushed them away, one by one. "No. I won't let you fight her, and certainly not to the death. I'll gladly fight you, though."

Ikatsue smiled. "By all means. Perhaps I can teach you all some tricks, while we're at it. All right, Kenpachi-kun. Here are the rules. I will not kill you, but you are free to kill me as much as you want." The way he phrased the sentence seemed odd, as though he were actually serious about his statement. "Since you lack the ability to properly release your Zanpakuto, we will fight without releases."

_How does he know that?_ Hitsaguya wondered.

"Now, everyone. Please, give us a bit of room."

Byakuya's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You are going to fight him _here_?"

"Sure. I mean, we always used to have battles here back in my day."

_His day… a first division captain's jacket…_ Slowly, Hitsaguya put the pieces together. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense.

Ikatsue's fingers hovered over each of his swords. Finally, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of a plain, normal sized katana. It was easily dwarfed by Kenpachi's mammoth blade.

"I'll break that little thing in half." Kenpachi taunted, drawing his own sword.

The man flew across the open room in a single step, bringing his charred and brittle blade over his head in a sweeping arc. Ikatsue's hand flew above his own head, and he caught the blade on his open palm. Kenpachi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ikatsue questioned.

"Your hand is bleeding badly."

Ikatsue held it up to his face. "Well…Oh, that little cut. It's nothing. This is a bleeding wound." Ikatsue lifted his sword, and lopped his own hand off. It fell on the floor in a pile of blood and gore, as his arm sprayed off even more of the viscous liquid onto the room's freshly cleaned floor.

"Are you insane?" Kenpachi asked.

Ikatsue pondered for a moment. "Well… probably."

A few of the captains who were blessed with amazing senses of Reiatsu noticed that the red clad man's energy channeled into the stump. A moment later, the hand stretched out of the flesh left on the stump of his arm, as fresh as if it were new.

"No way…"

"Impossible."

"Not really. It just takes a little practice." Ikatsue lunged at Kenpachi, who easily sidestepped the man's blow.

_Well… I'm really out of practice. REALLY out of practice. _

"Is that all you can cough up?"

"I'm getting too old for this." Ikatsue spun, sliding his right foot along the pool of blood his dismembered hand had left behind. Kenpachi jumped over the man's foot. The red clad Shinigami flipped over backwards, landing behind Kenpachi. The tall man rammed his elbow into his opponent's chest. Ikatsue fell to the ground, panting, as Kenpachi lifted his sword for the kill.

He dropped his blade.

The shards of metal fell on the ground.

"What the…"

"It would appear that I win this match, Kenpachi-sama. You are…" he panted between words, slowly rising to his feet. "…quite the warrior. You made me go all out on you, even if it was only for a moment. Now… if you will excuse me, I'll need to rest." He stumbled away toward Yamamoto's bedchambers.

"You really should come to the Medical Division." Unohana noted.

Ikatsue pondered this. _Will she be able to tell…? No, not a chance._

"Gladly, Unohana-chan."

None of the captains noticed as the veins in his forehead bulged momentarily, or how hard he panted. He had almost died.

* * *

The man stepped calmly into the Medical Division offices a half an hour later.

"Now… before we begin, are you on any medication?"

Ikatsue laughed. "I haven't seen a doctor in at least five-hundred years."

"Well then… wait, how old are you, anyway."

Ikatsue paused, counting on his fingers. He held up four, and then ticked three off. His eye flew to the corner of the room for a moment as he thought. Then, he put another finger back up. His hand bounced between the two for a moment, as he tried to count up the endless years.

Unohana struggled not to laugh.

"Well… I'd say pretty close to two-thousand, four-hundred."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. Her laughter died abruptly. "Are you sure?" He didn't look a day over fifteen-hundred. "Yamamoto-So…Yamamoto-sama is barely even twenty-three hundred."

Ikatsue laughed. "I'm pretty sure."

"Well… okay. Now, if I could get you to remove your jackets."

Ikatsue slowly pulled off the garments, one by one. Unohana gaped. The man was built to rival Kenpachi, with a glistening six-pack, and enormous arms.

"Wow… You're in good shape. Well, since your relative age is so low…"

"My what?"

"Well, we refer to patient's health by their relative ages… how much their spiritual body has aged in reference a normal human body. Your relative age is probably the later thirties, or early forties. Odd, considering Yamamoto-sama's is almost one-hundred."

Ikatsue smiled at the woman. She would be almost useless in a fight, but he found her attitude hard to dislike. He pondered her as a choice for a moment, but decided against it. There were few enough friendly people in the world to begin with, and he certainly wasn't making the problem any better.


	10. Overrated Loyalty

_**VIII.**_

_**Overrated Loyalty**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The Reaper sits once more on the edge of the massive cliff on the end of the Hill of Crucifixions. His head is hung low in thought, and his right elbow rests on his left leg. His other leg hangs limp over the enormous cliff. He is unhappy. He has nearly lost all of his power. He is running out of time. It is then that a memory strikes him._

* * *

_Many years before, Karite Ikatsue stood at the very spot he would go to sit many years later. He looked out over the massive fortress of Seireitei, observing his work._

_"I was wondering when you would get here." He remarked to the man behind him._

_"It's time we settled this."_

_"I settled things long ago. You never could. That is your fault, and not my problem. If you desire to fight, tell me."_

_The other man glared down on the back of Ikatsue's neck. "It is your fault. Your fault that he lies, dead and gone, beneath the earth."_

_"His death was his own doing. He forced my hand." Ikatsue responded, apathetically._

_"Your hand is never forced by anyone but yourself."_

_Ikatsue laughed. He wasn't used to being quoted._

_"Very well. I will fight you."_

_He turned to his antagonist, staring with two perfect eyes into the young, perfect orbs of his enemy._

_He reached onto his back, drawing the long spear that sat there. He released his Bankai, using only the force of his mind. Then, the battle began._

* * *

_I wish I will still in the shape to do that. _Ikatsue paused. "Still… he raised this place up perfectly. There must be hundreds, if not thousands of Shinigami here."

He looked up at the rising sun, smiling. His plan would come to pass sooner than he had anticipated.

* * *

"So… what have you figured out so far?" The captains questioned Unohana and Soifon as they waited again for their late commander.

"Very little." Soifon commented. "He merely insulted my capabilities for most of the time that we talked."

Unohana lifted an eyebrow. "Really? He was more than willing to comply with me. Well, I figured out that he's older than Yamamoto-sama… or at least, he claims to be."

"No way. He's gotta be lying. He isn't even as old as Ukitake or Shunsui, let alone Yamamoto." Hitsaguya commented. "Does he seem… a little strange to you guys?"

"In what way? He's no more eccentric than Yamamoto-sama, except being up and about a bit more." Mayuri retorted.

"No… I mean, like when he used reiatsu to reform his hand. That wasn't his reiatsu… or at least, not the same reiatsu that he used on us when he first came here... And, back then, when he tore off his jacket, it turned into blood on the ground."

"Actually, come to think of it, I've been losing guards the last couple of days." Soifon commented. "And…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Ikatsue pushing his way through the massive double-doors.

"Oh. You seem to have started without me. Well… I think I can find the way to Fifth Squad by myself." Ikatsue commented. "Go about your business. I'm fine by myself."

"Who said you needed to go to Fifth Squad?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I just assumed that since I've been touring each of the squads in order the past few days that I would proceed to Fifth Squad next."

Unohana piped in. "Do be careful with their Fukutaichou. She's a bit stirred up…"

"By Aizen-sama's departure? I'll keep that in mind." And as quickly as he had come, he walked away.

"That's exactly what I mean. He's… almost unnaturally casual. And, do you remember how much of an asshole he was those first few days he was here? Now, he's all nice and friendly." Hitsaguya continued.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say he's friendly, but at least now we can put up with him. But what I want to know is how does he know about Aizen?" Shunsui answered the younger captain.

"Well… I really have no idea. But… I mean, he was able to keep all of us at bay using only his reiatsu before, but then when he was fighting Kenpachi in here, he almost lost. And that move at the end… was that Kidou, or Shunpo… or what?"

They all paused, thinking.

"Something's up with him." Ukitake agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was onto our little plan." Mayuri commented, ever the pessimist.

"How could he know?" Byakuya asked, coldly.

* * *

_Well… I suppose it's more fun for me to put up with their little plan. It will be fun to see how much they've figured out at the end. They'll have at least blown my cover story, but I doubt they can make it all the way to my secret. And what the hell did they do to my sword?_

_

* * *

_Ikatsue walked slowly toward the Fifth Squad offices. Since his last individual trip to third squad, he had figured out the layout of Seireitei. The Medical headquarters passed on his right as he walked calmly down the cobblestone streets. In his wake, Shinigami huddled together, chatting hastily amongst each other about Yamamoto's disappearance, and the new Commander-General.

Karite Ikatsue pushed open the doors of the Fifth Squad headquarters, walking inside slowly.

* * *

_Is that him?_

His steel toed boots echoed on the shining porcelain floor as he walked.

_No… It can't be…_

The halls were surprisingly unoccupied. His gaze locked itself firmly on a pair of double doors at the end of a large hallway.

_It is him. He's come back for me._

He walked up to the doorway, rapping on it gently with his knuckles.

* * *

Ikatsue pushed open the door gently, after waiting for a reply.

"Aizen-Taichou… you've changed."

He was immediately met with a young girl, who wrapped her arms around his waist in a death-grip as she began to sob gently into his red jacket. A few drops of a viscous red liquid fell with the tears.

"I am sorry."

Hinamori Momo looked up. The man's voice was unfamiliar.

"I… Oh, my." The girl stepped back, turning her head away from the strange man. "I'm so sorry. I just thought…"

"That I was your Taichou?" Ikatsue laughed in a way that made Hinamori want to shy away in fear. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I know of the man, but I'm afraid that I am far from the man you think you know. My name is Karite Ikatsue."

She looked deep into his inky black eye. It seemed to reach out and seize her every thought. This man was strange. Something about his was… wrong.

"Well, Karite-Sama…"

Ikatsue lifted his arm, setting it over the much smaller girl's shoulders. "Come with me."

The sun set over Seireitei, causing the ivory fortress to glow in a noble, golden light.

"This is… beautiful."

Ikatsue sighed. _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Hinamori Momo, Karite-Sama."

"Well, Momo-chan… I am sorry to tell you this…"

"Is this about Aizen-Taichou?"

Ikatsue sighed again. "What the others have told you about him… it is true. I have seen it with my own eyes. He has joined…"

"No. Don't say it."

Ikatsue stood up. "Very well. It really does not matter if you're ready to accept it. You know the truth now. If you want someone to talk to… well, I really have noting better to be doing."

Hinamori stood quickly as Ikatsue began to walk away. "Where can I find you?"

"Where do you… Oh, you don't know. I am the new Sotaichou. Does that answer your question?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, he walked away.

* * *

"How is the plan coming?" The white clad Shinigami asked from atop his throne.

"Pretty well, Aizen-sama. We've got lucky, too. Old Man Yamamoto disappeared." Gin Ichimaru reported.

Aizen lifted an eyebrow at his old companion. "Yamamoto doesn't just disappear into thin air. Who is acting as the Sotaichou?"

Gin laughed. "Sorry, Aizen. We only figured out about Yama-jii being gone yesterday."

Aizen pondered for a moment on what to do. Finally, a plan sparked in his mind.

* * *

Rukia stood quietly, black robes rustling in the wind, as a gate to Seireitei materialized in the sky over the "real" world. She was caught horribly by surprise at who stepped out of it.

"Ukitake-Taichou?"

The white haired man stepped out of the portal "Rukia-chan! How are you?"

Rukia paused. "What are you doing here?"

The man laughed gently. "Well… really serving as your brother's messenger. When you get a chance, get Kurosaki-san, and come back to Seireitei. Something's going on up here.

"Aizen?" Rukia asked plainly.

"No. It's not something you would expect. Believe me."


	11. A History Lesson

_**IX.**_

_**A History Lesson**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The shimmering portal falls away, and the three Shinigami stand at the formal entrance to Seireitei. Kurosaki Ichigo looks at his companions, plainly annoyed at having to come out of his way to see something that his old enemy claimed to be important. The group walks up the spiraling streets of the Shinigami fortress, before reaching the Sixth Squad offices._

* * *

"I am glad that you could make it. Please, follow me." Byakuya gestured for the group to enter his office. Ichigo tensed up, still untrusting of the old Kuchiki.

"This is a record I found in our families ancestral home." He set down a thick, leather-bound book. Its cover was unmarked.

Rukia reached across the desk, and slowly flipped the cover of the book over.

* * *

"_From the records of Hangan Katai , Sixth Squad Captain and Chronicler of the Events of the Gotei Thirteen." _Rukia read aloud.

"_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One." _

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"This was before the purge." Byakuya explained, but Ichigo was still lost.

"The what?"

Byakuya showed no sign of his annoyance at the boy's lack of education. "Long ago, the Gotei Thirteen were engaged in a fierce and terrible civil war, between two men who claimed to both be the proper Sotaichou. One was the first Sotaichou. To this date, we have never been able to determine the identity of the other."

Ichigo sighed. "So… this is really old."

Byakuya frowned slightly, nodding.

* * *

Rukia coughed gently, before continuing. _"The strife amongst us continues to grow. Soon, they may do battle. I fear for the survival of the Shinigami. We are meant to fight hollows, and not ourselves. Those were the principles on which Sotaichou-sama founded the Gotei Protection Squads. Yet now, our view of his nobility has come into question. He has drawn his Zanpakuto__ before us for the first time. We fear it, for we know all to well of its dark and terrible power. The man who commands us has shown the power to shatter the cycle of reincarnation. Day by day, he grows more agitated at the men who challenge his title. Soon he will snap, and when he does, the Gotei may not survive his wrath. I can only pray that…"_

* * *

"Ah. Kuchiki-san. Jushiro-san. I was wondering where you had run off to. Well… I suppose it's good that I am here, since I was supposed to inspect your squad anyway."

The assembled group turned in their seats, to meet the gaze of the red-robed Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Who the hell is he?" Ichigo asked.

Karite Ikatsue rolled his eyes. Instinct guided his hand toward the largest of his four Zanpakuto, but he restrained himself. His one-eyed gaze settled on the boy.

"You are… still alive?" He questioned.

"He is a substitute. He was the one to reveal Aizen's treachery and save Rukia from an unjust crucifixion." Ukitake explained.

"Ah. Well… in that case, I suppose I can forgive your tongue. I am Karite Ikatsue, Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen." Ikatsue nodded gently.

Ichigo grunted coldly. "Name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" Ikatsue questioned, intrigued. "Well… you have quite a peculiar reiatsu, Ichigo-kun. I would love to talk more with you, but I must…" Ikatsue's eye settled on the book. "Where did you find that?" He demanded.

"It was found in the records of my family." Byakuya responded.

"Well… The Kuchikis. I should have guessed. May I?" The man asked, opening a palm toward Rukia. She placed the book in his hand. He flipped it open, reading quietly to himself. "So… some of Katai-Taichou's records survived the purge. That's good. Now, Kuchiki-san, if you could come with me." Rukia began to stand momentarily. "Ah. Your daughter?"

"My sister." Byakuya answered.

"Forgive me." Ikatsue stepped out of the room, Byakuya on his heels.

* * *

"Did that seem strange to any of you?"

"Of course it did." Rukia responded. "Katai-Taichou? Could he really be that old?"

"He'd look like Yamamoto if he was. And speaking of that, what's going on? What the hell happened to Yamamoto?" Ichigoblurted out.

"He really is that old, Rukia. It's a long story. I suppose you both want to know. Let's head over to my Squad, and we can talk over lunch."

"We'd love to, Taichou." Rukia responded.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "You aren't in your brother's squad?"

Rukia and Ukitake laughed. "I'm glad I'm not. He's terrible to Renji." Rukia commented.

"Oh. Well… whatever. Let's get out of here before Kenpachi finds out I'm here."

They all paused for a moment, before flashing away in fear of the mere thought of his bloodlust.

* * *

Hinamori Momo looked over the blank expanse before her, as she stood atop the enormous wall of Seireitei.

"Hinamori-chan?"

The girl turned. She knew the voice, all too well.

"Aizen-Taichou!" She ran up to her mentor, embracing him as she cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry for not talking to you earlier, but this had to be kept secret. You must know, it hurt me to keep this from you. Yamamoto has become evil. That is why they are calling me a traitor."

Hinamori stared up into his face. Without his glasses, he seemed different, but otherwise, he was dressed as he had when he disappeared.

"I understand, Aizen-Taichou. Please take me with you…"

"No, Hinamori. I need someone here, in Seireitei. Someone who can tell me their plans. Someone who can help me. Besides, you don't want to come to Hueco Mundo. The hollows are quite violent. It is hard for even Tosen, Gin, and I to survive there. Trust me, Hinamori. It's better this way. Better for both of us. Now… tell me what is happening here."

Hinamori looked up at him. "Well… Yamamoto-So… Yamamoto has disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"A strange man arrived here, and then Yamamoto merely disappeared."

Aizen paused, letting her continue.

"His name is Karite Ikatsue."

Aizen's eyes flashed wide for a moment. _So… he's still alive, after all of these years._

"You've been more than helpful, Hinamori. I'll be back." And with that, Aizen blurred in place, and was gone.

"Goodbye, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Ukitake Jushiro ushered his companions into his office. They sat down, as his overeager third-seats brought them drinks. The white haired captain smiled at them, which caused a small tussle just outside his door. Ichigo slumped down into a chair on the opposite side of Ukitake's desk from the captain.

"So… Where do I begin?" The Thirteenth Squad's Taichou asked.

"When did he show up?" Rukia asked.

"Five days ago. We… the Captains… sensed Yamamoto's reiatsu, so we came looking for what was wrong. He was standing next to Ikatsue, although we didn't know his name at the time. He and Yamamoto got into a fight, and Yamamoto tried to release his Zanpank-to."

"Tried?" Rukia lifted an eyebrow, taking a sip from her cup.

"Ikatsue stopped him."

Rukia sprayed the tea across the room. "What the hell? That's even… possible?"

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two. "What's so great about Yamamoto?"

The two Gotei officials paused for a moment, and then both broke out laughing.

Rukia fell out of her chair, as Ukitake calmed himself. "Sorry. Yamamoto-sama is the greatest Shinigami who has ever lived… or so we thought. Do you remember when you saved Rukia from execution, and Byakuya chased after you?"

Ichigo laughed a bit at that. "How could I forget?"

"Well… he would have come after you. It took both Shunsui and myself just to keep him occupied. And he almost _killed _Shunsui's Fukutaichou just by looking at her and releasing his reiatsu."

"So… Kenpachi almost did that to me."

Ukitake paused. "To give you a good comparison, Yamamoto-sama has about twice as much reiatsu as Kenpachi, with his eye patch taken off."

Ichigo sprayed his tea across the room as well.

"Bull shit. Absolute bull shit."

Ukitake seemed to ignore the boy's comment.

"Anyway… then Ikatsue and Yamamoto talked a bit, and Yamamoto disappeared. Ikatsue turned up at the next captains meeting… and that's about it. We think he's older than Yamamoto, although if he is, he hasn't aged at all in quite some time."

"So then…"

"I don't know what he wants. He knows about Aizen, although none of us told him about that. And even though he knew about that, he didn't know about you, Ichigo. We just can't figure him out."

"Which one of the swords is his Zanpakuto?"

"We don't know. When he first showed up, he released one and it became a scythe. But he didn't say the chant, so we don't know it's name yet. We really have no information whatsoever."

Ichigo stood up. "Sorry about the tea. Listen, I've got to be getting home, so…"

"The gate's still open. See you some other time, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake smiled at the much younger man.

"Here… let me help you clean this up." Rukia walked over to the spills.

"Relax. The two will be more than happy to do it. Head on back to Karakura. As much as he isn't a nice guy, he does know what he's doing. We'll survive."

Rukia ran off, following Ichigo.

* * *

The group walked down the hallways of the Sixth Squad Headquarters. Everything was quiet, and orderly, and proper. To Ikatsue, it was disgusting.

"We maintain close discipline." Byakuya explained. Behind his back, Renji nodded, rolling his eyes. Ikatsue struggled not to laugh.

"Now… Would you like to look at our records?"

"I… actually, yes please."

Byakuya led the trio to an archive with books stacked from ceiling to floor for almost miles.

"I'll be fine here." Ikatsue walked up and down the shelves, his arms folded in the crook of his back. He walked all the way to the back of the room before finally pulling down a book. Its cover was stained with age, and the pages were yellow, but it was otherwise in good condition.

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One_

_Gotei Roster:_

The first name had been slashed out with an enormous line, and overwritten with _Ekirei Tsukurite. _

Ikatsue smiled slightly, closing the book. That was all that he needed to know from there.

He walked further down the shelves, and finally found the record he was looking for. It was a yellowed scroll, rolled up in the very corner of the room, near the ceiling.

"What is that?"

Ikatsue turned. Renji Abarai stood over him.

"It's a record from the time of the Great Houses. I need to look something up."

* * *

_From the Records of Ikatsue Karite, First and Last of the Order_

_We forged the blades today._

_The first belongs to me, although it is not mine. The Scythe of the Reaper purges all._

_The second goes to our ruler. The King's Blade shall reign._

_The third is a blade of mysteries, going to the one to whom it least belongs. May the World-Conqueror succeed._

_The fourth ought to be mine, but goes instead to another. The phoenix lives again._

_The fifth was the blade of the first to fall. The flames of justice cleanse the world._

_The sixth is a magnificent secret. A new world order begins._

_The seventh. . ._

* * *

The ink on the remainder of the line was smeared with blood.

"What was all that?"

Ikatsue was mildly annoyed by the second intrusion of the Sixth Squad Fukutaichou.

"This is a record of seven legendary Zanpakuto."

Renji looked at the top of the scroll again. "You wrote this?"

"No. I am not the first to bear this name. . . or rather, title." Ikatsue rolled up the scroll and walked away. His steel toed boots clicked on the wood panel flooring, as Renji was left alone to wonder about what he had just read.


	12. Giving Commands

_**X.**_

_**Giving Commands**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

_Ikatsue leans at the base of the enormous death stone tower as he watches the sun rise. His energy is fading, and quickly. He needs someone of his own caliber, someone to fuel his true energy. Only two exist, and one is well out of his reach._

* * *

It was then that his barrier was broken, and the memories came flooding back. The mighty Karite Ikatsue fell to his knees, clutching his skull as they came.

* * *

"_You are the Third to bear the name I give you. You are the third to be known as Karite Ikatsue. Always remember those who came before you. But keep this thought above all others. The title must be passed on. Otherwise, the cycle can never be broken."_

"_It is your duty to break the unending cycle, and end the torment."_

"_Give in. You have failed. I will train another."_

"_This will never succeed. Even if you do manage to gather the others, you will still be conquered. You have never seen true power."_

* * *

The shattered memories fled, along with the voice of the old man. His mind was cleared of the evils of his past. It was time to go.

Ikatsue walked slowly into the Captain's meeting.

"Well then… what are we going to do?" Hitsaguya asked.

"How should I know?" Shunsui answered.

The red-robed man sat down in Yamamoto's seat, and looked over the assembled. "Where's Kenpachi?"

The others looked around. "I thought he was here."

Ikatsue sighed. "Well… whatever. Whose squad is up next?"

The fox-headed man finally… barked. "Mine, Sotaichou."

* * *

The two Shinigami walked through the rain toward the Seventh Squad Headquarters.

The streets of Seireitei were silent and empty.

"So…" Ikatsue began a question.

"I don't know. It's just like that." The man barked.

Ikatsue laughed. Komamura gave him a cold glare.

"Sorry. No, I was going to ask how much further it was."

Komamura chuckled quietly,

"Well… we're here."

* * *

They stepped into the first room. Ikatsue removed his red jacket, and dropped it on the floor.

"I have a coat-hanger."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it." The jacket melted into a viscous puddle of what could only be blood, before bubbling up and disappearing.

"How do you…?"

"I don't know. It's just like that." Ikatsue laughed, in a fake sort of way. Komamura spun his head, his shaking off the water. Ikatsue lifted off his white jacket as well, this time hanging it up.

* * *

The two entered Komamura's office after a short tour of the building.

"So, Komamura-san, do you mind if I _SIT_…" The enormous captain fell into his chair spontaneously. "…down?"

Komamura glared at him, responding with clenched teeth. "Not at all, Sotaichou."

"Good…" Ikatsue whispered under his breath "…boy." The words went unnoticed by Komamura.

"So… you've got a good squad here." _At least, good by Yamamoto's standards. I'd go so far as to call the shit of a piece of shit… but… _"Quite good indeed. Now… I think I'm going to head back to my squad…" Ikatsue walked over to the corner, picking up his white jacket and slinging it over one shoulder. "…to lie DOWN!"

Komamura fell forward in an instinctive attempt to lie on his chest. This failed miserably, as his desk was still in the way of his moving head, and he ended up sprawled across the floor. He picked himself up from the ground, hand going to his Zanpakuto, as the door clicked shut.

"Well… at least he's gone."

Abruptly, the door cracked open.

"PLAY DEAD!"

It slammed shut again, but Komamura was too busy remaining perfectly still on his back to notice.

* * *

Ikatsue walked calmly through the rain. His robes were utterly drenched, but he didn't care. All around him young Shinigami went about their business, walking between squads, exchanging in friendly conversation, and going about their simple lives.

For the first time in his life, Ikatsue envied the simple, weak people. They were completely oblivious to the evils and the secrets buried and hidden all around them.

A pang of guilt flashed through Ikatsue's mind as he pondered the future. Then it was gone, replaced by his usual apathy toward the unknown.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen stepped into the large throne room in his fortress, deep within the bowels of Hueco Mundo. Gin and Tosen greeted him warmly.

"Not now. I need to prepare. We have a problem."

"Did they find you?" Tosen asked.

Aizen laughed. "A problem that actually represents a risk to our plans. We are being… pleasantly ignored at the moment. The Gotei are focused on a problem which is much more… obvious than us."

Gin laughed. "More obvious than us? It ain't like we snuck out of Seireitei sneakily or anything. We kinda' made it obvious what we had done."

Aizen turned. "Yes, we did. But are we in Seireitei right now, sitting like a ticking time bomb in their laps?"

Tosen interrupted. "But… isn't that a good thing? They will be wiped out."

Aizen paused, thinking for a moment. "Not quite. For the sake of continuing the metaphor, we would also be wiped out in the collateral damage. This can work to our advantage, as long as the bomb does not come to us."

"What is it?"

"Not what. Who."


	13. The Disadvantages of Immortality

_**XI.**_

_**The Disadvantages of Immortality**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The sun rises, quiet and lonely, on the following morning. Ikatsue watches it rise with dignity and grace, before heading to the Captain's meeting._

_There, the various Squad Taichou are in tussles amongst themselves, as usual. To his surprise, Zaraki Kenpachi is absent again. Ikatsue sends them out on their various duties, before accompanying Kyoraku Shunsui to his Squad Headquarters._

* * *

"So… what do you want to see?" The pink clad god of death asked his companion.

"I don't really care. Mostly, I'm just doing this because I've got nothing better to do, and it gives me an excuse to avoid paperwork." Ikatsue lied unnoticeably.

"Heh. Clever."

"Do you know where the hell Kenpachi-kun has been, though?"

"I have no idea. Well… since you're here, my assistant can show you around the squad. Then, when you're done, you can come drinking with us. It'll be great fun."

_He's a complete idiot. It's one thing to do it and try not to get caught, but blatantly advertising it…_

"Who are… us?"

"Myself, Ukitake, Kira, Matsumoto…"

"Whatever. I guess I've got nothing better to do. Fine. I'll be there."

They stepped up to the double doors of the large building. "Nanao-chan?"

A bespectacled woman holding what appeared to be an entire encyclopedia compiled into a single volume, appeared at the doorway.

"Ah. My dear, sweet Nanao-chan! How I've longed for…"

He was beaten over the head with the aforementioned encyclopedia.

"Come with me, Sotaichou." She muttered, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

As the two stalked the halls of Eight Squad, a strange thought occurred to Ikatsue.

"Was he Yamamoto-kun's student?"

Ise Nanao nodded slightly. "Sometimes, I wish I could be _his_ Fukutaichou instead."

Ikatsue burst out laughing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Believe me; you don't want to be Yamamoto's Fukutaichou. Every time he gets mad, it takes years to rebuild the Squad building he's in, and it's all on your watch."

"You were his Fukutaichou once?"

Ikatsue shook his head. "No. Aizen was once, though."

"I thought my Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou were the oldest captains…"

"No. Not by a long-shot."

They walked along in silence, examining rooms filled with Shinigami busy with their training. Other rooms were filled with desks, scribes writing away.

"You maintain quite a tight order around here, don't you?"

"Well…" Nanao pushed up her glasses slightly. "I just wish that Taichou would set a good example for them."

"Very good. Very good."

Ikatsue turned to walk away.

"Sotaichou…"

Ikatsue paused in place.

"How do you know Yamamoto-Sotaichou?"

Ikatsue smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "We were old…" He paused, as if considering the word before he continued. "…friends."

"Oh. How long ago…?"

"Quite a while. I'm... a little older than I look."

He walked away before the inquisitive woman could add another question.

* * *

"All right, everyone. The Sotaichou is going to be coming with us tonight."

Ikatsue was leaning against the wall of Shunsui's building, his eyes closed. He hadn't glanced up since the Kira had arrived.

Matsumoto placed a finger on her lips. "Shouldn't we let him sleep?"

"Or leave him behind? He stuck my Zanpakuto in the ceiling, and I had to cut it down. Who knows what he'll do when he's drunk?"

Ukitake smiled. "It'll be fun. Besides, what can he do drunk that the four of us can't handle?"

Shunsui leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear.

"Oh, come on. If he gets even half as wasted as you that will never happen."

"I guess you're right. Hey, Sotaichou?"

Ikatsue lifted his head. Before him stood Kiba, Ukitake, Shunsui, and the most massively stacked woman he had ever seen. He quickly slid the sunglasses up on his face.

"Huh… Oh, I must have fallen asleep…" He lied.

"Well… let's go."

* * *

As they walked, the enormously stacked woman snuck over next to him.

"Hi, Sotaichou."

"Hello." He nodded.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Karite Ikatsue." Ikatsue snuck a peek out from the black shield of his sunglasses. The way her breasts jiggled seemed to defy both physics and logic.

As the sun began to set, it occurred to Ikatsue that he had no money.

"I'm sorry… It just occurred to me. I forgot my money."

Shunsui laughed. "Charge it to your Squad, like we do."

* * *

The group sat down at a round table, talking across it like old friends. With Ikatsue as the exception, they were. The man behind the bar of the inner Rukanogai restaurant smiled at his customers.

"So… first rounds?" The waiter smiled at them, aware that very shortly, he would be very rich.

As if he had been expecting the request (he had), the waiter pulled a porcelain sake bottle, and five glasses from behind his back.

The man's hands moved quite quickly, with almost _Shunpo_-like speed. The four companions lifted their glasses in toast. Ikatsue followed suit, to the sound of great cheering and laughter.

"Well… I'm glad to welcome you with us." Shunsui began, speaking in a dignified and formal manner which reminded Ikatsue strongly of Yamamoto. They all broke out laughing.

"That was quite the impersonation." Ukitake noted.

"Thanks. Well… if we don't scare you away, feel free to stop by tomorrow." The pink clad Taichou drained his glass, calling for the waiter to refill it.

* * *

Ikatsue stared glumly over his glass, looking into its bowels. If anything, he had only become more sober. Only Shunsui remained awake, the others completely passed out.

"So, Ikatsue! How do you know Yama-jii?"

Ikatsue looked over the tops of the seventy-five sake bottles that the team had managed to empty.

"I was… well, in some ways, I was his teacher."

Sake quickly sprayed over the table, coating the already soaked form of Jushiro Ukitake, as his friend laughed.

"You're not old enough… are you?"

Ikatsue was amazed as the man took another sip of sake. He had an ungodly tolerance for alcohol.

"Well then, Sotaichou. Since you are rivaling me at the moment, let's have a little contest."

Ikatsue looked up. Drinking became horribly boring when one lacked the capability to become inebriated.

"A drinking contest?"

"Of course. If I win… you explain your entire relationship with Yama-jii. No cheating out of it and none of your little riddles either. Just you and me."

"Fine. If I win, you…" Ikatsue paused. "You pay off all of the Gotei's debts out of your own pocket."

"That's quite a bit bigger than my request."

"Not really, no. Yamamoto and I have some secrets that are best left unmentioned. And besides, this gives you a head in your little game with the other captains. You'll have found out the most about me."

Shunsui stared straight into his eyes. "How long have you known?"

"Since you thought of it."

"All right. Deal. Waiter!"

The man came over. "Would you like more, sir?"

Shunsui smiled. "Clear the table. We need a new batch."

"Another batch, sir? Are you sure that that's… healthy?"

This time, Ikatsue turned. "What's health between a bunch of dead guys?"

The waiter smiled, ticking the sum off on his tab. He ran off into the storage room to gather more, as the first batch had used up all of the bar's normal supplies.

"Worried?" Ikatsue taunted.

Shunsui laughed. "I drink this much Sake with breakfast every day."

Ikatsue smiled. This would be fun.

The waiter returned, toting half a dozen, gallon sized jugs of sake.

"One gallon at a time. Finish it, turn it over, and set it on the table. The first one to fall loses."

Ikatsue picked up one of the jugs. He upended it in his mouth, draining it down. Then he turned it over and set it down. As the waiter rushed back with more, Shunsui upended his second.

* * *

Seventy-five gallons later, Ikatsue and Shunsui should have both been thoroughly drunk. Instead, they stared each other down.

"How much was that?"

"Seventy-five gallons each. I'm surprised, Sotaichou."

Ikatsue was about to request more, when an interesting though presented itself in his mind.

"You win."

"What?" Shunsui asked.

"You win. I used my reiatsu to increase the efficiency of my liver." It was an outright lie, but sometimes the truth was too gruesome to be told. It might reflect badly on him to explain that he had 'died' of alcohol poisoning - no less than seven times - during the challenge.

"Well then… cough it up."

"All right. Give me a moment." Ikatsue downed one more gallon, merely for the effect.

"Now then… a long time ago, I killed Yamamoto's father."

Shunsui's jaw dropped.

"How are you…?"

"Not an old fart? Trust me; you're better off not knowing. Anyway, he attacked me in an attempt at revenge. I beat him, handily. He was amazingly skilled, though. I decided that I wanted him as my pupil. Unfortunately, I had just killed his father, so that didn't seem like it would work out very well. It took me a while, but eventually I convinced him that I had been right in what I had done. I trained him to where he is now."

"And then…"

"That's about it." Ikatsue lied.

"So even though he thinks you were right about what you did, he hates you passionately, and is willing to give up his title here just because you showed up?"

Ikatsue sighed. "I won't elaborate any more on this… but he was the one to give me this scar." Ikatsue pointed at the large, perfect line that ran down his face through his eye.

"How the hell…?"

"That's all you get for now, unfortunately." Ikatsue stood up, slowly fingering his neck as he did. "Until next time, master of the Sake."

Shunsui laughed, and then released the reiatsu flow to his own liver, and promptly passed out.


	14. Counter Intelligence

_**XII.**_

_**Counter-Intelligence**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Ikatsue stands on the hill, staring into the rising light. It is then that he feels it. In barely an instant, two of his Zanpank-to are drawn._

_He spins in place, looking over his shoulder, as the sky begins to turn gold. His power is waning rapidly. He has little time left. His blades are re-sheathed, and he sits down. For barely an instant, his eyes flash white. _

_It is almost too late. His mind is made._

* * *

"Sotaichou!" Ikatsue rose to his feet, turning. The Commander of the Special Forces had fallen from the sky behind him.

"Soifon? What is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed by her intrusion.

"Aizen. He is on the move. He is coming here…"

"Again?"

Soifon looked at him, not quite understanding.

"He was here… three days ago. He visited his former Fukutaichou, and convinced her that the Gotei are evil in order to get information from her. Didn't you know?" Ikatsue asked, as though he had read her thoughts.

Soifon stared at him as though he were insane.

"Well… I'm going to go pester the kid. Make sure that Shunsui-kun tells you about what he learned yesterday. He's winning in your little game by far."

* * *

"So… Hitsaguya-kun." The boy flinched ever so slightly. Mentally, Ikatsue smiled. "How are you today?"

"Fine, Sotaichou." He responded absentmindedly. "Come in."

"Ikatsue-san!" Ikatsue was hugged by a… decidedly un-hung-over Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Good morning to you too…" He was at least slightly perturbed by this, managing to claw his way out of her grip. "Aren't you… hung over?"

"Not at all."

Hitsaguya clicked his sandals against the ground.

"Forgive me, Toshiro-kun." This time, the boy's flinch was both large and easily noticeable. The two Taichou walked off toward Hitsaguya's offices.

* * *

"How does she do it?"

Hitsaguya didn't even look up. "Avoid hangovers? She never gets sober. She's probably still drunk.

"That explains a lot.

Hitsaguya's office held a desk overflowing with paperwork, a large armchair (_perhaps to compensate for his height_), and a couch.

"So… what now?" The boy asked, as the older man tore off his red jacket. "Wait. Not in here. I don't want the blood all over my floors. At least throw it out the window."

"It's not blood." Ikatsue lied. "Although… good job on noticing. Most of the other captains haven't." Ikatsue dropped the jacket onto the floor, where it melted immediately. Hitsaguya glared, but was then surprised when it left no red stain as it cleared.

"Now then… what would you like to do?"

"Well… if you don't mind, I have to… fuck off and do my paperwork."

Ikatsue scratched his head. "Sorry about that…" He walked off, leaving the young captain to his work.

* * *

Almost immediately outside the door, he was once again seized by Matsumoto.

"You know… when he hits puberty, you're screwed." The much stronger man wormed his way out of her grip. He momentarily thought about her being very drunk, and himself being very clever, but banished the idea.

Ikatsue walked off as Matsumoto paused to think about this. Then the problem occurred to her.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Hey, Sandal-hat?"

Urahara Kisuke looked up from his "work", to see Ichigo charging toward him.

"What is it?" He asked, still tallying his apparent lack of funds.

"Where's Rukia?"

"She's not with you?" This time, he looked the boy straight in the eye.

"No… why?"

"It was the only place I could think of, apart from being after a hollow..."

"No. She's been gone for almost a day." Ichigo responded, worried.

* * *

"Sotaichou?"

The old, bearded Commander of the Gotei Thirteen turned to see the Kuchiki heiress running toward him across an open plain far to the north of Karakura town.

"Rukia-chan." He nodded to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed your reiatsu. What are you doing?" She asked, fully aware of the rudeness of her question.

Yamamoto sighed to himself. "Something I should have done long ago. I will need a few more days of practice."

"Before what? Are you going after Aizen?"

"Possibly. Where is he…?" Yamamoto seemed preoccupied.

"Who? Where is who?"

"Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

"Rukia! Where were you?" Ichigo asked as the young Shinigami rounded the corner into Urahara's alleyway.

His question was answered by the next man who rounded the corner of alleyway containing Urahara's shop.

"Yamamoto-sama?"

"Kurosaki-san. You have as much reiatsu as ever." The old man walked past the two, his staff clicking on the ground as he went.

Stopping in the threshold of the shop, Yamamoto spoke again.

"Kurosaki… you have great potential. You will exceed even me someday. If I should fail, you must defeat him."

Ichigo looked at the man quizzically. "Who?"

"Karite Ikatsue." Yamamoto answered. "And… never let him touch your Zanpakuto."

With that, he entered the building.

* * *

"What the hell…?"

"I don't know." Rukia responded.


	15. The Bell Tolls I

_**XIII.**_

_**The Bell Tolls I**_

_** -Deception-**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Ikatsue places an open palm on the white death stone tower, panting. His need, his desire, his compulsion, and his addiction all disappear in a moment, and he leans back, smiling. The bulging veins sink back beneath the skin of his forehead, and he sighs audibly. Then the world around him returns to its natural state, and he remembers his place. His fingers gently hold the handle of Zantetsuken, the Scythe of the Reaper. He smiles as his mind calms. Then, with a single turn, he blurs and flickers away, using his amazing Shunpo to reach the headquarters of the Eleventh Squad._

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi smiled, returning his sword to it's sheathe. His smile was not a friendly, or happy thing, but the sort which caused you to run for cover, and hope that he didn't want to pick a fight. He left the large (and rather bloodstained) training area, entering the main building.

"Ken-chan!"

The diminuative pink… creature leapt onto his back from her hiding spot in the rafters, landing heavily on his shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" He asked, as his hands replaced his eye patch. Despite the somewhat callous words that they exchanged, the two were like father and daughter.

"Well… I was waiting for you to come back in. You took forever. Do you want to play?" The toddler asked.

Kenpachi grunted negatively.

"But Ken-chan…"

"Go tell Ikkaku or Yumichika that I said…"

A door creaked open behind them. Kenpachi paused, turning.

* * *

"Kenpachi-kun?" The voice was deep and questioning. Zakari Kenpachi knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Karite Ikatsue."

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, ignoring the obvious disrespect of the previous sentence. He was going to pick a fight anyway.

"Training." The large man responded, deciding not to elaborate.

"All right. Show me what you can do." Ikatsue taunted. He knew he would win. He was feeling much better than their first fight. Despite the man's amazing potential, his lack of a release was an obstacle that was impossible to overcome.

Yachiru jumped from the shoulder of her mentor, actually managing to land on Ikatsue's skull. "Who're you?"

Ikatsue merely lifted his single eyebrow at the tiny girl with the fluorescent pink hair. He quickly swatted her hand away as she reached for one of his Zanpakuto. She giggled.

"Karite Ikatsue." He didn't feel like explaining titles to a three-year old.

"I'm going to call you bloody-chan." She answered, again lunging for the enormous blade that hovered in midair behind his back. Ikatsue caught her by one foot, leaving her hanging in the air, upside down. "'Cause your jacket's all bloody."

Ikatsue raised his working eyebrow, but Kenpachi merely shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever. Listen. I'm going to go pummel the shit out of Kenpachi, so if you could get off of my shoulder now…" He continued as the girl nimbly flipped over in midair, catching his red jacket and clambering up to his shoulder.

She bit his scalp. He smiled slightly, grabbing her by the top of her skull and slowly setting her down.

"So…" Ikatsue began.

* * *

Kenpachi turned, drawing his sword as he walked back out into the large training field.

Ikatsue tore off his red jacket and his white robe, tossing both on top of Yachiru as though she were a coat hanger. He walked out the doorway, slowly folding the upper half of his black robes down, so that they hung over his legs like a short cape. His heavily muscled chest was exposed, and his sheathes still hung in midair, unsupported by any visible force.

Ikatsue let his hands skim over each of his blades before finally drawing one. The other three rose from their respective sheathes, burying themselves up to their hilts in the ground behind him. The three remaining sheathes disappeared like smoke in the wind.

Kenpachi drew the massive sword, his only constant companion. The weapon was lifted, its blade interrupting the vision between Ikatsue's one eye, and Kenpachi's visible one.

The first blow was landed a moment later. Kenpachi dove forward, slicing toward Ikatsue's neck with his weapon. Instead, he struck the palm of the man's hand. A few drops of blood fell. The larger man spun, lashing out at Ikatsue's other side. He failed to notice that he had hit bone on the last blow, or the peculiar way that Ikatsue's flesh stitched itself back together.

The second blow was parried with Ikatsue's sword. The metal of Kenpachi's brittle sword scraped away, leaving a few shards of metal on the ground at Ikatsue's feet.

Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch, letting his reiatsu flow. Ikatsue's eye widened slightly at the power of the man's reiatsu.

"You have quite a bit of power, don't you?" He asked, more to himself than to his foe.

"You have no idea." His reiatsu flared momentarily, and his sword was surrounded by a golden aura. "I've been working on this since the last time I got my ass handed to me. I think its kinda fun that I get to kill you with it first. Tekika Chishio, Oroisoshaku."

The blade remained its normal size, but that was the sole unchanged factor. The grey, fractured steel corrected itself, becoming a beautiful obsidian black. Seven vicious spikes sprouted from the tip of the blade, jutting straight toward Ikatsue's face.

The blade moved quickly, and Ikatsue struggled to keep up under the enormous weight of the man's reiatsu. Finally, a blow landed, slicing off his left arm. It fell to the ground as ashes and blood.

"That's an interesting trick." Ikatsue focused his own energy into his shoulder, but the arm would not regenerate.

"You can't heal it."

"Well… then I guess I'll just have to meet your raise." Ikatsue lifted his right arm, holding his sword in front of him, parallel to the ground.

"Shou, Murasame."

His sword became jagged and twisted, the metal churning and bubbling.

"A second Zanpakuto?" Kenpachi asked, slicing again.

Ikatsue blocked the blow easily this time.

"It's a long story. Have Yamamoto tell you some time." Ikatsue laughed, spinning his sword in his hand. He spun suddenly throwing it at Kenpachi's neck. The enormous warrior dove to the side, and was surprised when the sword followed.

He held his blade up, halting its progression. Slowly, it began to spin, burrowing through his blade.

"You can't block it. You can run forever. Eventually, you'll just get tired, and it will catch up to you. The record is seventeen weeks, three days, five hours, twelve minutes, and three seconds."

Kenpachi smiled slightly, knocking the sword aside. It flew back momentarily, before shooting toward him like a bullet.

He dove past it, driving his sword into Ikatsue's chest.

"Shit. Well… you killed me." His voice was not the least bit sarcastic, although his breath gasped slightly. He ripped the sword out of his own chest in a violent and gory display. His hand flew across it, and it returned to its normal, sealed state. His arm promptly grew back. He grabbed and sealed his own sword, returning it to his sheathe. He then dropped it in the dirt.

"Good match, though." He added as he walked back into the building. His blade still rested on the ground.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

"Ken-chan beat you bad. Why aren't you dead?" Yachiru asked, diving into Ikatsue's face as he re-entered the building.

Ikatsue laughed. "Because I'm an evil bastard, and evil bastards can't get killed that easily." It was closer to the truth than some of the other claims he had made about similar questions.

"People say that about Ken-chan all the time." She crawled over to his shoulder. "So… do you wanna play?"

Ikatsue rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to fu…" Kenpachi drew his sword rather loudly behind the smaller man. "To… find a game for us to play."

"I meant that we should fight." Yachiru answered, as sweetly as if she had wanted a tea party instead.

Ikatsue laughed. The girl produced a blade, as if from thin air, and stabbed him in the foot. Blood welled up, and the girl laughed.

"What the hell?" Ikatsue asked calmly, more surprised that she had actually injured him than at her attack.

"Go ahead. You two'll be fine. Kick his ass, Yachiru." Kenpachi added as he walked off. "Hey, Yumichika. Where the hell's all the sake?"

Ikatsue leaned around the corner to see a man with foot-long eyebrows begin to explain what had happened to Kenpachi's stash. He was promptly kicked "where the sun does not shine". He fell over, and Kenpachi stomped on the back of his head.

"Hey! Don't look away when I'm fighting you!" Yachiru cut off Ikatsue's leg.

"What the fuck, kid? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ikatsue asked as his leg regenerated. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the sword by its blade, and ripped it out of her hand.

"You shouldn't be playing with other people's Zanpakuto." Ikatsue then noticed that his hand was bleeding. "Wait…"

"That's my sword. Gimme!" She climbed up the partially re-grown leg, grabbing the weapon from his hands.

"Your reiatsu…" It was inhuman, almost as sinister and twisted as that of a hollow. And there was a lot of it. Worst of all though, it resembled his. "No. Impossible. You're only like… eighteen?"

Ikatsue knew a great many things about the nature of Shinigami and the use of reiatsu. One was that the nature of a person's soul was reflected in it. His, for example, reflected the deeds that had earned him Yamamoto's scorn and hatred. He had been known in his 'glory days' to cause lesser Shinigami to vomit organs when he released it in full. That hers, in a delightful bubble-gum pink, could match the potent nature of his sickening black-gray...

"I'm twenty-five, mister!" Yachiru exclaimed in response. Her reiatsu surged, a fluorescent pink that matched her hair. Ikatsue felt a sudden desire to eat - probably, so that he would have something to vomit other than his stomach itself.

Ikatsue ignored the feeling, laughed, and upon seizing the weapon again, snapped it in half with his hands. He dropped both pieces on the floor as he turned to walk away.

His red robe billowed up before him. He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, walking away.

* * *

"So… what did you find out about him?" Mayuri asked the assembled captains. They stood in Kuchiki Byakuya's meeting hall.

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled. "He's Yamamoto's mentor. And the white robe is actually his. He used to be the Sotaichou."

Hitsaguya frowned. "Wait… that would mean that he's older than Yamamoto."

"Well, we already figured that out." Unohana answered.

"He can't die." Kenpachi grunted as he walked into the room, late.

"Kenpachi-san? Where have you been?"

"Who cares? He can't die? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mayuri demanded.

Kenpachi laughed at the barrage of questions. "I stabbed him in the heart. He just looked at me, and then tore my sword out like a fucking toothpick."

"You fought him again?" Byakuya asked.

"'Didn't just fight him. I kicked his ass, hard. I learned my fucking release, like all of you've been blabbering about since forever." Several of the captains gasped.

"Well…" Soifon began. "He knows things."

Mayuri smiled. "So does Kenpachi. That doesn't mean much."

Kenpachi kicked the man in the balls, hard. It didn't seem to do much, but the freak backed off slightly.

"No. Remember when I told you that Aizen had been here?"

"Yeah?" Ukitake muttered. "What about it?"

"He already knew. And he said that it was the second time Aizen had been here."

"Was he right?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." Byakuya stated coldly..

"Why?"

"To arrest Hinamori-chan."

The Kuchiki lord walked out the door coldly.

* * *

_"Tekika Chishio, Oroisoshaku"_: Drip Blood, Heart-Biter

* * *

_"Shou, Murasame."_: Destroy, Murasame

Historical Note: Murasame was the legendary rival of Masamune, and was accredited for creating exceedingly powerful swords which could not be sheated without drawing blood. This would lead to some men using them to stab themselves in order to sheath their own blades.


	16. One Man's Judgement Day

_**XIV.**_

_**One Man's Judgment Day**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The interior of the solid white tower was quite. Hinamori Momo stared slowly out the many windows of the building, overlooking the rebuilt pillar of Crucifixions. The captains had assembled atop the hill, all in their formal white robes. A slight wind blew through the room, and Hinamori sighed. Slowly, the great spear, Sokyoku, rose into the air as it was unsealed. She heard the door open below her, but did not turn. The stoic Kuchiki lord walked up to her, accompanied by four of the white-robed Shinigami judges. Slowly and silently, they bound her, leading her to her death._

* * *

"Hinamori Momo. You have been found to be an aide and consort to the traitor, Aizen Sosuke. For this, you have been sentenced to death. Do you have anything to say?" The first of the four white clad shinigami asked.

She shook her head, declining to answer.

"Then face your sentence."

Two cubes filled with reiatsu lifted the girl high above the group, suspending her before the weapon.

"Do we have to?" Unohana asked.

"She's helping Aizen. If we don't deal with her, many more of us will die because of it." Jushiro Ukitake explained to his companion.

"Yes, but… do we have to kill her?"

"Hardly." Ikatsue muttered. "I'll deal with her."

The captains turned. He had just barely arrived, and even then remained silent.

The red-clad man walked forward as Kiyo, the great phoenix, rose into the air. He smiled, placing his fingers in his mouth. With a single gasp, he whistled.

To the great surprise of the assembled, the bird turned in the air, facing him.

* * *

He reached up to scratch its neck as it landed in front of him.

"How are you?" He asked in a deadly serious voice.

The bird cried out in a beautiful call.

"Good. Very good. I've missed you." Ikatsue walked up to the massive pole of the spear, wrapping his hands around it. It shrunk, becoming a size fitting of the man. He slung it over his back, and it hung there, suspended along with his other blades.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi muttered.

"Is that _your_ Zanpakuto?"

"As much as any of the others. I took it as a trophy of battle." Ikatsue laughed as the phoenix disappeared in a single brilliant flash. "Now…" He made no motion, but merely rose into the air, until his face was a mere couple of yards from Hinamori.

"Are you ready to pay the price?" He asked.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice quaked in fear. He smiled, grimly. Slowly, both of his eyes began to glow with a silver aura.

She screamed in horror. His eyes ignited in silver flames, which burned up to the very edge of his hair.

"This is what happens to the traitors of the Gotei Thirteen."

He reached out, grabbing her by her throat. The three blocks fell away, leaving her suspended in the air by only his fist. A wind blew slowly, and the two disappeared.

* * *

"What just happened?" Unohana asked.

"He killed her." Soifon answered.

"What?"

"No." Ukitake answered. "Yamamoto told us… Shunsui and I, about this. He hasn't killed her." Unohana smiled momentarily, until the man continued. "He only said that this fate was worse than death. I don't know what just happened, but I don't envy Hinamori."

As if on cue, Ikatsue appeared before them. In one hand, he held Hinamori up by the back of her collar. He body was limp. A single, bloodless hole ran through the space where her heart should have been, opening through her back. Her eyes had changed, becoming nothing more than inky black balls, devoid of any sign of life. Just like his.

"What did you do to her?" Unohana asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, she has attained immortality." Ikatsue smiled.

"What about the body?"

"I'll… dispose of it." For the first time since his arrival, the captains of the Gotei Thirteen were filled with fear at this strange man. Something, some inner instinct, told them that what had just happened was of absolute evil.

* * *

Far out, over the deep forests of Rukanogai, Karite Ikatsue reached into his red robe with his right hand. His left hand held the limp, useless body of Hinamori Momo. When his hand left the jacket, it held a three-pointed key.

He slowly pressed it into the air, and a spiraling whirlpool of reiatsu appeared before him.

He walked through the open air amongst the endless and beautiful gardens of the fortress. The Royal Dimension would have been beautiful, were it not for the hundreds of bloody, decapitated corpses that littered the roadsides and covered the hedges. At last, Ikatsue reached the main doors to the fortress. The doors flew open for him, sensing his presence.

The large corridor that stood before him was filled with small glass display cases. Each held a grim sign of the true potential of the Shinigami. After a moment, Ikatsue walked up to the throne room doors. These flew open before him as well. He walked across the crimson carpet, throwing the young girls body on an empty throne.

"Enjoy yourself." He muttered. Her body twitched with pain, despite the absence of life.

In truth, her soul lived on. The body, however, was a corpse.

* * *

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Ikatsue announced his arrival by calling for the captain.

"What? You're here already, Sotaichou?" The scientist had been monitoring the four gates of Seireitei, waiting for a report of the man's return.

"Just because you watch the gates does not mean that the fortress is impregnable." Ikatsue answered, already knowing of the man's ploy.

Mayuri returned to his work. An unsuccessful scientist was strapped to an operating table, as Mayuri pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo,"

Ikatsue walked over, leaning over the shivering man.

"Sotaichou! Please help me!"

Ikatsue turned to the medical captain.

"Experiment or punishment?"

Mayuri laughed. "Mostly punishment."

"May I… borrow him?"

Mayuri turned to him.

"Show me what you did to Hinamori and we have a deal."

Ikatsue sighed. "Very well. Have you ever seen a living soul, Mayuri-kun?"

The man shook his head.

"Well…" Ikatsue slid open his robes, revealing a patch of bare skin directly over his heart. He placed an open palm on the flesh, and dragged it across. This revealed his heart, beating for all to see. He ran his finger along it, feeling for a moment, before his hand suddenly began to glow with silver light. His hand closed into a fist, which he held up as his chest healed itself.

"This is my soul." Ikatsue opened his hand, revealing a silver ball just over twice the size of a marble.

Mayuri looked closer.

"Would you like to hold it?"

Mayuri looked at the man quizzically. "You trust me that much?"

"You couldn't damage it even if you used your Bankai. Even if you did, I have other ways of surviving." Ikatsue set the ball gently in Mayuri's palm. He held it up, inspecting it in the light. After a few seconds of examination, he returned it to Ikatsue, who promptly dropped it into his mouth.

"You eat it?"

"That's how I return it to my heart. Much easier than ripping my chest open twice."

Ikatsue turned his face deadly serious. His hand clasped around the throat of the man on the table.

"Will you undo the restraints?"

Mayuri laughed. "You can't get him off?"

Ikatsue smiled, as he ripped the man off of the table. His forearms and lower legs remained, as the table buckled and snapped into a pile of scrap metal. He screamed

"Well… I didn't want to break your table, but oh well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Before he dies of blood loss."

Mayuri smiled to himself as the red-robed man strode away. _He ate her soul... but why? I shall have to do some research of my own. Perhaps that is why he does not die... or why he cannot?_

* * *

"Is it time, Aizen-sama?" Tosen Kaname asked his friend.

"We may have to move ahead of schedule." Aizen responded. The two stood in front of a glass case. Inside and inky black ball floated. A single purple crescent was visible on its surface.

"What is this?"

"A Maestro." Aizen answered. "The greatest of the hollows. I thought that they had all been wiped out." The Hogyoku glowed in his hand.

The glass case shattered, and the ball twisted.

"Tell us your name, new brother."

"Kousendo." The Arrancar answered. He lifted his head from the shadows. His body was almost perfectly normal. The only differences between him and his brethren were that he lacked a shard of a mask on his face, and that his eyes were solid black.

"What is he?" Tosen asked.

"The Perfect Arrancar." Aizen answered.

* * *

_"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo,"_: Rip, Leg Cutting Jizo


	17. An Unwelcome Reunion

_**XV.**_

_**An Unwelcome Reunion**_

* * *

_Ikatsue stands once more atop the Hill of Crucifixions. A strange, almost unnatural thought occurs to him, and he stares at the ring finger of his right hand. Then, banishing the thought, he looks away._

* * *

"Sotaichou?" Ikatsue turned.

"Soifon. What is it?" He was annoyed by her interruption. It was then that a thought struck him. A very strange, almost alien sort of desire. He had never felt lonely before in his life. It was entirely new thing.

"Aizen." Soifon reported.

"He left. I could care less about him, though. Kyoka Suigetsu is no match for Zantetsuken." Ikatsue paused, considering this new feeling for a moment. "Listen. I need you to go to Byakuya-san, and bring me the fatality records for the very beginning of the Second Gotei Era."

"Right after the purge?"

"Yes. I need to know if… an old friend of mine survived."

The woman disappeared, and Ikatsue sighed. To date, he had only seen two other survivors of the great battle. Yamamoto stood, his chest covered in scars, as a testament to that day. The other lay dead and buried, six feet beneath the Hill of Crucifixions.

* * *

Kousendo smiled as the black portal opened before him.

"So… are we gonna kick some ass?" The young, ex-first Espada asked his companion.

"Of course, Stark. By all means. Go ahead. Kill them all. But… the one in red is mine." His voice held back just the slightest hint of a growl. Kousendo blinked momentarily. His white hair flew in the wind, and he smiled, revealing teeth just slightly too spiked to be human. His face was sharp, and angry. He wore a plain white jacket which split down the center to reveal the hole in the center of his chest.

The other companion stepped out of the black space, into the sky of Rukanogai. "The wall?" Halibel asked.

Kousendo smiled. "I'll break it down."

* * *

"So… Ukitake-san."

"Ikatsue-Sotaichou. I was wondering… How long ago were you Sotaichou?"

Ikatsue pulled out the book that Soifon had retrieved for him earlier in the morning. In reality, the only reason he had her acquire the record was that he really didn't like talking to Byakuya.

"Does this answer your question?"

Ukitake stared at the record that Ikatsue handed him, reading far past the point that answered his question.

* * *

_Gotei Thirteen Era Two: Fatality Record_

_Sotaichou Karite Ikatsue – KIA_

_Taichou Ekirei Tsukurite – KIA_

_Taichou Baishin – Exiled due to Treason; Sealed near Site 15  
_

_Taichou Amerikayhou – KIA_

* * *

"You're that old?" Ukitake asked.

"It's not nice to call me old, no matter what I look like." Ikatsue turned. "But there is an old guy here."

"What?"

"Yamamoto-kun is back."

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun. I'm glad you're back. I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things." Ikatsue smiled, landing in front of his much younger counterpart as he walked through the portal.

He didn't show a single bit of fear when Yamamoto's staff shattered, and his sword was drawn. He made no effort to stop the blade as it spun through the air. He didn't even bother stopping it when it struck the base of his neck, drawing blood. His face was smiling in a mockery of natural happiness as his severed head fell to the ground.

Yamamoto turned, walking away. Ikatsue stood, scratching his neck.

"Damn it, Yama-kun. That hurt like hell."

Yamamoto turned. His eyes showed his hatred as he drew his sword again.

Their battle would have continued, then and there, were it not for the fact that at that precise moment, the death stone wall of Seireitei… changed. Yamamoto considered that it disappeared. Ikatsue chose a word closer to _exploded_. An accurate description would be somewhere between the two.

Ikatsue's hand flew to his waist, drawing a single katana. Yamamoto turned to his foes. As the dust settled, the two stared. Yamamoto's face creased into a stern glare. Ikatsue showed no emotion beneath his pitch black sunglasses.

"Him." Yamamoto observed bluntly. Ikatsue nodded, as his blade began to glow with his sinister silver energy.

Kousendo stood at the head of the Arrancar army, one thousand men strong. His black eyes stared at a man he had wanted to fight for a long, long time.

Soifon, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Zakari Kenpachi appeared behind their commanders.

"Yamamoto-sama. I'm on _him. _You and your captains take care of the army."

Ikatsue smiled, and in a slight blur of the air, he was gone.

"Soifon. Take the elites, and go to Karakura. Ichigo and Urahara will need support, even if they would never admit it."

"How many squads."

Yamamoto laughed gently. "All of them." He hadn't deployed his own squad since the purge. Kenpachi and Byakuya walked up to his side. Both held their Zanpank-to.

"Are you ready to die?" Yamamoto asked.

Byakuya turned. "Not if I can help it."

Kenpachi smiled, the widest that any of the group had ever seen. "I was born for this. Tekika Chishio, Oroisoshaku." His blade twisted, releasing. Yamamoto raised one elongated eyebrow ever so slightly. Byakuya's eyes widened only the tiniest bit.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." He spoke, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka." The sheer force of the flame killed several of the lesser Arrancar foot soldiers, as well as causing a good part of Seireitei to crumble, burnt to a crisp. "This is the time gentlemen."

* * *

"How long do you think it will take them to reach us?" Halibel inquired of her companion.

"A few hours, at least. 'You want the two captains, or the old man?"

"I'll deal with the two."

Stark laughed. "Fine. Less work for me." He smiled, falling asleep against a tree.

* * *

Kousendo drew his Zanpakuto.

Ikatsue laughed. "So… what do you think of being human?"

Kousendo looked up, his rather large blade in hand. "I'm no more human that you, old man. Cut the shit. I've been waiting on you for almost two millennia."

Ikatsue's fingers spun his blade around too rapidly too follow. "Shou, Murasame."

His blade twisted, growing cold, black, and evil.

Kousendo landed the first blow. His blade went straight through Ikatsue's blade and into his arm. The Master Hollow had reiatsu far beyond that of the Reaper.

"Now, Karite Ikatsue. I will repay you for meddling in my affairs so many years ago."

Ikatsue's arm fell to the ground, dead. Masamune shuddered momentarily.

_Fuck. He caught me off guard._

Ikatsue closed his eyes, thinking.

"_What the hell should I do?"_

"_Kill him." _Responded the quaint and straightforward voice of Zantetsuken.

_Well…_ he reflected to himself. _That was useless._

Ikatsue looked up into the black eyes. It was only then that he noticed how much his old rival towered over him. His black eyes gazed back.

"You are dead, Ikatsue. Nothing can save you."

Ikatsue jumped, placing a foot on Kousendo's chest. With that motion, he flipped out of range of the fearsome hollow.

Kousendo laughed. His sword flew from his hand, almost of its own accord. Ikatsue gasped as the blade pierced his spine when he landed. His blood ran along its blade.

"Interesting…" Kousendo commented. "I was expecting black. Oh well. It just goes to show that you're just as human as the rest."

Ikatsue fell to his knees as his heart gave out. His only regret before dying was that his lungs were punctured, leaving him unable to provide a witty comeback.

Kousendo walked over to the man and inspected his corpse.

* * *

It had been many, many years earlier, that cold, dark day. At the beginning of his life, Kousendo had not believed that any Shinigami could rival the evil of the Hollows. It was then that he met Ikatsue.

_The mighty master of hollows stared with his single eye. He was one of three Maestros, the greatest of the hollows, remaining alive. The others had been killed, butchered by a single bloodthirsty Shinigami commander._

_Karite Ikatsue was much younger then. His brown hair was trimmed short, spiking up over his scalp. His eyes were both solid, and perfect. He was smaller as well. His mighty muscles had not yet developed, instead standing like a puny boy. His stance, however, was perfect. _

_Kousendo would have smiled, had he possessed a mouth. Instead, only the purple glare of his crescent eye on the black, inky orb of his body could show his emotions._

"_I've been waiting for this." Ikatsue muttered._

"_So that you can cleanse the world of Hollows? You Shinigami don't understand, do you? Even if you wiped us from the face of the earth, we would only need to wait to return." _

_Ikatsue smiled slightly, in a way that would have unnerved any normal hollow._

"_No. You are the ignorant one. I could care less about the survival of hollows, and Shinigami. Life is but a cycle of death and rebirth, spiraling endlessly. I… I care about something far greater."_

_Kousendo glared harder. "What could possibly motivate you?"_

_Ikatsue told him. It was then that, for the first time in his "life", that Kousendo felt fear._

* * *

Yamamoto swung his flaming blade left and right, slashing his way through the hordes of Aizen's hollows. It would be inaccurate to say that he _just _killed them. Of the thousand hollows, half had already fallen. Yamamoto was responsible for two-thirds of the fatalities. But now, as he stood there amidst the enemy troops, he felt the sweat beginning to build on his forehead. His vision blurred as the blue flames of Kidou spells whizzed through the orange glow of his own energy. He spun, slashing down another Arrancar who was trying to sneak up behind him. Three more lunged when he turned his back, and he spun again, killing them all. Then he felt the blade enter his back.

* * *

Zakari Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya stood back to back, surrounded by hundreds of hollows. The Arrancar were patient, waiting for an opening, as the two circled slowly.

"I didn't expect to be caught out here with someone like you." Kenpachi muttered over his shoulder.

Byakuya glanced quickly over his shoulder, into Kenpachi's eyes. "I was hardly anticipating it either. Let us end this."

Kenpachi nodded. Byakuya focused, and the shards of his Zanpank-to gathered together to reform the katana. He held it up, blade toward the ground. Then, with a single cold glare at the enemy army, he dropped it.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Twenty giant swords rose up from the ground, forming a ring around the two Gotei Captains. Then, in a flash of beautifully reflected light, they shattered.

Hundreds of Arrancar fell dead, not even aware of what had hit them. It was at that moment that a translucent black orb surrounded them.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"A Negacion field." Came their answer.

"Their commander?" Byakuya asked.

Kenpachi smiled. "An Espada."

"Now you two can sit by and watch as your precious Sotaichou is wiped away. He thinks he is winning. But I will tell you a little secret. This is only one tenth of our army. You have no hope."

"I could care less about Yamamoto. I just wanna kick your ass." Kenpachi flipped his sword between his fingers as he gauged the strange (and somewhat scantily clad) Arrancar woman.

"So… you are Zakari Kenpachi, the infamous berserker of the Eleventh Squad."

"Who are you?"

She laughed slightly, in little more than a mocking tone. "Does it really matter?"

Kenpachi smiled. "Fair enough." His reiatsu surged. Byakuya struggled slightly to remain upright against the amazing reiatsu. He had never suspected that the man's strength could possibly grow any more.

Halibel turned, blocking the blow on the back of her hand. Her other arm flew to her sword, which was drawn at an almost untraceable speed.

"Now the fun really begins, Kenpachi. I'm Halibel, the Segundo Espada."

* * *

Yamamoto pulsed his reiatsu into his back, rapidly healing the rather painful wound. With a mighty swing, the last of his reiatsu was utilized in finishing the last group of hollows. He had tried to destroy the black sphere that held his captains, but he couldn't even make a dent.

As the last white-robed Arrancar fell into the pile of ashes beneath his feet, Yamamoto walked over to the sphere once more. The walls were an inky black, and completely opaque. He had no clue as to the condition of his men.

"I wouldn't be worrying about them if I were you, Yamamoto-sama. You have bigger problems to deal with."

Yamamoto turned to see a rather plain looking Arrancar standing upside down in midair. His long black hair hung below him, revealing the white line of his mask, strung across his neck like a brooch.

Yamamoto said nothing. Instead, his fire lit once more. He could easily deal with one more hollow.

"Tired, Yamamoto-sama? You're sweating. I'm afraid, though, that this was just a warm up. Care to call for help?"

Yamamoto stepped forward, sliding his legs into his battle stance. His blade was held at arms length, point facing it's target.

"Very well. I tried asking nicely. Oh, and by the way… I'm Stark, the Primera Espada." It wasn't entirely true, but it would be soon. Stark smiled.

Yamamoto showed no emotion in his gaze, but he was worried. He had spent most of his energy against the army of hollows. He hadn't expected to fight the Primera. It was a stupid mistake, a lack of foresight he would have expected out of Shunsui, but not himself. Now he would pay the price. He hoped that he still had enough energy.

Stark laughed. "A good façade. I can see why you were the Sotaichou. It won't do you any good, though." He dropped out of the air, landing gracefully on his feet. "You and I both know that you're practically dead on your feet. If the rumors are true, then you could put up a fight, but in the end I would win anyway. However… I think that you deserve a more humiliating death than at my hands." Stark lifted a hand, and snapped. The noise was ominous, echoing over the ash-covered plain. Six black portals opened behind him.

"What are those?" Yamamoto asked.

Stark laughed. "The rest of our army. The other nine-tenths."

_Nine-thousand?_ Yamamoto thought. After a moments though, he stood slowly to his feet. The Arrancar ranks spilled down onto the ground before him.

At first, Yamamoto thought of fleeing.

His mind answered with an image of Ikatsue, from many years before.

"_So that is it, coward? If you really wanted your revenge so badly… if you really wanted to kill me, you wouldn't dare run away. You would turn, and stand before me. You would face me, and you would fight me to your grave. And when I had lain you down, six feet beneath the cold dead stone of this place, I would honor you, because you had the courage to pursue your goal even when you knew that you would fail._

_But now… now you are not a god of death. You are not even a man. You are just a puny boy, running from his fears. I wish I could say that I pity you, but it would be a lie."_

"I have protected the souls of this world for over one thousand years." Yamamoto shouted at Stark. "I am the guardian of this world. A true guardian does not merely walk away from his task because he knows that he cannot win. Even if I die today, I will take all of you with me." Ryujjin-Jakka grew brighter, glowing with a more deadly flame.

And with that, Yamamoto walked into battle, fully aware that he would never walk away.


	18. The Privilege of Death

_**XVI.**_

_**The Privilege of Death**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Yamamoto stands in the center of the army of hollows. His death is already a fact. It is just a matter of how many of his foes he manages to take with him. His gaze is cold as he scans the enemy forces. His thoughts are rather cold, and sad. There are other things he wishes he could have done. Chief among them is to kill his master. Little does he know that only a few miles away, another of his foes has just done exactly that._

* * *

Ikatsue's body was picked up with ease. Despite his enormous muscles, and the weight of his five Zanpakuto, he was lifted off the ground with no apparent exertion.

Kousendo walked away from the site of their battle. Ikatsue's severed arm had regenerated (for all the good it did him), but his body was still covered in blood.

"Stark." Kousendo muttered into the air, seeing the other nine-thousand Arrancar fighting Yamamoto. "Damn it, Stark."

* * *

Stark was caught rather off-guard when Kousendo appeared next to him, holding a single dead body.

"Who's he?"

Kousendo laughed. "Aizen didn't tell you? He's Yamamoto's boss."

Stark's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Kousendo dropped the corpse into the ashes below them.

"Why the hell did you bring in the rest of the troops?"

"So I could weaken Yamamoto."

"Damn it, Stark." Kousendo drew his sword.

Stark smiled. "Fine. I'll kill the old guy myself."

Kousendo rammed his blade through Stark's shoulder.

"You've already screwed us over enough. Go help Halibel. I'll deal with Yamamoto."

* * *

Byakuya turned to face the woman.

"Are you ready?" He asked Kenpachi.

"Fuck yes." Kenpachi dove forward, but his move struck only air. A moment later, a quick and rather shallow wound grazed his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. You'll never catch me like that."

A single shard of metal scratched her arm.

Kenpachi smiled. "You shouldn't be so damn reckless. Pay fucking attention, bitch." The Eleventh Squad's Taichou rammed his sword through her arm, which promptly turned grey and died.

Despite himself, Byakuya smiled slightly. He had heard some good combat banter, but that line easily took the prize. Byakuya took the moment of distraction to send another thousand shards of metal toward Halibel.

The Kuchiki lord gasped as a blade was rammed into his shoulder, at the base of his neck. The glittering shards of Senbonzakura fell from the air, returning to the dull steel of their natural state.

"You are a much stronger Shinigami. I'll give you that. But at the moment, I'd prefer if you'd leave us alone. I haven't had a decent fight in quite a while. Good night."

Byakuya crumpled like a rag doll, blood leaking from his shoulder.

"Now… shall we?"

* * *

Yamamoto turned as another old foe landed behind him.

"So… Yamamoto. You've grown a lot since last time I fought you."

Yamamoto had fought Kousendo once before. Long, long ago, he had stood beside Ikatsue, fighting deep within the bowels of Hueco Mundo, back to back against millions of hollows. How they won, Yamamoto would never know.

Yamamoto turned. Kousendo brought his blade down toward Yamamoto's skull.

The Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen knew that it was too late. He could not bring his blade up in time. The battle was already over. Seireitei had fallen.

* * *

Kenpachi's blade slashed against Halibel's, leaving a trail of sparks across the ash-strewn floor of the black dome.

Their slashes echoed against each other, rebounding off the walls of the Negacion field. Kenpachi merely grunted when Halibel's sword took off the smallest finger on his right hand.

"That… hurt."

"Oh, that's nothing. Kouji, Sukigami."

Her body was covered in a white light, leaving her no more than a silhouette of her former self.

"What the fuck?" Kenpachi asked as she melded into the wall of the black orb.

"You are doomed, now." And at once, she slid across the ground, covering his shadow.

He stabbed into the ground, slashing across her body, but the white silhouette only wrapped up onto his blade.

"Now… you are my slave."

Kenpachi felt the cold feel of her body as it slid up to cover him.

He felt his sword arm lift, flipping his blade so that it pointed into his chest. He felt it slide toward his chest. He felt it pierce his skin. He felt himself die.

* * *

Yamamoto was caught entirely off guard when Kousendo's blade rung with the surprising ping of steel on steel.

"Sorry. I should have explained this earlier. Death is privilege that I lost long ago." The voice, once heard, could never be forgotten. Both foes knew exactly who it was.

"Ikatsue?"

The master hollow and the Sotaichou turned to face the red-clad man.

"Power? You think you have power?" Ikatsue lunged up from below the Arrancar, flipping his blade into the air.

"Shou, Murasame." He let the blade fly, and it shot off toward its target.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Kousendo shouted.

"Once more than enough." Was Ikatsue's reply. Murasame was knocked out of the air by the back of Kousendo's hand.

"That was puny, Ikatsue. Absolutely puny. Why don't you at least pull out Zantetsuken?" Kousendo taunted.

"You just lost." Ikatsue observed as a single drop of blood fell from the back of Kousendo's hand.

An identical copy of Murasame rose into the air, along with the original.

"Whenever it wounds you, another is created. Your only chance of victory was before the first blow was landed."

Both shot off towards Kousendo. Drawing his blade, the Maestro struck them away. As they changed direction to face him again, he dove toward Ikatsue. The Reaper caught the strike with another quickly drawn blade.

The two Murasames struck Kousendo in the back. Four rose from the wounds.

A few drops of blood fell from Ikatsue's hands.

"Your reiatsu has grown. I give you that. It isn't enough, though. I haven't had to go all out against any of my foes in over a millennium. Good, Kousendo." He commented. "But I'm afraid not enough." Ikatsue thrust beneath Kousendo's guard, but he dodged easily.

"Senshi, Ketatamashii Suchi."

* * *

The pentagon around Ichigo's neck vibrated quickly. With a quick glance at Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime from his seat in history class, he conveyed his message. He raised his hand to ask to "go to the bathroom", but his plea was cut short. The wall behind the woman promptly exploded. A steel rod pierced her skull, and she fell, bleeding onto her desk. Several of the kids in the class screamed.

In an instant, his soul slid free of his body. Rukia stood beside him, her black robes fluttering in the wind as the dust settled. An arrow from Ishida's enormous, spiked bow flew toward a shadowed silhouette on the cloud of dust, where it disappeared. Two more shadows appeared, and then another, and another. Ichigo let his reiatsu fill his sword.

"Well… Kurosaki Ichigo. How the fuck ya' been?"

The voice belonged to Grimmjow.

"Espada?" Rukia asked.

"At least one."

The dust cleared. Ulquiorra, Yammy, and a horde of lesser Arrancar stood beside Grimmjow. The big hollow smiled, but Ulquiorra merely glared.

"This isn't a time for taunting them, Grimmjow."

"Fine. Ichigo's mine, though."

Ulquiorra frowned at him. "I suppose that's what you said last time as well?"

Ichigo turned to his companions, before charging forward to land the first blow.

* * *

Senshi, Ketatamashii Suchi - Stab, Piercing Steel

* * *

Kouji, Sukigami – Seduce, Graceful Lover


	19. Of Long Lost Purity

_**XVII.**_

_**Requiem of Lost Souls I:**_

_**Of Long Lost Purity**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_The Maestro smiles as the inky blackness of his eyes slides over his entire body, leaving him no more than a standing shadow on the ash-strewn plain. Once more, he gazes at his opponent, momentarily wondering how the man is able to survive every single killing blow he is given._

* * *

"What now, Karite Ikatsue?" He asked, his voice echoing across the open plain.

"This is your ability, Kousendo? What ever happened to your original Zanpakuto? I might actually have been afraid of that, at least." Ikatsue taunted.

Yamamoto turned, hacking away. His blow flew through the inky shadow, but no wound was left behind. The fire didn't even leave a visible mark on the man's body.

"Damn it. I won't lose to a hollow. Ban…"

"No. Go. Gather your captains. Bring them here, and kill the army. This is my fight. I should have squelched his puny life all those years ago." Ikatsue caught one of his flying blades out of the air. "Besides… You don't need to see this. I know you don't particularly love needless torture." An expert might have been able to just make out the smile on Ikatsue's face.

A sword, its color the same as that of its owner's body, slid out of the open palm of Kousendo's hand. It popped up into the air for a moment before he caught it.

Yamamoto turned, disappearing.

Ikatsue smiled at his opponent. "Now then… Ekirei, if you're still in there... I'm gonna pummel your filthy ass. Are you ready?"

And somewhere beneath the inky body of the hollow, a single brave soul fought for control. The soul remembered.

* * *

Ichigo's blade was blocked, not by Ulquiorra's hand, but by his blade.

The other students ran, screaming out of the classroom. All but one.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime gasped.

"What's going on?" She asked, fists raised. "Who are these people?"

Ichigo didn't even turn as he began a rapid battle with both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra simultaneously. "Now's not the time."

Ishida turned, not even looking at his targets as he fired. "You can't help here, Tatsuki-chan. Run away. Do you know who Urahara-san is? Go to his shop."

Ichigo was quite surprised with the answer.

"I'm right here." The voice was over his left shoulder. A moment later, Yammy's arm exploded.

The group turned as one. Urahara had not even drawn his sword. Instead, in his hand was a wooden blunderbuss that should have required both of Chad's arms to wield. The end smoked slightly, and the gentle glow of reiatsu faded from it.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"An antique. I didn't think I'd ever need it again. But… there are a few people I'd like to shoot up right now. If you'll excuse me…"

The gun glowed again, and Yammy promptly died. Only a red stain on the ground remained.

Tatsuki gasped.

"Well… that was fast." Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo let his reiatsu build in his sword. "Ban…"

Urahara lifted a hand. "No. You… all of you. Go back to my store. In the basement, I've opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Go there. Deal with Aizen. His armies are gone."

After a moments thought, Ichigo nodded. His companions followed after him.

And with all the grace of a true god of death, Urahara reached into his jacket and drew a second matching weapon.

"You actually thought you could win, _here_?"

* * *

Ikatsue was finally left to his own task. The bristling hollow towered over him, blade released. Ikatsue smiled, ramming the blade in his hand deep into the inky black flesh.

His hand fell, along with a dozen slivers of the shredded sword.

"My bristles can cut anything. Your flesh… your blades… even your soul."

Ikatsue smiled up. "Did you really forget, Kousendo… or should I call you Ekirei?" Ikatsue reached out, grabbing another blade with the hand which had just regenerated.

The hollow dove on top of him. Its spines slashed through his flesh like as much paper. All that remained of the mighty Shinigami were a few scraps of the red robe and a puddle of blood.

Kousendo rose to his feet once more, turning. In the distance, Yamamoto's captains charged against the Arrancar army. "Time to end this battle." His voice echoed over the open space, easily heard over the sound of the clashing of steel.

"_Bankai. Odaku Eizou_."

The voice was angry, almost to the point of fury. But despite that, its owner was still clear. No man ever forgot the voice of Death.

"You're still alive?" Kousendo turned.

Ikatsue stood, red fire billowing out of both his eye sockets.

"Kill me once, and I enjoy it. It's rather amusing. Kill me twice, and I applaud you. By that point, I'll start to take you seriously. Kill me three times… and I _will_ kill you in return."

Kousendo didn't have time to even change the arrangement of the bristled points that covered his body. The blade rammed through his chest.

"You can't kill a Maestro with just that."

Two Ikatsues stared back at him. "This is the end"

"Shut up." Kousendo muttered, killing one of the clones easily.

Ikatsue laughed, the way that a man sentenced to death laughs as he walks to the gallows.

"I told you to shut up." The Maestro slammed into the remaining body.

Four of Ikatsue's blackened orb eyes stared at the creature.

* * *

Kenpachi looked down at the wound in his chest. He smiled. No noise came from the shadow of the Segundo Espada, as she writhed away from his body. "You shouldn't stab me with my own sword." The berserker laughed.

Halibel merely slid across the ground, sweeping over the prone form of Kuchiki Byakuya. Slowly, he rose to his feet. A blank white mask covered his face.

Halibel's voice echoed from Byakuya's head. "So… this is Senbonzakura." As if on cue, the shards of steel rose into the air.

Kenpachi lunged forward, slashing. Halibel dodged easily. The steel shards of Senbonzakura rammed into Kenpachi's back, but he paid them no attention. Instead, he laughed, letting out his full reiatsu.

Halibel's voice echoed across the black sphere. "I have more than enough reiatsu to fight you." She was surprised when Byakuya's body would not move.

"He doesn't. Go ahead; give up his body, bitch."

"You'll have to kill us both."

"I doubt it." Kenpachi rammed his blackened blade deep into Byakuya's chest. The white shadow slid away, leaving behind the body of the Sixth Squad Taichou. Kenpachi cracked his neck as the black sphere dissolved around them. Then, picking up his comrade, he ran back to the safety of Seireitei.

* * *

Behind them, a single quiet voice carried over. "I'm not dead yet." And Halibel, bleeding from the deep wound in her own body, limped into the deep woods of Rukanogai.

"An Arrancar, all the way here?" The voice was quiet, calm and friendly. A white clad woman dropped down out of the trees, landing on the road just in front of Halibel.

"Who are you, woman?"

"Forgive me. My name is Rande Tao. I am the former Twelfth Squad Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen." The bespectacled woman drew from her robe what could only be described as a steel, spike covered fist. "Now… if you'll just stay perfectly still…"

Halibel didn't get the chance to move from where she stood. She died instantly.

"I wonder where _he_ got off to…" Ran' Tao sighed, continuing her search, even as she absentmindedly stared at her right ring finger.

* * *

Yamamoto panted heavily as he sat atop the enormous manta ray-like creature of the Medical Squad leader.

"How are they doing?" He asked.

"Fine. We haven't had many casualties. Admittedly, the Primera is tying up most of our Taichou, but they're all together. No one's really in any significant danger from him. Ikatsue, on the other hand…"

_Please, tell me he's dead…_

"Well… see for yourself." Yamamoto looked over the edge of the green beast. Easily a hundred red robed warriors surrounded the Maestro. The spines on his black skin had grown, creating a large area of safety around him. This didn't impair Ikatsue; however, as he merely lopped them off one by one as he walked closer to the figure in the center.

"What is he?"

"A monster."

"I know he's... Well, I can't say evil. I mean…" She stopped. "Is that a Vasto Lorde?"

Yamamoto laughed. He had assumed she was referring to Ikatsue. "He is what we, long ago, referred to as a Maestro. They are the final level of Hollow advancement. When a Vasto Lorde has consumed over one million souls, it starts to change. It loses its hunger for both Hollows and Humans. It only seeks Shinigami. More importantly, it is very picky. It will usually refrain from consuming anyone less than a Fukutaichou. However… if it consumes a particularly powerful Shinigami… Kenpachi, for instance, then it will become a Maestro. Maestros are very strange, because in some occasions, the Shinigami is the dominant soul. If that is the case, you end up with a Shinigami in control of a hollow body. That particular hollow is named Kousendo."

Unohana lifted an eyebrow.

"He used to be a good friend of Ikatsue's. The former Third Squad Taichou."

"That's Kurosaki?!?"

"No. The one before him. A man named Ekirei Tsukurite."

* * *

Ikatsue after Ikatsue groaned as they failed to penetrate into the center of the spiny beast.

"Can't do it, can you?"

Ikatsue reached onto his back.

"Now I have lost my patience. Kai, Zantetsuken."

And for just a moment, Kousendo was afraid. Then the scythe pierced his flesh, and he knew that he had already lost. As his body fell slowly into ashes, the soul of Ekirei Tsukurite looked deep into Ikatsue's eyes. "Thanks."

Ikatsue laughed. "Don't thank me." And then he thrust the blade of the scythe into Ekirei's throat.

Kousendo's head disappeared, cutting away at the conversation. Ikatsue turned his eyes to the army of Arrancar. With a casual smile, the clones disappeared, and Ikatsue sheathed Murasame. He spun the scythe in his hand momentarily. Then, with a single flash-step, he entered the fray.

* * *

Grimmjow drew his blade. "Kishire..." His words were cut short as Kurosaki Isshin lopped his head off cleanly. Ishida Ryukken had already dispatched the hordes of lesser Arrancar, with a bit of help from Yoruichi.

"You're one of the old ones, aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Urahara answered, and his lie went undetected.

"You're too powerful to just be one of Yamamoto's puny Taichou. No… you're better than that. Very well." Ulquiorra moved to draw his sword. Urahara smiled, pulling both triggers.

As the smoke cleared, the Arrancar smiled. "Those can't hurt me. A Vasto Lorde is much more resilient than an Adjuchas. You should know that…" His taunt was cut short as he noticed that the familiar weight on his hip had disappeared."

"Looking for this?" Urahara held up the Zanpank-to. It was at that moment that a rather short, sharp pain shot between the disks of Ulquiorra's spine. He fell to his knees, his green eyes already blank.

"Thanks, Yoruichi."

"No problem. It's nice to see you can still shoot up a place."

Isshin and Ryukken nodded to their companions.

The four veterans of a much older war walked off toward Urahara's shop, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

As the last of the hollows fell, struck down by the massive blade of Komamura, the Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen relaxed.

"Is Karakura all right?" Soifon inquired of the Sotaichou.

"Of course. Urahara and Isshin should be more than enough…" Yamamoto answered.

Ikatsue laughed. "_He's _still alive? Of all the Fukutaichou, I least expected him to make it. Who else is still there?"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes. "Come on, everyone. We need to head back to Seireitei."

"They can." Ikatsue answered. "You and I are going on a bit of a trip, though."

"I'm in no state to fight anymore."

"What's wrong? Out of practice? Light your eyes. That'll keep you going."

The Taichou stood in a semi-circle behind them, completely out of the loop.

"Where are you going?"

Yamamoto turned, removing his jacket. "If we don't make it back, that goes to Shunsui."

"What could possibly kill you two?"

Their question was answered when Ikatsue lifted his hand. The portal he opened was no more than a pitch black rip in the space before them.

"Yamamoto and I have some unfinished business here. We'll be back soon."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo led his group through the gateway. Once more, the open white expanses of Hueco Mundo greeted them.

"Are you all ready?"

One by one, they nodded in agreement.

_Crunch _

"What was that?" Rukia asked as the group's weapons were drawn.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch _

"A hollow?"

Rukia, who was facing away from Los Noches, gaped. "Not quite…"

One by one, the defenders of Karakura turned.

"Kurosaki? What the hell are you doing here?"

At once, Renji and Rukia dropped to one knee.

"Sotaichou."

"Thanks…" Muttered Ikatsue. Yamamoto turned, glaring at the Reaper.

"So… you're coming too?" Ichigo asked.

Ikatsue drew a sword from his back. "Head home. This isn't a place for kids. Hell… this isn't even a place for your Taichou, Yamamoto."

The blank and utter silence told the man that he had hit more than one nerve.

Yamamoto turned back to the youth, bearing a tone that showed his utter contempt for what he was about to say. "I'm afraid he's right. Head back to Karakura. This isn't safe."

"You said that when we went to rescue Orihime, Yamamoto. So… fuck off." Ichigo answered coldly."

Ikatsue turned. "You've actually been here before."

"We invaded Los Noches." He answered.

"Fine. You can come. Just… don't get in my way." Ikatsue walked off toward Los Noches, leaving the others to keep up.

"Is he always that much of an asshole?" Ishida asked of the elder of the group.

Yamamoto broke a small smile. "You have no idea"

* * *

Bankai. Odaku Eizou: Tainted Reflection

A note: Ran' Tao is a character from the Anime Filler arc. She was the Tech Department Head and 12th Squad Captain who preceeded Urahara. (For those of you who only read the manga).


	20. A Gaze of Flame

_**XVIII.**_

_**Requiem of Lost Souls II:**_

_**A Gaze of Flame**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_Ikatsue walked over the cold, dead sands of the desert. He senses the hundreds of Menos that gather, waiting for him to show even the slightest sign of weakness. Not that they will succeed even if he does… but it is better for his path to be unhindered. Soon the time will come for him to face Yamamoto. Everything rests on the Sotaichou obtaining the infinite power…_

* * *

They had been walking for fourth days. Each time, the red-clad Shinigami took the night watch. It was as if he never slept. Only on the third night did the group notice the fine layer of silt and ash that seemed to magically appear beneath his feet as they slept.

They walked silently. Despite the aptly barren terrain, Yamamoto never failed to provide food. It was as though he drew their every need from the air itself.

The tireless walking finally snapped Renji's patience.

"What the hell? We were almost after this much time? What's wrong?"

Ikatsue stopped, reaching over his back. The long, slender blade was drawn silently.

"We're here."

"Don't play your damn games here…" Ichigo shouted.

Yamamoto raised a hand to silence him.

"No. This is Aizen's blade. We're… thirty feet from the door?" The Sotaichou explained, drawing his own blade.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Kai, Zantetsuken."

Yamamoto stepped to the side, so that the kids stood between himself and his mentor.

"Draw your weapons. They're here."

"Wait, what?"

"Aizen. The Espada… and about Fifteen thousand lesser Arrancar."

Ikatsue turned. "All right. Who's doing what?"

"We'll take Aizen." Ichigo volunteered, gesturing to his group.

"No. Absolutely not." Yamamoto commanded.

"He's done more than enough to deserve my wrath." Ichigo responded, angry at the old man's denial of his wishes.

"We _all_ have a reason to want to kill Aizen, Kurosaki-kun. But right now, it comes down to who _can _kill him. I'll deal with the bastard traitor. Yamamoto, can you take down the other two?"

Yamamoto grunted affirmatively.

"Do you still remember how to light your eyes?"

This got a quizzical look from the entire group, except for Renji.

"You can do that too, Sotaichou?"

Yamamoto turned back to Ikatsue.

"Who the hell did you…?"

"Hinamori Momo. I understand she was of little value to your organization even before becoming a spy for Aizen. I just decided to use the old punishment for treason. After all, I have been running a bit low these past few years."

"You _bastard!_" Yamamoto lunged, his blade lashing out at the Reaper. The man was gone long before the blade reached him.

"Save your opinions for when we fight later. Don't even try and deny it. You've been thinking about it since I showed up. Keep planning. I won't fall for the same _damn _trick twice." The voice came from high above them, but Ikatsue was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that about? What did he do to Hinamori?"

Yamamoto sighed. "You're better off not knowing. I'll kill him, and then we can put all of this behind us. But first, we have a battle to win. Kurosaki-san… I understand that you want your fight, but please let us deal with this."

After a moment's though, Ichigo turned. "You should take care of the army. We're all at almost full strength, and there are a lot of us. I seriously doubt that you could take on two of your own captains."

"Sotaichou-sama… please, let us…" Rukia pleaded alongside Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san… Kuchiki-chan… I'm about to do some things that you must never, under any circumstances, repeat. There are some techniques which are forbidden for a reason. Some paths of life are not to be walked."

Yamamoto closed his eyes. His bald head began to sweat as he focused. For a moment, he appeared to be sleeping. When his eyes opened again, bright, glowing orange flame rose from the empty sockets.

"What is that?" Renji asked.

"An old secret. If I don't come back… Kurosaki Ichigo, you must go to the King's Palace. There is a book there. It will tell you about him. Whatever happens, do not try to fight him until you know what he has done."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but Yamamoto was gone.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about? Do you…?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. Listen… are we all ready?" He looked across the faces of his friends. One by one, weapons appeared in the hands of the team.

"No one dies here. Stay together." Ichigo commanded. "Watch each other's backs. We're all going home together."

_They are my friends. I won't stand by and watch them die._ Zangetsu slid into Ichigo's hands. He stood, waiting for the onslaught.

_I am a protector. These fists are for helping others._ Chad rolled his hands into fists.

_Sensei… Guide my bow. Let me avenge you._ Ishida's cold glare slid across the open desert from behind his glasses.

_For the first time in my life, I fear the onslaught. The gnashing teeth of the hollows. The time has come. I must test my mettle. _Rukia sighed heavily, drawing Sode No-Shirayuki from it's sheathe.

_Strength earns life. I must be strong, both for myself, and for them._ Renji wrapped his fingers around Zabimaru's hilt, awaiting the battle.

_They saved my life. Maybe… Maybe I can repay that debt._ Orihime smiled at the six tiny figures that hovered in the air before her.

* * *

Aizen stood atop the huge white dome. He heard the distinct click of the steel-toed boots on the rooftop behind him.

"Karite Ikatsue. How nice of you to come."

"Aizen Sosuke… I was wondering when I would get to fight you again. Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that you would lead a rebellion. So… what's your ultimate goal? Taking over Seireitei?" Ikatsue's voice was somewhat harsh, and quite condescending.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Really? Here's something you probably don't know about, then. Would you care to know where I've been for the last few thousand years?"

"I could care less…"

"Perhaps this will explain it…" Ikatsue lifted one arm, and pulled back his sleeve. A long, twisted strip of burnt flesh marked his torture.

Aizen turned, facing his foe.

"So… You made it out, too?"

Ikatsue laughed. "Who else has ever done it?"

"Only you… or rather, another."

Ikatsue drew a plain-sized katana from his waist. "I'd hate to disappoint you, but I _am _the first to escape the gates of hell."

"How did Yamamoto put you there in the first place? If your soul… or rather…"

"It was when I last visited Los Noches. Of course, you wouldn't understand. Just after the purge, when Kousendo built the place, he attacked us. Only a few of us were left. Me, Yamamoto, Ran' Tao… So Yamamoto and I attacked Los Noches by ourselves. We killed almost ten million hollows in those three days…"

* * *

"Heh. If it ain't Yamamoto. How ya' doin?"

Gin and Tosen dropped from the air, landing on the top an outlying tower of Los Noches.

Yamamoto flipped the simple blade between his fingers.

"This isn't time to play, Gin. Aizen-sama needs our help." Said the blind man. His shaded eyes stared over to the dome of the massive building. In the distance, Aizen and Ikatsue fought.

"I doubt it. _He_ ain't that great. 'Can't be that good."

"This isn't time to joke around, Gin."

"Fine. Don't get yer' shades in a knot. We'll fight soon enough."

"Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka."

The fire spread out over the desert.

"So… this is Ryujjin-Jakka?"

"Don't make light of it, Gin. It's an amazing sword."

"'Not much use 'gainst anyone who's able to just block the heat with reiatsu."

"You don't get it, do you?" Tosen asked. "Every second that you stand in the flame, you grow weaker. It drains away at your endurance and you reiatsu, until there is nothing left. When you can no longer hold back the fire, it consumes you. Yamamoto is capable of killing both of us without even attacking. We have to finish him quickly."

Yamamoto took a few steps toward his foes, positioning himself for the first blow.

"All-righty then, Yamamoto. If that's what you want. Ikorosu, Shinsou."

The blade wasn't even close to meeting its mark. Yamamoto's straw sandals landed gently on the blade of the overly long sword. Gin only grinned wider, lifting his sword straight up into the air. This had the added effect of flinging Yamamoto high into the air. This didn't perturb the Sotaichou even slightly. Instead, he merely spun in midair, his feet stopping over his head. He hovered in place for a moment before diving toward his foes. Tosen drew his blade with a single fluid motion.

"Nake, Suzumushi."

A black ring rippled over the white desert. Yamamoto ignored it, letting the wave of sound sweep over him. The flaming blade was blocked with ease by Shinsou.

Yamamoto didn't let them rest, bringing his arm around for another set of blows.

Shinsou flew over the old man's shoulder. Yamamoto felt it lightly scratch his shoulder, but he ignored the pain. The scars that covered his chest were much deeper.

Rolling out from under the elongated sword, Yamamoto turned his attention to Gin. The two sparred for a moment, before a slash from Tosen removed the tip of Yamamoto's beard.

Yamamoto jumped back from the battle for a moment. His forehead creased deeply as he focused on the power within his soul.

"Bankai! Nenshou Kon Ryujjin!"

* * *

The group huddled together, backs in, toward the limitless number of hollows who surrounded them. For the longest time, they all stood still, awaiting the first move from their foes. Not a single noise, a single breath, interrupted the silence. Then at once, the battle began. All around them, blades were drawn. The white sand rose up in great pillars as the very world was torn apart. Around them, hollow after hollow fell below the blades, the arrows, and the burning weight of pure Reiatsu.

As the hollows died one by one, Ichigo felt the ground rattle.

"A release?" He asked.

"The Gates of Hell are here." Rukia answered.

Ichigo grunted, lopping the head of a small, lanky Arrancar, letting the blood stain the blade of Zangetsu.

"Well, well… Kurosaki Ichigo. I was hoping to get to fight you last time you visited our humble abode, but I guess fate doesn't always work out quite that way." Ichigo glanced up at the man who spoke to them, before returning his attention to the battle.

"Who the hell are you?" He managed to ask as he slashed into a pair of identical Arrancar warriors.

"Forgive me. 'Name's Stark. I'm the Primera Espada."

And with that graceful comment, he blurred for a moment.

"How's it going?" He asked, standing in the middle of the group's tight circle.

"So this is Orihime. 'Don't know why Aizen wanted you so bad. You aren't so great." And with that, he drew his blade. Ichigo hadn't finished turning when her head hit the ground.

* * *

"Bankai! Nenshou Kon Ryujjin!": Bankai! Burning Soul of the Dragon King


	21. Helpless Loss

_**XIX.**_

_**Requiem of Lost Souls III:**_

_**Helpless Loss**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Four_

* * *

_You only live twice  
Once when you are born  
And once when you look death in the face_

* * *

The screams of pain and torture echoed on for an eternity. In the center of the circle of friends, Stark smiled. Blood had splashed over his white robes. Ichigo rounded on him, hatred in his eyes.

"Everyone…" He panted, not from being tired, but from the sheer strength of will that he used to prevent himself from shouting. "…I'll kick his ass."

"Let us help…" Rukia began to ask of her friend.

"No! Absolutely not. I won't watch you die!"

And with that, Ichigo blurred for a moment. He reappeared, standing on top of the Gates of Hell. A few tears ran down his cheeks. "I've watched my friends and family be torn away, one by one, by your kind, since the very beginning. Now, Primera… Now you will pay. Bankai." The words were cold and lifeless, like the headless body of Orihime which lay on the ground below him.

The blood red reiatsu rose up around him. When it cleared, his face was plain and bare. He showed no emotion, except a few tears which still ran down his cheeks. Reaching up to his face, he manifested the white mask.

_No… I will avenge her with my own power._

And with that, he tossed away the mask. It bounced across the white sand, before disappearing beneath the endless dunes.

The tattered black robes blew in the vicious desert wind.

Then, at once, the robes were gone.

* * *

Ichigo stood on the side of a massive skyscraper. It was raining. Thunder cracked in the distance, echoing through the empty streets.

"Ah. Ichigo. It's good to see you again. How do you manage to stand in such places?"

This time, Ichigo didn't fall. Instead, he merely looked at his feet.

"I once lost someone precious to me." Zangetsu continued. "But that isn't why you're here, is it? You don't need my stories. What do you want?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Revenge."

The old man sighed. "You don't really want revenge."

"I can't get her back. There's nothing left for me except revenge, damn it!"

"Fine. Come over here. I do want to tell you one little story."

Ichigo looked up. Zangetsu reached up to his face, ripping off his sunglasses. Ichigo stared into the empty holes, and saw the tiny spark.

* * *

_Clang_

Black steel flew straight through Stark's sword like a bullet through paper.

The steel rained down into the sand as Ichigo lifted the long black sword again. His gaze shone, a tiny blue flame glowing from each eye.

Stark dove backward, clutching his shoulder.

"Done already? I though hollows loved to kill."

Stark hobbled back, trying to escape Ichigo's wrath. He had never seen a human like this. The wound Kousendo had dealt him had yet to heal. He bled from one knee, and several shards of his own Zanpank-to were embedded in his flesh.

Ichigo stalked forward, black blade raised over his head.

"Tell me… does it feel good to eat a human soul?"

Ichigo lopped off Stark's right arm.

The hollow screamed in agony. Ichigo neither laughed nor cried. His flaming gaze stripped down to the being of the hollow.

"Does it fulfill some… addiction to kill?"

He sliced off the remaining arm, leaving the armless Primera to struggle in attempt at escape. Ichigo was vaguely aware of the remaining Espada who fell from the air, landing in a circle around him. He didn't care. Only Stark mattered. His right leg was the next to go.

"Do you ever think of how they feel before they join in your torment?"

The black sword removed the final limb.

"Tell me, Stark. Before you killed _her_, did you ever expect to be put into her position? She had friends to avenge her. Let's see how much your _friends _appreciate you now."

Ichigo picked up the hollow by his throat. For a moment, he held the Arrancar at eye level. Their gazes were locked together. Then, with a scowl, Ichigo tossed the limbless body into the center of the horde of Arrancar foot soldiers. He was dead in seconds.

"Now… for the rest of you…"

No one followed his movement. In that instant, the Espada all died. There were no bodies. Only a few stains of blood and scraps of cloth attested to their former being.

And with that, Ichigo stood, his back toward his friends. His tattered robes blew, concealing his body. His black blade was held at arms length from his body. He tilted his head over his shoulder, looking at his friends.

"Go home. I'll meet you back there. Just give me a day to clean things up…"

The hollow army stopped it's fighting almost instantly. No one had seen Ichigo move.

No body remained attached to its head. No hollow lived on.

At once, the blood stained desert was silent again.

"Go home. I'll be back soon." Ichigo disappeared again.

After a moment, the group began to walk away, two less than they had come.

_What's wrong with him? What happened to Ichigo?_

* * *

Yamamoto glared as the massive, flaming dragon landed on the top of the tower between himself and his foes. Its body was composed of fire, with no flesh or bone to its existence. The roaring inferno around the three had not subsided at all.

The great beast lifted off the ground with a single mighty flap of its wings. As it rose into the air, Yamamoto leapt onto its back. His eyes still burned with the mighty fire.

"Well… we can't do much 'gainst him while he's way up there… What're we gonna do?"

Tosen stared up into the blindingly blight inferno as the dragon turned in midair, preparing to dive.

"The only thing we can do."

Gin smiled. "Bankai! Kyousanken!" He held his sword at arms length, this time, blade down. It shot into the ground. Around him, the landscape changed. Gaping black holes opened in the ground. Out of them rose literally thousands of tiny Shinsous.

"Bonkai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki - Enma Kourogi." The black bubble erupted around Yamamoto. There was quiet.

The massive dragon burst out of the side of the black ball. Gin dove to the side as it smashed its mouth down on the space he had just filled.

"Execute!" At once, every tiny blade turned, focusing their points toward the flaming monster. Each shot off, impaling the beast from every side. It howled in agony, dashing back toward the darkened bubble.

The blades slashed through its body, and the flaming beast disappeared, its nose only a few feet from the safe haven of its master.

"Now… Yamamoto dies." Tosen commented.

Gin merely nodded as the blades returned to their normal size. Slowly, they pivoted toward the black ball. For a moment, time itself seemed to freeze in place. Then the blades shot off. They flew through the inky sphere, swords through a magician's box. Only these blades did not do magic tricks. They killed.

The world was silent as the tiny floating blades retracted. Gin retrieved the true Shinsou, holding it gingerly between his fingers.

"Something is wrong here." Tosen muttered.

"What?"

"He isn't dead."

"He has to be dead. There's no way…"

The inky black ball burst into flames. Slowly, from the top down, it disappeared.

Yamamoto stood by himself in the center of the open space. He held in his fists a single sword. The inferno around the group was gone. Even the blade itself was not on fire. Instead, it glowed like a newly forged sword. A visible wall of heat shimmered around it.

"What?"

"There's no way…"

Yamamoto had moved. They didn't even see him blur before he used _shunpo_.

"You were good captains, once."

Yamamoto struck each of their swords. The weapons fell in a pile of ashes at their feet.

"So now I give you a choice. Live out the rest of your lives, no longer Shinigami, or die here, with what little honor you have left."

"I have lost. Justice demands that I suffer the consequences of my actions."

Yamamoto stared deep into his eyes. "Goodbye, Tosen."

The man fell into a pile of so much dust. Nothing was left.

Gin stared at the sky, thinking.

Yamamoto sighed, walking away. His sword remained glowing as he faded into the distance.

* * *

Ikatsue slid the red robe's sleeve back across the burnt flesh.

"For the past fifteen hundred years, I have burnt in Hell. Do you understand now, Aizen?"

Aizen drew his Zanpank-to. "So he finally managed to kill you, after all those years."

"As well as your two friends."

Aizen glanced over at the distant tower where the three had fought.

"He actually…"

"The time for fighting is upon us. Shall we?"

Aizen drew his sword. "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu"

With that, Aizen faded into the background.

Ikatsue smiled. "Let's go, then…You must know what to do when you're alone. Why aren't you running?"

Aizen smiled back, invisibly.

Ikatsue felt the steel of Kyoka Suigetsu slide into his ribcage. It punctured his liver, and entered his stomach. He didn't even bother coughing up the blood from the blow.

"Telling yourself it's an illusion will do you little good. Pain is pain, call it what you will. Do you feel it any less deeply by thinking it's not real? How long will it be, I wonder, before your spirit is broken?" Ikatsue quoted coldly, his voice taunting Aizen with every word.

After a moment, Aizen's laughter echoed from the empty space. "As odd as it sounds that you should say that instead of me… wait a second, I've heard that before."

"Really? Well then… Hanto-Chi, Masamune."

The blade grew longer with each passing moment, until its length well surpassed Ikatsue's own height. The nine-foot long blade was flipped between the Reaper's fingers like a feather. A faint red glow emanated from the sword.

In that moment, he was stabbed three more times. He only smiled wider.

Then, with the same sadistic grin, he slashed Masamune through the air.

A single bolt of pure, blood red reiatsu shot out of the blade, flying off into the distance.

Ikatsue's smile disappeared as the blast connected with Aizen's body. It passed straight through, and kept on going.

Finally, the bolt stopped.

"How does the pain feel? Tell me, truly. Do you enjoy it? What does it mean...to hurt?"

Aizen gasped for breath, his breathing echoing over the open air.

"Please, answer me. It has been so long since I felt true pain. What does it feel like to know that you are about to die?"

Aizen gasped again. "How… how did you find me?"

"Even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness."

And then, at once, the gasping stopped.

Ikatsue dove to the side, slashing his blade through the space he had just left. No connection was made, but another red bolt flew from the weapon. This spiraled through the air, stopping a good twenty feet from Ikatsue. A few drops of blood appeared on the dome just below the point that the blast had disappeared.

"How do you find me?"

"You can make illusions, but my blade hunts for your _chi_; your very life force. Blood does not lie. You can't fool Masamune."

"Perhaps not…" The world shifted. Ikatsue stood in the vast, open space atop the massive Hill of Crucifixions in Seireitei. On the massive Tower of Solitude stood Aizen, smiling with a taunting grin.

Both stood silently for a moment. Finally, the Former 5th Squad Taichou broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

"It's just an illusion."

"You don't know that."

Ikatsue grinned. "I already checked. You weren't watching close enough. Or maybe… just maybe, you just aren't fast enough to begin with."

Ikatsue's head fell from his body. He reached down, picked it up, brushed it off, and replaced it.

"Well… that was anticlimactic." He mumbled.

"Well, well… so it is true. You really can't die, can you?"

Ikatsue smiled. He felt his heart give out. His neck snapped, and his arms broke in three places.

"Aren't you _ever _going to die?" Aizen asked.

"No. Just like in the war. All my deluded captains thought that Zantetsuken was my secret. That I couldn't die. At least Ran' didn't find out."

"Why did you start that war in the first place?" Aizen asked.

"Religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love or "_just because_…" No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start war. War will never cease to exist… Reasons can be thought up after the fact… Human nature pursues strife. That's just he way life goes. _I_ started the war because it fuels my immortality."

"How many souls…?"

"Two hundred thousand. Of them, fourteen are left. Eight Taichou, five Fukutaichou, and one other."

"Who?"

"Kuchiki Seryi."

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense."

Ikatsue groaned aloud. "Enough talk. Now is a time for action." The man spun Masamune over his head, releasing a massive storm of reiatsu, which crackled through the air on its way toward Aizen.

Ikatsue watched as Aizen glimmered back into visibility. The white robed Shinigami sliced off the tip of his smallest finger, and threw the digit at Ikatsue.

Immediately, the glowing red storm of the blasts turned in midair, flying back at their master.

Ikatsue smiled straight into the bolts as they cut him down. His grin was still preserved as his jaw fell, separated from the rest of his face. His raucous laughter echoed over the open air long after he died. Then, slowly, the gore and guts began to move. The limbs lifted themselves from the ground, and they slid together. Ikatsue was reformed. The blow had stripped away his robes, leaving him bare-chested. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"These petty games have gone on long enough. Bankai. Gakuryoku Nitsuku Ryoku" A small spark appeared on the end of the sword. Slowly, it traced its way down the center of the blade. The steel split behind it like a zipper. Finally, it reached the hilt. Behind it, two parallel blades stood out, joined only at the handle. "Now… let's see how you do."

Aizen appeared behind him. "Kurohitsugi."

The black box sprung up around Ikatsue, who made no effort to escape it.

"You have quite a puny bankai. Where is the infamous release of Reiatsu? Where is its size? Where is its power?"

"You're good. You almost anticipated my moves. Almost."

"What the?" The black box disappeared. It was empty.

Ikatsue rammed the sword through Aizen's back, and then his good eye for just a fraction of a moment in surprise. "You used your Bankai too. Did you mask your voice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your illusion was able to use your techniques. Your clones before didn't have Reiatsu. You could fool my natural senses… but you can't fool these eyes."

Ikatsue reached up to his face. With the greatest of care, he removed his sunglasses. Beneath them, both eyes were clenched shut. With a smirk, he smashed the glasses in his palm. Slowly, he ground down on the shards of glass. Blood dripped out from between his fingers.

"It's not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances. My Bankai is far more powerful than yours. I will _never _be hit while using it. I know _everything _there is to know about battle. Knowledge is power, Aizen. Use it wisely."

And his blade struck real flesh. Aizen's eyes grew wide as the blade severed his hand. "How did you find me?"

"You won't live long enough for explanation to matter."

Aizen stabbed at Ikatsue three times. Despite being completely untraceable, all the attacks were blocked. Aizen backed away as Ikatsue blocked blow after blow. Slowly, the illusion began to fade. The white dome of Los Noches reappeared under their feet.

Ikatsue gasped. Around them, in a large circle, were six inky black balls. Each was emblazoned with a purple crescent for an eye. "Maestro!"

"Precisely. My personal army."

"Where did you find them?"

"They were drawn to me. I command them now."

Ikatsue sighed.

* * *

_Kousendo was enough of a challenge. I thought there were only five Maestros. Where did these come from…? No. Of course. Espada are technically Shinigami souls… Clever… Very clever… and now I have to fight them. It was too close last time. Time to go all out._

* * *

"This is the end, Aizen."

"Are you conceding, already? At least amuse me before the end, Ikatsue-kun."

Black fire consumed Ikatsue's eyes, and Aizen felt sickened by the force of his reiatsu, even as he struggled to breathe. "Never speak down to me." Ikatsue's open hand drew another sword. "Koutai, Urakata!" Two more arms extended from his ribcage, drawing the remaining swords. "Kai, Zantetsuken. Shou, Murasame."

"What good will four Shikai do against my power? The power of my Maestros?" Aizen thought he could bluff, but as soon as the words left his tongue he could see that they were futile.

"If you only knew, Aizen. I've seen angels fall, Aizen, and you are not nearly so divine. Don't assume you have even a fraction of the power to challenge me. Bankai! Mokushiroku!"

His skin peeled away from his flesh. Slabs of muscle fell to the ground. Only his four armed skeleton remained. His black pants and heavy boots hung loosely over the bones. Two tiny sparks in his eyes were the only signs of life.

"Bankai! Odaku Eizou!"

Murasame grew even more black and twisted in his hand. Slowly, an air of decomposing flesh surrounded the skeletal body.

"Bankai! Makonran!"

The final sword, Urakata, shifted in the light wind of the desert, as though the blade were made of quicksilver.

"You are quite good, aren't you?"

"I have been accused of a great many things, Aizen. Weakness has **never** been one of them. Behold the last secret of the truly great Shinigami." His voice rasped, like a man dying of thirst, and echoed, like the shifting shadows of a cave. It didn't quite come from his head either. Instead, it seemed to be projected at Aizen's head from all sides.

"Kinkai! Kokkaku!"

Masamune erupted with red Reiatsu. It was as though a Taichou were releasing his reiatsu, yet the power came only from the blade.

"Kinkai! Kawari!"

Urakata erupted with a bright green light. It too was overbearing with strength.

"Kinkai! Shuuwai!"

Murasame exploded with a flash of dark, blood red light. It contrasted the beautiful glow of Masamune starkly.

"Kinkai! Zenshou!"

Zantetsuken did not give off light. Instead, it emanated darkness, sucking away all color, all sight, in a small area around it.

The bone of Ikatsue's jaw twisted itself into a glare. The black flames in his eyes grew higher yet.

And with that, he began to walk. The click of the steel toes of his boots was ominously eerie. Slowly, he walked over the dome. He reached the first Maestro. The hollow attacked Ikatsue.

As the bright flash cleared, only Ikatsue remained.

The scythe, Zantetsuken, was spun over Ikatsue's head casually as he killed three more Maestros. The others died quickly as well.

Aizen stood alone.

A million thoughts flew through his head. He considered his options, only vaguely aware that they numbered zero.

Ikatsue walked up to him and smiled. He put a tiny slice straight down the middle of Aizen's chest, from the base of his throat to his navel. It wasn't deep enough to hit muscle, or organs, but it did cut the flesh. Then, with a glare, he sheathed the swords. As the blades disappeared, his flesh again wrapped itself around him, followed by a Shinigami's black kimono, which seemed to manifest out of thin air. Last, he returned his sunglasses to his face, and then he smiled.

"That's… that's impossible. You can't…. you can't possibly…" Aizen stammered for words.

"They are called the Kinkai for a reason, Aizen. But that won't matter in a moment. Nothing matters for you, anymore. Men die. Souls fall. The Reaper lives on."

Ikatsue grabbed Aizen's chest by the two slabs of flesh he had created. With a yank, he revealed the man's ribcage. This he tore open with his bare hands. Aizen, still fully alive, gasped in pain. Ikatsue reached into his chest, ripping out his heart. This too, he twisted in half with his calloused, scarred hands. He reached into the center, pulling out a single dark grey orb. Without further ado, Ikatsue dropped it down his throat.

_Gulp_

Only then did Aizen Sosuke die.

* * *

Ichigo cradled the body in his arms. Orihime's hair fell over the tattered edges of his black robe. Zangetsu, still in Bankai form, was sheathed in cloth at his waist. Tears streamed from his cheeks as he walked the long, hard road back to the world of the living.

"She died?"

Ichigo turned. Ikatsue stood a few feet in the air behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You want her back?"

The temptation was so great… for a moment Ichigo believed.

Then it hit him.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. It can't be done."

Ikatsue slung Sokyoku from his back.

"Care to bet on that? Sosei, Sokyoku."

The blade cast off an eerily beautiful white light.

"What is that?"

"Sokyoku. I can return her soul to this body."

And slowly, Orihime rose to her feet. Her first instinct was to feel her own neck. Then she turned, bowing to Ikatsue.

"What is your will master?"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu.

"You bastard! I don't want some kind of slave…"

"Live your life, Orihime-chan. Go on freely."

And something changed about her. Whether it was the way she looked at the world, or the way she turned her head, it was clearly the girl Ichigo had known once again.

Ikatsue slung the sword back over his shoulder.

"Now… go home. Be happy." His tone made it clear that it was an order.

* * *

Ichigo smiled, grabbing Orihime's shoulders. The two flickered into the distance. Ikatsue reached down to his belt, drawing his new sword.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

He experimented, creating a small flower in the open desert. It was a lie.

* * *

"You had best give up, Ikatsue." Yamamoto grunted over his shoulder.

"So you know?"

"You have no energy left." The old man noted. "Aizen's soul is little between us."

"I am still your better, Yamamoto."

"You were a more evil man than I long before I was even born." Yamamoto lifted his sword, still glowing bright orange with the flaming tone he had used to defeat Gin and Tosen.

"Ryujjin-Jakka does have a Kinkai." He smiled knowingly. "Now you finally see why I chose you."

Yamamoto brought the blade down from above Ikatsue's head.

The Reaper blocked the blow with the unreleased blade of Kyoka Suigetsu.

The steel melted into ashes and molten steel. Ikatsue felt Ryujjin-Jakka as it slid into his heart. He fell onto his back, gasping. No blood flowed from the seared wounds.

"Now you understand, Ikatsue. I finally have my revenge." Yamamoto knelt, taking Sokyoku from the man's back. "I stabbed you in the Spirit Lock. You will only be able to lie there, unable to even stand, as your reiatsu leaks. A great bait for the hollows. If you don't drown first."

Ikatsue looked up. Storm clouds were gathering over the desert.

Yamamoto grabbed the Royal Key from Ikatsue's robe, and then solemnly walked away. Ikatsue's vision began to fade slowly.

A rain drop fell. Then another. Soon, the desert would flood. The waters would cleanse the world. There would be nothing left. No sign of the Reaper.

* * *

"Bankai! Kyousanken!" Iron Curtain

For Translations of Ikatsue's and Yamamoto's swords, go to the next chapter.


	22. Part II

_**Part II:**_

This point in the story brings us to the second part of the tale of the Reaper.

At this point, it is prudent to list the names and functions of Ikatsue's Zanpakuto for future reference. Kinkai functions of Zanpakuto will be explained in greater detail later.

* * *

_ZANTETSUKEN_

Scythe of the Reaper

_Shikai: Kai, Zantetsuken - Reap_, Zantetsuken _– Disintegrates anyone struck by the blade, slowly and painfull degrading their body into ash, starting at the point at which contact is made. This disintegration can be stopped, but only by severing the affected body part.  
_

_Bankai: Mokushiroku – _Apocalypse _–_ _Turns the user into a skeleton, to remove the threat of losing vital organs. Subsequently, killing the user requires either an incredible amount of blunt trauma (several thousand times the toughness of normal bone due to Reiatsu fortification), or enough reiatsu to disconnect the bones themselves, equating to roughly triple the user's reiatsu pool. For a Sotaichou-level Shinigami (i.e. one capable of attaining this Bankai), neither force exists.  
_

_Kinkai: Zenshou - _Annihilate

* * *

_MURASAME_

Blade of the Dark Sword Master

_Shikai: Shou, Murasame - Destroy_, Murasame _– The blade flies of it's own accord, creating a copy of the sword, each time that blood is drawn. These blades continue to impale the target repeatedly, until death is achieved.  
_

_Bankai: Odaku Eizou – _Tainted Reflection _–Whenever the user draws blood, a copy of the user is created in exactly the same state as the original user at the moment of its creation. These copies last until the death of whoever's blood was drawn to create them.  
_

_Kinkai: Shuuwai - _Corrupt

* * *

_Masamune_

Blade of the Light Sword Master

_Shikai: Hanto-Chi, Masamune – Hunt Blood_ (literally, _Chi, or lifeforce)_, Masamune _–Whenever the sword is swung, it creates a bolt of reiatsu which hunts after the blood of whoever the user desires. These bolts resemble a less powerful, but much more accurate variation of Kurosaki Ichigo's **Getsuga Tensho **technique.  
_

_Bankai:_ _Gakuryoku Nitsuku Ryoku__ –_ Knowledge is Power _– The user gains the swordsmanship skill and knowledge of every other person who has ever held the sword, effectively bestowing a supernatural battle instinct, and the ability to instantly assess a situation at a level which would otherwise take several months to achieve.  
_

_Kinkai: Kokkaku – _Create

* * *

_Urakata_

World-Shifter

_Shikai: Koutai, Urakata – Shift_, Urakata _–Changes the user's anatomy at will, allowing them to avoid otherwise lethal blows to organs (sacrificing, for example, one's appendix to replace their heart), and giving them the ability to grow extra limbs or fortify those already present. The latter ability was not commonly used in the history of the blade until it became prominent for wielders of Urakata to also posess additional blades.  
_

_Bankai:_ _Makonran__ –_ Pure Chaos _– The user can change the shape of any matter within a small area around himself; elemental and chemical changes, however, are not possible. The user can, for example, cause a stone floor to shoot up massive pillars and impale his enemies. He cannot, however, turn the floor into gold.  
_

_Kinkai: Kawari –_ Alter

* * *

And, for ease of translation, Ryujjin-Jakka.

* * *

_Ryujjin-Jakka_

Flowing Flame Blade

_Shikai: __Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka __– Burn the world to ashes_, Ryujjin-Jakka _– Creates a massive fireball around the user, which can disintegrate even flame-proof objects, and which drains the reiatsu of anyone in it's radius. **Chronicler's note:** Technically, Ryujin-Jakka simply disintegrates everything; the bodies of Shinigami and other spiritually-active persons are constantly surrounded by a small shell of their own reiatsu particles (this field is what a skilled Shinigami such as Ikatsue, Yamamoto, or Kenpachi, can manipulate in order to grab onto a blade unscathed). Ryujjin-Jakka must burn away this layer of particles in order to reach what lies beneath. However, it burns the field at an incredible rate, so that only those with at least Fukutaichou-level reiatsu can withstand even a few moments within the area before succombing. It requires a pool of reiatsu not possessed even by most Taichou in order to be able to fight, and expend reiatsu in other actions, while still maintaining this shield against the flames.  
_

_Bankai:_ _Nenshou Kon Ryujjin__ –_ Flaming Soul of the Dragon King _– The blade becomes a giant flaming dragon which will incinerate almost anything instantly on contact, even if it's target is protected by reiatsu. In the single recorded instance of a target withstanding this ability (from early in Yamamoto-sama's youth), it was endured only by utilizing an ice-based Kidou technique in order to shield one's self from the heat. Such an ability, however, would drain one's reiatsu much faster than the use of the Bankai would drain Yamamoto's.  
_

_Kinkai: Kashou –_ Burn

_**Chronicler's note: Since It might not be clear, this was the ability used to kill Ikatsue, Gin, and Tosen.**_

_**-Yachiru**_

* * *

Thank you! Please, enjoy Part II!


	23. Life Goes On

_**XX.**_

_**Life Goes On**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Ichigo walks through the open portal, Orihime on his heels. As he steps through the portal, he sees his friends. They all stand, heads downcast, except Renji, who is shouting at Urahara._

* * *

"You said we should go! It's your damn fault she's dead!"

Urahara jumped as Ichigo stepped through the gateway.

"You're back!"

"You didn't bring the body…"

Rukia's words died on her lips as Orihime stepped through the portal.

No words were spoken. No one moved. Finally, Orihime smiled, vaguely scratching her head as if she had missed the point. It was then that they rushed forward, embracing her.

Still, there was silence. Ichigo stood back. He had talked to her for the entirety of their walk across the empty deserts of Hueco Mundo. Now he was left to watch as his friends grouped together. It was a strange feeling to be out of the circle.

"Ikatsue?"

Ichigo looked over. Urahara stood next to him. He too watched the group from a distance.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I was the Twelfth Squad Fukutaichou when he was Sotaichou. I know things, Ichigo."

"We did it. We won."

"I heard. You lit your eyes?"

Ichigo paused. "I… yes."

"Don't do it again."

"Why?"

"Just don't. You're better off if you just pretend it didn't happen. Trust me." Urahara slid his hat down over his eyes as he walked away.

Ichigo was only just aware of the way they looked at him. Somehow, he was a different person in the eyes of his friends.

Finally, the greetings died. They turned to Ichigo. Rukia was the first to speak.

"So… it's over?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Um… About what happened back there…?"

"Just forget about it. It won't happen again."

Orihime pushed past the group,

"What happened? After I got knocked out…"

A long, awkward silence fell over the cavernous room.

Eyes glanced frantically back and forth between the friends, unwilling to meet Orihime's gaze. Finally, Ishida took a breath to speak.

"Listen, Orihime. You… Stark killed you."

"What? That's impossible…"

"We all watched it. And then… something happened. Ichigo… changed."

"I didn't change! Nothing's different!" Ichigo shouted, furious. Again, silence settled over the group. Finally, Ichigo turned and stormed off.

"Did I say something?" Ishida asked.

"I… I don't know…" Rukia responded.

Chad suddenly darted off toward his friend, but Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The desert rain fell in heaps and droves. The world of hollows flooded. Beasts cried out for help as the waters wiped them away.

And over the sunken dome of Los Noches, a tattered blood red robe floated on the water.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurosaki Isshin charged at his son, fists drawn.

Ichigo spun on his left heel, using his right leg to knock Isshin's legs out from under him.

"'Don't want to talk about it right now."

The boy walked past his father and slumped down onto the couch. Absentmindedly, he flipped on the television

"Today, authorities announced that the damage to Karakura High School was caused by an ignited gas leak. School will be canceled for a week for reconstruction. The morgue has confirmed that casualties include the History and Philosophy teachers, three students, and a visiting store owner by the name of Kisuke Urahara. At this time, nothing is known about the cause of the gas leak."

Ichigo smashed down the _off _button, and then proceeded to throw the remote at the television. Then, sliding his hands into his pockets, he slumped up to his room.

"Ichigo! You're back! Where's Nii-sama?"

Ichigo glanced down at the stuffed animal.

"She's at Urahara's. Why don't you head over there?" It was more of a command than a question. Kon looked at Ichigo, confused. Then, with a small sigh, he leapt out the window and set out.

* * *

Ichigo woke to a knock on the door below him. Yawning, he glanced at the clock

_**1:53**_

_Two in the morning? Who the hell was knocking at two in the morning?_

He heard the muffled conversation through the floor.

"_Oh. It's you. What do you want?"_

"_How are you, Isshin? How long has it been since we talked…?"_

"_I don't want to talk to you. Go away."_

"_I just wanted to speak with Ichigo quickly, if that's okay…"_

"_You bastard!" _Isshin screamed. _"Do you have any idea what it's like for me, as a parent, to watch him run off to places he'd probably never get home from? First he runs off, chasing that Kuchiki asshole, all the way to fucking Seireitei, and then he goes to Hueco Mundo, not once, but twice. How could you…"_

"_Isshin, I'll talk to you about this later, but right now I need to talk to your son."_

Their conversation dropped to a whisper. Ichigo heard his father gasp. Then came the solid footsteps up the stairs. Three knocks echoed on his door.

"Wh… What?" He asked, pretending to be asleep.

"Ichigo… someone's here to see you."

"What? It's two in the morning, dad."

"I'll just let him in, okay?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to groan a response, but his words died in his mouth.

"Kurosaki-sama. Hello."

"Yamamoto-sama?"

"How are you tonight?"

Ichigo tried to force a friendly smile. "Good… I guess."

"I came to thank you."

"What?"

"You… you were the one responsible for beating Aizen, more than anyone else. Without you… and your friends, I'm afraid that we would probably have lost the war."

"We have more help than you think, Yamamoto-sama. The Vizard, Urahara…"

…_And Ikatsue…_

"In any case… I came to ask you if you would care to come with me. I'm going to go report to the Spirit King tomorrow as I do once every year, and I think he might like to meet you."

Ichigo paused. "Sure."

* * *

Three knocks came slowly on the small house's door.

"Huh? Come in." Kouchou Omodo shouted, folding his newspaper away, and tucking it beside his beige recliner.

The door swung open, slowly and ominously. The man who stood in the doorway wore a relatively formal brown suit jacket, and a bright red tie. He was tall, but not abnormally so. His forehead was covered in wrinkles, accentuated by his short brown hair. He scared Omodo, in a primal, almost instinctive way.

_Like a wolf in sheep's clothing…_

"I understand you are the principal of Karakura High School?" The man asked. His voice rumbled like thunder.

"Yes… but I'm afraid…"

"I've come to apply for a job."

"I'm not accepting applicants yet… I'm sorry. Can I at least get your name?"

The man smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth. "Sansaku Naijin."

The man left the house.


	24. What Came Before

_**XXI.**_

_**What Came Before**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Lightning cracks in the distance as the last waves disappear beneath the sandy dunes. A pair of black sunglasses falls into the sand, ending their voyage. _

_Three dull thuds scatter the sand around them. Then, almost without warning, a massive white foot steps down on them. With a pause, the hollow reaches down, picking up the shattered glasses._

_A moment later, the hollow dies. The glasses are retrieved by a Shinigami. He knows full well who they belong to, but has no intention of returning them._

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his eyes to wake himself. Yamamoto would be by at the end of the day for their… he couldn't help but think of it as a field trip.

But first he had a few errands to run. A few goodbyes. A few thanks. And most importantly, a few questions to ask.

He picked a white shirt and a pair of slacks out of his closet and slid into them. It was odd to not see Rukia in the morning, but he shrugged off the doubt.

His door creaked open.

"Ichigo…"

Kurosaki Isshin slid the door shut quietly. "Ichigo… I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me for what?" Ichigo asked almost reflexively as he tied his Shinigami replacement badge to his belt.

"For defeating Aizen. For saving everyone."

Ichigo dropped the badge.

"You know…"

Isshin placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"I've know what you've been through."

The man knelt, picking up the badge. He snapped it against his chest.

His black robes fluttered momentarily. The shredded Taichou robe fluttered to the ground.

"I should have told you earlier."

"You… you knew all this time?"

"Yes. I knew Rukia was a Shinigami. I knew the exact day you gained that power. Now I know… You've made me a very proud father."

"Thanks…"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Isshin asked, slipping back into his body.

"Not really…" Then a thought hit Ichigo. "Why didn't you save mom?"

Isshin's eyes flittered to the ground for a moment.

"I was the Shinigami who first fought Grand Fisher. That's why I gave up on Seireitei. Because I failed."

Ichigo stared into his father's eyes as a single tear fell to the ground.

"Dad…"

"Don't worry about it. I… I got revenge for me… for us." Isshin sighed. "Go on. I'll still be here when you get back."

Ichigo paused as his father held the door open for him. He opened his mouth to speak, and then paused.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's something I need to ask Yamamoto."

"Ah. Well… Talk to you later, Ichigo."

* * *

"Well, well… if it isn't fucking Ichigo…" The tiny Vizard girl laughed.

"About time." Shinji replied, sheathing his Zanpank-to. Their sparring had already pierced Hachi's barriers twice.

The door to the warehouse slid open.

"Hey." Ichigo muttered, finding a place to sit.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Asked Love.

Ichigo only answered after he had found a way to get comfortable.

"We killed Aizen."

Several audible gasps echoed through the room.

Finally, Hiyori spoke up.

"Who's we?"

"You know my friends… Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Rukia. But there was also Yamamoto… the Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen."

"That's it? How did you…"

"And Karite Ikatsue."

The casual gazes of the Vizard riveted instantly onto Ichigo.

"Who?"

"He isn't dead?" Kensei drew his sword.

"No… wait. What's wrong?"

"Ichigo… we're older than you think. We were there… during the purge. We saw what that man is capable of."

Ichigo looked up at them, glaring.

"What the hell is everyone's problem with him?"

"He's not who you think he is."

"You don't know him! He's a hero!"

"No, Ichigo. Trust us…"

"So you can screw me over again? Hell no! I'm not staying behind while my friends get killed again! Burn in hell, all of you!"

The Warehouse door slammed shut.

"Should we do something about him?" Kensei asked. "I thought Yamamoto killed him all those years ago…"

"That man is all too difficult to kill. But how did he ever manage to earn Kurosaki's loyalty? I don't see why he'd even bother." Shinji muttered. "If he shows up here, we'll all kill him."

"Can we take him?"

"We've grown a lot since last time we fought him. Besides… he's probably gotten weaker, if he needed to take Yamamoto to Los Noches with him."

* * *

Isshin pulled open his door slowly.

"Kurosaki-sama. Have you seen Ichigo anywhere?"

The father scratched his head.

"Sorry, Rukia. He went to go talk to some friends. Tonight, he and Yamamoto are going to visit the Spirit King."

"Oh. Well… tell him goodbye for me. Renji and I are heading back to Seireitei." The girl turned, walking away.

Isshin stood silently in the doorway.

"If you want to wait for him, I'm sure…"

Rukia didn't have the courage to face the man.

"Maybe some other time."

"Well… don't be a stranger if you want to come visit. Our door is always open."

"Thanks…"

* * *

"Did you find him?" Urahara asked.

"He won't be home for a few days." Rukia answered.

"That's too bad. Oh well. You want to say goodbye to anyone else?"

"Not really. You ready, Renji?"

"You okay, Rukia."

She looked into the glowing light of the portal to Seireitei.

"I've never felt better." Her voice was callous and cold.

"If you say so."

As the portal closed behind them, Urahara frowned noticeably.

"Something bothering you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not really. Just… no, it's nothing. I was just worried about Ichigo."

"He'll be fine. If nothing else, we can always get _her _to teach him how to control it."

"Yeah… I guess so."

* * *

Deep in the forests of Seireitei, Ran' Tao sneezed. She opened the door to her meager home and walked quietly down the stairs.

"I wanted to talk to you, Rande."

"Go to hell. I know full well what you did. I still hadn't gotten over all those years ago, but this…"

"I wanted to at least explain to you what he…"

"I DON'T CARE!" The normally calm woman shouted. "Get out now, boy! Get away from me. You've ruined my life enough."

Yamamoto sighed. "Listen to me…"

He felt the cold steel of the rifle barrel settle into his chest.

"Don't. Ask. Me. To. Listen. To. You." The woman muttered through clenched teeth. "You stabbed him in cold blood. Now he'll never come back."

Yamamoto gently pushed the gun down from his chin. Without a word, he walked out.

Ran' Tao sat down in her small wicker chair and sighed. Slowly, she fixed her hair.

"That bastard…" She muttered, staring at the single diamond in the gold ring on her finger. It was worthless now, yet she hesitated to remove it, choosing instead to cling to the foolish hope that he might still be living.

* * *

The massive stone doors swung open.

"Sotaichou!"

At once, the nine remaining Taichou bolted to attention, sensing Yamamoto's tense, volatile reiatsu.

"Relax." He sighed, walking to the front of the room.

It was only then that he delivered the news.

"We have won. The war is over."

The room was silent. No one moved, or breathed.

After a small eternity, the silence broke. A few of the Taichou smiled, but none truly wore happy faces. They knew that their duty would never end.

Finally, Kenpachi spoke.

"Then where the hell's _that bastard_?"

Yamamoto looked straight into the berserker's eyes.

"Sacrifices are made in war." Under his breath, he added "Some less willingly than others." For the strangest reason, he felt guilt over killing the man. It was justice, he knew all too well, but somehow, it troubled him.

_Your conscience is an obstacle that you must overcome. Only with the will to do absolute evil can you do any good. A Shinigami walks the border of true evil and honor without the aid of his conscience to guide him._

"Damn it! Even now…" the man shouted at the voice in his head.

"What, Sotaichou?"

Yamamoto focused on the situation. All the Taichou had riveted their attentions on him.

"Just… a bit of pain from the battle." _Even after killing him, he still haunts me. I've sent that man to hell twice now. Why can't he just stay there?_ But deep inside, Yamamoto owed a lot to Ikatsue. He had no personal reason to kill the man. It was something that was done with humanity as a whole in mind.

* * *

Ichigo sat quietly on the roof of his home.

"You are ready?" Yamamoto asked, walked up to the roof from behind.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

Yamamoto reached into his robe, pulling out the Royal Key.

"So… that's what all this was about."

"Yes." Yamamoto sighed. "You'll like it at the Palace, Kurosaki. It's very relaxing. And the King… well, I think you'll find him very entertaining."

The portal slid open slowly. It emanated a golden glow, and was about as big around as Yamamoto was tall.

"Go ahead."

Ichigo stepped through the portal.

"What the…?"

"What is wro…" The words died on Yamamoto's tongue.


	25. Halcyon Days Again

_**XXII.**_

_**Halcyon Days Again**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Ichigo's jaw drops. Yamamoto stares silently. Without a glance to each other, they both draw their swords. The sliding of steel on steel is the only noise on the open gardens._

* * *

A veritable army of bloody, dismembered corpses lay, strewn over the long dead plants of the palace. Amongst the bodies, there was not a single head. Empty holes occupied the spaces that should have held their hearts.

The once white walls were stained almost entirely red. Yamamoto walked forward, carefully stepping between the corpses. Ichigo followed silently, ducking to avoid a severed arm that stuck out of a nearby bush.

They reached the gates of the palace without incident.

Finally, Ichigo managed to find the courage to ask.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know… It has been a year since I…"

As the gates slid open of their own accord, Yamamoto's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"No… He would not dare…" The Sotaichou whispered to himself.

"What? Who?"

The doors stopped moving with an ominous thud. Silence settled over the palace grounds. Inside was an enormous entrance hallway, miles and miles long. Along the walls were hundreds, if not thousands, of severed heads in glass cases. Each stared silently, mouth shut, eyes coldly gazing across the hall. Their eyes were all perfect black spheres, without any sign of life.

"What is this?"

"A testament to his power."

"What?"

"This was Ikatsue's doing."

Ichigo's eyes shot open even wider.

"No… no, it can't be."

"Ichigo… you do not understand. There is a reason he is called the Grim Reaper by name. I was his apprentice, long ago. Almost… three thousand years. Back then, the Gotei Thirteen had just been formed… I was young and naïve. I thought I could actually trust him. We all did…"

"We?"

"Ekirei, Baishin, Ran' Tao…"

"Wait… Baishin and Ran' Tao…"

"Baishin was sealed during his time as Sotaichou. That was a minor loss, though. Compared to the purge."

"Wait… I remember. Byakuya told me about that. The second Gotei Era…"

"Yes. Back then, I found out Ikatsue's secret. Have you ever seen him fight?"

"No… why?"

"He has absolutely no care for his own safety. I've seen him laugh when he loses a hand or an eye… or his head. He's found a way to remain immortal. No matter how many times he is killed, he will never advance in the circle of reincarnation. He will never go to hell, despite his evils."

"He's a hero." Ichigo muttered stubbornly, though he heard the doubt in his own voice.

"He's a demon in sheep's clothing."

Ichigo rose to his feet, storming toward the exit.

"He brought Orihime back to life when I couldn't protect her. I, for one, will thank him. Where is he?"

Yamamoto sighed.

"He is… not here anymore. He left."

"To where?"

"I do not know. I'm sorry, Kurosaki." _Sorry that you had to be mislead in order for us to win. You've paid the greatest price of us all…_

As the boy stormed away, Yamamoto proceeded further into the palace. His most frightening discovery lay, face up, on the throne.

* * *

Ichigo leapt out the glowing gold opening, landing once more on his roof.

"Where have you been?" Isshin asked.

"No time to talk. I need to see Urahara."

"About what?"

"The Grim Reaper."

Isshin's eyes flashed wide for a moment as Ichigo picked up a few random objects from his room.

"Ichigo…"

"I know who he is, even if everyone else disagrees. When Yamamoto gets back, tell him to burn in hell for me, okay dad?"

"How was the king?"

"Very dead." The boy responded, leaping out the window toward his old mentor.

* * *

The knocks were quiet on the wooden doorway.

"We're closed."

"I don't give a fuck, Sandal-Hat. Open the damn door."

Urahara slid the door open.

"What do you want?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who!"

Urahara scratched his head, beckoning Ichigo into the shop. "No, I really don't. What's wrong, Kurosaki-san. You seem troubled."

"Listen…" The boy panted. "I don't want to hear any preaching or explanations. Where is Karite Ikatsue?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Ichigo."

Ichigo said nothing. His gaze fell to his feet. He slid his hands into his pockets, turned, and left.

"Will he be all right?" Yoruichi purred from her place at Urahara's feet.

"He always is…"

"Yes… but he's never been so far out of his league before. We were always there to watch over him. We can't protect him if he keeps going into this…"

"He has the potential. Can he harness it in time?"

"What?"

"You don't want to know some of the things I learned that night, Yoruichi. Be grateful for the little ignorance you have."

* * *

A week passed. It was quiet. Words were left unsaid for a long time. The friends didn't speak to each other.

Finally, the day came. School began again. It wasn't something Ichigo wanted to do, but the reunion of the group couldn't be postponed.

To no great surprise, Ichigo was running late that morning. A dark, cloudy sky left the streets of Karakura clouded and melancholy.

"_Do you want a drive to school?" Isshin had asked._

"_I'm fine… I'll be all right."_

The city seemed barren and lifeless. Curtains were pulled shut on the houses and buildings along the roadside, leaving Ichigo to feel as if he were the only person on earth.

The hallways were strangely deserted as well. Ichigo thought nothing of it. Classes had already started.

Finally, he reached his room.

The door slid open easily. Inside, every single student stared at him with curiosity, and the slightest tint of fear.

"What is it? What do you all want with me?" He shouted.

"Er… nothing… we were waiting for the replacement teacher. Sorry…?" Kiego muttered. "But… where've you been, Ichigo. No one's seen you in weeks."

Ichigo stormed over to his desk.

"'Don't wanna talk about it."

"Well… have you talked to Rukia or Renji since you got back?"

_They remember…? I thought she would have wiped their memories. Unless…_

"Ichigo…" A soft hand landed on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened, then. Can we forget about it? Can we move on?"

The voice belonged to Chad.

Ichigo lowered his head. "Yeah. Sorry I haven't talked to you…"

"It's fine." Muttered Ishida. The entire room riveted on him.

"Wait… you two are friends? How long has this been?"

Ishida glared at the speaker of the offending question, sliding his glasses up on his nose just enough that they _pinged _with the light.

"Well, well… nice to know we all get along well in this class."

The entire room pivoted as one, facing the speaker. He was a clean shaven man, with rather formally combed brown hair and dark eyes hidden behind a pair of square-lens glasses. He was tall and well built, but neither to an extreme level. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants, with a solid, blood-red tie.

"Now… if you could take your seats, please. I am your new teacher, here to take over your history and philosophy classes. My name is Sansaku Naijin."

* * *

The class stood on the roof of the school-building, eating their lunches.

Off in a corner, Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime had a private talk.

"Where'd Rukia and Renji go?" Ichigo asked.

"Back to Seireitei." Chad answered.

"Then why didn't they wipe everybody's memories?"

"Beats me…" Orihime muttered.

"They'll be back. They always are. We just need some sort of crisis to happen."

The group shared a small laugh.

"Speaking of which… what happens now?" Ishida asked, looking off into the horizon.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we wiped out a lot of hollows… Aizen's gone… there's not much left."

"They'll need our help again. Some sort of major catastrophe will come up like it always does. Right now, though…"

Orihime seemed to sense his thoughts.

"No one blames you for what happened, Ichigo. You were a hero."

"No… not that. Yamamoto and I went to the Royal Palace…"

"What was it like?"

Ichigo sighed. "Everyone was dead."

"What?"

"Every single person was dead. Decapitated. There's literally no one left."

"Looks like you found your catastrophe."

As if on cue, Ichigo's substitute badge ignited in light.

"Oh! Listen, I'll be back. Cover me if that new teacher gets on my case."

The group nodded as Ichigo's soul slid out of his body.

* * *

The straw sandals clicked against the pavement. The hollow was enormous, easily comparable to a Menos in size. Ichigo hefted Zangetsu in his palm.

The beast charged. It never reached Ichigo.

Instead, a brilliant stream of red light pierced the beast. Purified, it disappeared. Behind it, Yamamoto sheathed his sword.

"Oh. Kurosaki-san. Thank you for the help."

_What help? _"You're welcome…?"

"Now… I've got to be going."

* * *

Ichigo dashed back into the classroom.

"Where've you been?" Kiego asked.

"Bathroom."

"Do you have… stomach problems, or something? You're in there all the time." Asked another boy.

"No… he's just being crafty and skipping out, aren't you?" Kiego muttered.

Ichigo clasped his fist to punch the boy.

A hand grasped his elbow, holding him back.

"Try to hold back the violence, Kurosaki-kun. You have a class to take."

"Sensei!"

The class fell quiet as the man released Ichigo and walked to the front of the room.

"Now… I'm sorry about this. I got lost on the way in. I see you can control yourselves well enough without my guidance…" He added sarcastically. "…So I'll be keeping a closer watch on you. And Kurosaki."

"Yeah?"

"See me after class."

_Shit!_

"Now… What were you studying before the… incident?"

"The Edo period." Ishida muttered.

"Ah. Good. My favorite."

The class pulled out their books.

"Oh. No, you won't need those. Just pay attention. Now… someone tell me about a great Shogun of the Edo period."

The man picked up a piece of chalk.

"Er…" Tatsuki began. "There was Tokugawa Yoshimune."

The teacher smiled, but his back was to the class.

"Very good. Tell me about him."

"Well, let's see. He was a great politician. He reformed the economic system."

"What did he use in battle?"

"What? We don't know that?!" Ishida exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, to answer your question, his personal weapon was a unusually thin-bladed katana which he called the Horizon. Do you know what he looked like, at least?"

A small piece of paper landed on Ichigo's desk. He unfolded it.

_What a weird teacher… who does he think he is?_

Ichigo scrawled an answer, looking over the room. His gaze met Orihime's. _Maybe he's another one like us... Though I don't sense any reiatsu from him._

Slowly, he lifted the paper, and lobbed it to his friend.

The teacher turned, pulled his letter opener off his desk, and hurled it like a knife. The ball of paper hung from the far wall, suspended on the blade.

"Now then, Kurosaki. Since you and Orihime-chan enjoy disrupting my class so much, you can both join me for _double _time after class. But first… let's hear what you have to say. Who wants to read it?"

_Oh shit! No! _

Ichigo glared across the classroom, rubbing his knuckles, in a clear message to everyone as to what would happen if they volunteered.

"No one. . . Oh well… I guess if no one wants to, then I'll read it myself."

Sansaku Naijin walked over to the wall and pulled out the letter opener. His open palm caught the paper as it fluttered down.

"Let's see. This first part was written by Orihime-chan, I think. Here we go: What a weird teacher. Who does he think he is? Well, Orihime, I think that I know a lot more about history than you. But since you're such an expert, tell me… What kind of knives did Tokugawa Kito use? No answer? Well then… what are the literal translations of the names of the Bankinese twins? Who won the duel at Sendo point? What are the Seven Legendary Zan…" The man stopped in mid sentence. "If you don't know this, then please; shut the fuck up about me and my teaching methods."

Tatsuki and Ichigo both rose to their feet.

'Well, well… to the girls rescue, I see. A wonderful choice if you want to be expelled. Please, sit down. Especially you, Kurosaki-kun. You're in enough trouble already."

Both students sat. He glanced at the note.

"Kurosaki has nothing pertinent or friendly to say about me either. I'll spare you his words."

_Thank you! But… wait? He understands what I said?_

"Listen to me, all of you. You will focus in my…"

The bell rang with a sharp, crisp tone.

"Well, well… saved by the bell, I see. Go on. I'll continue tomorrow. Hopefully, you will be more receptive."

* * *

"Naijin-sama…?"

"Huh?" The teacher asked, sliding his feet off the desk.

"Your paycheck and starting bonus."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're a lifesaver, Naijin-sama. We would have had to hire a substitute for weeks if you hadn't shown up."

"Just a bit of good timing. I was looking for a job anyway."

"Well, in any case, thank you."

"You're welcome." Naijin smiled. His face fell into a scowl as soon as the door shut.

"If Kyoka Suigetsu wasn't the world-conqueror, then that must be Murasame. Of course, that means that… wait… Ryujjin-Jakka is the flame of justice, not Sokyoku… that means…"

* * *

Ichigo entered the classroom.

"Ah. Kurosaki-kun. Nice of you to come. Now, if you could please explain to me why you're acting so terribly in my class."

"Oh, cut the crap. You're a Shinigami and we both know it."

Naijin smiled. "You figured me out quickly. Yes. Sotaichou-sama sent me here. I've got to do some work for him. Now, however, this is real life. I'm not here to work with you, nor you with me. So sit down and write me twenty sentences about…"

Ichigo punched the man in the chin. It wasn't enough to lift him off his feet, but it made him stagger backwards a bit.

"So… you'd like to settle this the Shinigami way? All right. I'll beat you with my bare hands, with my Gigai on and everything." Ichigo glared at the man as he lifted his substitute badge, releasing his Shinigami form.

"Well, well. You really are what they say in the barracks. Well then, come at me."

Ichigo lunged forward. Naijin caught Zangetsu on his palm with no apparent effort. "Come on. You beat Kenpachi, didn't you? Bankai me or something. I'm waiting."


	26. An Old Vendetta

_**XXIII.**_

_**An Old Vendetta**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Ichigo slashes down with amazing intensity, but Naijin merely pushes the blade away. Ichigo slashes, across this time, but again the man's bare hands block his attack. Ichigo leaps back from the battle and the man's legs spread into a combat form. He holds one empty palm toward Ichigo, with his other hand balled into a fist behind his back._

* * *

"You should've just done the paper, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo spun his blade over his head, slashing down with all his might. This time, Naijin caught the sword. "Are you really that naïve? If it doesn't work the first four times, what in the hell makes you think it will work if you keep trying? Are you really that stupid?"

Ichigo built up his reiatsu.

Naijin's red tie fluttered madly in the artificial wind. Smiling wider, he slid his suit coat off, letting it fall into a heap in the corner.

"You still won't beat me."

"You… You filthy bastard. How dare you disrespect us… all for what we…"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson. You're too quick to violence. I teach just like I did at the Shinigami Academy. Don't take it so hard on me, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo glared down, charging, blade raised. Naijin spun on his left heel, letting his right leg slip out in a wide arc. Ichigo's feet were flipped out from below him, leaving him on his back on the ground. Naijin folded his hand into a fist, bringing it down toward Ichigo's chest.

A golden triangle blocks his blow. "Don't you dare hurt Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo and Naijin turned as one. Orihime stood in the doorframe, hands extended.

Ichigo took the opportunity to stab his teacher in the foot.

"Shit!" Naijin shouted, jumping backward. "Got you, bastard."

"Well then… I suppose you are pretty good, Kurosaki. Explains how you beat all those Arrancar, even if you did light your eyes."

Both Orihime and Ichigo gaped.

"How did you…?"

"I have contacts. Tell me… how's Ikatsue doing?" Naijin asked, fully aware of the answer without their aid.

"You know him?"

"He taught me everything I know, if that's what you mean… but he never really liked me much." Despite being quite misleading, this was the truth.

"Whatever!" Ichigo shouted. An idea had hit his mind. He loosened his grip on Zangetsu, seizing the tassel on its hilt. Spinning it madly, he threw his next blow.

Naijin dove to the side, avoiding the slash.

"You learn quickly. Fine. Paper's off."

Ichigo dove at Naijin again, blade between his fists.

"Where's Ikatsue?!"

"Damn it, I don't know!" Naijin fell to his knees, clutching his wounded ankle.

Ichigo lifted Zangetsu over his head.

"Tell me, or I'll…" Ichigo's eyes exploded in blue flame.

Naijin gasped. Orihime only stared in amazement and fear.

The sword swung down in an immense, lethal arc.

Naijin lifted his hand. The mighty sword shattered into a million tiny metal fragments, raining down around them. The air around them turned black and white.

Ichigo only gaped. Orihime wanted to scream, but the air would not come.

Naijin smiled, with a wide and vicious grin. Slowly, the world faded back into color. A few black flames settled out of Naijin's eyes as Ichigo and Orihime fell to their knees, gasping for breath.

"You know that trick, Kurosaki? Well then… it appears you are ready to meet Ikatsue. Three days. Be ready."

"What?" Orihime gasped. "You can't promise him that!"

"Why not?"

"Because Ikatsue is dead."

Ichigo's eyes shot wide. Slowly, he turned to face Orihime.

"What?"

"Yamamoto killed him the same day we left Hueco Mundo. Urahara-sama told me…"

"What?!? That bastard!" Ichigo struggled to his feet.

Naijin laughed. Ichigo's gaze slowly pivoted back to the strange man who lay bleeding in the corner.

"Well, well… Urahara-sama still keeps up to date on things. I wonder, Orihime-chan, Kurosaki-kun… you both know what it feels like to die, yet you are still here. Do you really think that he could revive someone else, but not himself?"

Both stared at Naijin for a moment.

"Now… I'll tell him you want to talk."

"Where should I meet him?"

"He'll find you. Don't worry."

Then, with a smile, Naijin literally faded into the wall behind him.

"Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry, Orihime."

"What's happening to you…?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to talk to him."

* * *

Ichigo slid his door shut slowly. No one was home. Sighing, he slumped down on his bed. The two days had drawn on exceedingly slowly, and Naijin had made no further indication of the meeting.

_Ichigo stood on the side of a massive skyscraper. It was raining. Thunder cracked in the distance, echoing through the empty streets._

"_Ah. Ichigo. It's good to see you again. How do you manage to stand in such places?"_

_This time, Ichigo didn't fall. Instead, he merely looked at his feet._

"_I once lost someone precious to me." Zangetsu continued. "But that isn't why you're here, is it? You don't need my stories. What do you want?"_

_Ichigo took a deep breath. "Revenge."_

_The old man sighed. "You don't really want revenge."_

"_I can't get her back. There's nothing left for me except revenge, damn it!"_

"_Fine. Come over here. I do want to tell you one little story."_

_Ichigo looked up. Zangetsu reached up to his face, ripping off his sunglasses. Ichigo stared into the empty holes, and saw the tiny spark._

_**Why? Why me?! What have I done to deserve this role?**_

"**Nothing. You are not at fault here. I am sorry that you were dragged into this. But now is not the time…"**

Ichigo's eyes shot open, but he was still alone.

"**Do you really expect me to come to you whenever you call? I am not just some puny Shinigami to be addressed as a mere soldier. I am death incarnate."**

"What… where is it…"

"**My location isn't important, Kurosaki. You don't need to talk to me face to face… unless…"**

"What?"

"**I'll be waiting for you. Tomorrow morning, at dawn, meet me."**

"Where?"

"**You will know."**

"Thank you…"

"**You'll wish you hadn't said that. Goodnight, Kurosaki."**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to a strange voice.

"You mean you killed…"

"Quiet. This is between us, do you understand."

"Of course, Sensei. But why come here?"

"The Kuchiki girl… I need her to find him."

"I thought you just said…"

"He's still there. Remember last time, when he fought Kenpachi?"

"You mean…"

"I'll explain later. But I need her."

"Why?"

"To find him. He's very good at staying invisible when he wants to."

"But if we send her, how will she…"

"Kurosaki is looking for him, and for the boy, he wants to be found."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. His Zanpakuto is… unique."

"And if we send her…"

"I can't guarantee she'll be safe."

"She can defend herself."

"Could she survive me?"

"What?"

"Her life will be in his hands. I don't want to do it either, but it's our only choice."

"And if she doesn't come back…"

"She should be fine, as long as she doesn't get caught."

"All right, but I really don't want to put her into the line of fire like this."

"Send her to me when you're ready. You know where to find me."

Rukia stood up. The bunk she had been sleeping on creaked.

"Well… it appears she's ready now."

To her great surprise, the Sotaichou pushed open the door, followed closely by the Thirteenth Squad Taichou.

"Rukia…" The elderly man began. "I have to ask you to do something very dangerous for me. You probably won't want to do it, but it needs to be done, for the sake of all of Seireitei."

"Yes, Sotaichou-sama?"

"I… I need you to spy on Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What? Why?"

"Because he has contact with Karite Ikatsue."

Rukia cocked her head slightly to the side.

"What's wrong with that?"

Yamamoto looked straight at her. Then, slowly, he grabbed the sides of his robe and tore it open. His chest, a mass of scars and muscle, was revealed.

"He did this… and I was lucky. I survived. Kuchiki-kun… he has killed the Spirit King."

"What?!?"

"I saw with my own eyes. The severed head of my old friend. . ."

"Very well…"

"I'm sorry to have to ask you, but anyone else would be suspicious."

"And then…"

"When you find Ikatsue, report to us. Do not try to take him by yourself under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

Rukia nodded.

As Yamamoto walked toward the exit, his footfalls paused.

"She'd be a better choice for a Fukutaichou than either of the two you're looking at, Jushiro."

The white haired man nodded.

"Farewell. Good luck, Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya walked slowly, his sandals clicking against the cobblestones of Seireitei's streets. As he walked, his ears caught a strange, rare noise.

"Fuck! I lost! I can't fucking believe I actually fucking lost to you!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Ken-chan. You don't need to throw a fit _just _because I schooled your ass. Now… where's the fucking sake?"

Byakuya recognized the first voice as that of Kenpachi Zaraki, but the other eluded his identification.

After a moments thought, he decided that his _extremely important _schedule (wake up, do nothing, go to sleep) could be slightly adjusted for the sake of watching Kenpachi get beaten. After all, it didn't happen every day.

Byakuya's sandals clicked against the tilted roof of the Eleventh Division complex. He catches a quick glimpse of a girl about Rukia's age, but significantly taller, as she walks into the building. Kenpachi is sprawled out on his back in a crater of crushed pavement behind her.

"How was I supposed to know that you fucking…"

"Oh, shut up already. I'll pummel your ass in again when I'm done drinking."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"And you shouldn't be sprawled out on the ground. Get used to it."

Byakuya's face was still as stoic as ever, but inside he was almost ready to cry for the humor. The "mighty" Zaraki Kenpachi had been beaten into the ground by a little girl.


	27. Assault the mind

_**XXIV.**_

_**Assault the Mind**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Ichigo walks out of his house the next morning, but his body still lies on his bed. His straw sandals click with solid intent as he walks toward the only place the man can possibly be. _

_The cold, stony graves are covered in a veil of mist, which Ichigo walks into without hesitation. He passes row after row of blurred headstones._

* * *

His pace paused only for a moment, as he passed the only grave significant to him.

Slowly, he knelt before the stone.

"Here lies Kurosaki Masaki. Loving Wife and Mother of Three. How ironic that I should read it, though. Tell me, Ichigo… how is your father doing?"

Ichigo knew the voice, all too well. He knew it from the nightmares that woke him in cold, dark sweats in the middle of the night. He knew the screams… the sadness… the loss. And strangely, he felt most comforted by it.

"Where is he?" The boy asked, standing.

"I wouldn't know." Came the response. It was accompanied by the ringing of a sword leaving it's sheathe.

Ichigo flipped forward as the blade swept out, attempting to take off his legs. He landed, crouching on top of his mother's gravestone.

"Not bad, son. You've learned your lessons well."

Ichigo was at a loss for words. Before him, the black robes of a Shinigami fluttered. His own mother held a Zanpank-to, blade up, in fighting stance.

"Well… aren't you going to come at me?"

Ichigo merely stood still.

"And here I thought you would fight… _Hero of Seireitei_?"

Ichigo's eyes watched her closely.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You wish to speak to the Reaper?"

Ichigo stepped down from the grave.

"I won't kill you."

Kurosaki Masaki smiled at her son.

"I thought more of you, Ichigo."

She dove forward, slashing as she went. Blow after blow rained down on the cold steel of Zangetsu. Finally, Ichigo slashed back, pushing his mother away from him.

"Ah. You finally fight me."

She dove back into the fray, spinning and slashing, seemingly coming at her son from every side at once.

Ichigo landed a blow on her right leg after a narrow parry.

She leapt backward as the blood trickled down her leg.

"Very good, Ichigo. Very, very good. I'm proud of you." It was a taunting response, not an actual praise of his skill. She spun her sword in her palm absentmindedly. "But I'm afraid the time has come to end this. Gisei, Ryusando"

Her sword flashed in a brilliant, blinding light. Closing his eyes, Ichigo dove backward, hoping to blindly dodge an attack that never came. Slowly, the red glow faded from the inside of his eyelids. Cracking his eyes, he gazed at the blade.

It was still the same shape, a plain katana. The blade, however, now reflected as polished glass.

"You like it?"

Ichigo said nothing, instead lashing out at his mother. He swung his blade in a wide arc over his head, bringing it crashing down on the glass sword.

The blade flashed again at the contact.

"You shouldn't try that. It'll keep flashing whenever something hits it."

Ichigo blinked to cleanse his eyes. Then, closing his eyes, he lashed out with a vicious spinning attack. Blow after blow was blocked, accompanied by blinding flashes.

Then, in an instant, her blade slipped away. Ichigo held the advantage. He could kill her.

In that moment, he hesitated. She took her opportunity.

She lunged. Her hand passed his guard, slamming into his chest. He felt a lung collapse on the icy flesh.

"Will you really die like this, Ichigo?" She closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened, something had changed. Her voice was no longer taunting

"Ichigo… save yourself. I'm already dead… live on… please…"

Her eyes flickered for a moment, and again she smiled with pleasure at his pain. Her sword sank deeper into his chest.

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes as blood leaked down his chin. With a mighty slash, he cut his long lost mother's body in half.

Bending over, blade in hand, Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"At least now you can go in peace…" A tiny blue glow ignited on the end of Zangetsu's handle. As the tears and blood joined the fading body on the ground, Ichigo buried the soul of his mother. There, on the ground, he collapsed.

* * *

The world finally recovered its color as Kuchiki Rukia walked slowly out of the Senkai Gate from Seireitei.

It was strangely quiet. In her previous visits to Karakura, it had been at least fairly active even late at night. Now the streets were utterly and completely barren.

Finally, she reached the small clinic.

Knocking three times, she waited silently.

Finally the door swung open.

"Ah. Rukia-chan. You're back?"

"Yes… I…" It then occurred to Rukia that she was not in a Gigai.

"Come on in. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Ichigo since last night. If you want, you're free to wait here."

"Wait… I have to go run by Urahara's to pick up a Gigai."

"Oh, don't worry about it. The girls can see you just as well as I can. Now come on in. I'm just finishing up dinner."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"It's no problem."

Isshin stepped out into the open air, gazing at the winter sky. It was quite cold, but it didn't bother the man. Instead he looked at the stars.

_Come back alive, Ichigo…_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slid open slowly. He lay on a stone floor.

"You're finally awake? Took you long enough. I hope it didn't take you too much willpower to beat her."

Ichigo rolled over onto his chest, and immediately regretted the movement.

"You're still wounded, idiot. Even I don't heal that fast. It's only been a few hours."

Ichigo carefully slid back onto his back. Then, cocking his neck, he was just able to make out the red-clad figure standing against a stone pillar in the distance.

"Ikatsue…?"

"No, dipshit. Santa Clause lost weight. Notice the red jacked. What do you think?"

_Yup… definitely Ikatsue._

"Anyway… what the hell did you want from me?"

Ichigo paused. "I just wanted to thank you."

Ikatsue's gaze slowly and smoothly swung to look straight at Ichigo. His cold black eyes glared at him in a mix of contempt and utter disbelief. He looked the same as when they had first met, but his sunglasses had disappeared.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? Why would I be…?"

"You went through all that fucking trouble of asking the three people in the world who hate me the most, _to their faces_, where I was. Then you proceeded to ask my… subordinate where I was, and fought him. _Then _you fought the reincarnated soul of your mother just to prove that you were worth my time… all to say thanks? You are kidding, aren't you?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Ikatsue groaned to himself.

_I can't believe it. I finally find the seventh sword, and its owner is a total fucking moron with a fucking __**conscience**__ of all things._

"Did you want something _else_?"

"You made me fight my mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Better than leaving her to turn into a hollow, especially after your father went through all his effort to kill Grand Fisher." Ikatsue explained. Somehow, Ichigo sensed a hidden meaning to his words.

"She was a Shinigami?"

"Not until about six hours ago. Speaking of which, did you keep the sword? That one belonged to a particularly… bright individual." Ikatsue smiled slightly.

"You made me fight my mother!?! That was your fault?!?" Ichigo shouted, infuriated that the man had been so heartless.

"I just told you, yes. Now answer me. Did you keep the sword?" His voice showed his total apathy to the situation, which only served to fuel Ichigo's wrath.

"You asshole!"

"Thanks… Well, if you managed to lose the Zanpakuto, I've got nothing more to say to you." Reaching into his robe, Ikatsue pulled out a small book and leaned against a wall, reading.

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet. Despite the pain, he made the effort to take a few steps toward Ikatsue. Then, with a single mighty pull, he drew Zangetsu and swung it at Ikatsue.

The Reaper blocked the blow with only a single finger, not even looking up from his book.

"That was pitiful. Come on. You'll never hit me like that."

Ichigo tried to pull his sword back, but Ikatsue's single finger held it, rooted firmly in place. The Reaper twisted his wrist slightly, tearing the blade from Ichigo's grip and tossing it across the floor.

Finally, falling to his knees from his wound, Ichigo ceased his attack.

"Now… is there anything else you want, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Answers…"

"Oh. Well, at least you've managed to redeem yourself. What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"Karite Ikatsue. Look we've already been introduced, so what's the…"

"No… I mean… who were you?" It was a strange question, but it got Ichigo's point across. More importantly, it was one which needed to be asked.

"Oh. Well, that's a bit more complicated." Ikatsue slunk lower against the wall, reminiscing of what he viewed as better days. "I'll give you the short version. I was the first Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen. I founded it… a while back. Then Yamamoto and I got in a fight… well, more of a war, actually. We fought on top of the Hill of Crucifixions. I was the better warrior, but he was cunning. He wanted revenge."

"For what?

"That's a long story, kid. Anyway, he beat me. Sliced my head in half, right down this line." He held a finger over the scar that ran through his left eye.

"So…"

"I came back, as usual. That was when he discovered my secret. So he got clever. He killed another Shinigami, one who was quite evil. Long story short, I ended up in hell for a long time."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, come on. No one's perfect. It sucks. Stay out of if you can avoid it."

It was quite a bit of information to digest at once, but Ichigo took it as best he could.

"So then Yamamoto became Sotaichou."

"Well, I wasn't there, but I don't think so. From what I understand, my Second Squad Taichou took over for a few years… there were at least three between myself and him. He didn't really want anything to do with _my _organization. He took over when he was sure my influence was gone."

Ichigo thought about this a moment. Then another thought popped into his mind.

"What happened at the Spirit King's palace?"

"Oh… that's a bit more difficult to answer. First off, and don't take this the wrong way, I did that. There was a reason, though. I'm not a mindless power monger." _Besides… I don't need to be the Spirit King to rule the world…_

"All right. Why did you do it?"

"Do you know about the Seven 'Perfect' Zanpank-to?"

"The what?"

"Then you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

The man looked back into his book. Ikatsue smiled, laughing under his breath silently.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just… something in the story." He gestured vaguely at his book… no, it was a volume of manga.

"What is it?"

"You probably wouldn't get it. Now… do you have any other questions?"

"Well… Not really."

"Oh… well, then… will you go away?"

"What?"

"Would you, Kurosaki Ichigo, get the hell out of my lair, please?" After a pause, he added. "Or I can throw you out."

Ichigo drew back Zangetsu as he walked out of the room. There, he tightened his grip, before rounding on Ikatsue.

"All right."

_Idiot. _Ikatsue thought to himself. "Right. If you really want to fight me so bad, we can spar. But really, did I do anything against you? I know you had to kill your dead mom, but you did a soul burial, didn't you? Anyway, your Bankai against my bare hands."

"You can't possibly…"

"Oh, I guess you're right. That's not fair. Fine. I'll only use one hand, _and _no kidou. That any better for you?" Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but Ikatsue was faster. "Good. Go."

Ichigo dodged to the side as Ikatsue flickered forward, fist rammed out straight.

Again, Ikatsue blurred, this time appearing behind Ichigo. Spinning as best he could, Ichigo slashed down at the older man. Ikatsue smiled slightly as his open palm deflected the blow. It broke into a full-out grin as his fingers fell off.

"Well, well… I'll be damned, you can actually hurt me."

Ichigo pushed off Ikatsue's palm, sliding across the ground.

The man's steel toed boot caught him in the small of his back, knocking him to the ground.

"You didn't even get a chance to release your Bankai, did you? You just aren't fast enough. Face it; you won't be able to do a thing when the war comes."

Ichigo slowly stood up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yamamoto won't rest when he found out that I survived."

"What?"

Ikatsue ripped open his jacket, exposing his chest. On the skin over his heart lay a massive, twisted patch of burnt flesh.

"Yamamoto's real goal." Was all the man responded.

Ichigo gasped.

* * *

Gisei, Ryusando - Sacrifice (Yourself), Light Dragon


	28. A Lesson in Pain

_**XXV.**_

_**A Lesson in Pain**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

* * *

_Ikatsue smiles viciously, more to bare his teeth than to express happiness. His chest is covered in blackened, scorched flesh which spirals in toward a round hole just off of his heart. Then with a glance down, he closes his robes over his chest again. The room suddenly darkens. Everything freezes, except the man. Ikatsue's robes flutter in an invisible wind, as if they were being billowed by a hurricane. His eyes widen slightly when Ichigo manages to lift his chin enough to look up at him._

"_How did you…?" The Reaper gasps in amazement._

_Ichigo smiles slightly as the intense mass of reiatsu finally steals his consciousness, dropping him onto the ground._

* * *

_Knock, Knock _

Kurosaki Isshin pulled his door open for the second time that night.

"Naijin? Is that you?" For a moment, the father couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Isshin. Well, well… so he really is from your family. Well, in any case, here he is." The teacher slid Ichigo's unconscious body off his shoulder, handing it to the man.

"What happened?"

"He met Ikatsue."

"What?!? Is he…"

"He's just asleep. He'll be up and about in the morning. Now, I've go to go."

Blurring slightly, the teacher disappeared in a single flash.

"Ichigo…"

Isshin turned. Rukia stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide.

"He's fine. Just asleep."

Rukia quietly sighed with relief as Isshin carried his sleeping son to his bedroom.

* * *

Ikatsue placed a cold, sweaty hand on his forehead, feeling the massive clump of veins. He had overused his souls again, and now knelt on the stone floor, clutching his head in pain, as the price.

The wound on his chest flared as he lost concentration. His immense reiatsu began to leak from the hole. Effectively, it was a massive beacon to Yamamoto.

Slowly, he channeled his reiatsu into his swords. Each floated in the air for a moment, before falling in a circle around him. From each rose a figure.

"_**Why do you insist on showing off so much?" **_Came the stalwart figure that rose from the blade of Murasame. He wore loose black pants, and a black shirt. On his shoulder's, two spiked iron plates signified his power. His face was cold and hateful, covered in scars and scratches.

"Don't… Don't bother me now!" Ikatsue muttered, gasping between breaths from the pain.

"_**If you continue like this, you will begin to lose your capabilities. You are aware of that, aren't you?"**_ That voice belonged to Masamune. It was a smaller man, wearing a white robe, not unlike that of a Seireitei judiciary officer.

"I know… damn it, I know all too well. But I have to impress the boy."

"_**So you can take him as your apprentice? What good will that do?" **_Urakata smiled viciously. It was a rather dark figure, more a shadow than an actual man. There was no body, only the silhouette that it would have left.

"Because… I can…"

_**Kill him. Take the sword. Then kill Yamamoto and be done with it. He will suffice.**_

Zantetsuken was a black robed, skeletal figure. Its voice echoed over the open room, to the degree that it seemed to speak to the mind instead of the ears.

"Damn it… damn you all!" Ikatsue's reiatsu flared again, bringing the four avatars to their knees. "I am in charge here, damn it! You will obey me! If I needed advice on what to do, I'd already be dead. What I want to know is how I can convince him to follow me of his own free will."

"_**What is your plan?"**_ Asked Masamune.

"He will fight Yamamoto. Whoever wins will be clearly at my own level. They will be weakened, though. I will kill the survivor and claim them as my own. Then I can make the sacrifice and attain true immortality."

_**"Don't you need the other blades first?" **_Urakata questioned.

"I already have you four. I can claim the others off the bodies of those two."

"_**That gives you six. YOU lost Kyoka Suigetsu. The seventh is gone forever."**_

Ikatsue smiled. "No. I was wrong, before. I felt it when I held the blade. Kyoka Suigetsu is not the Seventh. The boy has it."

"_**His sword is…?" **_Murasame stared, amazed, at Ikatsue.

"Yes. He is the one. He has the potential to take the title of Karite from me."

"_**Will you let him?" **_Zantetsuken asked.

"Only time will tell…" And then, the figures were gone. Ikatsue laughed, and in the darkness, madness reigned.

* * *

"Ah… Kuchiki-chan. I was wondering when you'd finally show up for class. By any chance, do you know where Abarai-kun is?"

"He's not coming to this school anymore, Naijin-Sensei."

"Oh… you know my name. I suppose that's to be expected though. How's your brother?" Naijin asked.

"Um… Sensei? The lecture…" Orihime muttered quietly.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. Now, as you can see from my map…" Naijin's lecture dozed off in Ichigo's brain as he thought on the events of the past days.

_Why did she come back? What was it?_

In his mind, between Byakuya and Yamamoto, they would have been separated forever. What had prompted her return? His mind flew over the possibilities as the class flew by. Finally, the bell rang, and Naijin dashed to spit out his last sentences.

"…will each write a thirty page paper on the significance of your favorite manga on our society. Due Friday."

Ichigo glanced up, groggily rising from his seat.

"Kurosaki…"

"Huh?"

"Oh. Well… I was just going to ask you… why do you even bother going to school?"

_My__** teacher**__ is asking me this?_

"What?"

"You've got a life… a job… why bother? You don't need this education. You already know everything you need to know. Do you really want to live your life as just a normal person after all that you've seen? After knowing what comes after death, would you resign to just a boring life on the sidelines? Just… think about that." With a smile, Naijin marched off.

"What did he want, Ichigo?" Ishida asked as soon as Ichigo cleared the doorway.

"He asked why I still go to school."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because I already have a job… and a life… He's got a point, I guess."

"Well, yeah, but…" Ishida trailed off into thought.

"I know. I'm not gonna ditch everybody. At least, not just yet."

* * *

"Can I come out now?"

"You've been here all day? I thought you were with Ikatsue."

"'e disappeared a little after you left. Said somethin' about a night on the town."

"You let him go?"

"I'm not gonna fucking try an' stop 'im. I got spared once. 'Ain't taking that change again."

"Listen, Gin. You are gonna go out, and you're going to find him. Because right now, he's cocky. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. And if he gets killed, I'll come for you."

"Why? He doesn't need a fuckin' baby-sitter. He'll kick anyone's ass right now…"

"Not with a three inch hole through his spirit-gate, leaking out his reiatsu like a fucking beacon. Now go."

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you."

Naijin's desk exploded. Shards of wood embedded themselves in the walls all around the room. Silver reiatsu exploded around the teacher's frame, illuminating his eyes.

"Are you ready to face me, Ichimaru Gin? Would you stare down my master and hope to live to tell that tale? While death may come many times in the cycle of reincarnation, Ikatsue stops it. Die to his blade, and reincarnation will be a long time coming."

Gin fell to his knees.

* * *

Ichigo hollered at Rukia as she walked down the sidewalk toward the Kurosaki clinic.

"Hey!"

She turned, slowly, her hair blowing in the gentle wind.

"What?"

They hadn't talked the previous night. She had fallen asleep before Ichigo woke from his sleep. Satisfied with talking at school, he left her to sleep.

"I just wanted to talk."

She paused momentarily as he dashed up to her. Slowly, they began to walk.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Yamamoto decided he wanted someone to represent the Gotei around here. Taichou bent a few arms so I could come back." Her lie was perfect, seamless, but she felt guilty for deceiving her friend.

"Oh. Well then… you want to come to the winter festival?"

"The what?"

"It's a carnival we have here, every year at winter. Sort of like a fair. I didn't think we'd ever go there, with the war coming, and all…" Ichigo's words were fluid and caring, but he struggled to find his meaning. He realized, at that moment, just how much the short Shinigami girl had grown on him.

"I'd love to." She muttered, hoping that she could procrastinate her mission and delay her return to Seireitei as long as possible.

"Good…" Was all that came to his mind.

The two walked in silence for a moment. Ichigo's thoughts were casual and calm, of their past together, and a little of the future. Rukia's weighed heavier, filled with guilt and sorrow. She didn't want to bring up a sore subject, but she knew the question had to be asked, for the good of everyone.

"Ichigo…"

"Huh?"

"Have you… seen him recently?"

"I thought Renji was with you. Why?"

"No… not him… Karite-sama."

"Oh…" Ichigo's thoughts ran to his mother, and a moment of awkwardness settled in the silence. Finally his lips found their words again. "Yes. But you wouldn't want to talk to him. Trust me."

"I need to…"

"I already thanked him for all of us. You don't want to go through the trouble of contacting him. It isn't worth it."

Rukia decided to leave it at that as the sun set slowly.

"Do you really want to go home right now?" Ichigo sprung his question in the moment of silence.

Rukia thought a moment. "No… why?"

"I was gonna run to Urahara's. Coming?"

Rukia smiled, following him to provide an answer.


	29. Before the Calm

_**XXVI.**_

_**Before the Calm**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

* * *

_Ichigo knocks solemnly on Urahara's door three times in the dark of the early winter night. No answer comes._

"_Strange… He's always here." Rukia mutters._

"_Oh well." Ichigo turns away from the door slowly._

_Behind the two, Urahara stands silently._

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?"

"It's…" Urahara chose his words carefully, making sure to mask his true meaning. "I have to make sure things don't happen the way they did before."

"What?"

"Go home. Things have gotten out of hand here, Ichigo."

"The war's over, Urahara. What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't bet on it, Kurosaki. This is the calm before a storm. And it is very calm… too calm. This is no small storm to weather… this is a hurricane, and it will take us all with it when it comes. Find shelter. Stay out of it."

"What the hell…"

"Go home. Return to your life, Ichigo. You are a hero among the Shinigami. Now live your life as it was before. You don't need the same fate that we few accursed survivors share."

Ichigo paused for a moment, before turning to leave.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Sandals-hat?"

The dull click of two straw sandals on the dirt street echoed loudly over the silent group. "It means that you need to give up on being a Shinigami. We're sorry to have to ask you this, Ichigo, but it's for your own good."

"Dad?"

"Trust me, Ichigo. This isn't the time for us to talk about this."

Ichigo sighed. "What's with all of you?"

"A war is coming… one that you don't want to be involved in. We all have our places for revenge. You, at the moment, do not." Ichigo looked to the roof of the building to see the third speaker. He was a rather frail man in a white suit.

"Heh… you actually showed up this time, Ryukken." Isshin muttered under his breath.

"Who's he?"

"Ryukken Ishida." Urahara answered. "We can leave once Yoruichi gets her."

"Go home, Ichigo. You too, Rukia-chan. This isn't safe."

"What is going on?!" Ichigo shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Isshin drew his Zanpakuto.

"I'll explain when we get back. Go."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia tugged him away.

* * *

"So… I guess we aren't going home…" Rukia muttered.

"…Don't want to…"

"Is something wrong?"

Ichigo sighed. "No."

"Are you sure…?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?" He screamed.

"Ichigo…"

"After everything we went through for them, they just tell us to get out of the way and let them deal with it!"

Rukia grabbed her friend by the shoulder. "Let's go to the carnival."

"Huh?"

"You said we could. Let's go. You need something else to think about." She smiled, but it was half-hearted at best, more to comfort Ichigo than to show her own feelings.

A moment of silence fell between them before Ichigo finally spoke again. "All right."

* * *

Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto was tired. He had not had a full nights sleep since killing Ikatsue. Only a single stretch of sleep just after returning to Seireitei had satiated him since his visit to Hueco Mundo.

Instead, he stared at the stars again. He had long since lost count of the sleepless nights. In truth, he had long since lost the natural need for sleep, or food, or drink, but those necessities kept him tied to the living dead who went about their lives around him. His mind was haunted by the silhouette of a dream that had come the night he returned. The callous, careless, conscience-less voice taunted him whenever his eyelids drooped.

"Are you all right, old man?"

He turned slowly.

"Kenpachi?"

The massive warrior smiled slightly.

"You aren't sleeping. Wanna fight?"

After a moment, Yamamoto accepted the offer. It would take his mind off the taunting of the dead man.

* * *

The carnival lights were strung, and Ichigo and Rukia blended easily into the crowd. For some reason, the lights brought back memories in Rukia. Memories of their first meeting.

"_I see. So basically, you're a Death God? And you came all the way from some place called Soul Society to vanquish evil spirits? Which means that monster earlier was one of those evil spirits? And it attacked that little girl? Okay, I belie-- NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE THAT, DUMBASS!"_

The two wandered together, speaking scarcely. The quiet seemed to bond them, wiping out the noise of the crowds around them.

Carrying a small bag of popcorn and drinks, Ichigo and Rukia found a seat on the bank of the river.

"It's beautiful here." The Shinigami girl murmured. The crisp air of an autumn night settled over the open space.

"I'm glad all the trouble's over." Ichigo sighed, realizing that he really wished that there were more to do. More to keep his friends together.

"I'm glad they let me come back."

"Me too…"

Lying on their backs in the grass, they stared at the stars.

* * *

The red robes hung over the side of the massive steel bridge. Fingers slid over the wound on the tight, muscled skin. Slowly, one finger paused as the man gazed down.

The single gold band that hung on the finger brought back memories of an old love.

Now she was dead, and he was alone.

* * *

Ichigo's closed eyes ran through the memories of the past months as he sat on the riverbank. Now it was winter.

"_The war will come with the snow, Kurosaki. Neither of us can survive by ourselves… but together, we might just win…"_

Yamamoto's words seemed ironic now. And then, his eyes still closed, Ichigo felt the pressure on his arm.

His eyes flickered open for just a moment. Rukia leaned against his arm, slowly falling asleep. He merely relaxed, letting her find a comfortable spot, before returning to the memories.

* * *

"You know she loves him." Urahara noted.

"I didn't want him to get involved in everything we did all those years ago, Kisuke. But you were always the best. Can we keep them out of it?" Isshin answered as the group of four walked the side-streets of Karakura.

"I don't know. She will be saved…."

"But Ichigo?"

"I don't know."

Isshin hung his head slightly, neglecting the rest of their conversation.

* * *

Chad's heavy footfalls echoed over the empty street. His path was silent, cold, and lonely. It didn't bother the giant, though. He merely kept walking.

"Hey, Chad."

He barely glanced to the side. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Ishida.

"Hey." He muttered to his friend.

Ishida sensed something in Chad's voice.

"Something wrong?"

Chad shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Something's bothering you, Chad. What's wrong?"

"…"

"Come on. You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I was just wondering… what's going to happen to us now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… now that it's all over, they don't really need us anymore, do they?"

Ishida laughed. "Then we'll just ram it in their faces that we're better than everyone else, and they won't have a say in things, will they? Just like we used to."

Chad smiled slightly at this, thinking of all the crazy things they had done as friends. "What happens next?"

Ishida grinned. "I don't know. Although I hate to admit it, Kurosaki would know better than me right now."

* * *

At that moment, Ichigo's substitute badge exploded in a flash of light.

He looked up as the black portal from Hueco Mundo opened before his eyes. He still lay on the riverbank, with Rukia lying next to him, asleep. Slowly, his hand slid her to the ground.

The hollow was massive, and emitted an enormous reiatsu. An educated Shinigami would have instantly identified it as an Adjuchas, but Ichigo had no such training. Instead, he stood slowly, seizing in his fingers the substitute badge.

The hollow opened its mouth, releasing a veil of needles. Ichigo merely slashed down with Zangetsu, knocking them out of the way.

A faint moan echoed from the ground behind him.

He glanced quickly over his shoulder, and instantly felt his bloodlust rise.

Rukia lay, bleeding. Her body was covered from head to foot in foot-long needles.

Instantly, his eyes exploded in fire. He didn't care at all about the overpowering rage that accompanied his power. Instead, sheathing his Zanpank-to, he charged forward, ripping the hollow's mask in half with his bare hands.

Still, his fury remained unsettled.

Behind him, another small portal opened. Out stepped a tall, rather attractive green haired Arrancar woman. Nel smiled at her friend.

"Ichigo! I was wondering where you were. The flood finally settled, so I…" Nel's words died on her tongue as Ichigo rounded on her, eyes burning.

"Ichigo?"

"Hello…" Ichigo smiled slightly. "…Hollow." He reached onto his back, drawing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?

"Nothing's wrong, Arrancar. Everything is _absolutely…_" he spat the word "…the way it is supposed to be." He grinned at his friend manically.

"Ichigo…"

She barely managed to lift her own Zanpakuto in time to block Ichigo's slash.

Then, with a blur, he was behind her, and she dove to avoid a second blow. The wide blade scratched her back, and she rolled across the grassy hillside before regaining her feet.

Ichigo smiled from his place near Rukia. Then, at once, his shadow was over her, and he lifted his Zanpakuto to her head, readying himself for the final blow.


	30. Loving Death

_**XXVII.**_

_**Loving Death**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

* * *

_Nel struggles under the immense blade. Despite her power, she struggles under the might of the young human's power. She looks up to her friends eyes, but sees only pure and utter hatred. The orange-haired boy smiles, taunting the futility of her defense as he blurs, striking again from behind her._

* * *

"Ichigo! Don't you remember me?" Nel asked, frightened beyond reason by her former friend's gaze.

"I am a Shinigami. I kill hollows." He blurred, disappearing into the night mist, before appearing behind Nel yet again. His attack could not be avoided. It was over.

"Ichigo!" He didn't even turn as an orange shield blocked his attack. "What's gotten into you?"

Orihime knelt beside Rukia. A pile of bloody needles lay at her feet as she worked.

"So… you're going to betray me, Orihime?" He blurred, this time landing next to his old friend. She caught the vague flash of his flaming eyes before he brought down his sword.

Steel clashed on blood, but it was not the girl's.

"Blood? You can't do this?"

"But I can, Kurosaki-kun." The black and green robes fluttered in the wind.

"Urahara-sama!"

"So… the three of you against me? How fucking typical. No one respects what I go through for you!"

Nel landed with a dull thud in the grass next to Urahara.

"Who are you, Arrancar?"

Nel opened her mouth to answer, but Orihime beat her to it.

"She's Nel. Just trust her, Urahara-sama. She helped us in Hueco Mundo."

"Fine. Just try not to get in my way. Oh, and don't kill him."

Ichigo laughed, lifting Zangetsu once more. "Getsuga Tenshou."

Urahara lifted another blood shield, blocking the blow.

Nel jumped over the dissipating blood, bringing her blade down from above. Ichigo blocked the blow easily, not even bothering to look at his opponent.

Urahara's next attack came as something of a surprise to Ichigo. A massive bubble of blood surrounded him. He tried to move, but found that he could not.

His energy spent, Urahara fell to one knee. "Don't hurt him. He's immobilized, so if you can just knock him out…" The bubble shimmered, becoming suddenly opaque.

"What's happening, Urahara-sama?" Orihime asked, rising to her feet and walking to heal Urahara.

"I don't know… this shouldn't happen. The blood is infused with my reiatsu. He shouldn't even be able to stand."

Then, in that moment, the bubble exploded. A massive arc of black reiatsu, tinged on its edges with red reiatsu burst out of the bubbled.

Orihime quickly set up a shield, blocking the mighty blow.

As the chaos settled, a horrible, insane laugh echoed over the group.

"Getsuga Tenshou! How's that feel, hollow bitch?"

"Ichigo!"

He turned on his friends. In that moment, the world seemed to explode around him. His eyes faded, not to their natural color, but to pure and utter blackness, all at once. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

A single, bloody stain on the ground was the only remaining symbol of Nel's existence.

* * *

The boy's eyes cracked open slightly, then immediately fell shut again. He didn't really want to get up, but something told him that he needed to. A brief struggle to control his legs told him that his goal was impossible.

All at once, his memory flooded back.

_I… I killed Nel…_

Ichigo bolted upright.

"Whoa, Kurosaki. You're not in any shape to…" Urahara began.

"Shut up!"

"What?" The shopkeeper asked, slightly offended.

"Where's Rukia?"

"I'm right here, Ichigo." She muttered, afraid to meet his gaze.

Ichigo was suddenly embarrassed at having shouted at Urahara.

"I…"

"It's all right, Ichigo. No one blames you…"

He sighed, settling gently on his feet.

"You can't walk around right now."

"I need to see Ikatsue."

"What?"

"He knows how to help me. I'm sorry. Tell everyone that, Rukia. I might be back later." He pushed open the doors of Urahara's shop, walking off into the distance alone.

* * *

"He wants to talk to me, and it isn't time for you to be found yet, Gin. Go away."

The ex-Shinigami smiled viciously as he walked past the rows of graves.

"Ichigo… It's good to see you." Ikatsue's jovial tone belied the seriousness of the situation.

"Train me."

"Can't help you." The Reaper muttered apathetically. "I'm busy."

"Do I look like I care, Ikatsue? Train me to control the fire."

"I can't."

"I've seen you do it!"

"Yes, but you don't know _why_? You're in way over your head, kid. Don't try and jump from where you are to where I am. Lot's of people get nearsighted, but it's like climbing a mountain. The peak is farther than you think. There's someone much closer to your level, who might be able to teach you, if she's even still alive."

"Who?"

"Rande Tao."

Ichigo paused a moment, and then immediately set back off toward Urahara's shop.

* * *

"So… what now?" Gin asked as soon as Ichigo was out of earshot.

"He comes back to me when he finds out that she's dead. Then I wait for him to go off for a while, and things go just as planned." _Ikatsue didn't add "Or he manages to find her still alive, and I get her back, to replace you, Gin."_

"Could ya have trained him?"

"Easily. But if I let him try it by himself, he'll kill off most of the annoying, puny Shinigami in this city."

"If that's what's gonna happen, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Because then _he_ won't trust me. Plus, if he does it, he'll feel guilty. Then he'll be easier to manipulate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

* * *

Ichigo slowly pushed open the doorway to Urahara's shop, making sure no one was going to bother him. Then, quietly, he made his way to the basement ladder.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" The voice belonged to Rukia.

"Seireitei." On a second thought, Ichigo added "If you still want to talk to Ikatsue, he's in the graveyard."

The trapdoor clicked shut ominously. Then, tears in her eyes, Rukia turned toward the graveyard.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the stone frame. It seemed to be waiting, spiraling, already opened to accommodate his goal. Without even glancing back at the friends and family he was leaving, Ichigo walked into the world of the dead.

The boy cleared the long, dark tunnel in a single flash step. Around him, trees sprung up.

Then, at a slow, solemn pace, he set off.

* * *

The clicking of the straw sandals on the stone walkway punctuated the midnight mist. Ikatsue looked up, somewhat surprised, as Rukia appeared from the veil of the night.

"Well, well… Kuchiki Rukia…" She nodded slowly. "Did you come to serve Ichigo…? Or maybe… just maybe, Yamamoto?"

Rukia heard herself gasp in surprise. _He knows? How does he know?_

Absentmindedly, she drew out her phone.

The man smiled, standing to his feet. With a lightning fast motion, he seized the edges of his red robe, and discarded it. This revealed the dark shape of his traditional, midnight black Shinigami robes. Then, slowly, he cast his steel gaze onto the girl. "Do you understand what you've just done?" He asked calmly. The twitching of his hands belied his rage.

"I…" Rukia stuttered, still staring at the phone in her hand.

"Do you? That's all I'm asking. It's a simple question." His voice was calm and friendly, but most of all, frightening.

"I'm saving the Gotei Thirteen." She finally answered, remembering Yamamoto's words.

Ikatsue's eyes erupted in flame. His reiatsu exploded, drawing away the little color left in the world. Rukia felt the air disappear from her lungs.

"You filthy, sell-out little bitch…! I **am** the Gotei Thirteen! Yamamoto is nothing but a rag doll compared to my power! Do you understand me?" At once, his reiatsu drained back, and Rukia fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Ikatsue didn't give her the chance. Instead, he seized her by the throat and rammed her against a tombstone, slowly choking away her breath with his cold, calloused fingers. "Are you ready to die, Kuchiki-sama? Are you ready to lose your life to me so easily?"

Rukia's vision began to fade as the air fled from her body.

Ikatsue held her before his face with one hand before tossing her onto the ground behind him. Her face scraped against the stones of the ground.

Rukia struggled to her feet, rushing to put as much distance between herself and Ikatsue as possible.

"Now… tell him I am here. Tell him I'm waiting. And… tell him to stop sending_ trash_ like you to fight me."

* * *

The two dull knocks that echoed on the solitary, wooden trapdoor were a strange awakening call for Ran' Tao. She wasn't used to visitors of any kind. Slowly, she opened her door. "Hello… Ichigo? Come on in."

Ichigo followed the old woman into her small, cave-like home.

She pulled out a small plate of rice crackers and a pair of teacups, before offering Ichigo a seat across from her at a small table in the center of the room. "Now… what do you want?" Ran' Tao asked.

"I need you to teach me."

Ran' Tao smiled slightly. "There are many people who could do that better than I, Kurosaki. Even Urahara would make a better teacher for you."

"I need someone who can teach me to control the fires."

"What?"

"The… the fires in my eyes."

Ran' Tao dropped her teacup. The porcelain shattered against the stone floor, punctuating the instant silence that had fallen over the room. Finally, Ran's hands slid down into her lap. "Where did you learn of this?" She finally asked.

"Well… When we went to Los Noches to defeat Aizen, one of my friends… Orihime was killed by an Arrancar. All I could think of was revenge. Then I found myself in my mind. My Zanpank-to…"

"You learned from your Zanpank-to?" Ran' asked, her eyes just barely wider than normal.

"Yes."

"I see. Well then… It's a good thing you came to me." Ran' Tao sighed slightly.

"Thank you, Ran' Tao-sama." Ichigo muttered after a slight pause.

"Don't thank me just yet, Kurosaki."

In a single, amazing blur, she stood behind him, knife at his throat.

"Well, at least you're slow enough that I can keep up with you. Now… I'll need a favor before we can begin."

"Anything." Ichigo answered.

"Good. Very good."


	31. A Forgotten Love

_**XXVIII.**_

_**A Forgotten Love**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_Kenpachi's trip to Earth was short, brisk, and silent. He left Yachiru behind, unwilling to bring her into the blatant danger he entered. His blade clears its sheath long before he needs it, more to make an impression than to actually be of use. His eye patch also remained in Seireitei, potentially the last bit of him to be remembered should he not return. Only the anticipation of the battle draws him forward._

"You? I thought I told the kid I wanted to fight fucking Yamamoto. I haven't handed him his ass in forever." Ikatsue smiled viciously, his hand fluttering over the hilts of each of his swords. He wondered which to pick, until his hand reached a small handle, belonging to a weapon which barely qualified as a dagger. He laughed quietly, assured that it would enrage the enormous Shinigami before him.

Kenpachi laughed. With a quick flare of reiatsu, he released his blade, not even bothering with the traditional chant.

"Well… no surprises there." Ikatsue muttered. "Koutai, Urakata."

At first, Kenpachi smiled with blood lust. His first slash came swinging toward Ikatsue's neck, intending to sever his head. The Reaper's face merely melted into his torso momentarily, before popping back up, in the space the black blade had just left.

"Fuck that!" Kenpachi exclaimed as his second blow flew at Ikatsue's heart. This time, the man's chest opened, his ribs, lungs, and heart all literally squeezing to the side to create a hole the exact size of Kenpachi's blade. "Damn it, man! What the fuck is your problem?"

Kenpachi received a small kick for his efforts. The blow cracked a rib, but the massive man managed to make off with Ikatsue's foot. The Reaper merely smiled wider.

Ichigo laid palms on the massive tattoo across the bare back of his new teacher. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me. When I tell you… Now!"

Ichigo release his reiatsu in a single massive sweep. Ran fell to her knees as the tattoo began to glow with a beautiful blue light.

"Quick. You see that orange ball on the table?" She called, panting. The urgency in her voice was troubling. Ichigo glanced over. It was barely large enough to be a pill, let alone a marble. "Bring it here. Quickly!"

Ichigo abided her directions quickly and silently. As soon as he reached her, she snatched it out of his hand and threw it down her throat. Her eyes flared with an orange glow, the same color as the tiny ball, before fading back to normality. Then, with a sigh, she rose to her feet. The tattoo faded.

"What happened?"

"Well… that was the seal Yamamoto placed on me when he killed my husband. I haven't had my Shinigami powers since. I'm a little rusty, so you might have to go easy on me." Her voice was friendly, but slightly taunting.

"Do you need to rest?"

Ran held out an arm, lifting her open palm toward the ceiling. In it, a billowing ball of brilliant lime green liquid appeared. She closed her eyes, and it began to change, eventually taking the form of a sword. With a single bright flash, it became exactly that. It was a short weapon, which she absentmindedly tied to her belt. "No. I'm fine. Do you need to rest, or would you like to start your training now?"

To say that Kenpachi was losing miserably would not have given him a fair representation. Despite his opponent's unfair advantage, he had severed sixteen limbs, decapitated him twice, and ripped out his heart once. But, to his great disappointment, no matter how much he attacked, (in his own words) "_The mother-fucker wouldn't fucking die!_" It was very, very agitating.

Ikatsue seemed to become more and more entertained each time he was injured or killed.

Finally, the Eleventh Squad Taichou lost his patience. "Bankai! Shinkatsu!"

Ikatsue's eyebrows reached his hairline in amazement. He knew that, at least traditionally, Bankai were big. But… this was different. There was no effect of any significance. Instead, the blade merely magnified to… Ikatsue wasn't even sure how much bigger the sword was. A good comparison was that it was about as long as a five-story building is tall. Its_ width _was at least twelve feet. The man spun it like a toothpick between two fingers. The wind created by the spinning blade ripped trees from the ground, tossing them around like twigs. Ikatsue absentmindedly whipped out an arm, knocking away an oak which came too close to his body.

"How ya' like this, fucker?"

The Reaper smiled. "Not bad. Let's see…" He paused, looking the massive blade up and down. "It turns your reiatsu into physical strength?"

Kenpachi laughed. "Damn! How'd ya guess?"

Ikatsue lifted his own, tiny weapon over his head, charging forward. "I've been around the block quite a few times, Kenpachi. And I'm a good guesser."

Kenpachi set his blade down, separating himself from Ikatsue. It looked almost as if a massive iron wall had sprung from midair. Ikatsue jumped. He was nearly clear of the blade when Kenpachi picked it up, severing his legs. He fell to the ground, bleeding. Kenpachi picked up the enormous sword, preparing to bring it down on Ikatsue's heart. Then, with a smile, the Reaper's legless body shattered into a cracked stone statue.

"Over here, Kenpachi." He muttered. He leaned on one leg against a tree. The other leg was a bloody stump. Furthermore, he was missing an arm which Kenpachi didn't recall having cut off.

Kenpachi immediately jumped. It was a good choice as that was the exact moment that the ground chose to shoot up, forming hundreds of needle sharp rock spears.

Ikatsue smiled. "You're not as dumb as I thought. How'd you guess that was going to happen?"

Kenpachi smiled. "There aren't any trees left."

Ikatsue grinned wider. "This is my Bankai… Makonran."

Kenpachi glared down on him. "A kidou sword. No surprises there. It changes the area around you?"

Ikatsue smiled. "You know, the other Taichou don't give you credit for your intelligence. If you used it more, you might really get somewhere. It changes, but it cannot create or destroy." Ikatsue began to limp toward Kenpachi, using his sword as a cane. Kenpachi tried to charge at him, but found his legs wrapped in solid stone. "Of course, with a world to work with, there isn't much use in creation and destruction."

Ichigo ducked under Ran's blade. Even against her unreleased blade, his Bankai struggled. She smiled at him, as a mother would at a child. "You're getting close. I can feel it. Now, let go of your reiatsu. Let it flood out." The robes of the two Shinigami billowed in the unseen wind.

"Very good. You have quite a bit of reiatsu. With some more training, you'll have more than me."

Ichigo felt drained from the simple motion. His body began to weaken.

Ran' Tao lunged forward, ramming her blade at Ichigo's heart. He smiled wide, with a vicious intent, as his eyes burst into flame. Ran' Tao barely managed to deflect his next attack.

"Now it's my turn. Yogen Shimasu, Minukimasu." Her blade didn't change in the least.

"What a puny release, woman!"

"Your mind is not your own."

"Really? I feel fine."

Ichigo appeared behind the woman, his slender black blade coming toward the back of her skull. At one moment, his blade was a hair's width from her scalp. The next, she was holding her own blade against his, blocking his attack as though it were that of a child. She looked into his eyes. "You aren't a bad person, Kurosaki. Keep thinking that!"

Instead, Ichigo attacked her again and again, pouring more and more of his now seemingly limitless strength into his attacks. Ran' Tao smiled, as if she knew a secret that he didn't. Each time he was nearly striking her, she seemed to suddenly block his attack. He shouted in frustration.

Ran' Tao then did what seemed to be insane. With a smile, she appeared behind him, ramming her blade into his shoulder. With both hands, she seized his head. Ichigo felt her grip tense, and suddenly, he realized that with even the weakest of _Kidou _spells, she could take his life. He had failed. It was over.

* * *

_Yogen Shimasu, Minukimasu: Predict Fate, Fortune-Teller_

_Shinkatsu_: Heart-ripper


	32. My Sword and I

_**XXIV.**_

_**My Sword and I**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_Ichigo stands against the side of the enormous building, amongst the blue sky of his mind. Before him, "Old-man" Zangetsu fights against Ran' Tao. Their battle is fierce, lightning fast, and difficult to follow. Still, he is surprised to have remained alive._

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" Ran' called out during a pause in the battle.

"What?" He shouted, confused.

With a quick glance his way, she tossed him her sword.

"What?"

"Use it! You know how, right? It's a kidou type, but the drain's pretty light."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask just what all that meant, but then was interrupted by Zangetsu attacking him. "What the hell?"

Ran' Tao rolled her eyes. "Beat him, and you'll be able to control it!" She shouted.

Ichigo spun in a deadly dance as Zangetsu slashed down at him furiously. Then, in a single flip of his blade, the black clad avatar of Ichigo's own blade smashed his sword against Ran' Tao's. Ichigo was sure the next blow would bring death. His guard was broken, and he was an easy target.

Instead, the old man lashed out again at the sword in Ichigo's hand.

"What's he doing?"

Ran' Tao rolled her eyes.

"You are Isshin's son, right? Didn't he teach you anything?"

Ichigo rolled to the side, bringing the borrowed sword back up to a combat position. It was much smaller than anything he was used too, but also far heavier than his Bankai.

"He never taught me anything. Urahara was the one…"

Ran' broke out laughing. "That explains a lot! The idiot kid never did get the big picture… All right, here's how it works. If you take someone else's Zanpakuto into your mind before it dissipates with their soul, you can keep it. Other Zanpakuto don't really like that, though. They'll try and break the sword before it manifests. _Shimasu_ won't become yours, since I'm not dead, but your sword doesn't understand that."

Ichigo struggled under the vicious blows from Zangetsu, wondering how any of that information helped him."

It was at the moment of that thought that Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo, grabbing him by his collar. With a mighty flip, he hurled the boy off the edge of the building.

He momentarily caught himself, using his reiatsu to support his feet.

Then Zangetsu landed on him.

Kenpachi forced his legs free with ease, but more stone grew up from the ground, containing his entire body from the waist down. Still, Ikatsue limped toward him. Kenpachi noticed that his stump seemed to grow, before shrinking back again, struggling to regenerate.

He swung his blade. It had easily enough reach to kill Ikatsue, but the Reaper merely ducked under the slash.

Kenpachi howled in fury, slashing down on Ikatsue from above, with all his might. The blade went straight through his body. Then slowly, the body crumbled into stone.

Karite Ikatsue stared with his single eye, deep into Kenpachi's eyes.

He lifted his sword.

When he rammed it down where Kenpachi should have been, he was gone.

"What the fuck?" Kenpachi howled as he flew through the air.

"Shut up. It's hard enough lifting your fucking sword as it is." Came a strangely familiar female voice.

"Yoruichi?" He asked cautiously.

"Humph. Yeah, right."

The man glanced up, and was immediately dropped for his trouble. The fall was a mere two feet, but it stung on the wounds of his battle.

"Now, if you'll give me a moment, I'll finish the battle you botched up." The girl called as she disappeared into the distance.

Ichigo and his blade spun to their deaths on the cold pavement below. Zangetsu slashed away madly at the other sword. It was then that his glasses fell off, and Ichigo saw the blue flames in _his _eyes. Ichigo barely avoided blow after lethal blow as the pair fell toward the ground.

"Ah. Ichigo. I see you've come back. Whose blade is this that you've brought with you?" Zangetsu asked sarcastically, oblivious of their falling.

"Now's not the time, old man!" Ichigo gasped.

"I trusted you for so long, Ichigo. Why do you betray me now?"

"Damn it, we're about to die!"

Zangetsu looked down. "Why?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"This is your mind, Kurosaki. Just tell the ground to soften and it will."

Ichigo faced the ground, and spoke his request. Still, it grew closer, and he felt a third fear of death in as many minutes.

Ikatsue looked up into the eyes of his foe. The two piercing orbs were all he could see in the shadows of the night. She looked to be no older than nineteen or twenty in natural human years.

"Who are you, little girl? You can't fight me. You couldn't even touch me."

The girl smiled up into his eyes with a vicious, almost tangible hatred.

Then, with a smile, her black silhouette left the shadows. Ikatsue gasped.

Ichigo suddenly saw his opportunity. In their moment of falling, Ichigo spun his borrowed sword, ramming it into the chest of his own blade's avatar. The man screamed in pain, before suddenly opening his eyes wide, and smiling. Suddenly, the two stopped falling. Zangetsu, because he was standing in midair, and Ichigo because he was held up, with his throat being crushed in Zangetsu's grip. Then, with a smile, the tattered-robed figure threw him across the open air, at lethal speed toward a building.

His collision was surprisingly soft, and for a moment, he wondered why.

"You're heavier than you look, Kurosaki. Now it's my turn. My sword, please."

Ikatsue gaped at the girl. She was… different than he remembered, but the resemblance was unmistakable. Of the tens-of-thousands of souls he had sent to their deaths, if not killed himself, there were only a select few burnt into his memory. But his time of torture… his thousand years in hell, had given him time to reflect.

"Yumido? Is that really you?"

"What? I'm surprised you don't remember me. It hasn't been _that _long."

"A thousand years isn't that long?"

"No, it's only been a few weeks… bloody-chan."

Ikatsue gasped when he recognized his mistake. It was so blatantly obvious once it was pointed out that the former Sotaichou wanted to slap himself. Instead, he laughed at his own stupidity.

In the moment of his thought, the girl rammed her sword clear through his ribcage, and into his heart.


	33. The Bell Tolls II

_**XXV.**_

_**The Bell Tolls II - Revenge**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_Ran' Tao spins the blade her sword in her hand. The black clad figure of Zangetsu reached into his own tattered black robes, drawing out a black blade. At first, it appears to be Ichigo's Bankai. Then he gasps. The blade is barely the length of a dagger._

"Kurosaki? What's wrong? That's your Bankai form, right?" Ran' Tao asked, blocking a few lightning fast blows.

"No. It's too small."

Rande Tao's eyes widened for just a moment.

"Then you…" She muttered, gasping at the avatar of the sword. "You're one of the Seven, aren't you?"

He smiled. "You know my secret, woman? Leave the boy's mind, then. Please. I don't want to kill you." He stared deep into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Will you give him control of the power, along with the power?" Ran asked.

"He already has it." Zangetsu answered.

Ran' Tao sighed. "I trusted those words from your kind once. It cost me my greatest friend…" She slid her feet into a combat stance.

Zangetsu nodded. "Very well. You know what you are going against, don't you?"

She nodded.

Ichigo stepped out into the air, high over the streets.

"What? What's all this?"

Ran' Tao sighed.

"Your blade…" She paused, choosing her words. "Most swords are a mere reflection, a small shard of the soul of their masters. A rare few, however, are much, much more. The Seven Perfect Zanpakuto. They are the souls of seven ancient Shinigami who gave their lives to protect Soul Society. Your sword, Zangetsu, is one of them."

Ichigo gasped, turning to his longtime companion.

"Is this…?"

"Yes, Ichigo. It is the truth. I had always intended to tell you…" Zangetsu responded solemnly.

"Ichigo… I'll explain what little more I know if I survive this. Now… leave your mind. Return to the outer world." Ran' Tao commanded.

"How?"

She smiled. "Just let go. I won't be long here… one way or another."

Ichigo paused, but willed himself to obey her request. Immediately, he was standing in the clearing of the Rukanogai forest where Ran' Tao's home was buried.

"You've met my kind before, woman?" Zangetsu asked.

"I've seen… six, counting you." She muttered. "Let the boy have his mind."

Zangetsu sighed. His blade appeared under her chin with amazing speed.

"You misunderstand me. He has an amazing power. Almost too great. With training, he could have rivaled me in my day."

"And which one of the seven were you?"

Zangetsu leaned down to her ear, whispering his greatest secret.

Ran' Tao gasped, struggling free of his grip.

"No! No, you can't be! I know that man! You aren't…"

"I am not your beloved one, Ran' Tao. Family names are passed down often."

She paused, composing herself.

"Very well… _Zangetsu_. Let's finish this."

He slid his feet into a combat stance.

"I won't kill you unless I have to. If you die, know that it was not my will." Zangetsu muttered.

"I know, but I must do this. I won't fail my student twice." She smiled, letting her reiatsu course through her body. "I always hated fighting. Odd that I should fall in with the Bringer of Death. But now… now I have a true purpose for it."

She channeled her reiatsu into her own blade, letting it find it's Bankai without a single muttered word. "Are you with me, Minukimasu?" She asked her blade.

_I am always ready, Rande. Trust me._

"He may have more power than us."

_That never stopped us back in the day._

Rande Tao smiled widely, walking toward her imminent death.

Kushajishi Yachiru smiled. Ikatsue gaped. She was not the girl he had talked to the few weeks before. She was nearly five feet tall, decently endowed, with a smooth face and a beautiful, yet taunting smile. Her bright pink hair, now quite long, was otherwise her only unchanged trait.

"You're that little kid who kept climbing up my back."

"Times change." Yachiru muttered.

"Your sword aged you? I've never seen that before."

In response, Yachiru spun the hilt of her blade over her head. For the first time Ikatsue got a good glance at it. The hilt was a straight shaft. Where there should have been a finger-guard, there instead sat an iron ball, about the size of a baseball. From it rose hundreds of razor-wires, each about fifteen feet long. Each was attached to a few dozen various weapons. Above her head, a whirlwind of axe, sword, sickle, and scythe blades, spiked mace heads, spear points, and various torture devices created an audible wind which sounded almost like a scream, as Yachiru silently spun her blade.

Ikatsue lifted Urakata up over his head, taking a simple guard stance. He was at a clear disadvantage. The wound to his chest had still not healed, and his limited reiatsu had been mostly spent in his battle against Kenpachi. He momentarily considered retreat.

In his moment of indecision, the girl brought her blade down from overhead. The hundreds of weapons mauled his flesh. Worse, each touch of the steel wires caused an almost limitless amount of agony to wrack his body. He fell to his knees, panting. Blood leaked down his body, and the sweet healing of his regeneration took it's time to repair all the wounds, leaving him with a moment of enduring pain as he struggled to stand.

"Can't take the pain? Ken-chan endured three strikes before he fell to his knees."

Ikatsue finally found his footing. For his efforts, he was struck again. The pain was almost unreal, far stronger than the numerous slashes, scrapes, and stabs should have been. He fell, his own blood leaking down his face.

"I won't die to some puny girl!"

"You already have. You shouldn't have called for Yamamoto, if you can't even beat me." Yachiru taunted.

Ikatsue smiled in his pain, struggling again to his feet.

"You have no idea of my power. While Urakata was good against your puny _father_, it is impractical against you."

"Don't blame your loss on the circumstances. At least have honor in your death."

"Ah, but you won't kill me. If you were going to, you already would have. I'll give you a taste of true power. At least _you _can have that honor before you die." He knew it would cost him one of his lives, but drawing out the fight would cost him many more. With no regrets, he made his move. His death went entirely unnoticed as his eyes glazed over and renewed instantly.

"Kinkai! Kawari!"

Ran' Tao slid under the slash that Zangetsu launched at her head. He turned, opening his hand to release a kidou spell. With a blast of reiatsu from her back, she shot herself to her feet, avoiding the attack.

Zangetsu smiled.

"Clever. Now…" His body blurred, but Ran had already anticipated the attack. She was well clear of his attack before his blade slashed the empty air.

He paused a moment, correcting his glasses.

"So… your blade lets you see the future?"

Ran' Tao gasped in amazement. "How…?"

"You aren't even a tiny bit as fast as me. Yet, somehow, you can always avoid my attacks, meaning that you have to know they're coming _before _I decide on them. It's a powerful technique. I'm quite impressed."

_Damn it! He knows, now! Time to get on the offensive._

The former Taichou charged forward. As she lifted her blade over her head in one hand, she chanted. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" A massive, crackling ball of golden lightning appeared on her hand, but she didn't release it. Instead, she wrapped her other hand around her Zanpakuto. Immediately, the sword was wreathed in lightning.

She brought the blade down on his body. He gasped for a moment, then turned and smiled. A moment later, his body disappeared, leaving Ran holding only his tattered black robe.

"That was quite good. I've never seen Kidou combined with a Zanpakuto."

Ran' Tao spun. Zangetsu stood, uninjured, wearing the black robe, despite the fact that Ran' Tao was still holding it. It was at that moment that she became aware of something rather troubling.

There were more people in the city than just her and Zangetsu.

Ichigo sat quietly in the open room, awaiting some sign of what was happening within his mind. The wait was horrible, torturous, and silent. Then, suddenly, and with the finality of a horrible scream, his head exploded with pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Around him, the room faded away. What took its place was… amazing. As the pain settled, Ichigo looked around. He stood in open air, surrounded by hundreds of oddly shaped shards of glass. On each, memories of his life flashed.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

"Your life. You have control now, Kurosaki." Ran' Tao answered. "Do not fear your rage. Just remember what I told you, and never forget that deep down, you are a good person." She smiled, glancing at the glass shards. At a single memory from the day before Ichigo had come to her, Ran' Tao's face contorted in confusion. "Is that him?"

Ichigo glanced over. "Yeah, that's Ikatsue Karite. Why?"

She gasped. "He didn't die? Oh my… Ichigo, where is he?"

He turned, confused.

"You thought he died?"

"Yamamoto said he died in Hueco Mundo. I was so worried." Ran smiled. "Why didn't you get him to teach you about the fire?"

"He said he couldn't."

She laughed. "That's Ikatsue, as always. He's always got a secret agenda. Well, let's go talk to him, shall we?" At once, the glass shards faded, and the pair stood once again in the cave that was Ran' Tao's home.

Ichigo nodded, proceeding toward the door. As he flung it open, a crash echoed through the cave behind him. Rushing back, he found Ran' Tao on the ground. It was at that moment that he realized he didn't have Zangetsu with him. It was sticking out of her back.

Kushajishi Yachiru ran for her life, her heavily wounded mentor and Taichou on her shoulder.

"He beat you too?"

"I ran away, Ken-chan."

"Why?" His voice wasn't angry, but merely curious.

"I'll tell you when we report to Yamamoto."

Yachiru glanced back at the battlefield. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. He was certainly worthy of his name.

Urahara Kisuke slowly hung up his phone.

"Well?" Isshin asked. Behind him, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and both Ishida's waited for word from Ichigo.

"We haven't seen him, Isshin. After he ran off, shouting about needing Ikatsue to train him…"

"Damn it, Kisuke! I leave you alone to make sure my kid's fine for just _three days_ while I go off looking for help, and what do you manage to do? I don't see what the big deal is! He killed an Arrancar, right? Big deal!"

"She was our friend, Kurosaki-sama. She saved Ichigo's life in Hueco Mundo."

Isshin spun, furious.

"So she could have him for herself?"

"No, Kurosaki-sama. You don't understand…" Ishida began.

"Shut up, Uryu. You promised me you wouldn't associate with Seireitei, and what do you do? Go home." Ryukken shouted at his son.

"No."

"What?" He demanded.

"Relax, Ryukken." Isshin tried to calm his fried.

"I'm not about to…"

"This isn't getting anyone anywhere. What's our next move?" Rukia asked.

"We kill Ikatsue."

"I'm afraid not." The group turned as one. Yoruichi tossed her scarf up on a coat hanger before continuing. "You won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Is Ichigo okay?"

"He's not with Ikatsue, if that's what you're worried about. We have bigger problems, though." Slowly, she explained what had occurred in the battle in the graveyard.


	34. A Teacher's Secret

_**XXVI.**_

_**A Teacher's Secret**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_We see the dawn each morning_

_And as it travels across the sky, so too our lives continue_

_Know that each setting sun has a duty to the one which rises after it_

_That each of our kind has a duty to his successor_

_Just as a father has a duty to his son_

_- The Shinigami's Honor –_

_By Rande Tao, Taichou of the Twelfth Squad_

Ichigo stood over the slowly fading corpse. The bloody stain on the white sheets of her bed would not let him forget her sacrifice for his benefit. For a moment, he sat at her bedside, her grave. Then, with a sigh, he stood. It was time for him to return to his home.

The next day at school was oddly quiet. Ichigo had not yet returned, leaving Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Ishida to sit and wonder. It was too quiet for comfort.

Naijin didn't show up to class that day, and no substitute was present. Left to their own tasks, the friends gathered in a circle, talking quietly.

"What should we do?" Chad asked. "Do you think he's dead?"

A silence fell over the group. It was on everyone's minds, but no one would admit it.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Renji's face.

"Rukia! Call your brother. He might know something!"

Rukia pulled out her phone. The person who picked up was not at all who she was expecting.

Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryusai sighed quietly as Kenpachi hobbled slowly into his office.

"Well?"

"He's… quiet alive."

"He beat you?"

"We don't know how he does it. He's simply immortal."

Yamamoto glared at the intruding figure.

"And who are you?"

"Forgive me, Sotaichou. My name is Kushajishi Yachiru, Fukutaichou of the Eleventh Squad."

Yamamoto hid his surprise well.

"You've grown quite a bit, Yachiru. So… you fought him too?"  
"Yes. I had him on the defensive…"

"But?"

"But he used something… I don't know what to say, but he has a _THIRD _release! I felt its reiatsu, and just ran for it. It's too powerful."

Yamamoto smiled at the girl.

"You've just proven that you could survive a fight against me, Yachiru. You made him desperate. Very good. Now then…"

Yamamoto's sentence was interrupted as his scrawny Fukutaichou entered the room.

"A call from Kuchiki-chan, sir."

"Thank you." He nodded to dismiss the man as he picked up the phone. "Yes, Rukia? Yes, I know… Please report… All right… Kurosaki's gone... No, I haven't seen him. I need you to evacuate Karakura. There won't be much left when my battle gets going. See if you can't get as many people out as you can. Thank you, Rukia."

"Of course, Sotaichou. Thank you."

"Has he found Ichigo?"

"No… but he's coming here."

"_Yamamoto _is coming _here_?" Renji gaped.

"What? Is that significant in some way?" Ishida asked.

"He's insane, that's what's significant. If he releases his sword in the city, he'll kill everyone!"

"He wants us to evacuate the city." Rukia continued.

Suddenly, a hand reached down, grabbing the phone from Rukia's hand.

"Sensei?"

He turned to Rukia.

"Is he coming?" His voice was a barely controlled shout.

"Yamamoto is coming here. You'd best leave."

Naijin laughed. "Stupid girl. You and your silly beliefs. At least see through my disguise." Naijin smiled, and a single crease appeared across his face. At that moment, his body fell, dead. Red robes billowed into being. A pair of sunglasses were carefully balanced on his nose.

"No…"

Ikatsue Karite smiled at Rukia.

"What's wrong? It was me the whole time. You were so naïve, Rukia. Now…" His reiatsu exploded over the room. It was barely his limit, not enough to even restrict the movements of Ichigo's friends. The non-spiritually sensitive students fell to their knees, clutching their throats in agony. As they finally fell, dead, Ikatsue gathered up his power again.

"You bastard!" Rukia screamed, releasing her Gigai and drawing her Zanpakuto. Around her, her friends drew their weapons.

Ikatsue cracked his knuckles.

"Two Shinigami, a Quincy… a part-hollow? And a puny human girl? Please, children. I'm not here to kill all of you. Just Kuchiki-chan."

Tatsuki dove between man and Rukia. The Orihime gasped in fear for her longtime companion.

"You won't hurt my friends."

Ikatsue laughed as he lifted his hand.

Tatsuki swept out her leg, knocking the man down. A well placed blow fell into his chest, which he seemed to enjoy. He tolerated her beatings with barely a glance at the others.

"Tatsuki, get back! He could kill you!"

She smiled over her shoulder. "Then help me out."

Ikatsue took the massive opening her glance left him. The back of his hand spun, colliding with her face. She flew at least twelve feet, finally coming to a stop halfway through the classroom's drywall.

Orihime ran over to help her friend.

Ishida let loose a stream of arrows. Ikatsue didn't remove his single eye from Ishida as he batted away the attacks.

Ishida saw the drop of blood fall.

"Well, well, Uryu. You actually can hurt me?"

A massive, skull shaped red ball appeared in his peripheral vision. He quickly dove to the side as the blast removed a good portion of the classroom's wall.

"A Cero? That was unexpected."

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

The blade took off Ikatsue's hand. He laughed as a new hand grew out of the bleeding stump.

Renji grimaced.

Rukia turned her own blade toward the ground.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki!"

The icy blast wrapped around Ikatsue. When the crystalline ice shattered, he emerged, uninjured.

"Is that the best your puny town can muster? Ichigo might have been able to save you, with his fiery eyes, but he's off in Seireitei, looking for a dead woman right now."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Not that you'll ever see him again…" Ikatsue's iron grip wrapped around her throat.

At that moment, a Quincy arrow pierced his skull. He fell, already dead before he hit the ground.

"All of you! Get out, now!" Urahara shouted as he, Ryukken, Isshin, and Yoruichi dove through the windows, blades drawn.

The friends didn't wait for another command. Instead, they fled quickly.

Ikatsue smiled from his place on the ground.

"A nice shot, Quincy. I don't suppose I could get your names?"

Isshin charged forward, bringing his blade down toward Ikatsue's head.

"I am Kurosaki Isshin."

His blade met the floor, but Ikatsue was uninjured.

"Well, well, that's right. You're Ichigo's father."

Ikatsue turned.

"And Kisuke Urahara. I thought somebody killed you all those years ago."

Urahara smiled, pulling a pistol out of his robe to occupy his off hand as Benihime glowed with a crimson light in the other.

"No, bastard, I'm still here. Sorry to burst your bubble there."

Ryukken turned. "You know him?"

"I was the Twelfth Squad Fukutaichou… all those years ago."

Yoruichi smiled, brining a small dagger to rest on Ikatsue's chin.

"So… you're the one who gave my Urahara all those nasty scars?"

"No." Ikatsue laughed, disappearing from her grip. Yoruichi felt a blade touch her own chin. Ikatsue's voice came from over her shoulder. "It was his Taichou, because he was too daft to realize he couldn't beat her."

Another Quincy arrow flew toward Ikatsue's head. Again, it connected, killing Ikatsue instantly.

"I really need to pay more attention to you, Quincy. You're very fast."

Isshin rammed his Zanpakuto into the red-robed man's chest.

"Damn! I'm really out of shape." Ikatsue muttered. "I'll fight you four in a few days… Goodbye."

And, as if it were the "magic word", Karite Ikatsue disappeared.

Ichigo walked up to the gateway of to his home world.

"Kurosaki? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo turned. Yamamoto settled his feet on the dirt before the portal.

"I went to Ran' Tao."

"What? Why?"

"I… the fire in my eyes came out again. I needed someone to teach me how to control it, and Ikatsue said…"

"_You went to Ikatsue?_" Yamamoto asked.

"He's the only one who could tell me."

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well. I'm going to Karakura."

Ichigo smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"To kill him?"

"Please… this was before your time."

Ichigo sighed.

"Tell me about the Seven Perfect Zanpakuto."

As the portal cracked open before them, Yamamoto turned.

"What?"

"Tell me about my sword."  
"You… I see. I was wondering how a little kid like you was able to beat two of my Taichou. Well… a long time ago, there were seven great Shinigami. Under their direction, the lesser Shinigami eliminated hollows. It was a time of peace. Then one of them turned on the others. He was quite powerful, taking the soul of one of his companions and binding it into his Zanpakuto." Yamamoto paused to enter the portal.

"And…"

"Come." As soon as he was satisfied that Ichigo was coming, he continued. "When he used this new sword… Sokyoku…, he made a discovery. The blade had a third release."

"A what?"

"It's extremely rare. Only the Seven have it." Yamamoto paused, remembering where he had left off.

"The others tried to defeat him, but his new blade was too powerful. He took another of the group, bonding the man to his own Zanpakuto. That was how the second sword was made. The remaining four decided that they needed a way to defeat the man. Three bonded themselves to their swords, so the greatest amongst them could use them in battle. The two clashed and the man with the three blades triumphed. He bonded the man to his Zanpakuto, making the sixth."

"Why are there seven then?"

Yamamoto smiled to himself.

"Ask Zangetsu."

Urahara was already waiting for the team when they arrived at his shop.

As if anticipating their question, he shook his head.

"He got away."

"Damn it! And now Yamamoto's coming here!" Renji shouted.

"What?" Urahara asked.

"Apparently, Yamamoto found out Ikatsue was here, so he decided to come and finish the job." Ishida explained.

"How'd he find out Ikatsue was still alive?"

"What?" Renji asked.

"When I talked to him after he got back from Hueco Mundo, he said Ikatsue was dead. He had no idea he had survived."

There was a long silence.

"I told him." Rukia finally explained.

"What?"

"Well… Yamamoto came to me and told me that I… I had to spy on Ichigo."

"What?"

"Why?"

"To see if he went to talk to Ikatsue. Yamamoto was worried that Ichigo might have joined his side…"

The group gasped as one.

"But… you don't think Yamamoto would…"

No one answered, until Urahara finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, kids. If Yamamoto thought he was Ikatsue's ally. . ."

"How does he expect us to evacuate the city? That's insane."

Urahara shook his head. "You don't know Yamamoto. He has always believed that the ends justify the means."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's only talking about _us _when he says to evacuate."

"He wouldn't kill all those innocent…"

"In Yamamoto's mind, since they'll all go on to a better place anyway, he doesn't care."

"And what about the families they leave behind… or those poor souls who go to hell?"

"He doesn't care." Urahara sighed. "He once told me something, all those years ago."

_Urahara stood, his black robes fluttering in the wind. He still wore his Fukutaichou armband, despite having betrayed his captain. He stood aside Yamamoto as the pair awaited their respective teachers. It would be a battle to decide the fate of all souls for years to come._

_Yamamoto turned to his companion._

"_It's been all this time, Urahara. Are you sure you're ready?"_

_Urahara smiled. "I wouldn't miss it. I only wish I didn't have to fight her."_

"_Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, Urahara. Death is never a permanent thing. Always remember that. I'm glad you're with me."_

_Urahara laughed. "Odd, that we should end up like this."_

_Yamamoto smiled. "One way, or another, this will be the end."_

"_Good. I'm ready for a new beginning."_

Ikatsue walked up to the door of the old, abandoned hotel, and flung open the door. The entire building shook as the door exploded into a thousand splinters of wood.

"Hey, old-man." Gin smiled. He lay on his back on a threadbare sofa, wearing a brown jacket, a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"Shut up, Gin! I'm not in the mood."

"Something wrong?" The far younger man asked.

"I…" Ikatsue's hand was twitching as he curled it into a fist. "…I'm fine. I just need to feed."

"What?"

"I haven't eaten since I was in Seireitei."

"There's some good wine down in the cellar…"

"No, damn it! That's not what I mean. Ichigo's coming back. I have… three days…"

"Then go out."

"Shut up, boy!" Ikatsue turned. His cold gaze shot over the top of his sunglasses, and Gin felt himself grow silent. "You don't understand anything, do you? In three days, I fight Yamamoto. Because he is coming, the weaker Shinigami will flee… probably a day ahead of time. That gives me one night to gather my strength. In the meantime, I will restore _you _to whatever puny power you once had."

The insult was hardly veiled, but Gin didn't care. He hated life as a normal human.

"What are you going to do?"

Ikatsue smiled.

"Sit here." He gestured to a spot on the ground about three feet in front of him.

Gin found his place, and made himself comfortable.

"Now then… Hanto-Chi, Masamune."

Gin watched as the blade grew in size in Ikatsue's hand.

"Bankai! Gakuryoku Nitsuku Ryoku!"

The blade split in half, and then peeled away from itself. When it reached the base, instead of a single full blade, there were two parallel, slim blades rising up from the single hilt. Ikatsue tossed the blade up in the air. It rotated twice, before falling back down, blades first. Ikatsue let it fall, and then caught it by its handle. Its blades hung, half an inch from the floorboards.

"Kinkai! Kokkaku!"

Gin gasped.

"You…"

"Of course. Now shut up."

The blade released a massive blast of power over Ikatsue's body, leaving him panting. Slowly, but surely, a silver spark appeared at the hilt, in between the two blades. As it rose, cold steel came into existence. Finally, the spark paused. Behind it, a small blade had appeared.

Ikatsue fell to his knees. Veins came forward on his forehead, bulging forth like a tiny mountain range. He frowned slowly. The spark continued up. A hilt and handle came into existence. Finally, the glow disappeared. Ikatsue sat, panting and sweating. From between the blades, the new sword clattered to the ground.

"What is it?"

Ikatsue looked up. "Don't… don't you rec…" He coughed, and a small stream of blood ran down his poorly shaven chin. "Don't you recognize your sword? Pick it up."

Gin reached down, but hesitated. Ikatsue smiled even wider. His eyes closed, and he fell over forwards, passing out on the wooden floor. Gin picked up his sword, and immediately felt the reiatsu course through his body. He was restored.

A few hours later, Ikatsue rose from his spot on the floor. With careful precision, he folded his legs into a meditation position. He let his hands hang free, and his mind wandered away. Then, in a moment, it was caught again.

A moment of worry caught Ikatsue's mind. With careful precision, he placed both hands on his chest, and ripped it open. Not a single drop of blood fell from the opening. He carefully wrapped three fingers around his heart and removed it.

Sliding his thumbs in opposite directions across it's face, Ikatsue opened the organ. Inside sat two perfect orbs.

"Only two? Only… ONLY TWO! DAMN THIS CITY! DAMN THEM ALL!"

With angry hands, he replaced his heart and sat down to fume for two days.


	35. Ashes to Ashes

_**XXVII.**_

_**Ashes To Ashes**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_In the same way that a doctor cares for the sick_

_And a leader for his people_

_So, too, a Shinigami must care_

_For the souls of those who cannot care for themselves._

_Never forget you duty. We know what comes after death._

_Others are not so privileged._

_That care is the true measure of honor._

_- The Shinigami's Honor –_

_By Rande Tao, Taichou of the Twelfth Squad_

Two days passed, with the slow ticking of the inevitable clock. To Urahara, it was as if he could feel the last days of life for all the people of the city had piled atop him like sand. He sighed in the heavy air.

Finally, on the night of the second day, the guardians of Karakura gathered at Urahara's shop.

"They should arrive tomorrow night." Urahara noted solemnly.

"When are we leaving?" Isshin asked. His children were still utterly confused as he held a hand on each of their shoulders, but neither said a word.

"You are leaving now. I'll stay behind and wait for Ichigo." Urahara muttered.

"Then we'll stay and help." Uryu Ishida muttered, gesturing to his father. "On our honor as Quincy…"

"No. You don't get it, do you? None of you have seen either of these men in a real fight, have you? You have no idea what's going to happen here… The last time these two men clashed, three hundred miles of city was leveled. Not a single person survived."

Eyes flashed wide, and jaws dropped. Urahara walked over to the door, and then pushed it wide open. One by one, the guardians of Karakura left the building.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were the first to leave. The father held onto the shoulders of his two daughters as he left.

"Urahara… I want him back… don't let him fight."

Urahara merely nodded as Isshin left.

Ryukken left next, without so much as a word.

Urahara waited a moment, before turning slowly toward the remaining kids.

"We aren't ready to just give up yet." Renji muttered.

"You've fought for us well, kids. I won't lose you to him. Go out. Live your lives."

They left slowly, in a single line.

Finally, only Yoruichi and Urahara remained.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Urahara smiled.

"No." He pulled off his hat. "Take this. Make sure I get it back… and if I don't make it, give it to Ichigo."

She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because he was my greatest student. And because we might need him to finish our job."

Yoruichi smiled and leaned over, giving her friend a kiss. Then, in a blur she was gone.

Urahara smiled to himself as he walked into the back room of his shop. There, amongst all the goods and cardboard boxes lay a single steel crate.

With the greatest of care, he lifted it's lid, and withdrew it's contents.

Karite Ikatsue rose from his sitting pose. With a smile, he reached onto his back, and drew the longest of his blades. The others fell suddenly to the ground. He tore off his red and white robes, leaving him in his traditional black.

"Where ya' goin, Ikatsue?" Gin asked.

Ikatsue's smile reached all the way across his face, but it was not at all friendly. Rather, it was vicious and evil.

"I'm going out go… feed. I'll be back later."

"What happens if Urahara shows?"

"I'll kill him." Ikatsue muttered. He pulled open his robe to show his chest. The massive wound Yamamoto had given him was completely gone.

"What do you mean _feed_?"

The blade in the man's hand released, seemingly of it's own accord. Ikatsue laughed like a madman as he stabbed a rat that scampered along the floor.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

With that, he ran out the door.

"Now… If you want, you can go back to the house and get anything you want to keep. But hurry up. We'll be waiting out of the city, over there." He pointed to the top of a hill overlooking the city.

"Why are we leaving?"

"I'll explain later. Hurry up."

The two girls nodded, running off toward their home.

Karin turned, pausing to help her sister stand, as Yuzu slipped on the cement.

"Why do we have to leave?" The younger girl asked as tears streamed down here eyes.

"Be tough, for me. Please. Everything will be fine."

"Will it? I have to wonder. You are Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters?"

The two looked up. Over them loomed a huge man. He wore black robes. His eyes were concealed behind sunglasses. He carried in his hand a large scythe.

"Who are you?"

He glared down.

"Where is your brother?"

Karin ran up to the man, kicking him in the leg.

"Answer my question!"

The man laughed as he reached down picking the girl up by her throat and holding her at eyelevel.

"Fine. My name is Karite Ikatsue. Now… Has Kurosaki Ichigo returned yet?"

Karin glared at the man, kicking him with all her might. Her attacks bounced off like water.

"Is that all you've got? Fine. I suppose I have to make it look like you burnt to death…"

He held up an open palm toward Yuzu, who still lay on the ground. With the hand that held Karin, he turned her, letting her watch his action.

"What are you…?"

He laughed.

"Kidou One-Hundred Fifteen: Hellfire blast." He said, as nonchalantly as if he were offering the girl a biscuit.

A beam of black flame, tinged on the edges with red, shot out of his hand. It was far wider than Yuzu. In an instant, she was hidden in the middle of the blast.

Then it was gone, and only smoke remained.

"You… No! She's not dead!"

"What's wrong? Can't accept it?" He laughed, bearing his iron fist down on her throat.

Slowly, Karin felt the last bit of air squeeze it's way free of her lungs.

Ikatsue laughed, tossing the girl into the air. At first, Karin thought she would fly free, but Ikatsue caught her foot. With all his strength, he brought her head down onto the cement like a hammer. Around him, in a circle easily a hundred yards across, cement cracked and buildings crashed down. The only trace of Karin's body above her waist was a sickening red stain on the shattered pavement. Her sister's body remained more, a few bits of blackened muscle clinging desperately to the bone they didn't realize was already dead.

The Vizard gathered together for what they all knew would be the last time. They wouldn't all make it out of the battle. That much was clear.

"Are we all prepared?" Hiyori asked, more to herself than the group.

They each nodded, one after another.

"Let's go."

Ikatsue stood in the center of the town square, smiling to himself. He felt much better, having eaten. This time, however, he wouldn't just eat his fill. He'd save a little extra for Yamamoto to strip of him when they fought.

He lifted his hands, palms up, toward the sky, looking to the entire world like the orchestra conductor of the damned. Two onyx-black spheres, each about a hand's width across, appeared on his palms.

He closed his eyes, and lifted his hands, providing a crescendo for his silent but rising concerto the soon-to-die.

With an almost sinister twitching flight, the balls shot off. Ikatsue sat down to enjoy the music of the screams of his prey. Around him, men, women, and children howled in pain. To him, the music behind the death was utterly beautiful.

Then, only a few minutes later, the two balls returned, and Ikatsue knew that all of Karakura was dead. With a relaxing sigh, he tossed both balls into his mouth, and swallowed them down like pills.

With a laugh, he released his reiatsu. Around him, skyscrapers crumpled like tin cans. Although he couldn't see it, the horrible cracking break told him that the same was true for all of Karakura. Where once there had been a beautiful city, now only a massive ruin of twisted steel and a few thousand bloody corpses remained.

Looking over the now-leveled city, he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who could possibly have survived?" He muttered to himself, staring at the strange warehouse which had managed to remain standing as all the other buildings fell.

"Well, fucking well… If it isn't Kensei. Who are these… people…?" He said the word without really meaning it. "…you've got?"

The group turned as one. There was a very, very clear rasping of the drawing of blades, and all eight came as one. Eight masks appeared in the air, and were donned without shame.

"You will pay for what you have done here today, Ikatsue!"

"You were a great Taichou once, Kensei. I don't really want to kill you. How about this – you let me kill the rest of them, and you can leave, free as a bird. You can even take one with you. . ." He glanced quickly across their faces. It entertained him to see the hatred in their eyes. "She's a nice one." He muttered, nodding toward Lisa.

That comment destroyed every last shred of control in Kensei. In that moment, his blade released, without as much as a thought. Two balls of glowing, crackling reiatsu covered his fists. His lung was far too fast for even Ikatsue's eyes to follow.

A few drops of blood fell as Ikatsue's headless body fell to the ground. The head was simply gone.

"You were one of his Taichou!" Hiyori shouted.

He turned. "Yeah…" He scratched his head for a moment.

Then, a small smile creaked its way across his face (although his mask concealed it). With a single fluid motion, he spun, fell to a knee to duck under the spinning scythe, and rammed his right hand through Ikatsue's chest.

The Reaper laughed.

"You've been practicing. Very… very… good." This time, he didn't even bother falling over when he died.

Shinji hopped forward, lopping off the man's head before he could regenerate the gaping hole in his chest. "After all the crap you said about the Gotei… Who'd have thought you were one of them?"

"Look… I'd already screwed them over when I joined you guys." Kensei muttered in response.

Ikatsue ducked backwards from another blow from Kensei, only to land on Love's sword.

Hiyori jumped forward, dropping a heavy foot on Kensei's head.

"You bastard." She shouted.

"Sorry, all right… now can we please kick _his _ass? You can all beat on me later."

The few remaining Vizard joined the fray.

Ikatsue rose again.

"Eight on one… hardly fair odds."

Kensei laughed. "I'll have Shinji sit it out then, Sensei."

Another blow again removed Ikatsue's head. When it regenerated, his first words were "But that would only make it worse." His smile was vicious as the cold steel of Zantetsuken pierced skin. Slowly, the Vizard known as Love fell into a pile of ashes.

"Ashes to ashes…"

Kensei's next blow met Ikatsue's hand. As if unhindered, it went straight through the palm, entering the man's chest.

"You know this is futile, don't you, Kensei?" Ikatsue asked, ramming his fingers into the man's side.

"If I kill you enough…" He gasped, as blood filled his pierced lung.

"Then what? What could you possibly do against me? Even if you could kill me one hundred times… then what? You will eventually grow tired. I don't even have to fight to kill you. You'll work yourself to the verge of death, and then it won't even be a battle. You're pitiful, Kensei. I should have killed you a thousand years ago."

Ikatsue laughed with pride as blade after blade rammed into his chest. He didn't care even the slightest bit as he died, again and again without end.

Then his face broke into an even wider smile as the group drew back.

One by one, they opened their mouths, and began to utter releases. The enormous scythe flickered slightly. Blood dripped onto the floor, along with dust.

Not a single one finished before they died. Only Kensei was spared.

"Now… come on. Show me that you still know what I taught you."

A clatter of steel on stone echoed over the open warehouse as Zantetsuken rattled against the ground. Ikatsue tore off the top half of his black robes. The tattered cloth fell at his feet. His sunglasses shattered on the ground a moment later.

"You were once the second-greatest martial artist in the world… You could have beaten me then… can you still do it?"

Kensei screamed in fury, dashing forward. Two balls of light exploded in his fists. His eyes ignited in deep green flame.

Ikatsue slid across the stone floor, his steel toed boots grating against the rock. Kensei followed his movements perfectly, molding his motions around Ikatsue's spins, ducks, and other various attempts to dodge. Blow after blow were landed, each ending in a shower of flesh and blood flying off of Ikatsue's body. He didn't attack back, even once.

For hours upon hours, the blows were exchanged. Finally, Kensei's blows began to slow.

A fist flew for Ikatsue's face.

The Reaper caught the ex-Taichou's wrist a few inches from his face.

"You're tiring. I was right. Deep down, you're still human. You still value your precious morality… your conscience… and all the other scum that ties you to your endless weakness… goodbye, Kensei."

Ikatsue lifted his free right hand in a fist over his left shoulder.

With a single swipe, his open palm appeared over Kensei's left shoulder. The man's severed head fell a few moments later.

Ikatsue let the body fade. He had been a great warrior, once. He would spare him worst fate, at least. With a sigh of memory, he walked away from the blood stained, ash strewn warehouse.

The portal opened slowly. Yamamoto and Ichigo set their feet down on the cold, dusty ground of the massive underground room.

"Finally made it?" Urahara asked. Ichigo gasped when he saw him, but Yamamoto only smiled.

The shopkeeper wore the his white Taichou robe. Underneath, his chest was covered in a sheet of shining, black armor that seemed to be made of stone rather than metal. Over his shoulders, on his waist, and across his chest in the shape of a cross was a black metal harness, with steel rivets. From it hung more than fifty wood and steel guns.

"So… Kisuke, the Wind in the Night strikes again?" Yamamoto smiled, drawing his sword. "Until we meet again…"

Ichigo could just make out the dull thud as the wooden door clicked shut, easily half a mile away.

"Now what?"

"I'll take you to your father, Ichigo. Go into Bankai."

"What?" He asked.

Ignoring the question, Urahara placed his hands, palm against palm. Ichigo felt the reiatsu build, far beyond what he had ever sensed from the man. The armor on his chest was suddenly covered in a veil of wind.

Without further prodding, Ichigo released his Bankai.

Urahara nodded. "Try to keep up."


	36. Dust to Dust

_**XXVIII.**_

_**Dust To Dust**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

* * *

_There was once a day_

_When a Shinigami would die for his friend_

_Now, he kills him for no more than a title_

_Always remember the legends that walked before you_

_Without them, you can never have a goal to strive to_

_Or a life to live…_

_- The Shinigami's Honor –_

_By Rande Tao, Taichou of the Twelfth Squad_

* * *

Yamamoto looked over the ruined city. Nothing was left but a few piles of rubble, and the unfortunate corpses of those left in the streets when Ikatsue had made his move.

_He _walked down the street toward Yamamoto. Already, his scythe was raised over his head. His other three swords floated around his head like a halo. His sunglasses and robes were gone. Only his black pants and steel-toed boots remained. Silver fire leaked out of both his eyes.

"Ikatsue…" Yamamoto held his own blade combat stance.

Ikatsue shook his head, as if disappointed. "Shut up, Yamamoto. Just finish it, if you can."

Yamamoto's right arm moved quickly, tossing off his oversized white robe and ripping his Zanpakuto from its wooden sheathe. Then, with his free hand, he drew from his back a long black pole. At first, Ikatsue didn't recognize it. "Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka!" Fire consumed the ruins of the city. The corpses fell into dust . . . or all but one. Yamamoto spun his second weapon in his other hand. "Koushin, Sokyoku!" In a second burst of flame, the phoenix shot into the air. After a single quick circle, it landed on the ground to Yamamoto's right.

At once, both men knew it was time. Their charge was silent. Not even their feet made noise on the shattered ground.

Then, in an earsplitting crack, the flaming sword of Yamamoto met the Scythe of the Reaper.

* * *

Ichigo followed after Urahara. He struggled to keep up, as the flames blinded him to his path, and everything around him. For miles upon miles, he ran after his long-time mentor, but struggle as he might, the man was always just on the border of his sight. After all the running, Ichigo paused to catch his breath, only for a moment. At that moment, Urahara seemed to blend into the fire around him.

With a gasp, Kurosaki Ichigo charged forward, trying to find his friend.

At once, the flames ended. He was well outside the city limits, having long since passed the small, outlying suburbs of the central city. At first, he continued toward the surrounding farmlands. However, a single thought made him stop. Turning, he gazed back at the city. Slowly, the tears began to fall from his eyes. What little remained of Ichigo's home town was in flames. Every building had already fallen, but even the fallen, shattered timbers burned.

"Why?"

"Ichigo… I'm sorry." Ichigo bolted to his feet as he spun around, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're all right?" Ichigo asked, as soon as he realized he was talking to Urahara.

"Fine." Kurosaki's eyes fell away, as if to hide his emotions. Urahara's hand shot out, catching the boy's chin and bringing their gazes together. "Look at me, Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes avoided meeting Urahara's gaze. "I know this is hard for you, but listen to me. Your father and your sisters are in there." He tilted his head toward the enormous inferno. "I'm going to go in and find them."

"Urahara…!" Ichigo began, but the man held up a hand to silence him. Placing that same hand on his shoulder, he looked Ichigo squarely in the eyes.

"I know you want to come with me, but… look at you. You're tired just making the run from my shop… or what's left of it, to here. I could be in there for hours." With his free hand, he pointed off into the distance. "The others are waiting over there. Go. I'll be back for you." And with that, his white robe fluttered in the wind, and he disappeared. For a moment, the only noise was the crackling of the fire.

Then Ichigo was off toward his father, his mentor, and his last remaining family. The fire didn't bother him as his eyes ignited. No amount of fire could pierce his will.

* * *

Ikatsue charged forward, flipping in his side through the barely foot wide opening over the top of Ryujjin-Jakka, and under the flaming talons of the enormous phoenix.

As his feet met the burning ground, he lashed out with his scythe. Blow after vicious blow rained down on Yamamoto, yet his guard refused to waver, or to even recognize the possibility that he might be beaten. Again, Kikoo, the massive phoenix of Sokyoku, swept toward Ikatsue from behind. This time, the man braced his legs and flipped backwards. First Ryujjin-Jakka's fiery blade, and then the bird itself passed beneath his head as his legs hung above him in the air. Then, with another midair flip, he landed perfectly on his feet, blade still spinning against Yamamoto's attack as the man rose up behind him. Releasing his left hand from the handle of the weapon, he continued his attack. With his now free hand, he channeled his reiatsu. Slowly, but surely, lightning began to accumulate in his palm. Again seizing the shaft of his scythe with both hands, he pressed his attack. Yamamoto didn't even look up as starkly glowing electricity erupted from the blade of Zantetsuken.

* * *

Urahara ran along the streets, not finding even a single trace of his long-time companion. Without any street signs, or even clear division of streets from buildings, Urahara couldn't tell where the man's house had once stood. He darted about madly, but the fire limited his vision to a few hundred feet. It was like a deadly guessing game. Isshin was running out of turns.

* * *

Isshin fell to his knees. The fire around him evaporated the tears from his face before they even reached his cheeks. His gaze settled on the charred and brittle body.

_Yamamoto…_

He didn't even turn to the click of the footsteps behind him.

_Yamamoto… you have burned away my children._

Slowly, the clicking approached him.

_All I have left is ashes and a single blackened corpse._

They stopped, only two feet behind him.

_I will never forgive you._

A single hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Go away, Urahara."

"What makes you think I'm Urahara?"

Isshin's head jerked to the side upon hearing the voice.

"Ichigo… You're alive!"

He smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't die so easily." With two fingers, he gestured to the flames in his eyes.

"I see…" The father noted. "Wait… If you're alive, then that means they might…"

"Who might?" Ichigo asked.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"I thought they were with . . . you. . ." Ichigo's words trailed off as he spotted the charred corpse lying on the ground behind Isshin. "Is that…?"

Isshin sighed. "I think so."

In a blur, Ichigo's sword was drawn.

"No!" Isshin cried out as Ichigo turned to leave. The boy glanced over his shoulder, but continued walking toward the two warriors. Their fight could just be made out in the distance.

"What?" Ichigo shouted. "I won't just stand by. If I have to, I'll kill Yamamoto with my bare hands." His sword hand quivered as his body struggled to control his rage.

"No! Ichigo… I won't lose you like I lost them! Don't go against him! Even with your fire and your Bankai, he'll destroy you!"

"Then I'll have to come up with something stronger." His words clicked with controlled fury. His eyes tightened, and the flames grew more intense.

Ichigo's sword flew out of his hand. The slender black blade spun through the air before landing in a pile of rubble.

Then the world swept like a spinning watercolor painting. Amidst the whirling reds and oranges, a white clad figure walked forward. A grip like steel seized the collar of his black jacket before darkness overtook his sight.

* * *

The thundering scythe struck the phoenix as it flew overhead. In that moment, the bird screeched in agony as one of its wings buckled in. Spiraling into a nosedive, it crashed onto the already-cracked pavement. Without wasting a moment, Ikatsue dove onto its back, channeling his reiatsu to his legs to guard against the flame as he slashed down on it again and again. Blow after blow ripped through the fiery body, accompanied by screeches and shrieks of pain which gradually grew quieter as the blade finally died.

With the final killing blow landed, Ikatsue again flipped backwards to avoid a slash from Yamamoto. This time, instead of letting gravity take its course, he focused his reiatsu and stopped his fall hanging upside down, with his head about five feet off the ground.

Yamamoto spun, bearing down on Ikatsue with both his blades. The Reaper had no trouble striking away blow after blow.

Finally, Yamamoto shrieked in fury as his eyes exploded in his own bright orange flame.

"Kai!" He screamed, saving himself the time to chant his own releases. Both blades shifted in his hands. The long katana that was Ryujjin-Jakka began to melt, as the fire in a small area around it began to concentrate. Finally, it finished gathering, and took the form of a massive fiery dragon. The serpentine creature coiled itself up at Yamamoto's side, baring its massive maw at Ikatsue as it howled.

Sokyoku, on the other hand, took what appeared to be a more benign form. The blade at the end of the weapon slowly melted, coating the wooden staff with glistening silver.

Ikatsue's experience with the weapon told him that it was the more dangerous of the two.

His inhibitions were confirmed when a pair of hands reached out of the shattered concrete at his feet, clasping his ankles.

Despite the strength of the dead grips, which didn't recognize that their grips were shredding their muscles, Ikatsue managed to free himself. With a single kick, he launched himself into the air.

Directly in front of him, Kensei smiled through dead eyes. "You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easy, did you?"

His first blow sent Ikatsue crashing, headless, to the ground. Almost instantly, a thousand walking corpses surrounded him, pinning his limbs to the cold concrete.

* * *

Urahara's straw clogs clicked on the ash strewn ground as he approached the two warriors. With a quick flourish, he drew his sword..

"Okiro, Benihime."

As it changed in his hand, he slipped it back into it's sheathe, while mentally maintaining its released state. Then, reaching up to his chest, his fingers ran over the virtual armory of weapons. His hands paused over the pair of solid silver guns on his hips, but he shook his head.

"It's not time for those yet." Instead, he drew a pair of wooden weapons, which hung from his central chest. Spinning the weapons in his palms for a moment, he slowly let the stop. Then, with a lightning fast motion, he pointed both at Ikatsue.


	37. Death of a Legend

_**Chronicler's Note: At this point in our story, it would be prudent to warn you that things will change quickly, and often for the worse. Many of the people you have come to know and appreciate through these chronicles will not survive to the end. If you have any fear of these deaths, simply stop examining this article. But remember… we are the Shinigami. Death does not faze us. We hunt after death.**_

_**-Kushajishi Yachiru, Chronicler of the Gotei Archives**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**XXIX.**_

_**Death of a Legend**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

_When the final time comes_

_Where we, too, must rejoin the cycle,_

_Do not be afraid._

_Walk into your death with honor and pride._

_Fear is not known to our kind._

_Whether through the claws of a hollow,_

_Or the blade of a companion,_

_Make your leave with confidence_

_Do not forsake your honor as you die_

_- The Shinigami's Honor –_

_By Rande Tao, Taichou of the Twelfth Squad_

Ikatsue saw the balls of energy coming toward him. He grinned, staring into Urahara's face as they exploded in his chest.

Urahara held up an arm to shield his eyes from the blast as chunks of meaty flesh dotted his white robe with blood-red stains.

"Urahara?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Run away. Guard Kurosaki!"

"No. I won't let you fight him alone."

"You'll die!"

"I don't care!" Urahara muttered. "Do you? Why do you think I'm here?"

Yamamoto smiled. "_The Shinigami's Honor?_"

Urahara laughed. "No. Just an old vendetta."

As the smoke began to clear, a third voice joined their conversation.

"Well, well… I'm under attack by a Fukutaichou. This isn't a bathhouse, children. No time for talking."

Urahara felt his ribs crack as an immense blow from the steel-toed boots smashed into his ribs. Ikatsue's eyebrow rose momentarily, before a sudden gust of wind, which would have put a tornado to shame, flung him into the air.

Yamamoto glanced over to Urahara, who smiled cryptically as he slid open his robe.

"Reiatsu armor. It'll throw off attacks, and attackers, although I'm better off dodging if I can. It takes a lot out of me."

Yamamoto nodded, and then disappeared. Urahara didn't even bother turning his head to look at the scythe that was swinging toward his neck, to his right. Yamamoto's fiery dragon wrapped its fangs around the blade, stopping it ahead of time.

Urahara spun, unleashing a volley from his guns. Ikatsue jumped backward, out of Yamamoto's reach, slashing his scythe at the blasts to deflect them, while he was still in midair.

Urahara continued squeezing his triggers until they blasts faded, and the pulls only clicked in response to his grasp. Without a care, he tossed the weapons to the ground. The wood shattered, as the heat from the fire melted the metal into globs on the ground.

Ikatsue glared at the man. As the Reaper's feet finally reached the ground, he charged toward the newcomer to the battle, his vicious blade poised for a lethal strike over his head.

Urahara dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the scythe blade.

Ikatsue smiled. With unrivaled speed, he flickered past Urahara, beating him to the place he would land. Urahara glanced around, looking for something to kick off of, or grab onto, so he could divert his flight. There was nothing.

Yamamoto came to his rescue again, as a corpse launched itself into the air next to him.

With a kick, Urahara was able to right himself. Rather than drawing more guns, he quickly unsheathed Benihime, using it to spar with Ikatsue.

"Get back!" Yamamoto shouted, diving into the middle of their battle, and simultaneously using his shoulder to push Urahara away. "You're no match for his swordsmanship."

Urahara glared back at Yamamoto, sheathing Benihime again, and drawing from his back a large rifle. Into it, he poured an extra dose of his reiatsu, firing a single mighty blast.

Ikatsue's black iris shot to the side of his eye, seeing the blast coming. With a powerful kick, he pushed Yamamoto out of sword's reach, before turning to slash at the massive blast. With an amazing pull, it pried Zantetsuken from his grip, tossing the scythe easily three hundred yards away.

Unarmed, the man turned back as Yamamoto's fiery dragon and Urahara's heavy-bearing fire pushed him into a corner he could never escape from.

Ichigo's eyes squeezed open to an agonizing glow. Only white greeted his eyes.

_Am I… dead…?_

He tried to open his eyes again, and was met with the same result.

_No… this isn't what it feels like… What's happening?_

"_Yamamoto and Ikatsue are dueling in the center of the city."_

_Old Man Zangetsu? You can read my thoughts?_

"_I am in your mind. Now come on. You don't need to be lying around like this."_

Hoping he could muster the strength, Ichigo flung his eyes open, all in one go. Instead of white, his eyes were burned with acrid smoke and an orange glow.

"Ichigo!"

She leaned over his prone body, smiling at him from above.

"Rukia…? What… how'd I get here?"

"Your father brought you."

At once, the memories flooded back like as many dark thunderclouds.

Ichigo bolted upright, producing gasps from the assembled group.

"Are you sure you're feeling all ri…"

"Damn it, yes! I'm heading back in!"

A fist clamped down on his shoulder.

"No, Ichigo." Isshin's voice was firm and commanding.

Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder. His face was split in a maniacal grin.

"I didn't know you could stop me." He whispered. Sparks ignited in his eyes.

In that instant, his reiatsu exploded. Orihime and Ishida were caught off guard as the blast of power literally picked them up and hurled them backwards several yards. The others who managed to brace themselves were still pushed backward, their shoes and sandals sliding on the now-dead grass of the hilltop.

Isshin looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"Don't do this Ichigo… please, please don't do this."

"It has to be done." He responded coldly. Then, in an instant, he was gone.

"_Are you sure you are ready?"_

Ichigo nodded as he once more pierced the veil of flame, blade first.

Ikatsue laughed as his opponents bore down on him. Slowly, he backed away from the pair. Then his back felt it. The ominous tap of a solid behind him. A quick glance from the corner of his eye told him that he had backed up to the edge of a pile of rubble from a ruined skyscraper. He could not retreat any further.

With smooth and fluid motion, he lifted his left hand into the air. In an instant, Urahara released a blast toward it. Yamamoto's fiery dragon lunged, not for the man's arm, but at his head.

In the instant before he died, Ikatsue's fingers were brought together.

The cold, ominous snap seemed to go on forever in the open, leveled space of the ruined city. All at once, time slowed for Ikatsue. The shot from Urahara's weapon connected with his hand. He watched as it pierced his flesh, burning through bone and twisting his muscles, all at the horrible graceful speed of a ballet. At once, his arm was gone, and only a bleeding stump and a disgusting splat of gore on his chest attested to the existence of the limb. Ikatsue felt the fiery fangs of Ryujjin-Jakka smash into his chest. His right lung and his liver were pierced almost immediately. Then one slid into his heart.

For all the care Ikatsue showed, he might as well have been told that he had a cold, and not a pierced heart.

Urahara paused.

_Why did he snap? Why not try to dodge… focus his reiatsu…or something?_

He took his eyes off Ikatsue, glancing around the field for some sign of something… anything.

He felt a blade slash through his chest. With a gasp, he fell to his knees.

Ikatsue spun on his heels. In his left hand, he held Masamune. His right hand clenched around Murasame. Yamamoto recoiled slightly from the reiatsu, as both had found Bankai.

"You shouldn't have come here, Kisuke. Now you pay the price." Ikatsue muttered. Casually, he flipped Masamune in the air. Lifting his right hand, he snapped.

Yamamoto spun around, searching for any sign of aid, but nothing came. Instead, Ikatsue caught his blade as it fell, and utilized the opening to charge forward. Yamamoto was barely able to get his blade up. The long steel shaft of Sokyoku met Ikatsue's blades.

"Well, well, well… you're quite good. Very well…"

The Reaper jumped back, tossing Murasame into the air. Once more, he lifted his hand into the air. Slowly but surely, his fingers came together in a snap.

"I'm not falling for that again." Yamamoto muttered, bracing for Ikatsue's attack.

Urahara saw it coming. With all his strength, he struggled to his feet. Then a single flash step was all it took for him to accomplish his goal.

Yamamoto spun. A steel blade jutted out of Urahara's chest. It had pierced straight through his heart. Twenty feet away, at the other end, Ichimaru Gin smiled.

"What…"

Urahara turned to look up at his old friend. Their eyes met, and for the first time in a thousand years, tears came to Yamamoto's eyes, as Urahara's began to glaze over.

"He snapped… his left… hand." Then the blonde haired inventor smiled, succumbing to his wound. Then Gin's blade retracted, and he disappeared into the flames.

"You bastard!" Yamamoto screamed, charging off toward the man. Ikatsue appeared in his path suddenly.

"I thought I drilled it into your head to never, _ever _turn your back on _me. _Were my lessons insufficient, or have you forgotten what happens when people look away?"

The battle began again, fiercer than before.

Ichigo charged through the obscuring smoke and blinding flames, unsure of his location.

"Kurosaki?" Came a light, whimsical, and oddly familiar voice.

Ichigo spun on his heels, blade already drawn.

"'Ain't seen you in a while. Here to watch the fight… or are you gonna join in?"

"You…" Ichigo gasped, staring into the squinting eyes of Ichimaru Gin.

"I'm not here to fight ya' right now… I got other things to…"

Gin's sentence was clamped off by Ichigo's grip closing on his throat. In a gasp of surprise, his eyes shot wide open.

"Now, now, Gin… I don't care about you right now. Tell me where Yamamoto is, and I won't kill you." His grip slackened, just enough to allow air to pass. Gin sucked in a breath, before gasping "Over there!" and pointing toward the center of the city.

Two seconds later, Gin found himself twenty feet away. A foot deep channel marked the path he had taken as he slid across the pavement. His back was bleeding from the blow.

In a break in the battle of the two ancient Shinigami, Ikatsue heard the footsteps as they approached. The ominous _whoosh _of a Shunpo was coming closer.

He smiled with a callous grin, and put the next step of his plan into action.

Ichigo rounded the corner of a pile of rubble just in time to see the fiery dragon of Ryujjin-Jakka clamp its fangs down on Urahara. He fell into shock almost instantly. Then, in a few moments that felt like a never-ending spiral into deep sadness, his mind replayed his memories of the man, as his bloody corpse fell the few dozen feet to the ground in two pieces. It fell into ash from the sheer force of the flames around them before it touched the ground.

Then he saw Ikatsue lung forward toward Yamamoto. The old man blocked the blow with Sokyoku, just narrowly escaping the lethal attack.

Ichigo's eyes exploded with a power he had not felt before. To the inferno which raged within his vengeful gaze, his other fires were mere sparks. With a single, incomprehensible shout of vengeance, he lunged at Yamamoto, pouring his reiatsu into a single, massive blast.

The old man saw it coming with not a second to spare, and flipped backward, out of the way. The blast caught his enormous beard, shaving it in a single vicious slice.

"Kurosaki?" He gasped.

"You… you…" Ichigo struggled to find words which would do justice to his sheer fury. None came. Instead, he charged forward again. Zangetsu clashed against Sokyoku in a beautiful, and terrible crash of steel on steel. Blood leaked from between Yamamoto's fingers as the spear fell from his grip. With all his remaining strength, he jumped into the air, landing atop his massive fiery dragon. The beast carried him into the distance. Ichigo began to charge after him, but a solid arm caught him across his chest, blocking his path. Slowly, the flames in his eyes settled.

Karite Ikatsue turned to the boy. His single, inky black eye met the deep gaze of Kurosaki Ichigo. Slowly, the older man set his hand down on the boy's shoulder.

"There will be a time for your revenge soon, Kurosaki. I… I can't understand what you've been through tonight. I'm sorry this had to happen here."

Ichigo stared back into the dark, cold gaze.

"Karite-sama… thank you." Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"There's been enough fighting tonight. Now is a time to rest. Let's go back to the others."

Ichigo nodded firmly. Then, like a weight, the drain from his massive attack brought him to his knees.

"You've been through a lot, Kurosaki. Perhaps… perhaps it is time we talked."

Ichigo smiled at the man as he slid into sleep. Ikatsue picked up the boy's unconscious body, carrying him off to the hills beyond the city as the fire around them finally began to settle.


	38. Ichigo's Oath

_**XXX.**_

_**Ichigo's Oath**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Rukia sits, her head downcast, as the flames settle in the distance. Whether Yamamoto has won or lost, the battle is over. Her only thoughts are of Ichigo. The horrific images of his fate produced by the dark corners of her imagination run rampant, viciously destroying any semblance of happiness in her mind._

_Suddenly, she feels the reiatsu. That cursed, filthy reiatsu, which feels to her soul the way a greasy rotten towel might taste. While not so strong as to be both overpowering and paralyzing, it is still unmistakable._

_Slowly, Karite Ikatsue makes his way to the top of the hill._

- - - - -

Isshin and Ryukken's weapons are drawn, as they feel the force coming towards them. The rest of the group looks up to the figure walking toward them.

In an instant, all their weapons are put away.

Karite Ikatsue walked up the side of the hill slowly. His red robes fluttered slightly in the breeze, and the reflection of the moon could be seen in the inky abyss of his sunglasses, which sat well down the bridge of his nose, leaving his single eye easily visible.

The man showed no emotion as he carried Ichigo's sleeping form up the hill. The boy's spiky orange air fell over the man's right arm, as his knees buckled across his left.

"Ichigo!" Isshin screamed, rushing down the hill toward his son.

"He's fine." Ikatsue answered sternly, still continuing in his slow pace. "He wore himself out of reiatsu, but he'll be all right. Just let him rest."

Isshin let out an audible sigh of relief.

Rukia was not so satisfied.

"You… you bastard! Why did you have to come here? You knew he'd attack you!"

Ikatsue sighed to himself, knowing that the question would be coming, but not feeling entirely ready to answer it. After a brief moments thought, he decided that it would be prudent to advance his plan sooner.

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to fight him."

Ryukken turned to the man with a cold glare. "What happened?"

"Yamamoto fled. He is still alive and probably escaped back to Seireitei."

It was then that his single eye met Yoruichi's. She saw the answer to her question in his single eye. He saw the great sadness in hers, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I am sorry for what happened to Kisuke…"

"Please…" Yoruichi began, stifling back a sob. "…I don't need anyone's sympathy… least of all yours." With that, she turned away from her companions, walking off into the distance alone.

Ikatsue's eye flickered over the faces of the others around him as he knelt, laying Ichigo down on the grass between them.

Then he turned and began to walk away. Without turning to look at the group, he addressed them with total apathy in his voice.

"I'll be back when he wakes up. We need to talk."

The red robes blurred, and the man disappeared.

- - - - -

"Did it work?"

Ikatsue nodded. "It took more of my energy than I thought. That took up nearly half the lives of this useless town, just for that simple battle. Next time, I'll have to go all out."

"That wasn't your maximum?" Gin asked incredulously.

"Not even close, Gin. You've barely seen anything of power. It's too bad you didn't come to Seireitei a thousand years earlier… you would have been able to meet a few of my Taichou."

"They were powerful?"

"Well above Yamamoto's "_little captains_", if that's what you mean."

Gin laughed. "Your English is pretty good."

The corner of Ikatsue's mouth rose. "_I've never been much good at English. Latin est meus optimus lingua, seorsum ex Japanese, tamen is est non valde utilis iam ut Rome est absentis._"

"What?"

Ikatsue waved his hand through the air, as if brushing away some invisible dust. "It's not really important, Gin. Just something I picked up in Italy, oh… maybe a generation and a half ago." Musing to himself he added "I miss Attila… he was pretty funny."

"All right… so now what're ya' gonna' do?"

Ikatsue thought to himself for a moment.

"Wait for Kurosaki to wake up."

Gin nodded.

"Make yourself scarce, Gin. Kurosaki was about to kill you, and probably will if he sees you again."

"How did you kn…" Gin began to ask.

"I can sense events around myself quite well, Gin. Go train. Things will be… harder from here on out, so you'd best be prepared."

Gin nodded before disappearing in the distance.

- - - - -

Ichigo's vision swam. He had a massive earsplitting headache. He was aware of the rough fabric of his Shinigami robes against his skin and of the conspicuous absence of the cold steel of Zangetsu across his back. A few blades of grass rubbed against his neck. He opened his eyes, but could see nothing.

Carefully at first, he lifted his arm. When he was sure that it wouldn't hurt, he moved it to his face. There, it met the feeling of rough, stiff cloth. He picked up the strange object, and held it up. It was a round hat, striped black and green, with a small brim.

Almost instantly, Ichigo's memories of the battle returned.

In his mind, he replayed the vicious sight as Yamamoto's vicious dragon snapped through Urahara, killing him in an instant.

He shot bolt upright. Unlike his previous awakening, no-one was gathered around him. The midday sun shone brightly in his eyes. He glanced around, but Karakura was nowhere to be seen around him. With some reluctance, he cast another gaze at the hat. Then, with a cold frown, he settled it on his head, shielding his eyes.

"Ah… Ichigo-san. It's good to see you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

Ichigo turned backward toward the voice. Ikatsue sat, legs extended before him, as he leaned against his arms, staring at the clouds. His red and white robes lay in a pile by his side, accompanied by his sunglasses.

"I've always liked staring at the sky. It's the one thing that doesn't really change for me. You can always count on the sky."

"Ikatsue…"

The man turned his head slightly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Why did all this happen?"

Ikatsue turned, glancing up at the sky.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Innocence is not a thing to waste, Ichigo. Sometimes, not knowing is by far the better option."

"Ikatsue. . . I need to know."

Ikatsue frowned slightly.

"Come over here." He motioned to an open space beside him.

Ichigo paused for a moment, waiting to see if the man was serious. After a moment of silence, he moved, taking a seat next to the Reaper.

"Look at the clouds with me."

Ichigo gave Ikatsue an incredulous glare, but the man was serious. Settling himself down, Ichigo glanced up.

"It's so calm…" Ikatsue muttered.

"Look, Ikatsue… Will you please tell me."

Ikatsue sighed. "That one there… reminds me of an old friend." He noted, pointing at a particularly fluffy cloud. Four long strands stuck out of its base, and a fifth came out of its right side.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Ikatsue stopped him by holding up a hand.

"Ichigo… I'm reluctant to tell you this because it's the reason I am who I am."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I… am not the first man to bear the name of Karite Ikatsue. It is not something you want. The name is something you accept for the sake of others, and not for your own sake. The life of the… I guess you could say _reigning _Ikatsue is not an easy life at all. In fact, far from it."

"Why does that matter to me?"

Ikatsue closed his eye, but left the blinded, milky orb hanging open and visible.

"You want to kill Yamamoto for revenge… of Urahara?"

Ichigo's mind replayed the scene again at mention of the name, and he struggled to hold back tears. Then two more faces appeared to him, and hi struggle to contain his emotions was instantly lost as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Not just him." He muttered.

Ikatsue's eye opened again, staring at the boy's face this time.

"He killed your family?"

Ichigo sighed, sucking back his tears. "All I found was a pile of ashes, and a few crisp bones. That… that was all that was left."

Ikatsue and Ichigo stared at each other in silence for the longest time. Ikatsue read Ichigo's entire life through his eyes, but Ichigo saw nothing through the black veil of Ikatsue's gaze. Finally, the elder of the pair spoke.

"Very well. The reason I told you about the title is because you will take my place."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Ikatsue shut his.

"If you tried to fight Yamamoto right now, you would lose instantly. You cannot defeat his power without my training."

"Why not?" Ichigo glared defiantly at Ikatsue.

"Because I trained him. A long, long time ago, I trained him, and told him that he would become the next Reaper. He betrayed me."

"Why?"

"That is not your place to ask, Kurosaki. I will keep very little from you, but what I do you must not question. Will you accept my training?"

"Ye…"

"Don't answer so quickly yet, Kurosaki. Think about what you are accepting first. You will lose all semblance of innocence in your life. You will know everything there is to know about souls, the dead, and the living. I will teach you techniques which I myself had forbidden to be used by all other Shinigami. And some day, when everyone you have ever known or loved is long gone, you will remain. You will one day be alone in the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know how many of my childhood friends are still alive? How about my family? Any guesses?" Ikatsue's voice was slightly taunting, but Ichigo could tell that he meant the question to be asked as a warning. "None… my closest surviving relative would be Byakuya."

"What? You're a Kuchiki."

"No. I never had a real family. I was adopted… Byakuya would be my brothers… great, great, great grandson."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at this.

"How old are you, really?"

Ikatsue smiled. "Forty-seven."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, giving up on extracting his real age.

"I don't care. I just… I want to beat him."

Ikatsue's face was stone, but he smiled inwardly.

"Very well… There's something you should know about me, Ichigo."

"What"

Ikatsue folded his black robes over his shoulder, revealing his chest.

"Hand me your sword."

Ichigo hesitated, remembering a piece of old advice.

"_Kurosaki… you have great potential. You will exceed even me someday. If I should fail, you must defeat him."_

_Ichigo looked at the man quizzically. "Who?"_

"_Karite Ikatsue." Yamamoto answered. "And… never let him touch your Zanpank-to."_

Ichigo paused.

"Why do you need mine?"

Ikatsue smiled.

"If you don't want me to use it, that's all right. It's just a trust thing. Maybe some other time, then." His eyes shut as he smiled even wider. "If you can still trust me at all after this." He held an open palm toward the sky. The flesh of his palm literally tore open, and a long steel blade appeared from the gash. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt as it came out of the wound at the end of the blade. Slowly, he spun the point of the blade toward his own chest. Without a bit of hesitation, it pierced his skin. A small gasp escaped his lips as the suicidal blow was landed. Blood leaked down his chest, but the color was lost on his black robes. Then, slowly, he extracted the blade. Sliding his hand into the wound, he extracted his heart.

"You… Why aren't you dead?"

Ikatsue's lips were sealed as he cut a small suture in his own, still pumping organ. Only when he set down the blood-stained blade beside him on the ground did the man speak.

"Kurosaki… have you ever seen a real soul?"

Ichigo stared at the man, wondering if he was serious. After a moment, he answered.

"Of course… haven't all Shinigami."

Ikatsue sighed.

"A soul. Not a spirit. There is a difference. I doubt you have even seen your own soul, let alone someone else's. A spirit is your body when you die, that which is separated from your physical body. A soul… is this."

Ikatsue's hand slipped into his heart, pulling out an inky black ball. It was small, somewhere between the size of a large marble and a small baseball.

"This is a soul. The true essence of a living being. It is what ties your spirit to the cycle of reincarnation. Without it, you simply cease to exist."

"All right… Why is that significant?"

"Because I am not like other people. Some day, you will also be exempt to death, when you take my name." With those words, Ikatsue turned his heart over, so that the opening was facing down, toward the ground.

Out poured soul after soul, too plentiful to count. Most were tiny, around the size of beads or pebbles. A few were of a size comparable to Ikatsue's original black ball.

Ichigo gasped as he realized what he was seeing.

"Who… Who did you…?"

"This is why the Grim Reaper is truly feared, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have started down the path. Some day, you will take my place. This is no longer just a possibility. You have gained too much knowledge to turn back now."

Ichigo rose to his feet, hesitantly taking some steps backwards, in sheer fear of the man who could steal the sheer existence of others, and not feel guilty for it. Then, in an instant, he made up his mind. He turned to run, only to see Ikatsue standing in his path. The man hadn't moved. He was simply there, having not occupied the space in between.

"Kurosaki… You must do this… for those people, and for me."

"I can't accept you as a master, Ikatsue."

"Listen to me, Kurosaki!" The man bellowed. His eyes exploded in a black fire, the like of which Ichigo had never seen. The sky darkened above them, as color was literally drained from the world. It was not at all like when Kenpachi had released the force of his Reiatsu on Ichigo. Although the world became black and white, everything remained crystal clear, with edges and shadows becoming even crisper than they had been. That, however, was not Ichigo's greatest worry. He could not move, or even shift his eyes within his own sockets. His gaze was stuck, paralyzed, on Ikatsue's stone-faced glare.

"This is the path of my existence, and those who have come before me. Whenever a soul would be sent to Hell, you can offer them a choice. To some, the opportunity to lend me their powers is better than to suffer for millennia on end with no hope of reprieve or release."

At once, Ikatsue was restored to his prior state, the seemingly friendly man who had watched the clouds only moments before. Ichigo nodded. "Fine. I will train with you."

Ikatsue bowed low to Ichigo.

"Thank you, Kurosaki. You have spared me another millennia of searching for my own goal. I cannot express my gratitude."

* * *

Ikatsue's Latin speech to Gin translates (approximately) to: _Latin is my best language apart from Japanese. It's not very useful __now that Rome has fallen, though._


	39. A Single Cold Fist

_**XXX.**_

_**A Single Cold Fist**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Ichigo's gaze cast up the hill, into the setting sun. He had just heard a noise, but now it was gone. Turning back, he found nothing more than an empty grass space. A small sliver of something on the ground caught his eye, and he bent to retrieve it._

_The ball is about as wide as Ichigo's thumb, with a shiny green tint, and a somewhat rough exterior. Upon recognizing it as a soul, Ichigo slides it into his pocket._

- - - - -

Shihouin Yoruichi tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. She giggled slightly as the boy jumped easily four feet into the air.

"You need to relax, Kurosaki."

"Don't do that again, Yoruichi." Ichigo was surprised himself at the tone he used toward his teacher and friend. It was not a request, but a command, which seemed to imply a threat should she disobey.

Disregarding it, the former Special Forces Commander walked waited for Ichigo to compose himself before continuing. "So… what did he say?"

Ichigo paused, thinking about the shocking revelation that came as soul after soul poured out of the man's bloody heart.

"You don't want to know."

"Ichigo, this is really important. What did he tell you?"

Ichigo felt his hand swing ever so slightly toward his sword, but he stopped it. The motion was noticed by Yoruichi, although she said nothing of it. Instead, she smiled at him again.

"All right. So… where is Ikatsue?"

"I don't know."

The Shihouin heiress face remained straight, but inwardly, she swore in fury.

_Damn it! How does he have such control over Ichigo already? He already trusts him enough to shelter him from me? Even though they've only met… maybe twice before this._

"I really need to talk to him, Ichigo. It's important."

"Sorry, but I really don't know." With that, Ichigo turned to walk away.

_How is he so convincing? I though Ichigo trusted me…_ It was then that an idea struck Yoruichi as she glanced something lying on the ground at Ichigo's feet.

"You dropped something."

Ichigo glanced down. Urahara's hat lay on the grass.

"You can keep it. You knew him better than I did."

Before another word could be spoken, Ichigo flickered out of sight. Yoruichi sighed, picking up the hat. Slowly and calmly, she dusted it off. A raindrop fell onto the black and green fabric, and then another. Yet, when Yoruichi looked up, the sun shined back at her. She looked down at the hat once, more, and the rains began to pour.

- - - - -

Ichigo _Shunpo_-ed with ease through the hills, following what he thought to be a trace of his target's reiatsu. Finally, he landed at the edge of the cracked and charcoal burnt pavement that had once made up Karakura.

"Good. You've passed your first test. But never let your guard down."

Ichigo spun, drawing his blade in the process, as he brought it up to block the blow he was sure was coming toward his head.

Ikatsue's foot swept Ichigo's feet out from under him, dropping him onto his face.

"Were you actually afraid I would attack you with a sword, or did you just not want to take chances?" Ikatsue smiled.

Ichigo pulled himself to his feet. "Why did you run away?"

Ikatsue's smile disappeared, his face shifting from humor to a disapproving glare.

"I don't run away." He muttered. "Take a day. Say goodbye to your friends."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You and I are leaving to train."

"What? Already?"

Ikatsue turned, walking down the bare remains of Main Street.

"Meet me here at sunset. Do _not _be late."

Then he paced up to a pile of blackened rubble. His right hand rose into the air.

From the beautiful, sunny sky, a bolt of lightning arced down, crashing into Ikatsue's fingers. In an instant, his hand crashed down on the rubble, and it flew apart in massive explosion of shrapnel and light.

When he lifted his hand again, he held a long spear.

"Take this with you, Kurosaki." He muttered, placing the weapon in Ichigo's grip.

"What is it?"

"Sokyoku." Ikatsue answered, turning to leave. "See if you can figure out how to raise the dead before we leave." With that he reached out his right hand and grabbed onto the horizon, sweeping it across his body like a cloak until he had entirely disappeared.

- - - - -

Isshin looked up as his son dropped appeared from thin air before him.

"Good to see you up and about, Ichigo."

"I'm leaving tonight."

This caught Isshin's attention well.

"What? Where?"

"Ikatsue and I are going to train."

"No."

"What?"

"No, Ichigo. You are not going anywhere with that man."

"Why? Would you rather I sat here and did nothing? I can't avenge Yuzu and Karin with my current strength… and neither can you."

"Ichigo… there comes a time in your life when you learn certain lessons. Revenge isn't worth it. Just let it go."

"They were your daughters! How can you live with yourself, just letting it go?"

"Listen to your father, Kurosaki. He knows what he is talking about."

Ichigo spun toward the speaker. Behind him, Ryukken Ishida stood silently.

"What the hell would you know about revenge?"

"Because the Shinigami killed my father, and I did nothing to stop them."

"What? I thought Ishida said…"

"My son does not know the whole story. He thought that the Shinigami were just slow to arrive, but the fact is that they were delayed on purpose. I do not enjoy being a Quincy, Kurosaki Ichigo. It is all I have left as a testament to my useless father. He saved the souls of our city, but there was never as much as a slice of bread on our table. I hated him because he put strangers before his own family. I let him die to get my revenge."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this comment.

"I could have saved him, easily. Instead, I ignored the flares of Reiatsu. Trust your father, Kurosaki Ichigo. Just let it go."

Ichigo sighed. "Not this time. I'm sorry father, but I can't."

"Very well then. Go. But be careful. Do not trust that man more than you must. He is no more your ally than Yamamoto is."

"Why don't you trust him?"

Ryukken answered the question. "Because the sniper in the shadows is more deadly than the army in the open."

Ichigo glanced up at the sky, which was beginning to turn orange. He had to hurry with his goodbyes.

- - - - -

"Ichigo!" Orihime rose, running up to him with an open-armed embrace. "We were so worried about you."

As her grip finally lightened, a comforting hand was placed on Ichigo's shoulder. He looked up into the face of Chad.

"We were afraid something had happened."

Ishida's contribution was no more than a small nod in Ichigo's direction, but it was more than enough to show he had cared as much as the others.

"Well, guys… I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" Ishida asked, his glasses falling off his face.

"Ikatsue and I are going to go train."

"I suppose that's why you have Sokyoku strapped to your back." Rukia muttered. "Don't you remember what Yamamoto-Sotaichou told us about him?"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, glaring down on her.

"Yamamoto can burn in hell." He whispered, struggling to control his spite.

Renji stepped up next to Rukia, sensing Ichigo's anger.

"Ichigo… calm down. Yamamoto may have done this, but I'm sure there is a reason…"

"Fuck Yamamoto! Fuck him and all his little followers! Look back at my house, or the school, or the bodies of all those dead people and tell me again that I should listen to anything Yamamoto has ever said!"

"Don't take it out on us!" Renji shouted.

"Why not! You're the ones defending him!"

"Ichigo… please don't do this." Chad tried to intervene.

"So now you're siding with them too, Chad? What about you Ishida? Orihime? Will you guys stab me in the back too? I'm glad I found Ikatsue. At least I can trust him."

"So you think of him over us? Is that it? Do we really mean that little to you?"

"Renji, please be quiet." Rukia's calm, controlled tone carried easily over the shouting. Slowly, she stepped out of the clump of people, walking up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" She began, glaring down at his feet. "…are we really that meaningless to you? You don't understand anything." She finally lifted her face. Ichigo was stunned to see tears streaming down from here eyes. "WE really cared about you… we thought you cared back…" She leaned up to his ear, and whispered quietly. "I loved you… although I guess that doesn't matter to you. All you want is revenge."

She drew away from him, walking back to the crowded clump of her companions. Renji placed a calming hand on her shoulder, leading her away from Ichigo. As he left, he cast a hateful glance over his shoulder.

Ishida approached Ichigo next.

"You were correct, but that is no cause to ostracize your friends. Apologize to her."

With that, he too walked away. Chad glared at him for a few moments, before following after him.

Orihime was the last to approach Ichigo.

"How could you?" She asked. A long silence slipped between the two. Finally, unable to find words, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You're worse than Aizen… at least he was polite."

Ichigo watched as the last of his friends abandoned him.

- - - - -

"Well, well… you did finally decide to show up." Ikatsue taunted as the moonlit sky revealed his presence.

"I'm not in the mood, Ikatsue."

Ikatsue turned, his good eye's eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?"

"I got in a fight."

Ikatsue closed his eyes as he nodded in understanding.

"Give it time before you try to apologize. If she really likes you, she'll wait. Now… are you ready."

Ichigo nodded.

"Good. Now then…" Ikatsue lifted his hand, and channeled his reiatsu. Before him, a swirling ball of reiatsu manifested itself. Slowly, it contracted, smaller and denser, until it was smaller around than Ikatsue's palm. He closed his eyes, focusing for a few seconds that lasted years. At last, the ball disappeared, and a small metal object appeared in Ikatsue's hand.

"This is the Royal Key, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now you and I shall enter into the dark world of my past. Be careful where you step, or you may not have the chance to apologize to your friends after all."


	40. March to War

_**XXXI.**_

_**March to War**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Ikatsue smiles as they pair step through the portal. Upon seeing the mess he made the last time he visited the palace, Ikatsue's thoughts shift to Yamamoto._

- - - - -

Far away, in the pristine beauty of Seireitei, Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto sneezed. The old man felt awkward without his long white beard as a symbol of seniority. Rather than having the three inch stump that had remained, he simply shaved himself cleanly for the first time in four-hundred years. Brushing his now shaven face with his hand, he finally addressed the Taichou who had assembled before him.

"I have some grave news." He began. "The war we thought we had prevented is still coming."

Murmuring broke out amongst the Taichou. Yamamoto lifted a hand to silence them.

"Ikatsue is coming here, soon."

"Why would he come back here?" Mayuri asked. "What does he want?"

"Ryujjin-Jakka." Yamamoto answered.

A few gasps burst from the mouths of the elder Taichou, who understood the significance of his statement.

"He is slowly gathering followers. Ichimaru Gin has joined him…"

"Gin is still alive?" Hitsaguya burst out.

"Yes. But that is not the worst… Kurosaki Ichigo has sided with him."

This time, no words were spoken by the Taichou. Instead, sheer shock swept over them slowly like a blanket… or a fog.

"We can't fight Kurosaki." Byakuya finally muttered.

"You fought him not too long ago, I recall. What has changed?"

Kenpachi laughed. "He means that you're the only one who can fight on that level." Byakuya turned to Kenpachi slowly. The tall man grinned at him from the corner of his eye, in an understanding glance.

"I am well aware of this. It will take Ikatsue a month and a half to train Kurosaki to the level he wants. Soifon."

"Yes?"

"Take the Special Forces. Assassinate Kurosaki."

"The whole squad?"

Yamamoto's eyes bore down on her with a condescending glare.

"Yes, Sotaichou." She nodded, disappearing from the room in a blur.

"The rest of you… gather your Fukutaichou, and then meet me on top of the Hill of Crucifixions. Bring your weapons." With that, the old man disappeared.

- - - - -

Ichigo walked into the center of the bloody courtyard of the Royal Palace for the second time in his life.

"Well, well… I really did forget to clean up, didn't I?" Ikatsue asked himself. With two sweeping motions, he gathered the bloody corpses into a single ball of gore and limbs. After that, it was merely a matter of a basic Kidou to cleanse the courtyard.

- - - - -

Yamamoto sat down, his legs hanging off the edge of the massive wooden pillar which made up the remains of the Crucifixion stand.

"Why can't I win?" He asked the air around himself. "Why can't we beat him? What did I do wrong?"

"_You are a failure, Yamamoto. Did you really think I'd train you enough to beat ME? You may well be second best in all of history… and that's all you'll ever be. Second best._

_Second to me."_ Yamamoto's memories taunted him.

"Damn you, Karite Ikatsue!"

"What the hell'd he do to you?"

Yamamoto turned to see Kenpachi sitting on the edge of the other pillar.

"He killed my father."

Kenpachi laughed. "Big deal…"

Yamamoto sighed, pinching his nose.

"No… You don't understand Ikatsue. He doesn't kill people the same way that other people do. He enslaves them… rips out their souls and uses them to fuel his own immortality. They exist as slaves, mere figments of his imagination, with their only purpose being to lend him their reiatsu, and eventually to move on in the cycle of reincarnation in his place."

Kenpachi's uncovered eye widened.

"So that's why he wouldn't die?"

"Yes." Yamamoto nodded. "Each time you kill him, you free one of those souls."

"So if we kill him enough, he'll stay dead?"

Yamamoto spun. Kushajishi Yachiru was sitting next to him, but he hadn't heard her, or sensed her coming at all. She smiled, emphasizing the pink spots in her cheeks.

"Why aren't you still… older?"

"Huh? Oh, that! That's silly, Yama-jii! Being grown up is no fun when there's no one to beat the shit out of." Her smile was unnerving when coupled with her words.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, thinking.

"You two… I'm going to be very frank with you. I cannot beat Kurosaki and Ikatsue by myself… Hell, what am I saying? I'm not even able to beat Ikatsue. I need help."

Kenpachi laughed.

"Hear that, Yachiru… looks like we've just gained recognition for how much ass we kick." Yachiru's grin split even wider at seeing Kenpachi momentarily happy. With the utmost enthusiasm, she scaled Yamamoto's back.

"So what do you want us to do, Yama-jii?"

"Yachiru… you go with Byakuya-kun and retrieve whatever Shinigami you can from the physical world. Kenpachi… I need someone to train with. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Are you kidding?" Kenpachi jumped to his feet, ripping his eye-patch enthusiastically.

"All right then." Yamamoto rose more slowly, carefully drawing his sword. "I won't go easy on you."

"I'm not afraid of you, old man. I just hope I don't break any of your bones the strength advantage…" Kenpachi's boast died as Yamamoto slid his robes off his shoulders, revealing the immense muscles of his upper body.

"What's wrong, Kenpachi-kun? You should not underestimate your elders."

- - - - -

Soifon approached the glowing portal slowly. With a single efficient, silent movement, she drew her blade.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi." As the blade melted onto her finger, she gestured for her squad to follow closer.

With utmost silence, she jumped through the portal, followed by her five-hundred hand picked Special Forces Commandos.

- - - - -

Ichigo followed Ikatsue down the grim hallway, glancing for the second time the disembodied heads in the glass cases.

"These are from a war a long time ago. It might seem a bit gruesome, but it always reminds me of what I went through to get the world where it is today."

Ichigo continued his pace, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Not this one…"

Ikatsue paused, turning to walk back to the grisly trophy that Ichigo was studying.

"Oh, really? I don't even remember this one. Who is it?"

Ichigo stared with morbid fascination.

"I don't know her name very well… she was one of Yamamoto's Shinigami."

Suddenly, realization dawned in Ikatsue's eyes.

"Oh, her! That's right. The traitor. She was relaying information to Aizen behind my back. I executed her."

"What's up with the black eyes?" Ichigo asked.

"Your eyes are the window to your soul. Those without souls have merely the shadows of their existence. It's just a hollow corpse, really. Come on. There's something more important I need to show you before we settle in."

"Settle in?"

"Well, what else do you expect? I do own this place."

"Wait… You own this place?"

Ikatsue laughed.

"You don't really understand why Aizen was insignificant, do you? Yamamoto should have just given him the damn key. I'm the Spirit King."

- - - - -

Soifon dropped out of the sky, followed by her five-hundred hand-picked Special Forces Commandos.

"Well, well… If it isn't Soifon. How've you been doing?"

Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Yoruichi-sama… please? I'm on a mission."

"Well, now… can't you spare some time for me?"

Soifon ignored the woman, turning toward the ruined city.

"Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"With your target, no doubt. They went into the center of the city. That's all I saw."

Soifon let her gaze fall to the ground.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is my target, Yoruichi."

The woman dove forward to block her former bodyguard's path. Soifon was too fast for her, though, darting around her with ease.

"Good luck, Kurosaki."

"He doesn't need luck." came a gentle voice from behind the woman.

Yoruichi spun suddenly.

"Who are…?" Her words died as another woman struck out with a single palm-strike at the base of her throat, knocking her out instantly.

"Sorry about that, Shihouin-chan, but I really can't have Yamamoto knowing I'm here."

- - - - -

Finally, Ichigo and Ikatsue stepped up to the massive doors.

"This is the throne room. Are you ready?"

"What could possibly be worse for me than you showing me that you have the souls of some people that you've killed?"

"Well… the dead bodies of my students and friends might be a start." Ikatsue muttered, pushing open the forty-foot tall stone door as though it were as small as the door of a dollhouse. A few clods of dust fell from the roof as the massive portal slid open.

"What the…?"

"Did you really not catch my hint? Let's see… that's the former Spirit King… that's my ex-fourth squad Taichou…"

"You killed all these people?" Ichigo managed to spit out after a moment of awed silence. Above their heads, several bodies floated like ghosts, hovering in space.

"Look, Ichigo… you know the phrase "The touch of Death kills?" Well, there's a reason for that… and a rather good one too. But this isn't the time to talk about things like that. I already told you, I'll explain myself later. For now, there's the King's bedroom."

"What about you?"

Ikatsue smiled slightly. "I don't sleep. Or rather… I don't need to sleep. Maybe once a decade I take a good nap, just because it feels good, but I don't _need _to, and we have more important things to do. Have a nice night. You'll need it."

Something about Ikatsue's smile was exceedingly unnerving to Ichigo.

- - - - -

Soifon finally landed in the center of the city, and was surprised to find the portal still open.

"Right, let's go."

"Wait, sir!" One of the Special Forces team leaders addressed her.

Soifon spun.

"What?"

"Where does that portal lead?"

"Does it matter?"

"This is the home territory of someone who fights above your level, and at least as high as Yamamoto's. We can't just go charging in…" His words were cut off when Soifon ran her sword through his throat.

"Does anyone else have any objections?"

"No, Soifon-sama!"

"Good. Let's go."

- - - - -

Ichigo walked into the room. It had a single large bed, with perfectly preserved blue sheets. It was surprisingly devoid of Ikatsue's morbid trophies which had, so far, decorated every other room of the palace. Welcoming the coming sleep, he flopped down heavily on the bed. The ambient lighting of the room seemed to sense his fatigue, shutting off the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Cool…" he muttered as he drifted into sleep.

- - - - -

"Now let's see…" Ikatsue began, talking to himself. "He's got good reiatsu, Bankai, Kajikon, a Vizard mask, and decent Shunpo…"

"So…?" Asked a floating silhouette who came down to join Ikatsue.

"He's pitiful. Where the hell do I begin, Gunryo? I mean… I'd rather try and re-do _that _battle…"

"Be careful what you wish for, Ikatsue…"

"Damn it, I know exactly what I'm wishing for. I wish I had a thousand years to train the kid instead of a couple months."

"You could always do what you did with Ekirei."

"You know exactly how that turned out, Gunryo. You know exactly why I'm not about to do that."

"Oh, stop lying to yourself. He just wasn't as loyal to you as you thought, and that's that. There's nothing you could have done for him. Him and his little Kidou sword… He didn't have the stomach to be a Shinigami."

Ikatsue laughed. "You'd be able to say that about all of Yamamoto's Taichou… well, except one or two. Why don't you think he was loyal?"

"Whatever. Face it, Ikatsue, you're in denial."

Ikatsue's gaze grew cold, and the light and color drained from the room.

"There are some who know better than to address me so casually, Gunryo-kun."

The apparition merely disappeared.

Ikatsue sighed. "Maybe he's right." _You hear that, Masamune? Hurry up and clean up in there. We've got a guest coming._

"_Are you sure it is wise to let him into your mind?"_

_He isn't capable of challenging me, and it's the only way I can get a thousand years of training into a month. Urakata, what should I begin with?_

"_Test his abilities. Let him fight Seryi, like you did. He's about as good as you were then."_

_What? He's way better than I was then._

"_But he has no Kidou, and all his speed is reliant on his Zanpank-to."_

_Fine… I suppose that will work._

* * *

Kajikon: Soul Fire


	41. Trigger to a New Concerto: Ascension

_**XXXII.**_

_**Trigger To A New Concerto: Ascension**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Ichigo struggles to his feet when a rain-drop strikes his face. His eyes shoot open. He stands outside, in what appears to be an open, rocky desert. The ground is a dark, dreary gray, and the sky above is blood red, as is the rain that falls around him._

- - - - -

"Good… you showed up. You have quite the mental barrier. Some day, you will be quite the force to be reckoned with." Ikatsue's voice echoed around inside Ichigo's head, seemingly skipping his ears and going straight to his brain.

Ichigo looked around, but Ikatsue was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell am I?"

"My mind. Sorry it's a bit dreary, but a thousand years of hell can do that to a person. I'll work on sprucing it up a bit while you're training. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, I need to get a good gauge of your abilities. So I'll start you off with something relatively easy. Close your eyes."

Ichigo obeyed, albeit skeptically. He was just a bit afraid of having woken up _inside _Ikatsue's mind, supposing the man's claims were true.

"Right. Open them, and be ready. You get five seconds to prepare when you open your eyes. Then he attacks."

Ichigo opened his eyes. In a single rapid motion, he drew his blade, and analyzed his surroundings. He stood in a large room, easily fifty feet across on each side. The walls were bamboo, decorated with various blades and weapons, and carefully laid _tatami_ mats covered the floor. There were no windows, and only a single door leading out. In front of this door stood a strangely familiar man.

"Byakuya?"

"Kai, Zantetsuken." The Kuchiki Lord stated coldly.

Ichigo was barely able to block the scythe as it swept down toward his head. The bladed point stopped only a fraction of an inch from the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you, child?" The man asked. Ichigo got a good glance into the man's eyes. His gaze came from a colder and callous glare, but did not appear prideful. Ichigo could see remorse in his eyes, although he did not know what it was from.

"Answer me, boy!" The man demanded, drawing back, only to strike again from a different angle.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Who're you?"

The man drew back, amazed.

"You come here, yet you do not know that? Are you a fool? You are powerful, but not on my level. Go home, boy. I do not have the time I would need to waste on you."

The man stepped aside, allowing Ichigo access to the door.

Obliging the man, Ichigo walked toward the exit. It was then that he felt the jagged steel enter his left lung. He turned, fear in his eyes, glancing over his shoulder.

"No one enters my home unwanted, boy. You truly are a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Kuchiki Seryi, head of the great house Kuchiki."

Ichigo looked down to see his left arm fall to ashes. The gray ripple spread over his skin, and behind it, his body fell to ashes.

He tried to run, only to fall on his face as his left leg disappeared. He tried to scream, but he had lost nearly half his right lung, and couldn't find the air to breathe.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo." Seryi muttered, pointing an open palm toward his face.

The last thing Ichigo saw was a bolt of glowing white reiatsu streaking toward his face.

- - - - -

The doors of the Royal Palace literally exploded. Both of the easily hundred-foot tall stone doors flew inward, down the long hallway, crashing and clattering. One by one, the decapitated heads fell from their stands, spilling gore across the path once more.

"Now, now… there's no call for that, is there?" came a decidedly taunting female voice.

Soifon, along with her entire squad, spun to address the voice.

"You!"

The woman's only response was the noise of a gun's chamber being cleared.

- - - - -

The Spirit King slouched in his throne, watching the battle that ensued outside the doors through the reflection cast by a silver bowl filled with water.

"So… she isn't dead after all." He muttered.

"Who?" Came the voice of another apparition who swooped down to watch the battle over Ikatsue's shoulder.

"See for yourself." He muttered, tilting the bowl slightly. A few drops fell from the brim. The water was an opaque red when it landed.

- - - - -

Blood dripped down the edge of Soifon's blade. It was her own.

_How? How is this even possible? _She thought as she looked around. Only about fifteen of her more elite officers had survived the battle.

The other woman let a tiny smile escape the corner of her mouth.

"So naïve…" She dropped her weapon, sliding a hand into her robes. When it came back out, she held an iron fist, covered in spikes.

"What is that?"

Soifon saw out of the corner of her eye that the woman had managed to get behind her with _Shunpo_, yet at the same time, she remained where she started.

The Second Squad Taichou dove forward, feeling the air rush over her back as she barely dodged the attack.

Her subordinates rushed to help her.

The woman moved like lightning, but struck like a wolf. One by one, the men died.

Soifon would not let them die in vain. With a single _Shunpo_, she was behind the woman, her tiny, dagger-like blade pushing against her throat.

"I must be getting rusty." The woman commented.

"Well, she was pretty fast." Came a deep male voice, accompanied by the rasping of a blade leaving it's sheathe.

Soifon's head spun, looking over her shoulder.

"You took your dear sweet time." The woman spat.

"It's nice to talk to you too. I thought I instructed Yamamoto to come after me himself, Soifon. Did he really think it wise to send you? You are nowhere near the Shinigami Kenpachi is, and he failed too." Ikatsue taunted. "Kai, Zantetsuken."

Soifon lunged at the man.

His hand shot up, catching the wrist of her bladed hand. The weapon's point sat a mere half-inch from his throat.

Soifon spun, placing an open palm against Ikatsue's chest, over his heart.

"When the light of the sky crashes against the morning sun…"

Ikatsue smiled, placing a hand over his foe's heart. He tucked his thumb into the center of his palm, and then put a bit of his considerable strength into a single push.

He then drew back that hand, spreading out his fingers.

Soifon's arms and legs pinned themselves to her sides of their own accord.

He lifted his hand, and she floated into the air, unable to move.

"Let me tell you, little woman, what I have told so many before you. The difference between you and I is not something that could be overcome with training. Even if you were to reach your maximum, to exceed your potential in every form of Shinigami combat, even then I would still be beyond you.

Soifon felt the reiatsu slide across her back as she channeled a flash cry. At once, she was free, as the arcing lightning ripped a hole through her clothes.

She lunged forward, ramming her blade through Ikatsue's throat.

He fell to his knees. When his throat closed again, he rose. Fire billowed out of his eyes.

"Kidou Ninety: Black Coffin!" He stated, with a deep and echoing voice that differed from anything his throat could normally produce. The black walls of reiatsu rose up around the woman.

"Don't kill her!"

Ikatsue turned to the other woman, still scowling in fury.

"Shut up! This is my battle to deal with!"

"No, Ikatsue." The other woman pleaded. "This is my battle, and you intruded on it."

Slowly, the fire drained from his eyes.

"Fine." He turned to Soifon. "Run away, bitch. When you get back to your beloved, puny master, tell him that the next person who comes after me dies. She shows you mercy, but I am not so lenient."

- - - - -

Kuchiki Rukia stood by herself atop the mountain where the small group had fled. Her blade jutted out of the snow behind her.

"Why did he leave me like that?"

_He values his family and friends. He will return for you. Give him time, Rukia._

"And what if doesn't come… or if he comes back different."

_You know he won't change. If he wouldn't change for you, what makes him think he would change for anyone else?_

"Should I go back to Yamamoto-sama?"

_That I cannot tell you. You may well end up fighting against him._

"Now I have to choose."

_What do you mean?_

"Nii-sama will side with Yamamoto. I have to give up one or the other. . ." Tears dropped from Rukia's cheek. They turned to ice before hitting the ground.

_Then don't fight._

"You know I don't have that option."

_You always have that option. You are just too stubborn to take it._

Rukia smiled half-heartedly.

"I guess you're right…"

"Are you all right up there?" Renji's voice echoed from the mists that surrounded her.

"Fine." She answered.

The red-haired Fukutaichou landed next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Fine." She lied.

"Rukia… I'm sorry about what's happened."

"Aren't we all…?" She muttered, gazing off into the clouds.

A gasp echoed through her mind.

_What?_

"_Rukia… I'm sorry. He's dead. I must leave you now, Rukia. I will return before dawn." _The calming voice of Sode-no Shirayuki whispered to her.

_What?!_

This time, Rukia gasped out loud, falling to her knees in the snow.

"Rukia!" Renji ran up beside her. "Are you all right?"

She sobbed silently into her hands, not even willing to look at her friend.

"Rukia!"

The pair remained there for a moment. Finally, Rukia found the strength to speak.

"He's dead, Renji… Ichigo's dead."

- - - - -

Yamamoto rose to his feet, letting his blade return to the long, gnarled staff that served as it's sheathe. He then rubbed the white stubble that appeared had appeared on his chin. He missed his beard.

"Did you all just get the same message?" Yamamoto asked.

One by one, the Taichou nodded.

"I see. Then the tides have turned. Continue training." On a second thought, he turned once more to the assembled Taichou.

"Kenpachi."

"Yeah?"

Byakuya."

"Yes, Sotaichou-sama?"

"Go back to the real world. Gather as many allies as you can. Ikatsue will be here soon. I would hate to disappoint him."

- - - - -

Zangetsu slouched down in the large stone seat at the head of the council of blades. Across the sides of the long stone table, the avatars of seven chosen blades sat, looking up at him. Only one seat, just to his right, remained empty.

"Where is he?" Masamune asked.

"Taking his dear sweet time, no doubt." Ryujjin-Jakka answered. The winged, flaming beast sat, coiled, in a seat three rows down, on Zangetsu's left.

_Zangetsu… I find no joy in seeing you again._

As one, all the avatars turned to the side of the table. Zangetsu glared.

"Zantetsuken. How nice of you to show up."

_I do not simply arrive on call, least of all for you._

The skeleton's rasping voice did not come from its mouth. Instead, it echoed around the room, and sounded like nails running down a chalkboard.

"Right… We all know why we're here."

_Your boy is dead. My master remains the Karite. _

"I would object to that. After all, Ichigo is in possession of you, Sokyoku."

The phoenix nodded.

_You will not revive him! _The skeleton shouted.

"What gave you the authority to make those demands of others, monster? You are no less a monster than you were in life." Came the shout of an agitated female voice.

_You are in no place to speak to me! I am on of the Seven! A true soul! You are no more than the plaything of a puny girl. I could end your existence with a single strike._

"Shirayuki-hime… please allow me to handle this." Zangetsu requested of the white-clad figure. "As for you, Zantetsuken… I should have killed you when I had the chance, all those years ago. You _will _let him live again."

_And what will you do if I say no?_

Zangetsu placed a hand on the table. Every single eye riveted on it instantly.

"Or _I _will visit your master. Then we will see who truly deserves his title. I chose the boy for a reason."

_I am the Keeper of the Reaper Chronicles, Zangetsu! You may be strongest, but I still choose the Karite. I hold that power alone! I chose Ikatsue and Seryi before him._

"And did you choose _his _predecessor?" Masamune asked.

_Do not mock me, Masamune._

The skeletal figure placed a bony hand onto the table. At once, all the eyes riveted to him.

"Then we will vote."

_I am the only one with a vote, Zangetsu! Even you cannot take that away from me._

"I did not say he would be the Karite. I simply said that he would live."

_Damn you, boy! I am a thousand years your elder, yet still you taunt me so!_

Zangetsu smiled.

"Fine. All in favor of reviving Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sokyoku, Ryujjin-Jakka, Masamune, and Sode-no Shirayuki hands and wings were lifted.

_Those opposed? _Zantetsuken spat.

His hand, along with those of Urakata, Murasame, Zantetsuken and the final blade in the corner confirmed their votes.

Zangetsu glanced down the table.

"I will have a word with you after this… Benihime."

- - - - -


	42. Dead Like Me

_**Chronicler's Note: Pay close attention to dates.**_

_**XXXIII.**_

_**Dead like Me**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_The Council of Blades dissipates slowly, until only Zangetsu and Benihime remain._

"_How could you?" Zangetsu asks._

"_Listen to me, Zangetsu. You must understand why I did this."_

_As her words reach his ears, Zangetsu smiles at Benihime._

"_You truly are your master's blade, Benihime. One more thing."_

"_Yes?"_

"_If I am ever unable to guide him, you must be his blade."_

"_Of course, Zangetsu." Slowly, the two avatars fade away, returning to the steel that they inhabit._

- - - - -

_**Great Houses Era Three**_

- - - - -

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

"You do sense that reiatsu, right?"

"I thought that was you, Sensei."

"No. Can't you tell?"

"Wait… That kid right there?"

The older man followed his student's pointing finger. A boy was sprawled across the dirty ground of the Rukanogai forests.

"Who is he?"

"Does it even matter? He's probably a Genryusai, or a Shihouin. You go on ahead. I'll kill him."

"No."

"What?"

"He's got no family band."

"There's no way he's a rogue. He's got more reiatsu than _me_."

"Take the boy and head back to the manor."

"Why can't I just kill him?"

"You still have so much to learn… Take him back. I'll meet you there."

- - - - -

Shigekuni Genryusai-Yamamoto sheathed his blade.

"You've gotten much better, Shigekuni-kun." His father noted dryly.

"Thank you, Father."

As the old man walked out of the room, Yamamoto stared at the long sleeved white robe.

_Some day, I will show him. I'll be the best Shinigami._

The man paused at the door.

"Do not forget. We are the guardians of Rukanogai. Power does no good unless used for the right reasons."

"Of course, Father."

_He hates me. I wish he would take me more seriously._

"Shigekuni-sama… I have a report for you."

Yamamoto spun. A man handed him a still sealed scroll. Carefully, he opened it.

_Shigekuni-kun. Be careful where you go for the next three days. Your actions against the Kuchikis have you targeted for assassination. Be careful of Kuchiki's son. If anyone comes, it will be him. I cannot be with you for three days, as I have pressing duties on the north front against the Kyoraku._

_-K.L._

_Damn it! _Yamamoto thought to himself. _I shouldn't have done that._

He had earned fame for himself and a single proud smile from his father, for having lead a charge against the Kuchiki family's army when they had attacked Genryusai manor, three weeks before-hand. It had only brought him problems since.

_So… Kuchiki's son… This could be interesting._

Yamamoto was barely seventy-five, still a small boy by any standard. Despite his age and size, personal training from Lord Genryusai put him far more powerful than most men even three times his age.

He walked down the stairs from the large training room, entering the kitchen in search of food. He would have to keep his eyes open.

- - - - -

_**Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

Ikatsue smiled at his wife as the pair walked back into the throne room of the Royal Palace.

"Ran'? How are you?"

"Fine, Ikatsue." She draped an arm over his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

He laughed. "I've been better. I'm all scarred up and burnt, and stuff."

"You look older." She whispered in his ear, running a finger across his blinded eye. "This is new. Another of Yamamoto's gifts?"

"Yeah. It hurts like hell in the sun. Really sensitive to light. Getting older is definitely over-rated. I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"How was Yamamoto's punishment?"

Ikatsue smiled. "It hurt… well, like Hell."

Ran' Tao giggled slightly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Are you sure you're all right?"  
"The bitch's sword is poisoned, that's all. Kurosaki said you were dead."

"I had a spare soul tucked away, just for that."

"You're still being picky about your food, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still only take hollow souls, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, honey."

"If you say so. Just ask if you need a spare. I'm running hot."

"I'm fine, really. Who was she?"

"One of Yamamoto's _Taichou_."

"You're too harsh, Ikatsue. Things have changed since when we grew up. Not everyone is running around killing each other anymore."

"Being an assassin was so much easier…" He muttered.

"Come on. Where's Kurosaki?"

"Huh…? Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I let him train in my mind against Seryi! I completely forgot about him. I hope he isn't dead."

Ikatsue closed his eyes for a moment.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"He's in my memories."

"How'd he… I can barely do that level of Kidou…"

"I have no idea. Look, I'm heading in after him. Wanna come?"

"Gladly."

She placed a finger on his head, and then disappeared. Ikatsue stalked into the palace, took a seat on the massive throne, slouched down, and escaped into his own mind.

- - - - -

_**Great Houses Era Three**_

- - - - -

Slowly, Ichigo's eyes peeled open.

_Where am I…?_

"_I'm not entirely sure, Ichigo."_

_I know… I was fighting some guy… looked like Byakuya… what was his name?_

"_Kuchiki Seryi."_

_Yeah, him._

"_He was the Kuchiki Lord in the great house wars. He was also Ikatsue's Sensei, and the third Reaper."_

Carefully, he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Careful, kid. You'll hurt yourself."

The voice that addressed him was calm and commanding, but at the same time friendly.

"What? Where am I?"

"The house of Lord Kuchiki. Where do you think you are?"

"What…? He just tried to kill me."

The owner of the voice laughed slightly.

"Actually, that was me. But Sensei said I should bring you back here, and Sensei is usually right. So… who are you?"

"'Name's Kurosaki Ichigo. You are?"

"We'll see if I trust you enough to tell you that later. You gave up your name pretty easily. Are you… not from around here or something?"

"I guess you could say that…" Ichigo muttered, sitting up and glancing at his companion. He was a fairly tall, rather lanky boy, who looked to be about nineteen. He had brown, ruffled hair, and a stern gaze, despite his friendly brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless Taichou's robe over his black Shinigami robes, and carried a normal-sized katana on his waist.

"Whatever. If you want anything, just shout for one of the servants. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

The boy's reiatsu flared momentarily. It was powerful, but not nearly enough to restrict Ichigo.

"Never, _ever_, ask for my name."

With that, he walked away.

- - - - -

_**Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

Ikatsue ran through his own mind, his feet racing.

"Damn him!"

"What?" Ran' asked, struggling to keep up with Ikatsue's extreme speed.

"I said damn him! He should know better than to go poking around in my mind. It's dangerous there. He might well get killed."

"He doesn't know any of that. Remember, his training came from Urahara."

"Oh, yeah, that idiot. Remember when he insisted that guns would replace Zanpank-to?"

"Actually, they have in the real world."

Ikatsue rolled his eye as the open, dreary desert of his mind flew past them.

"You're kidding me, right? Kisuke Urahara was actually _right _about all those idiotic conspiracy theories?"

"He changed a lot after you left." Ran' noted.

"I know. I killed him a few days ago." Ikatsue muttered.

Rande Tao lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He got in my way when I was fighting Yamamoto." The man muttered, refusing to elaborate further.

"Ikatsue-sama?"

The man turned his head towards the figure to his right as he ran.

"What?" He demanded of his avatar.

"We wanted to talk to you in private…" Urakata began nervously.

"Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?"

"It's about Zangetsu."

"Kurosaki's sword?" Ran' asked, catching up to her husband.

Ikatsue nodded. "He's one of the Seven."

"I know. I saw his Kinkai."

Ikatsue turned, jaw slowly dropping open.

"And you aren't dead… how?"

"He wasn't using it, so it was just me and the avatar."

_That's what we wanted to talk about. _The raspy voice of Zantetsuken echoed through the open air.

"Well then… what is it?"

"Zangetsu is openly opposing you." Murasame muttered.

"Good for him." Masamune commented.

Ikatsue's eyes burst into flame as he spun, his fingers wrapping around the throat of the avatar in a motion far too fast to follow.

Masamune's avatar was a short man with long silver hair and a red-eyed gaze. He wore black pants, but his flesh seemed to consist of steel. This didn't faze Ikatsue even the slightest bit. The towering man reached up to his face, pulling off his sunglasses.

"You belong to me, sword. Do not question me. You know what will happen if you do so again." He whispered with lethal force.

"Of… of course, master."

"Good." He tossed the figure to the side, letting him fly thousands of yards off into the horizon. "Does anyone else want to question my choices?"

No reply came, so the man continued his travel.

- - - - -

_**Great Houses Era Three**_

- - - - -

Ichigo leaned against the wall, thinking.

_What the hell is going on here? First, Seryi kicks my ass. I don't know what the hell happened with his scythe, but that should have killed me. Now I'm here, welcomed into his house as a friend. Zangetsu… do you have any idea._

No voice came in return to his query.

_Zangetsu?_

The silence was cold and awkward.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

Ichigo spun, drawing his sword. The boy he had met earlier stood beside him, leaning against the wall barely an arm's length away.

"Wha… what the hell?"

"You really didn't know I was here? You really are more pitiful than I thought. I should have just killed you. Here… let's spar a bit."

"What?"

"Come on… I won't be able to kill you." _Probably_.

"All right…?" Ichigo agreed hesitantly.

"Right… no releases, no kidou. Anything else goes."

"Oh… that's a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"My sword is constantly released."

The boy stared at him wide-eyed for a moment.

"All right, then… Shikai only. How's that?"

"Fine." Ichigo drew Zangetsu slowly. The light pulse of the blade's reiatsu was absent.

The boy flipped his blade out with a fancy flick, letting it soar ten feet over his head. He caught it with the blade facing down, only a half inch from the floor.

"Koushin, Sokyoku."

Ichigo jumped back, fearing the appearance of the massive fiery bird. Instead, the phoenix that rose up was only about as large as an eagle. It had a large wingspan, but not nearly as much as the beast Ichigo had fought on the Hill of Crucifixions before.

His comfort in the boy's weakness lasted for only a moment, as he felt the boy's weapon touch his neck.

"_Don't _keep your eyes on the birdie." He muttered.

Ichigo felt the blade prick his throat. Reflexively, his reiatsu flared.

Then he felt, in the back of his mind, as the switch was thrown. Blazing fires erupted from his eyes, and the blade was thrown out of the boy's hand, bouncing across the tatami mats of the room's floor.

"What the…" He gasped.

Ichigo struggled to control the flame. His will was his own now, though, and after a moment, he managed to extinguish the power.

"You know that technique?"

"What technique?"

"Kajikon. You actually were willing to burn away part of your own soul, just sparring with _me_? Who are you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

"Burn away my own…"

The boy nodded. "That's why usually only the reigning Karite and a few desperate men are willing to use that technique. You didn't know?"

Ichigo remained silent as the boy stared at him, slowly sheathing his blade.

* * *

Sorry about not translating this before...

Koushin, Sokyoku: Burn the Heart of the Phoenix


	43. The Karite's Agony

_**XXXIV.**_

_**The Karite's Agony**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Ikatsue falls to his knees, clutching his forehead. Around him, the open space of the desolate, dreary landscape shakes like no natural earthquake ever could._

- - - - -

"Are you all right?"

"Damn it, of course not! Do I look all right to you?" Ikatsue spat at his wife.

Instead of retorting, she rushed to help him up. He waved her away with an arm, slowly struggling to his feet of his own might, as though he were afraid of her aid.

"Never mind… let's keep going."

"Are you sure you're…?"

"Yes, damn it! Now let's get going!"

Ran' Tao puzzled to herself as she ran alongside him.

_What hurt him so much? Usually, pain just makes him laugh… He might be going mad…_

Ikatsue's brow only creased tighter as he ran. The bleak and dreary landscape of his mind did not a single thing to help his foul mood.

- - - - -

_**Great Houses Era Three**_

- - - - -

Ichigo heard the door creak open slowly. He heard the rustle of the white robes in the wide space of the room. He turned slowly, expecting Ikatsue. Instead, he met the gaze of a far friendlier looking man.

"So… He didn't kill you after all. Did he try?"

The boy who held Sokyoku turned to his master.

"No, Kuchiki-Sensei. We sparred a bit. He knows Kajikon."

The older man didn't hide his amazement even the slightest bit.

"Well, well… you are more than you appear. What is your name, boy?"

"Uh… Ku…"

"_NO!" _Zangetsu shouted in his mind.

_What?_

"_Do NOT use your real name."_

_Then what should I say?_

"_Make something up."_

"K… Karite Ikatsue."

Seryi drew his sword in a single, smooth motion.

"Kai," The older man began.

"…Zantetsuken." A far colder, yet more familiar response echoed over the room as blood red robes blurred Ichigo's vision.

"Ikatsue!"

"Shut up, kid! I'm not done with you yet!"

"But I…"

"Don't cross him, Ichigo." Came another strangely familiar voice.

"Ran' Tao… But you…"

"I'm harder to kill than that, Ichigo. Please don't insult my honor like that." She muttered her response. The voice was accompanied by the rasping of steel being drawn.

Ichigo drew his blade. After catching the scythe that slashed down from above him, he realized his instincts had served him well.

"Damn you, boy! I trusted you!"

Ichigo gasped as Ikatsue brought his scythe down again. Behind the red-clad Shinigami, a pile of dust and a white robe served as testimony to Seryi's fate.

"Ikatsue… What the hell are you…?"

"Shut up, boy." The man spat, his brow wrinkling in spite. "I save your friends, and slay your foes, and this is how you repay me?"

"Ikatsue! Stop it! He doesn't know."

Ikatsue turned to stare at Ran' Tao as his fingers wrapped around the blade of Zangetsu.

"He knows exactly what he has done, and now he _will _pay the price!"

"You expect Urahara to have taught him about minds? He doesn't even know Kidou!"

Ikatsue slowly turned his gaze back to Ichigo.

"Well, boy…" He muttered, barely masking his fury. "…You are quite lucky that you were wrong about her death. I suggest you _not _make a mistake again. I am nowhere near as forgiving as she is." With that, he turned, walking away. A bloody mist began to surround him as he walked away. After a few seconds, the red haze was completely opaque. As it settled, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he…?"

"This is his mind, Ichigo. He can go wherever he pleases. _You _should not be here."

"I don't know how I _got _here in the first place. Hell, I don't even know where here is."

Ran sighed. "You've found your way into his _memory_, but you don't know how you got here? Do you have any idea what you've managed to do?"

Ichigo stared at her quizzically.

"Didn't Urahara teach you _anything_? I mean, he was always a little slow, but he should have known…" Her sentence died instantly. Ichigo rounded on her, flames in his eyes.

"Don't _ever _talk about Urahara like that! He was a great man!"

Rande Tao stared into his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… you…"

She felt the wind as he flickered, standing just behind her right shoulder. He spun in a fluid circle, bringing his massive blade to bear against her back.

"I may have offended you, but you have no place to attack me for my words."

The fires disappeared from Ichigo's eyes instantly. Ran' slowly released her grip on the sword. Ichigo hadn't seen her turn.

"Now… come with me. And, please, don't make him angry like that again."

Ichigo followed silently.

- - - - -

_**Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kushajishi Yachiru made a strange group as they stepped clear of the portal from Seireitei. The sight that met their eyes, though, was even stranger. The ruins of the city were quite a startling sight for Byakuya.

"What's wrong, Byakushi?" Yachiru asked. The toddler stared at the tall man as a scowl stark frown settled onto his face.

The man said nothing, even as the pink-haired toddler jumped onto his shoulder.

"Did you know somebody who lived here?"

_If he scratched a single hair on her body…_ were Byakuya's only thoughts.

Kenpachi grunted. "Well… Yamamoto sure can level a place. I wonder how many people made it out." The massive man set off.

"Where are you going, Ken-chan?"

"To find Kurosaki."

"Are you gonna fight him?"

"I'll get my chance soon enough." With that, the massive man set off. After a moment of silence, his companions followed.

- - - - -

Isshin sat quietly atop a large rock. He could clearly see the black ruins of the charcoal campfire the group had used the night before. The clouds of the previous night remained, leaving the earth almost seemingly stained with reflections of the gray rain that just might come at any moment. He hadn't moved from the spot since the day before. Without a single stroke of regret, he volunteered from guard duty. It kept him from the sleep… and the nightmares. He hadn't slept in nearly a week. All he thought of was the fate of Ichigo. Nothing else seemed to matter.

He felt the fast approaching reiatsus, but ignored them. It didn't really matter who they were. The man didn't even turn as the three entered the small camp.

"Kurosaki Isshin… well, well… aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Kenpachi muttered.

Isshin said nothing, but his silence was more than enough of a response.

"Don't bother him, Zaraki. He's in enough pain already." Byakuya muttered. "Where is…?"

"Rukia is up on the mountain, training with Yoruichi and the others." With that, Isshin closed his eyes, simply shutting himself off from the world. Byakuya disappeared with a single _Shunpo_. After a moment, Kenpachi followed suit. Yachiru remained at the base of large rock that served as his guard post, and his place of escape from the world.

"You're Ichigo's dad, aren't you?"

Isshin's eyes flashed open at mention of his son. Then, at once, his mind returned to its state of sorrow and guilt.

"Go away, little girl. I can't play with you right now."

"Why are you sad?"

"I said _go away_."

"Are you sad because Ichigo left with bloody-chan?"

That sparked Isshin's anger. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his blade.

"_Little girl… _I have been _very _lenient with you until now. _Please _go away and leave me alone. I don't need your questions, or your attention."

"Why are you so worried? Ichi will be fine! He's really strong."

"That's not what I'm worried about…" He muttered. "I know he will come back stronger… I'm worried if he'll come back the same."

Yachiru cocked her head.

"Let me tell you a story, Yachiru-chan."

- - - - -

_**Gotei Thirteen Era Two**_

- - - - -

Kurosaki Isshin smiled as he made his way up to the graduation podium. Yamamoto-sensei handed him a white scroll. Then he made his way to the long file of other Shinigami on the other side of the platform. They were his friends and companions, but now they would go their separate ways.

That was the first time he had felt the reiatsu. The air was ever so slightly harder to breathe, and the sky seemed to become duller.

Then he heard the clicks of the straw sandals that were coming towards him, not a single pair, but twelve.

"Well, Yamamoto-kun… these are this year's recruits?"

"Yes."

"Not a bad bunch… although you'll be quite hard pressed to out-do Shunsui and Ukitake."

"Why are you here?"

"Trying something new…" The man turned to the recruits. Despite never having met him, Isshin recognized the man from Yamamoto's lectures.

"Who is he?" whispered Shie Tare, one of the many classmates who stood around him.

"Sotaichou-sama." Isshin muttered back.

The man proceeded to walk in front of the group of graduates. He wore a white captain's robe, but his clothing was otherwise unremarkable.

"Greetings, boys and girls. Welcome to the Gotei Thirteen."

A small applause and some mumblings of gratitude broke over the group.

"Today, you are truly Shinigami. Now… on to business. These twelve people I have with me are the Taichou. They are the commanders of the Gotei Thirteen… Yes?"

"Sotaichou-sama… there are only eleven people. Well, twelve, if you count yourself." A girl muttered.

The Sotaichou gave the girl a small glare, before turning to glance over the group. All twelve were there, and he himself made thirteen. Then he realized why the mistake had been made.

"Ah. I see. Yamamoto-kun."

"Yes?"

"You didn't inform your students that you are a Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen?"

A wave of murmuring swept over the group.

"I generally try to keep politics out of the classroom, sir."

"Well, I suppose that works then. In any case… I'm going to leave you to pick your new troops."

"What, like a draft?" Asked a particularly tall, read haired man.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just start at the lowest numbered squad, and go up until everyone is taken."

"Then you're first, sir." Yamamoto muttered.

"None of them are good enough to be elites. Maybe in a hundred years. Take your pick."

The Taichou nodded one by one. Then, to Isshin's great surprise, a man immediately walked up to him.

"You are…" The man paused, glancing at a scroll in his hand. "…Kurosaki Isshin?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Welcome to Second Squad."

The crowd applauded as Isshin's mouth fell open. Why he had been picked first was a mystery. His grades were mediocre at best, and he didn't even know his Shikai yet.

- - - - -

_**Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

"That was a good story, Ichi's Dad-san."

Isshin sighed. "Not really."

"So you knew Bloody-chan."

"The same way you know Yamamoto. I never talked to him again, at least, until a little while ago." Isshin slowly rose to his feet.

"What does that story have to do with Ichi?" Yachiru asked, scrambling up onto Isshin's shoulder.

"Well, that's not the whole story, but…"

"Isshin. Something's wrong." Yoruichi spat in a single breath as she landed beside him.

"What?" He spun, drawing his sword.

"Come, quickly." She muttered, disappearing as quickly as she had come.

And in that moment, Isshin flickered up the mountainside, bringing a slightly frightened but very excited Yachiru with him.

- - - - -

"Rukia! Can you hear us?" Renji shouted.

"Damn it!" Yoruichi muttered.

"What? What was she doing?" Isshin asked, slightly lost.

"Bankai." Byakuya answered as he stared up at the massive icy crystal that held Rukia immobile.


	44. The Final Battle

_**XXXVI.**_

_**The Final Battle**_

_**Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five**_

- - - - -

_Three weeks passed with amazing speed for Ichigo. Finally, the day has come. His final test is here._

- - - - -

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?"

"Yes, master."

Ikatsue smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Now he had total power over the boy.

"Very good."

"What are you going to do to him?" Ran' Tao asked.

"Give him the same tests Seryi gave me." Ikatsue muttered as he walked out the two massive doors of the Spirit King's palace. Ichigo followed, walking about a yard behind and a foot to the side of his teacher.

Finally, they reached the glowing, twisting portal back to the ruins of Karakura.

"Do you miss your home?"

"Longing and sorrow are weaknesses. I have no regrets for what happened, only a desire to avenge my family and friends." Ichigo responded, his voice devoid of tone.

"Very well." Ikatsue stepped calmly into the portal. Ikatsue and Ran' followed close after.

A few moments later, two sets of straw sandals and a pair of steel toed boots his the rubble of a crisp, burnt city. It was as devoid of life as it had been the day it was destroyed.

"First, Kurosaki, is the test of skill." Ikatsue placed his hands together, so his palms were touching, and his fingertips rested on his wrists. Ichigo saw the reiatsu begin to spin and mold itself between the man's palms, but he said nothing.

Ikatsue drew his hands away, stretching his silver reiatsu into a long metallic beam. Lightning arced across the beam, but Ichigo still made no motion or movement. Beams of the crackling electricity shot off of the beam, forming humanoid figures which slowly took on shape.

"These are the strongest foes I have ever had to face. Defeat them, and you are worthy of the title of Karite."

_I don't want your title. I only want my revenge._

"_Revenge is not a kind master, Ichigo."_

_Quiet, Zangetsu. We have to be ready._

Ichigo's hand twitched as the white robes fell into existence.

"Who are they?" He asked by breaking the silence.

"The four Great House Lords – Genryusai Sajani, Kyoraku Ridan, Shihouin Tenzo, and Kuchiki Seryi."

Ichigo smiled. This might be a bit tricky.

"Kai, Zantetsuken." Seryi stated coldly.

"Shou, Murasame." Lord Genryusai grumbled.

"Koutai, Urakata." The Shihouin Lord added.  
"Hanto-Chi, Masamune." Was the final chant, given forth by the Kyoraku Lord.

Ichigo's motion should have been to fast to follow. Shihouin Tenzo died instantly, cut cleanly in half by a stark blue Getsuga Tenshou.

The elderly figure of the Kyoraku Lord lunged at him with a _Shunpo _of insane speed. Ichigo merely stuck his arm out to the side, catching the man by the face. A few moments later, the last of the gore from his head hit the ground.

Yamamoto's father nodded to Seryi, and then threw his blade at Ichigo. The boy reached into the air, snatching the weapon away with his hand.

It was at that moment that Seryi charged forward, scythe lifted over his head.

Ichigo's motion passed unseen, even in Ikatsue's eyes. When he came to a stop, Seryi was impaled on his own scythe. Ichigo held Lord Genryusai's still beating heart on the end of the katana that had once belonged to the man.

Ran' gasped. In all, the battle had lasted twelve seconds.

- - - - -

Kuchiki Byakuya stood stoically before the portal back to Seireitei, his sister at his side.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

A moment later, Kenpachi and Yachiru arrived, running at a speed to rival _Shunpo_.

"Who else is joining us?"

"This is it."

"Very well then. Rukia, if you wish to remain impartial to this battle, now is the time to leave. No one will hold it against you."

Rukia sighed. "I am a Shinigami." She recited. "I have no qualms over bringing death to others, even those close to me, for I know all too well what follows after."

Byakuya nodded, accepting her answer, even though he knew she was lying.

- - - - -

"The second test, Kurosaki, is the test of pain." Ikatsue opened his hands again, creating the beam of energy the same way he had before. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

This time, the lightning struck Ichigo directly.

The pain was unbearable. Ichigo attempted to remain still, but could not. Even after all his training, the pain was still too strong. There was no way to describe it – it was far too intense. The sensation skipped Ichigo's mind, giving his limbs free will.

Act they did. For, as Ichigo was about to learn, this was only the beginning of the test. Slowly, his right arm reached over his back, drawing Zangetsu.

Ichigo gasped as the blade touched his chest. Slowly, his arms pushed it deeper and deeper into his chest. He could feel his ribs crack. His heart was sliced cleanly in two almost immediately after. Finally, it reached his spine.

Only then did the lightning stop.

"Now is the time for the third test, Kurosaki. You had best hurry. Pass the test and you will save yourself. Otherwise, you have died for nothing."

Ichigo nodded. "I am ready."

- - - - -

Sado Yasutora sat quietly in the circle, listening as Ishida Ryukken, Kurosaki Isshin, and Shihouin Yoruichi talked about what to do next. Orihime and Uryu sat by his sides, equally silent. Renji stood off to the side, just out of the light shed by the campfire.

"We need to leave here." Isshin muttered.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because they know we're here." He explained.

"You never used to be like this, Isshin. I remember when you charged into Hueco Mundo by yourself to rescue Kaname." The Lady of the Shihouin House taunted.

"A good lot of good it did us when he stabbed us all in the back." Isshin grumbled.

"Both of you, stop it." Ryukken spat, agitated at their argument. "We don't have time for this."

"What do you suggest?"

"We go to war?"

"Against who? Yamamoto won't take us in with him anymore after what I told Byakuya, and we wouldn't stand five minutes against Ikatsue, Ichigo, and Ran."

"Ran' is with him?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi added.

"Damn! We're doomed."

"Why?" Renji asked. The group turned as one.

"Because she was an old Taichou."

"And?"

"You don't understand, do you? Look, I'll explain it easier for you. Ikatsue has played his cards perfectly. He knew full well that he Ichigo and Yamamoto were the only ones who could ever challenge him, so he pitted them against each other. Now he has Ran' who is stronger than any of the other Taichou."

"So that's why he wanted Ichigo!" Uryu shot to his feet.

"What?" His father asked.

"He's going to let Ichigo fight Yamamoto because he wants revenge for Urahara and…" Ishida's voice failed as he met Isshin's eyes.

"And his sisters, I know. But Yamamoto warned us ahead of time to evacuate. How did he get those three to stay behind, out of all of us?" Isshin asked, more to himself than his companions.

"He killed them before hand." Orihime whispered under her breath.

One by one, their eyes all riveted on her.

"That bastard…"

"He wouldn't dare."

"No, that's exactly the point. That's why he did it. We all thought that since he wanted Ichigo, he wouldn't do something to betray him. Then he played off it by luring Yamamoto here. His fires destroy the corpses, and it looks exactly like Yamamoto killed them. It's a perfect plan." Ishida Uryu elaborated.

"That might have worked for the girls, but what about Urahara?" Yoruichi asked.

"That's exactly it. That's why we couldn't get that it was him. You see?" Uryu asked. No one seemed to follow him, until a deep, gruff voice spoke up.

"He made us think that Yamamoto killed Urahara?" Chad asked.

Ryukken Ishida closed his eyes, nodding.

"So then… that's why he had the audacity to actually walk up to us after the battle. He knew he would beat Yamamoto. Then he knocked Ichigo unconscious so he wouldn't remember the battle and suddenly, his story of the battle was the only story."

"Damn! Why did we actually believe him? Especially after Urahara said he was going to fight for Yamamoto against Ikatsue." Isshin smashed a fist against his knee.

"Well, that brings us back to what we need to do now…"

"Wait!" Renji shouted. "I think I have a plan."

"All right, Renji. Let's hear it."

"Who here is willing to walk up to Yamamoto to his face."

"You're insane." Ishida muttered.

"Not yet. The insane part is when I ask who's willing to ask who will go talk to Ichigo."

Slowly, one by one, the eyes of the group riveted on Renji. The gears were in motion, and the plan was made. Now it was in the hands of fate.

- - - - -

Ichigo hesitated momentarily before finishing the final task.

"Good. Very good."

The boy sighed as the gaping hole in his chest healed, seemingly of it's own accord.

"Now, Karite Ichigo… come with me, my son."

Ichigo's eyes flickered to the corners of his eyes.

Ikatsue didn't notice his annoyance as he placed his left hand on Ichigo's right shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Never, ever, show your secret. Only you and I may know of it's power… ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master."

Ikatsue nodded, drawing Zantetsuken from his back. The long, slender Dai-katana slid into the open air like a key into a lock. Slowly, the Gates of Heaven opened wide.

- - - - -

Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto stood on the edge of the Hill of Crucifixions.

"He comes."

"Are we prepared?"

"As much as we ever will be."

"Then the battle begins?"

Yamamoto laughed.

"Battle? This, my friends, my companions… This is the entire war. I guarantee you that you will be able to number the survivors at less than a hundred." The old man laughed, almost insanely.

"Yamamoto-sama?" Unohana asked.

"I've been waiting for this day for a _long _time. Come to me, Karite-_sama_! I'll enjoy ripping out your black heart!" He shouted over the cliff. Then his voice paused.

"Hitsaguya?"

"Yes, Sotaichou?"

"Are you doing this?"

"Doing what, sir?"

"I see. Well, well, Ikatsue. We thought you prevented the Winter War, but it seems you are it's cause."

Behind the old man's back, Hitsaguya set his gaze to the sky. A single flake of snow landed on his nose.

- - - - -

Ikatsue sheathed Urakata onto his back, walking up to the massive fortress wall, flanked by his companions, Rande Tao, and the newly named _Karite _Ichigo.

Above him, thirteen-thousand elite Shinigami stood atop the wall.

"I will give you once chance to surrender, Yamamoto. Give me your Zanpank-to, and your own life, and I will spare your puny foot-soldiers."

- - - - -

Atop the mountain, Yamamoto heard his mentor.

"And if I deny you the pleasure? Will you hunt me down?"

- - - - -

"Me? Yamamoto, you think me too petty. No. I have a perfect hound to hunt you. The new Karite."

- - - - -

"Kurosaki?"

- - - - -

"Bingo."

- - - - -

Yamamoto fell to a single knee.

"Sir?"

"No." He muttered, waving off the aid of his Taichou. "This is something I must do alone. Kurosaki Ichigo is our ally no more. Do not hesitate to kill him when you see him." He turned back, facing off the cliff.

"This is your time to die, Ikatsue."

- - - - -

"Face reality, little boy. Of your whole army, who can fight on par with _us_? Only Zaraki, and that's supposing I don't use Kinkai. It's you against myself, Ran, and Ichigo. You've already lost."

- - - - -

"I wouldn't bet on it, _Sensei_." With that, Yamamoto stepped away from the cliff.

"The war begins now. Be prepared for what come for us. I will not survive this, but some of you will."

- - - - -

Orihime Inoue walked the dirt path through the forest toward the towering fortress of Seireitei. She was almost there, already able to see the base of the wall amongst the tree trunks. Aside her were Uryu Ishida, Abarai Renji, and Sado Yasutora.

They walked quietly amongst the trees and bushes, until Ishida shot out a hand on either side, stopping his companions.

"Do you sense that?"

"What?" Chad asked.

"It's him. Ikatsue is here." Renji muttered, letting his mind analyze the reiatsu around them.

"Damn! We should turn back now." Ishida muttered.

"I agree." Came a callous, but easily identified voice. Weapons flew into hands at lightning speed, and the group spun as one.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Renji spat.

Ichigo smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth. He wore the brown, high-collared cloak Yoruichi had given him on his last visit to Seireitei. Across his back, he carried his Zanpank-to like a tiny twig, instead of the massive blade it was.

"Now, now… Is that any way to greet a friend?" He asked.

"How do you define friend, bastard?"

That got Ichigo's attention. He flared his reiatsu. Renji and Chad were forced to the ground, clutching their throats. Ishida fell unconscious instantly. Orihime was literally picked up and thrown into the trees. With that, the color returned to the world.

"You filthy little traitor…" Renji muttered, jumping to his feet as he gasped for breath. He swung his sword, letting it release by itself.

Ichigo grabbed the blade with just two fingers. A simple flick of his wrist, and the blade shattered.

_Exactly like Aizen…_

"If you won't help me, then you are my enemies. I forgive you for this, but my patience is gone, now. Do _not _get involved in this. I'll kill Yamamoto, and then everything can go back to normal."

"Yamamoto didn't kill your sisters."

This time, Chad and Renji joined Ishida on the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo walked away.

"It's time I ended this."

- - - - -

Ikatsue slammed a fist into the Death stone wall.

"Sad, that we have to break into our own home." Ran' joked.

"I was surprised. Yamamoto even managed to change the road layout. Now the place is a damn maze. It's faster to run across the rooftops."

When the stone crumbled and Ikatsue was left his opening, he was mildly surprised. Before him was what could only be described as a sea of black robes.

"Yamamoto has pulled out all the stops, hasn't he?" Ran' whispered as the pair stared at the army of Shinigami.

"I guess so." Ikatsue muttered, holding up an empty palm. The Shinigami dove out of the way of his kidou.

"Amazing… I only killed one. Yamamoto has trained them quite a bit."

- - - - -

Yamamoto sat, one knee down, encircled by his Taichou.

"Now… all of you must listen to me closely. The other Shinigami will be dead soon, so pay close attention. If Ikatsue spares anyone, you must kill them. If he so much as glances at a man, and that man is not killed, it is because Ikatsue is using him as an assassin. Rande Tao is a master of _Kairai-Omoi_, so they might not even realize they are under her control."

"Sensei?"

Yamamoto glanced up.

"Yes, Jushiro?"

"What should we do if we run across Ikatsue?"

Yamamoto paused to think about this.

"You can run or fight. You _might _get away if you run. Otherwise you will die. If you fight, you _will _die, but you might buy us well-needed time." Yamamoto sighed. "The War of Souls begins."

* * *

_Kairai-Omoi: _Mind Puppets


	45. Part III

_**Part III:**_

This point in the story brings us to the third part in our tale of the Reapers. As Chronicler, I must warn that the story from here is not at all a cheerful or friendly tale. Instead, it tells the story of a brutal war, filled with betrayals.

Continue through this record of your own will, but be forewarned of what you are about to read.

Here is one final list of the Seven Perfect Zanpank-to.

* * *

_ZANTETSUKEN_

Scythe of the Reaper

_Shikai: Kai, Zantetsuken - Reap_, Zantetsuken _– Disintegrates anyone struck by the blade._

_Bankai: Mokushiroku – _Apocalypse _–_ _Turns the user into a skeleton, to remove the threat of losing vital organs._

_Kinkai: Zenshou – _Annihilate: To be revealed.

* * *

_MURASAME_

Blade of the Dark Sword Master

_Shikai: Shou, Murasame - Destroy_, Murasame _– The blade flies of its own accord, creating a copy of the sword._

_Bankai: Odaku Eizou – _Tainted Reflection _–Whenever the user draws blood, a copy of the user is created._

_Kinkai: Shuuwai – _Corrupt: _Permanently scars and destroys a soul not only in its current life, but through all its future existences.

* * *

_

_MASAMUNE_

Blade of the Light Sword Master

_Shikai: Hanto-Chi, Masamune – Hunt Blood_, Masamune _–Whenever the sword is swung, it creates a bolt of reiatsu which hunts after the blood of whoever the user desires._

_Bankai:_ _Gakuryoku Nitsuku Ryoku –_ Knowledge is Power _– The user gains the swordsmanship skill and knowledge of every other person who has ever held the sword._

_Kinkai: Kokkaku – _Create:_ Forges new Zanpank-to.

* * *

_

_URAKATA_

World-Shifter

_Shikai: Koutai, Urakata – Shift_, Urakata _–Changes the user's anatomy at will_

_Bankai:_ _Makonran –_ Pure Chaos _– The user can change anything in a small area around himself into anything else._

_Kinkai: Kawari –_ Alter: _Give the user full control over nature and his surroundings, with no limits on distance.

* * *

_

_RYUJJIN-JAKKA_

Flowing Flame Blade

_Shikai: Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka – Burn the world to ashes_, Ryujjin-Jakka _– Creates a massive fireball around the user, which can disintegrate even flame-proof objects, and which drains the reiatsu of anyone in it's radius (if it doesn't kill them outright.)_

_Bankai:_ _Nenshou Kon Ryujjin –_ Flaming Soul of the Dragon King _– The blade becomes a giant flaming dragon which will incinerate almost anything instantly on contact (even if its target is protected by reiatsu)._

_Kinkai: Kashou –_ Burn: _Erases Zanpank-to from existence, taking with them the Shinigami's powers, leaving them a normal soul.

* * *

_

_SOKYOKU_

Bird's Eye over Heaven

_Shikai: Koushin, Sokyoku – Resurrect_, Sokyoku _– Summons King Kikoo, the Phoenix, which has the power of ten-million normal Zanpank-to._

_Bankai: __Sokyoku Sasamra – _Heaven Eye of Resurrection for the Dead

_Kinkai: Raibu – _Live: _Raises a person from the dead and heals them so that they are able to continue living.

* * *

_

_ZANGETSU_

Cutting Moon

_Shikai: N/A_

_Bankai:_ _Tensa Zangetsu – _Heavenly Chained Cutting Moon – _Focuses the user's reiatsu into an extremely fine, spirit-dense blade, as well as granting enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes to an otherwise impossible level._

_Kinkai: To be revealed. _

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm looking for someone who could possibly do some art for the story. If you're interested, by all means, message me or otherwise contact me.

Thanks to Everyone for making it this far! The Fun is only just beginnining.


	46. Trigger to a New Concerto: War

_**XXXVII.**_

_**Trigger to a New Concerto: War**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_The Taichou deploy without another word. Not a word, not even a glance passes between them. The world seems ethereal, unimportant to the elite soldiers. Instead, each ponders his or her own fate._

_Far away, in the distance, Karite Ichigo turns his back on his friends for what might well be the last time. His thoughts are only of revenge and regret, and neither fills him with a desire to kill instead, he seems to think about the world around him, and about his life, as he walks back to his master._

_In the central offices of Seireitei, Kuchiki Rukia draws her blade slowly._

"_For Ichigo."_

- - - - -

"Are you ready yet?" Ikatsue grunted as his reiatsu held back the army. On the other side of his invisible shield, the Shinigami fought amongst themselves as, one by one, Ran' stole their free will.

"Well, I can't control _all_ of them."

"Damn it." He muttered. "This is taking too long, and I need to save my energy. Where the hell did Ichigo go?"

"Ya' look like ya could use a hand." Came the light, whimsical voice of an old ally.

"Ah! Gin! Just the man I need. Can you… deal with this rabble? We've got to get moving."

"'Pleasure." Gin muttered as he slipped his hands into his black robe. When he drew out his hands again, he held knives, two clenched between each of his fingers.

"Ikatsue, you didn't…"

"I just wanted to see what would happen. Let's watch."

Gin laughed. "Ikorosu, Shinsou."

Ran's mouth fell open just slightly as not one or two, but each and every blade shot off into the ranks of the Shinigami. A few thousand skilled were able to dodge, but the vast majority ended impaled on his blades. That was only the beginning.

Gin rotated his hands to the sides. While the travel was only a few inches for his knuckles, his blades swept along on the far end at a speed impossible to dodge.

With his business done, Gin retracted his Zanpank-to and stored them in his jacket.

"Amazing. That worked better than I'd hoped." Ikatsue applauded.

"Thanks." Gin muttered.

"Right… do whatever you want. I'll call you if I need you. Come on, Ran'." The pair blurred off into the distance and Gin smiled.

- - - - -

"We go to war again, it seems." Zangetsu muttered at the head of the Council of Blades.

"No rest for the weary." Masamune commented absentmindedly.

"Don't try and hide it, brother. You enjoy it just as much as I do." Murasame taunted.

"Bloodshed is not fun." Masamune countered stoically.

"I bet to differ, liar." Murasame taunted.

Masamune's hand was at Murasame's throat before Zangetsu could blink.

"I suggest you both stop this now." Zangetsu stated coldly, rising to his feet. "Or I might have to intervene."

_You are not the only one who can change things, little fool._

"Must you always show up late?"

_Must you always assemble the Council over trivial details?_

Zangetsu walked around behind the skeletal figure of Zantetsuken, approaching a door on the wall. Slowly, he opened it.

"Is this a trivial matter?" He asked.

Behind the door, the corpses of the avatars of thirteen thousand Zanpank-to were piled in the center of a massive stone room.

_It is well within his right as Karite._

"He is NOT the Karite anymore!"

_The boy did not pass the fourth test._

"He did not administer it!"

_He is not required to._

"Not giving the test is the same as yielding his title!"

_You would question the Keeper of the Reaper Chronicles on matters of his own study? You could not even understand the power that is given to the reigning Karite._

"Damn you and your accursed Chronicles! Bring them here, and let's see what they say!" Zangetsu shouted in a fury.

_You question me?_

"When I meet you on the battlefield, it will be _I _who conquers you, just as I did all those years ago."

_Fool. I am accompanied by four. Even you cannot defeat Murasame, Masamune, Urakata, and myself._

"Numbers alone do not win battles." Zangetsu lifted a hand. "Since you are impossible to negotiate with, I dismiss the council. I will show you why nothing has changed in all these years."

One by one, the Seven blades left the room, returning to their masters.

"Sokyoku, Ryujjin-Jakka."

"Yes?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come back for a moment."

The dragon and the phoenix sat on the stone chairs on either side of the long table.

"Zangetsu?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring Benihime and Shirayuki-hime to the last assembly?"

"They will be important in the part that Ichigo has yet to play. As are you, and your master."

"Will you kill him?"

"I have little option. The boy has been tricked into believing that it was Yamamoto who killed Urahara and his sisters. Unless he somehow realizes the truth, Ichigo will kill Yamamoto. I am sorry."

"We understand." Sokyoku muttered.

"I need you to join with me after he dies."

"Why?" Ryujjin-Jakka questioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Zantetsuken was telling us the truth. I cannot defeat all four of them alone."

"What good are we? Of the Seven, we are the weakest. Zantetsuken would defeat us, and then it would be the same as if we had never sided with you."

"I have a plan, friends. Trust me."

With that, Zangetsu disappeared.

- - - - -

Karite Ichigo stood, his legs planted on the vertical side of one or the walls of Seireitei.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Of all the Shinigami of history, you are by far the most traitorous."

"Loyalty is a tool for the strong to gain influence over the weak, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo muttered. "But you should already know that, shouldn't you?"

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo didn't even draw Zangetsu as the shards of steel flew at him. One by one, they shredded his flesh. The boy didn't even flinch as his wounds multiplied. His face remained just as calm as they healed moments later.

"You've taken up his practices?"

Ichigo kicked off the wall, landing a few feet behind Byakuya, facing away from him.

"If I killed you, it would break Rukia's heart. That is the only reason you aren't dead right now."

"Perhaps we should test that theory." Spat a hateful voice, all too familiar to Ichigo.

- - - - -

"Shit, my head hurts…" Renji muttered.

Chad grunted in reply.

"You all right, kids?"

"Mostly, Kurosaki-san." Orihime answered. "Chad's injured, but I'm on it."

"I told you they should have stayed out of it." Ryukken whispered into Yoruichi's ear.

"And do you think they would have listened to us? They'd be here anyway." Yoruichi then lifted her voice above the whisper to address the whole group.

"Right… this is dangerous. We can't split up like this. You need to come with us."

"But what if we run into Ichigo again…" _… or Ikatsue?_ Ishida muttered, letting the rest of the sentence hang unspoken in the air.

"We'll split up into groups, one adult to one of you. Sado, you're with me." The tall boy nodded in acceptance.

Isshin smiled. "I suppose that leaves me with Orihime."

"You say that like you don't have a choice." Ryukken muttered.

"Hey… at least now I won't be responsible if something happens to _your _son." Isshin muttered.

"What about me?" Renji asked.

"Find someone inside… someone you can trust, and tell them out plan."

"Who? I can't go to Byakuya."

"There are more ways to get to a man than simply to walk up to his face." Isshin quoted.

"_The Shinigami's Honor_? I didn't know you'd read it." Yoruichi muttered.

"Ironic that we should be fighting her now." Isshin responded. "Do you have some way to keep up with my _Shunpo_, Orihime-chan?"

"No."

Isshin sighed, glancing to the rest of the group. Suddenly, he realized they were again alone.

- - - - -

Seven of the ten surviving Taichou gathered at the sole chokepoint of passage in the fortress. Yamamoto, Byakuya, and Kenpachi remained the exceptions. It lay at the base of the spiraling pillar of Squad Offices, where the massive rock walls that led up to the Hill of Crucifixions came together, leaving only enough room across for three men to pass shoulder to shoulder.

Below them lay the massive flight of stairs, at the base of which, their lieutenants and seated officers fought off the horde of mind-controlled Shinigami who made up Ikatsue's army.

"We need to do something! We're getting pushed back." Ise Nanao shouted up the stairs at her Taichou.

"She's right." Komamura snapped.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"_Defeat the Commander, and the troops will soon follow._" Soifon muttered.

"We can't fight Ikatsue."

Suddenly, a wide smile broke Hitsaguya's face as he drew his Zanpank-to.

"Ikatsue isn't controlling the troops."

One by one, the Taichou's faces showed strokes of realization.

"Even then, with all the luck that both he _and _Kurosaki aren't with her, you'll still need some backup to take her down."

Komamura and Ukitake leapt to accompany him.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Ukitake-san?"

"Of course." He muttered, well aware that his disease could easily make him more of a burden than an aid. "If something happens, leave me behind."

"Jushiro? Are you serious?"

"As serious as I ever will be." He muttered, drawing his blade. "Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare, Sōgyo no Kotowari."

In a single fluid twist, his blade split in two, preparing him for the battle.

"Todoroke, Tenken." Komamura chanted, following suit.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru." With that, the trio blurred off into the distance.

- - - - -

"They're comin''." Gin muttered absentmindedly.

"Who?"

"Three of Yamamoto's "Taichou", by their reiatsu. Let's see… the diseased guy, the dog, and…" Ikatsue began.

"Hitsaguya Toshiro." Gin finished.

"Right… I'll kill them in a couple seconds. Are you okay by yourself, Ran'?" Ikatsue asked jokingly.

"Of course. Go have your fun."

Ikatsue smiled, his scythe forming in his hand.

"Wait." Gin told Ikatsue.

"What?"

"Let me deal with them. I wanna beat Toshiro. We didn't get ta' finish our last fight 'fore I left last time."

"You can't beat all three."

"Ikatsue, maybe he's right. You go do something else. Gin and I can deal with three Taichou easily."

"I hope you're right." Ikatsue muttered as the three men dropped from the sky behind him. Slowly, he turned, sheathing his blade.

"So… Komamura, was it? Have you been a good boy?"

"Burn in hell, bastard!" The wolf-man spat, bringing the massive blade of his Shikai down on top of the man. Ikatsue stopped it with his hand.

"That… was pitiful." Ikatsue turned away from the three Taichou, addressing his wife. "Yeah, I guess you two will be all right after all. This is too eas…" His words were cut off as Ukitake's blade sunk through his throat. The man twisted his weapon in a vicious arc before finally removing it and jumping out of range of the Ikatsue's counter-attack.

With that attack, the man fled into the distance, leaving his two companions to duel the three Taichou.

- - - - -


	47. The Men Who Died

_**XXXVIII.**_

_**The Men who Died**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_The sheer amazement on Ichigo's face is easily visible. All his training for controlling his emotions slips away in an instant as he faces his new challenger._

_Slowly, his fingers crawl up his back toward his sword, although he has no intention of using it. Instead, he merely hopes that the threat of violence will dispel the conflict before it begins._

_His hopes are in vain._

- - - - -

Komamura's massive blade intercepted Gin's first thrusting attack, shielding not only himself, but also Hitsaguya and Ukitake from injury.

Rande Tao flipped over the top of the blade, landing in between the three captains.

Hitsaguya swung first, coating the area with a torrent of water. Ran' dodged predictably by jumping over the attack.

In midair, she was met with Ukitake's twin blades, which she blocked in a single fluid motion with her own.

From behind, the enormous blade that made up Komamura's Shikai swung up at her.

With a single flicker she was gone. Her white Taichou's robe fell in two pieces at her feet as she landed.

Out of nowhere, Gin's easily mile-long blade swung wide toward the group. This time, it was not Komamura, but Ukitake who intercepted it.

"Damn you, Gin!" Hitsaguya shouted. "I'm going after him!'

"Wait, Toshiro-chan!" Ukitake shouted, but it was too late, and the boy was gone.

"All right, gentlemen. I think it's time we really started here. Yogen Shimasu, Minukimasu."

- - - - -

Ikatsue's feet met the ground atop the Sixth Squad Headquarters. Clearing the jump over the heads of the Gotei Thirteen Taichou had been, to say the least, an easy matter. With the speed of his specialized _jumping-Shunpo_, he doubted they even saw him. Still, he panted from the exertion of such an advanced technique as he walked the halls of what remained of the Kuchiki Library he had grown up amongst so many years ago.

Now the walls were brimming with what he thought of only as waste – the waste Yamamoto had turned the Shinigami into over the years. True, in his time, the Shinigami were more bloodthirsty, but they were also proper protectors of the world. Hollows rarely made it to the real world, more often being intercepted while still in Hueco Mundo.

Now the Shinigami were a tame race, soldiers who had never stared into the eyes of death, or faced war. They were puny weaklings, and they disgusted Ikatsue.

"Is it here?" Ikatsue asked.

_I wouldn't know. If Byakuya didn't find the hidden room, it would still be at your manor._

"You can come out, you know."

_What difference does it make?_

"I've been lonely, locked away by myself for a thousand years. Soon, I will be lonely again. It helps to have someone to talk to."

Beside the red-clad Reaper, black robes billowed up, taking the form of Zantetsuken.

_You have the boy._

"He is more valuable to me dead. Now where is the damn book?"

_I do not know._

Ikatsue rolled his eyes before scrolling his hands along the bookshelves, scanning titles one by one.

"Ah… my wife's little novel. I'm surprised her original copy is still in this good of condition. At least Kuchiki-kun knows how to keep a library."

_That stupid little book again?_

Ikatsue chuckled. "_The Shinigami's Honor…_What a bunch of bullshit. Still… it's had its uses over the years." Rather than replacing it on the shelf, Ikatsue tossed the book over his shoulder without a care, letting the thousand year old pages separate from their binding, spilling across the floor.

_What will you do about her, though?_

"What do you mean?"

_You saw the way she treated Kurosaki when you were training him._

The words told Ikatsue worlds about what his blade meant.

"I'll give you what you want soon enough."

_And her blade?_

"She won't believe it. She trusts me too much…" Ikatsue's words trailed off as his fingers wrapped around the spine of a book. There were no kanji on the side to indicate its title. The once-brown cover had faded to a nearly-white gray. Slowly, the Reaper set his prize down on a table, flipping open to the first page.

Two massive, ornately written Kanji told him everything he needed to know.

_**Karite Ki**_

_The Reaper Chronicles._

- - - - -

"Rukia… I…"

"I know Ichigo." She spat, hate in her voice. "I know exactly what happened to you."

"What do you...?"

"I was watching when you attacked the others. Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." The blade twisted, taking on the stark white of its released form. "I know exactly what sort of monster you became."

Ichigo only barely dodged her first attack, not out of fear for his own safety, but because if she hit him, his immense reiatsu would only hurt her.

Byakuya's cold steel slammed into his chest from behind, filling his lungs with blood. With a single flare of reiatsu, he purged himself of the steel shards. His lack of injuries did nothing to stop the constant attacks of the pair.

- - - - -

"How many men died to make this?" Ikatsue asked.

"Thousands. The information is priceless."

"I don't mean the information." Ikatsue muttered. "The book is made of flesh."

Zangetsu's emotionless face seemed to smile to itself.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Just curious." Ikatsue flipped open the book. "Now let's see… the Kinkai of Zangetsu…" Slowly, Ikatsue's face broke into a vicious, hateful smile. Carefully, he closed the book, returning it to its place of rest. His plan had turned out perfectly.

- - - - -

"Damn!" Komamura shouted as his enormous blade slashed through thin air yet again. "How does she do that?"

Ran' was completely uninjured and untouched by the attack of either of her foes. She had yet to attack either of her enemies. Instead, she flipped, rolled, and dove perfectly, finding holes in the attacks of her foes and exploiting them with barely any effort on her part.

"Minukimasu lets me see the future. You might as well give up. You'll never hit me."

Ran continued to duck and dive as Komamura's blade decimated the structures around them.

Ukitake rammed a blade toward Ran's chest. She didn't even bother dodging the blast of water that thoroughly soaked her clothes before jumping away from another swing of Komamura's blade.

She continued dodging and weaving around for exactly sixteen more seconds. Ukitake then, in a single fluid movement, brought his blades against each other.

A bolt of lightning fell from the dark sky. It arced toward Ran' Tao. With a _shunpo_, she evaded its strike.

Then, the impossible happened. The bolt turned in its arc, striking her chest. It coursed through the water in her clothes, instantly shocking her entire body.

In that instant of immobility, Komamura brought his blade down from overhead.

He could not miss.

Ran' smiled. She had seen it coming fifteen seconds before. She was ready.

Then something caught all three warriors off-guard. Even the blade that told the future did not see his action.

Ichigo smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth as Zangetsu met Komamura's massive sword.

"Tell Ikatsue that I don't owe him anymore."

"How did you…?"

"I figured it out last time we sparred. You see things fifteen seconds before they happen, and then can act on them. However, you can't see things happen before hand if you couldn't see them happen in real life. My speed is too fast for your eyes to follow. That's why you didn't know I was coming."

With that, he slid an arm under Ran's shoulder.

"I can walk on my own."

"I know. But Ikatsue wanted you to join him as fast as possible."

Ran' sighed as Ichigo blurred off into the distance.

"So… Kurosaki really is our enemy now." Ukitake muttered.

- - - - -

"Good. You're here. Leave now, Ichigo. Go get your precious revenge."

Ichigo released Ran', and then disappeared.

"You called?"

Ikatsue frowned slightly. "What does this mean here?" He gestured at a passage in the bloody book.

"What is that?"

"It's a damn book! Now what does this say?" Ikatsue's eyes narrowed in controlled impatience.

She paced over slowly.

"Where do I start?"

Ikatsue pointed to a spot on the page.

"_This is the record of he who was called Karite, greatest of the Shinigami._ Let's see… _I was beginning to believe he would never arrive, as I bore my companions into battle. Then, all at once, he was there too soon. Now he too is amongst them, and I am the last. Soon, I too shall share their fate. Thus ends the life of the Karite, and begins…_" Ran' gasped.

"What? Finish the sentence!"

"This is impossible."

"What, damn it?"

"_Zangetsu."_

Ikatsue smiled slightly. "So… I was right." _I'll have to accelerate my plans. Kurosaki cannot fight Yamamoto now._ "I'm leaving."

"Where?"

Ikatsue's question was never finished. Instead, he saw the stone wall begin to shatter. His single functioning eye followed the cold steel as it arced toward his companion. He dove forward, catching the blade on one of his own. He didn't even pay attention to which one he had grabbed.

With his free hand, he let out an attack. It struck the massive chest of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ikatsue did not smile. He did not mutter a single word until the damage was done.

Kenpachi felt the reiatsu surge into his chest, bonding with the scarred flesh of his pectorals.

Having already killed his foe, Ikatsue backed off.

"You will die at sunset. Enjoy the remainder of your puny life, Zaraki Kenpachi."

_Damn_. Kenpachi thought to himself. _After all that training…_

His only remaining instinct was to fight.

He swung his blade again.

This time, Ikatsue's parry was accompanied by a hand that gripped his chest.

The man had never seemed particularly strong. He was well built, but not nearly as large as Kenpachi, or Yamamoto.

Kenpachi began to rethink that, however, as he was thrown through a bookshelf, a stone wall, and both walls of the building next door. When he finally lost his momentum, he had cleared the edge of the mountain atop which the Gotei offices were built. He fell, easily a mile and a half. Upon landing, he rose slowly to his feet.

"Kurosaki…"

- - - - -

Ichigo landed on a jagged stone before Rukia and Byakuya.

"You bastard… you betrayed us. How could you?"

Ichigo turned, glancing up at the top of the Hill of Crucifixions. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then answered softly. "Because I, too, was betrayed. I did not ask you to side with Yamamoto. And even though you have, I don't want to kill you, Rukia. Be grateful that I did not take all of his teachings to heart, or both of you would be lying dead now. I only want my revenge. When Yamamoto is dead, everything will go back to normal."

Rukia's brow tightened. "No, Ichigo!" She shouted. "Things will still be the same!" Then her voice dropped to a quieter, but far more terrible whisper. "Don't you see? You're becoming _him_! You're not the same as you were. That's why things won't be the same anymore."

"He is not evil. He may be cold, but it only comes because he has been forced to choose the lesser of evils too many times. If anything, he is a hero."

"How can you call him a hero?"

"Because he saved the Shinigami, not once, but twice. First, nearly a millennia ago, and then again when we first met him."

To Rukia, Aizen's defeat seemed to have passed a millennia ago as well. His threat was no more than a silhouette of a ghost in Rukia's memories.

"Then I will stop you. Mae, Sode no Shi…"

Ichigo's motion went unnoticed as he wrenched the blade from her hand.

"I will not harm you, but neither will I allow you to fight."

A single flick of his wrist sent the blade flying over the stone wall of Seireitei, and deep into the forests beyond.

Then he turned to face Byakuya.

"You would kill me?"

Ichigo muttered only a small phrase. "Should I?"

- - - - -


	48. The Road to Hell

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry about the Huge Delay... It was finals week, so I was immensely busy.

* * *

_**XXXIX.**_

_**The Road to Hell**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_Time freezes for Karite Ichigo. Byakuya slowly lifted his Zanpank-to again. This time, though, Ichigo is not afraid of Senbonzakura. He has not a single qualm against killing Byakuya instantly. He had not figured Rukia into his plans, however._

- - - - -

_What do I do?_

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu sigh within his mind. _"Now, you must make a choice. This is where the path branches... Where the road to Heaven meets the Road to Hell. I can't tell you what to do here, Kurosaki. You must do this yourself."_

Ichigo took a slow, steady breath.

A moment later, a gash of blood fell to the ground, accompanied by a white robe. In that instant, Ichigo was gone. Rukia fell to her knees in tears.

- - - - -

Ikatsue started up the path, leaving behind him his wife.

_Things have changed… _He had muttered. _I must do this myself. _That was his last muttering before he started his ascent. He remembered back to so many years before… the last time he took this long, slow walk.

"_This is the path to hell, Karite Ikatsue. You can never turn back now." Amerikahyou had told him. The man was his greatest friend… once._

Ikatsue continued up the rocky path to the place he had once died, as his mind wandered.

"_He cannot defeat me." Ikatsue had muttered._

As the rocks crunched beneath his feet, Ikatsue paused. "I was wrong…"

"_There are worse fates than death." _

"_No. To be no more than any other man, to die and have all your life's works washed away. That is the worst fate."_

Ikatsue glanced around with his single eye. What was this feeling… the dull, sickening touch of some unknown threat to his power? Without thinking about it, he charged up the hill.

"_It is better to die than to live for nothing."_

"_Do not think you can teach me, Amerikahyou. Yamamoto is just a wall on my path."_

Ikatsue slid his hand to his waist, seizing Urakata. He could hear them… in the shadows. They were coming for him.

"_Sometimes it is better to simply go around a wall than to try and scale it."_

"_What?"_

"_To fall and lose everything simply because you are too stubborn to yield… that is a terrible weakness."_

His blade flew out of its sheath, and he slid his legs into a basic combat stance.

"_Then I will shatter the wall into a thousand pieces."_

"_Even you are just a man, Ikatsue."_

"No… no… I am no puny man! They will never get me." His hands shook on his blade as he struggled to hold it steady.

"_No. I am far more than just a man. Men die, but I am immortal."_

Burning pain shot up his arms, along the blackened scars left so long before by the fires of Hell itself. Then his mind suddenly sharpened. That feeling was fear.

"_Do not place so much faith in your own ability to endure."_

"The last time I came here, Yamamoto… your fiery blade locked me into hell for a thousand years." _You were clever_. "I won't make that same mistake twice."

- - - - -

Ichigo, too, traveled toward the mountain, and the tall white tower on the horizon guided him. He walked calmly down the center of the street, his blade slung over his shoulder. Behind him, the corpses of seventeen Shinigami slumped against the walls or lay spread across the flagstones of the street in various states of bloody dismemberment. Ichigo didn't care. His footsteps stopped for a different reason entirely.

"Zaraki Kenpachi…."

"Kurosaki."

"What do you want? I don't care about fighting you again."

"Kill me."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm dying, Kurosaki. I don't want to die to some damn magic spell. Fight me. Please."

Ichigo turned slowly on his heels. "I have no quarrel with you."

Kenpachi smiled, ripping off his eye patch. A moment later, Ichigo caught his sword with an open palm. Blood trickled down his wrist.

"Now you do."

Ichigo turned to face his foe, slowly and carefully.

"Why did you attack him?"

Kenpachi smiled. "Because I never turn down a fight."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You idiot! I could have used your help, but instead you insist on throwing away your life and going it alone. Fine… I'll kill you. You deserve that much, at least."

Ichigo jumped forward, swinging Zangetsu down in a wide arc that Kenpachi dodged easily. Kenpachi did not smile or show glee for his final battle.

"Tekika Chishio, Oroisoshaku."

Ichigo blocked his swing easily, and the battle truly began.

- - - - -

Ikatsue swing Zantetsuken around him madly. One by one, his memories fell away from him, and all his training failed, leaving him to fight only by the madness in his own mind.

"They won't take me!" He screamed. He failed to notice the crunch of sandals on the rocky pathway.

"Ikatsue!" Ran' Tao screamed, upon seeing Ikatsue. His hair flew madly in the wind, and a few drops of his own blood slid along the blade of his sword as he struggled to defend himself from the foes within his mind.

"Ran? Help me, Ran!"

_No. Don't ask for her help!_

"Ikatsue! What's wrong?"

_She led them to you. They never could have found you without her._

"Rande Tao! How could you?" Ikatsue turned toward her, his red robes billowing. In his hand, Zantetsuken became a scythe.

"No… Ikatsue, it's me."

_Don't listen to her! She betrayed you!_

"You betrayed me!"

Ran' jumped backward, dodging a mighty swing.

"Ikatsue? What's wrong with you? What's gotten into you?"

"You turned me over to them!" He screamed.

_Now! Kill her! End this!_

"What?"

"_He _found me! The Keepers of Hell are good at tallying their slaves. I escaped. I am the _only_ man who has escaped before his time. Now he hunts me! He won't get me, damn it! I won't go back!"

"I would never want you to go back there…" Ran' pleaded, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

_She still lies to you!_

"I love you, Ikatsue."

Ikatsue shook his head, letting the bloodlust fall from his aching arms.

"I… I… what have I done?"

"You thought that… the keeper of Hell was after you?"

"What?" He asked as though it were the most idiotic thought in the world.

"I don't know… but you almost killed me."

Ikatsue panted slightly, walking forward.

Ran' rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Do we have to do this?" She whispered, her eyes searching for an answer in the single inky ball, set in that dark, misty skull.

"What?" He asked, struggling to free himself from her grip.

"These wars are so… so wrong. Its one thing to purify hollows… but we shouldn't do this. You always used to say that the reason you made the Gotei Thirteen was to stop the wars between Shinigami. Please, Ikatsue. Don't kill Yamamoto." She closed here eyes, letting her face fall against his chest.

"So… you've been waiting all this time to tell me that. You think that I should spare Yamamoto… Let me tell you something, Ran'." He reached up to his face, pulling away the sunglasses that sat halfway down his nose.

Ran' looked up at his face again. "Please, Ikatsue. I'm begging you."

Ikatsue smiled.

"You were always so naïve, Ran'. You believed that bull-shit about the wars… You believed my stories about why I took souls… You believed in everything…"

"What do you mean?"

A smile broke across his face as he laughed, not the friendly laugh that she knew, but the callous, hateful laugh he used just after he revealed his full power… just before taking another soul.

"Idiot woman. I mean that you don't know even the tiniest thing about you. You believed in the stupid morals of your stupid book…" He put his hands together slowly, before pulling off the sparkling band on his ring finger.

"No…"

His hand clamped down on the ring, grinding it to dust. He threw the remains of his wedding ring to the wind.

"… You even believed that I loved you. And every single time, you were wrong. Of all the Taichou I taught and commanded, you were the greatest failure. At least, I can be proud of Yamamoto. Even bound his stupid morals, he still gained power, but you…"

"Ikatsue…" She sobbed.

"Rande Tao, I have never loved you. I never once meant a single word that muttered to you. I hated your damn book. _A Shinigami's Honor_? What a fool you were…"

"Ikatsue…" She murmured, trying to step away from him

He set a cold hand down on her shoulder, clamping onto it with all his might. She felt her bones snap in his grip.

"There is no such thing as honor. Morals are a concept made up by the weak to try and limit the powerful. Good and evil are just illusions…"

She stared up at him silently, as tears trickled down her face.

"…As is love. Farewell… my love."

- - - - -

Ran's world instantly turned black and white. She could see the blade as it slipped perfectly between her ribs, sliding directly into her heart, but she felt nothing. He had stripped away from her all feeling… all love and all care. He was everything to her…

She had loved him immediately, even when she first set eyes on him. Then, she was but a lonely sergeant amongst the armies of Lord Kyoraku. She first met him in battle.

- - - - -

Ikatsue smiled as his fingers smashed through her ribcage, and he ripped out her heart with relative ease. The splatter of gore stained his clothes lightly, but did not bother him in the least.

_He remembered when he had first seen her. He was amazed at her skill with a blade. For a lowly sergeant, she was an amazing warrior. Their paths had crossed, and he was left with a scar across his palm for his actions. She, on the other hand, had a gaping hole in her leg and a large bruise on her forehead where he had finally defeated her by knocking her unconscious with a kick. The duel had lasted an hour and a half._

_He remembered her when he killed Kuchiki Seryi, and made her the very first Taichou of Twelfth Squad._

_Then he had seen another opportunity. While he was quite capable of ruling with an iron fist, he favored to rule Seireitei by manipulation. He saw how she could influence her peers. He also saw how she was madly in love with him._

_They were married, but only one held love for the other. He was her true love. She was his newest secret weapon._

Car

- - - - -

"Uryu." Ryukken Ishida held out an arm to stop his son from continuing forward.

"I sense it too." Ishida muttered, letting his bow form in his hand.

"Well, well… what do we have here? Two more intruders into Seireitei?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri…" Uryu Ishida muttered under his breath.

"You know him?"

"He was the one who killed grandfather."

In barely a half-second, Ryukken's bow was up and firing. Mayuri smiled as arrow after arrow tore through his body. He only moved to dodge a single arrow directed at his head.

"You will notice, boy, that I have improved my body since the last time we met. Now, I need only a few seconds to regenerate."

True to his word, the bloody holes in his body closed up.

"How do we kill him?" Ryukken asked.

"His head. Destroy his brain."

Ryukken nodded slowly.

- - - - -

Sado Yasutora ran with all his speed after Yoruichi. She purposely moved by foot rather than her traditional _Shunpo_, solely to allow the boy to follow her.

"Yoruichi-sama." Spat a cold voice from overhead.

Yoruichi sidestepped the blow from above. Soifon's tiny dagger slid through the empty air, putting yard-wide cracks into the flagstones around her.

Instantly, the two were entangled in battle.

"Sado… run! You can't help me here."

Although unwilling to obey, he saw that he could never hit his foe at her speed. Quickly, he dashed around a corner, beginning his travel through the maze-like streets of Seireitei.

"Ah… Sado-kun. Perhaps you'll take up my offer of a drink this time."

Chad's arms formed into their black and red forms.

"Intriguing… your abilities have improved, I see." Kyoraku Shunsui muttered. His pink robes fluttered in the wind as he slowly pulled them off. "I suppose this means you aren't thirsty."

"Where is Yamamoto?"

"Why? Do you think you could kill him?"

"No… but Ichigo will be where Yamamoto is."

"So you've already chosen your side. Too bad." The rasping of steel echoed over the empty alleyway as Kyoraku Shunsui prepared for battle.


	49. Good Intentions

_**XXXX.**_

_**Good Intentions**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_Ichigo's eyes stare into Kenpachi's. The two stand motionless for a moment, before Kenpachi shatters the peace._

- - - - -

Ichigo caught the massive blade in his left palm as it swung toward his neck. With his right hand, he swung Zangetsu in a massive arc.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Kenpachi's right shoulder is sliced open in a misty spray of blood. In response, he kicks himself into the air, before bringing his blade down like a guillotine toward Ichigo.

Again, the boy blocks with only his left palm.

"Damn it, Ichigo… fight me!"

"I don't want to kill you, Kenpachi."

"Well, I do. Now come on."

Ichigo sighed, lunging forward. Kenpachi swung his blade up to block the blow. A single crevice spread like a bolt of crackling lightning across the steel of the larger man's weapon. A moment later, Zangetsu slid through Oroisoshaku with a sickening crack as the black steel of Kenpachi's Zanpank-to split in half.

Kenpachi reached up to his left shoulder with his right arm, forcibly ripping Zangetsu free of his other arm with his bare hand. Blood dripped free around him, staining his white robe to a sickening, vicious red.

"Bankai. Shinkatsu!"

Kenpachi's blade soared above his head, towering easily forty feet above the pair.

The technique was ultimately his downfall. Ichigo flared his reiatsu, releasing his bankai without bothering to chant its name. With a single fluid strike, he slid the slender black blade through Kenpachi's heart.

Kenpachi smiled, and blood slid through his teeth. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I shouldn't have had to kill you…" Ichigo smiled, remembering his mentor's words. "… but the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Slowly, he drew out the blade as the light faded from Kenpachi's eyes.

Then a thought struck him, and he slid his hand into the wound in the man's chest.

"I'm sorry, but I might need this."

A moment later, he swallowed the bloody orb. He heard the slight skid of straw sandals on the rooftop tiles behind him. He didn't bother turning. He quickly analyzed the other Shinigami in his mind.

_Light…maybe a hundred pounds. Definitely female, carrying one sword, released, combat type…_

"What did you do to him, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned at that. Behind him stood a figure, maybe five feet tall, with exceedingly bright, bubble-gum pink hair.

"Yachiru? You've grown."

She glared down at him, swinging the spiked chains of her Zanpank-to through the air.

"Wonderful. I see you've turned over your life to your master. How does it feel to be a total bastard, Ichigo?"

- - - - -

Orihime hung from Kurosaki Isshin's shoulder as he flickered through the air.

"Are we almost there?"

"I doubt it. Ichigo's on the other side of the mountain… fighting someone. Probably that big guy we met earlier."

"How can you tell?"

"Can't you feel it? It's in the air, all around us. Just close your eyes and focus on your emotions."

Orihime took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

It was the strangest feeling in the world. She felt emotions, but they weren't truly emotions, and they certainly weren't her own.

Atop the mountain was a twisted, sickening mix of sadness, agony, and rage. She ignored it for a moment, sweeping out with her mind. Behind the mountain was another figure.

Immense sadness was there, along with a tiny bit of anger.

Then she heard it, in her mind.

"_Now, Ichigo… I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy."_

_Yachiru?_

"_He asked that I do this."_ Orihime audibly gasped. She hadn't sensed any emotions from the second figure, although she knew the voice. _It's Ichigo! "He wanted to die in battle."_

"He's safe."

"What?"

"He beat Kenpachi. He killed him."

Without stopping his _Shunpo_, Isshin turned back to Orihime.

"How do you know?"

"I heard him talking to Yachiru… the little girl."

"You can hear them?"

"Yes."

"See what's happening now."

Orihime nodded, closing her eyes.

This time, she searched straight toward him.

Along the way, she felt something tugging at her attention, some vile force. Quickly, she let herself focus on it.

"Ahh!"

"Orihime?!"

"Quickly… land!"

Obliging, Isshin dropped onto a nearby rooftop. Almost immediately, Orihime was on her knees. Her stomach emptied itself quickly. Then she rose up, clutching her arms around herself. She shivered in the warm air of Seireitei.

"What's wrong?"

"Him… Ikatsue. I saw him. I felt his mind."

"I don't understand…"

"I felt what he feels, just for a moment. I knew what he was thinking, and the pain he was in, and all the horrible things he has done. But the worst part… the worst… the worst part was knowing all the things he had done… and not feeling sorry for any of it. He doesn't have any love, or care, or happiness. He's not like Ichigo; not at all… he's much worse."

Isshin draped the remains of his Taichou's robe over Orihime.

"Everything is all right. We'll all be fine, soon enough."

She looked up into his eyes. He could see the tears sitting on her eyelids, waiting to pour out like rain.

"I promise we'll stop him."

Orihime nodded, rubbing her eyes clear with her sleeve. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

"Let's go."

- - - - -

Ikatsue's brow creased in heavily as he climbed the last few yards to the top of the mountain.

"Murasame."

"_Yeah?"_

"If you ever bring back those memories again, I will destroy you." His statement wasn't really a threat. It was simply a statement of fact. Then his steel-toed boots met the ground at the top of the mountain.

"Yamamoto-kun. I was wondering where I'd find you."

Yamamoto turned slowly.

"I was expecting Kurosaki."

Ikatsue reached across his chest, grabbing onto the edges of his red robe.

"He is Kurosaki no more." The Reaper smiled as he slid off his jacket, throwing it to the wind. "You look strange without a beard." Then, once again, his tone was serious. "I have named him the next Karite. He will follow me until my death, and then take my place."

"Don't spout your lies to me. You may be a master at manipulating others to your goals, but I know you… all too well. You did it so that he will trust you, right up until you kill him. You want his soul, although I don't know why."

Ikatsue's smile vanished.

"You thought I couldn't figure it out?" Yamamoto continued. "I know that you thought Urahara was a piece of trash. Normally, you would have ignored him in a fight. If he did hit you, it would cost you a soul… but souls are easy to replace." He spat the last words.

"You disagree with my philosophy?"

"You have no philosophy!" Yamamoto's shout came back in return. "You are a demon. Even the damned souls in the vilest pits of the darkest corners of Hell itself are nothing compared to your evil."

Ikatsue leveled a furious gaze at Yamamoto. "You know _nothing_ of Hell. Do not talk to me until you have spent a thousand years burning away."

"It wasn't long enough."

"You will _not_ speak to me of that place!" His shout was accompanied by a flare of reiatsu.

"Well then… tell me. Why do you come here, instead of letting Kurosaki finish the job? Were you afraid of letting him learn of his Kinkai, for fear of him matching your skill? Or was it because I can tell him the truth, and shatter your illusion?"

Ikatsue's arm moved like lightning, drawing his longest blade.

"Zantetsuken… the Scythe of the Reaper. I'm surprised you're willing to go straight to the point. I remember the old days… back when we liberated Rukanogai from your rule."

"Liberated?!" Ikatsue shouted. "It was a rebellion!"

"It was a revolution!"

"It was a ridiculous insurrection!"

"It was justice!"

This time, Ikatsue smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Idiot… you have no idea about the world, do you? Right and wrong are just illusions… lies that can't even stand against the lightest breeze. Yet you, and your naïve "heroes", your puny excuses for gods of Death… you cling to it as though it were the only thing holding the world together. There is no right and wrong. There is no justice, no true cause for mercy or friendship. Life is not some fairy tale… not my dead wife's bull-shit story."

Yamamoto gasped. "You killed her!"

Ikatsue laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't already know. Come on, know. She was a complete idiot for all of her brilliance. She saw the future years ahead of time, but she couldn't stop me. She was a fool. You and I are the only ones left."

"You killed Kensei too?"

Ikatsue nodded. "I thought you'd never ask. Why do you think it took me so long to get to this point? I've cut all the cords for you. I never make the same mistake twice. Last time, it took seven of you… _seven_, of _my_ own _hand-picked _elites, _just_ to defeat me, and then you couldn't simply _kill me_. No, you sealed me into hell, still attached to my body."

"I made a foolish mistake. It will not be repeated."

"A _single_ mistake? You made hundreds. I saw so many holes in your plan that I didn't bother to try and stop you until it was already too late. Last time, you relied on the other Taichou for support, so I killed them all. Of the Thirteen, only the two of us remain. You, and I, Yamamoto-kun. No more. And know that I did it because of you."

"Even if you do kill me, we can still win."

"What, do you think Kurosaki can defeat me? He's been off, killing your Taichou. He'll be half dead, or at least tired out, by the time he gets to me. He doesn't know even his own Kinkai. I will have six. Add to that the half-thousand souls I carry now, facing off against his. There is no battle, Shigekuni. The war's already over. I won."

"As long as even one person stands against you, you have not won."

Ikatsue's smile was far too wide for humor, but spawned more from a vicious and intense hatred toward his foe. "What can a single puny scumbag do against me? I gave you a thousand years to train up a new set of Taichou for when I returned… and you failed miserably. Your strongest Taichou was Kenpachi, and he's already dead."

Yamamoto's eyes shot wide.

"What? Didn't you sense it when his reiatsu disappeared? Ichigo killed him, maybe three minutes ago."

"You've corrupted him, you demon."

Ikatsue's smile shattered again.

"Very well… Kai, Zantetsuken."

"Bansho issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin-Jakka!"

Ikatsue's white robes whipped around him in the fiery storm as Yamamoto threw his off of his mightily-built body.

"It ends here Yamamoto."

"No. It has only just begun."

Thus began the symphony of steel and flame.

* * *

Hey, everyone! Be sure to stop by my profile page and vote for the 5 people you would most like to survive the story (Note: More than 5 people will survive, but you can only vote for 5).


	50. A Duel of Words

_**XXXXI.**_

_**A Duel of Words**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_Here, we begin our story as it should have been. Here we see the truth. For now the Karite all lie dead at my feet, and I am the only survivor. My six companions are slung across my back, and I feel no sorrow for them. Perhaps I am corrupt, or evil, but none remain who can tell me for sure._

_Thus begins my tale… the Karite Ki_

_- The Reaper Chronicles –_

_- Chapter I –_

- - - - -

Yasutora Sado braced himself against Kyoraku Shunsui's twin blades. They came quickly, crashing down on his shielded arm. He countered with a blast from his other fist, but the elder man dodged easily.

"You've grown quite a bit, Chad."

_Abuelo… forgive me, but to protect my father, I must attack another._

With his silent thought, he drew back his arm, launching another attack.

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau, Katen Kyōkotsu" The Eight Squad Taichou muttered, as his blades shifted, taking on larger and more powerful forms, as the massive bolt of pure reiatsu flew toward him.

With a quick flourish of his blades, he knocked the blast away. For his efforts, he was left with a bleeding shoulder.

"You've grown much more powerful, Chad."

Chad grunted.

"I'm sorry for this. Before, you had a noble reason for coming here. Now, however… you wish to kill Yamamoto-sensei. I cannot allow that."

"You cannot stop me." Chad stated in reply, his voice solid and unquestionable.

"Really?" Shunsui muttered. "We shall see."

The elder of the pair swung his blades in a quick pair of slashes. Chad felt the air around him change, a moment before he was picked up off his feet and thrown through the air, colliding with a stony wall that marked the edge of the Seireitei street.

Slowly, the boy rose to his feet. Blood seeped through his grey shirt.

"You can strike me again and again… it will not change me."

In response, Shunsui swung his blade again. This time, the billowing in the air was visible. Chad lifted his shielded arm, blocking the mighty blow. His baggy black pants billowed in the hurricane-wind, but he stood his ground. His response was yet another attack from his other arm.

This time, Shunsui dodged the blast. His movement did little help him, though, as the blast picked him up and flung him through the open space like a rag doll.

It was his turn to slowly drag himself to his feet. He reached slowly up to his shoulder, ripping his pink kimono in half as he tore it from his back.

"Very well, Yasutora Sado… Perhaps the time has come."

Chad remained silent.

The Eight Squad Taichou grimaced in pain as he rolled his shoulders, rejoining them with their sockets. Then he leveled his gaze straight at his foe.

Chad spun reflexively when he felt the gush of wind across his shoulders. His shielded arm caught both blades cleanly.

He drew back his left hand in a fist, but Shunsui was gone long before it could connect.

He felt the wind change behind his back, and he found himself flying again through the air. Using the wide face of the shield on his right arm, he was able to right himself, landing feet first against the wall behind him.

"You cannot defeat me, Chad."

Chad grunted. "I'm sorry; Abuelo, I must deny your wishes one last time." With that, he charged forward, drawing back both arms in a stance of determination.

Kyoraku Shunsui drew back a step, whirling his blades around him, creating what appeared to Chad as a wall of steel.

"Bankai! Shippuu Tengo!"

The blast of reiatsu should have knocked Sado to his feet. Instead, the boy pushed against the maelstrom, slowly gaining ground.

Tornadoes appeared around him, swarming towards him. With a few awkward motions of his left arm, he blasted them away, leaving nothing in his path.

Then, suddenly, he reached the eye of the storm, and with it, that cold sickening feeling that the peace is worse than the violence around him.

Both of the blades on Shunsui's weapons were gone. In their place was a pair of misty blades, which seemed only half real. Their misty forms rose into the air, connecting them to the raging storm.

The Eighth Squad's noble Taichou swung down with the blade in his right hand. Sado reached over his head, grabbing the weapon in his left hand. Blood dripped from between his fingers, but his grip only grew stronger.

Desperately, the Shinigami swung with his left blade. This one Sado knocked away with a swing from his shielded right arm.

A tornado came down from the sky directly above Chad, pulling him in with a vicious intensity. He looked up at it momentarily, not with hatred or rage, but with a sort of quiet acceptance that he would have to kill his foe, even though he did not seek to kill.

With that, he reached up with his shield-arm, seizing the whirlwind in his iron grip. It should have been untouchable, a figment of air, but Chad was able to seize the whirling reiatsu within it and throw it off into the horizon.

"Do you want to give up?" He asked his foe, leveling that same accepting gaze back at the man.

"I would die for Yamamoto-sensei a million times, as he would for me."

Chad sighed in unwillingness at his duty.

_Forgive me, Grandfather…_

He stepped slowly toward the man, who matched him backwards, step for step. His retreat was ultimately his downfall, as he tripped over a block behind himself, falling on his back.

Chad lifted his shielded arm over his head.

"Goodbye, Shinigami-san."

He brought his arm down in a single solid motion. The edge of the shield collided with the Taichou's neck. A moment later, the storm faded away, leaving Chad standing alone in the middle of the wide pile of wreckage. Slowly, he released his arms, restoring them to their natural state.

_I am so sorry…_

He turned, leaving the beheaded figure to lie on the cold stone in the midst of the ruined streets. He had endured enough violence for his time. Now he only sought to re-unite his friends… to guard and protect, as he had sworn so long before.

- - - - -

"Do you feel it?" Ikatsue laughed, taunting Yamamoto as he pushed off the flaming blade with his scythe. "Your first pupil is gone…"

Yamamoto had already felt the force fade, and even had he not; he could have seen the hurricane disappear, even during the battle.

Fire whipped through the robes of both figures, only seeming to accentuate the might that flowed rapidly through their souls. Neither could afford to make a mistake. That much had not changed since the last time they had met.

_All those years ago, on this godforsaken hill…_Yamamoto recalled. _I shouldn't have given him to Hell… Now I have only a single hope for redemption…_

Then he felt the scythe scratch his shoulder.

"You're getting tired, old man."

Yamamoto grunted coldly amidst the flames. "You have no place to speak of age, demon. It should be you in this decrepit body."

Ikatsue smiled.

"You were always weak, Yamamoto. I thought I could change that, but you come from a long line of failures. You were a failure to me. Your father was a failure. Of the four Great House Lords, he was by far the easiest to kill. I barely had to focus."

Yamamoto's eyes burst into flame at mention of his father.

"I was right!" Ikatsue's grin was not of happiness or humor, but of sheer twisted evil, like a tumor upon the face of Heaven. "You claim that you want to kill me to avenge all the souls I have taken… all the men I have destroyed, and all the evils, all the horrible sins that I have ever committed, but you lie every time. All you have ever wanted was to avenge your father!"

And then the rage swept into his soul as a sheer wildfire, hateful and uncontrolled.

"_You shall continue practicing, Shigekuni." His father had muttered, a millennia and a half before. His tone had implied "You have failed me yet again."_

"_Father…"_

"_Do not speak, son." Again, his tone was condescending._

_That had been after his first battle in the wars that waged between the Great Houses._

_Then, nearly a hundred years later, after a lost battle, the worst words came._

"_You are a failure to me, Shigekuni. You have no value to this house, or family. You shall never be the Lord Yamamoto."_

_He had cried that day._

_Then, after meeting the one they called Karite Ikatsue, it had all changed. He had been so close to earning his father's approval._

_And his beloved Sensei had taken it away in a single vicious stroke of a blade._

"You are truly a failure, Yamamoto… just as your father, and as his father."

Yamamoto's charge was wordless, but the silence was far more terrifying. A normal man would most likely have died from his sheer wrath.

Ikatsue smiled ever wider as he blocked the blow.

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

"Damn you, Reaper!"

Ikatsue laughed. "Do you know why I call your grandfather a failure?"

Yamamoto's brow creased in response.

Ikatsue pushed off the flaming blade. As he flew through the air, he flipped the blade of Masamune off his back, catching lightly in his waiting palm.

"Hanto-Chi… Genryusai Sajani."

_Grandfather…_

- - - - -

Orihime gasped again as she and Isshin flew through the air.

"Did you touch _him _again?" Isshin asked quickly.

"No… It was Chad. He's killed someone… a Taichou, although I can't say who."

Isshin skidded to a halt as Orihime scanned the air with her eyes closed.

"Why did you stop?"

The voice that responded was not Isshin's.

"I haven't seen you in a long time…"

"Retsu?" Isshin gasped. The tall woman smiled back at him, eyes closed, as her braided hair blew in the wind.

Orihime's eyes shot open.

"Well, well… and Inoue Orihime too. You do get around, don't you? Just like the old days."

"Things have changed, Retsu." Isshin muttered, helping Orihime off his back. He turned quickly to her. "I have to settle this myself."

"But Isshin-san…"

"No. You don't need to see this." With that, he reached to his waist, drawing his katana.

"Do you really think I want to fight you?" Unohana asked quietly.

"No. I know that you have to because I am trying to get to Yamamoto, and you cannot allow that… Orihime, run."

Finally, she reluctantly turned and fled from the battle.

- - - - -

Mayuri smiled his devilishly wide smile.

"How amusing. How utterly entertaining."

Ryukken stared in amazement as Kurotsuchi Nemu held his blue, glowing arrow in midair. She had caught it easily with a single flick of her wrist.

"I thought your son was the last Quincy archer… this is magnificent. After all my encounters with you…" His eyes flickered briefly to the younger of the Ishidas. "…I devised a new experiment for your kind. Even better, it is a startling success." He lifted a white hand into the air, and then swung his wrist around. Nemu smashed the arrow, and it dissipated.

"How…?"  
"Ignore the girl. She's not our target." Ishida Uryu muttered to his father as he dashed to his right, trying to get a clear shot at Mayuri. Absentmindedly, he knocked the arrows out of the air with his still-sealed blade.

"Try again, Uryu-kun… try, try again." His mocking voice came.

Unlike his son, Ryukken did not fire any large volley. Instead, he concentrated his energy into a single massive arrow. This one, Nemu dove to catch. Her hands wrapped around it, and she was dragged easily twelve feet on her back before it lost its momentum

"You mustn't fall over, Nemu…" Mayuri muttered. "It leaves me open to attack."

"Forgive me, Mayuri-sama."

A voice whispered into Mayuri's right ear.

"It's too late for forgiveness." Ryukken drew back his arm to fire an arrow.

It was then that his eyes flickered down for two last realizations. The first was that he was slightly slower in the arm than Nemu. The second was that as he was focusing on Mayuri, she had turned the enormous arrow around to face him.

A moment later, the only noise was a scream from Ishida.

"Father!"

* * *

Shunsui's Bankai translates: Hurricane Steel

If you don't know the Shikai, find it from the original source (When he and Ukitake are fighting Yamamoto)

Sorry about the delay in updating - I've been busy.

The poll options are now updated, so be sure to vote.


	51. An Oath of Steel

_**XXXXII.**_

_**An Oath of Steel**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_I remember once, when I stood amongst my friends, as they once were. Now, I stand only as their master, mandating their actions. Where once there were many who were called Karite, now there shall only ever be one. He who bears my title shall be cast into solitude and loneliness as the price of his power. In this way, those who would corrupt this role shall not bear it. He who cannot stand alone will fall, as so many of my companions have fallen._

_- The Reaper Chronicles –_

_- Chapter I –_

- - - - -

Ishida's scream was a horrible gash into reality from the otherwise tranquil setting of the heavenly landscape amongst the setting sun. To make his torture worse, Kurotsuchi Mayuri smiled.

"Now do you see why the Quincy were a weak breed? Why you shall never match the might of a Shinigami?"

Tears leaked down Ishida's cheeks behind his glasses as he fell to his knees.

"You are a pitiful thing, boy. I would hate to kill you now. Go home. You aren't even worth my time."

Still, Ishida's gaze hovered only on the tattered white cloth and the sickening bloodstain that made up the last remains of his father.

"Mayuri-sama… shall we leave?"

"Let him wallow in his misery. I would hate to kill him just now. He is pitiful, just like the others."

It was as if Mayuri's words set fire to Ishida's very soul.

"_Just like the others_?" Ishida's voice was cold, decisive, and utterly clear. It held only pure, refined hatred for the man who stood before him. "You know _nothing _of the Quincy if that is what you think. You didn't even have the courage to face him in battle. You let the hollows… the very scum of the universe… do the job for you."

"Well, well. It would seem the Quincy archer has found his spine."

Ishida lifted himself to his feet, drawing up to his full height. Around him, the stones of the walls melted into pure energy, flowing into him, a thousand tiny rivers of power. Together, they made up a single ocean of rage, with only one goal.

The destruction of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

In a movement too fast to follow, even for the well-trained 12th Squad Taichou. It was as if time itself had stopped for Uryu Ishida. Then he was back in his original place. The only change was the tiny sliver of silver that slid out of his free palm.

"On my honor as a Quincy…"

"Not that damn line!"

"…I swear…"

"Shut up!"

"…That I will destroy you, and show you no mercy. I took my oath to protect the people of the world from Hollows… but you are far worse than them."

Ishida's bow disappeared from his hand. In its place, the long, blue and silver bow wielded by his father appeared.

"Like father like son…" Mayuri chuckled. "Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

The enormous beast reared itself into the air.

Ishida didn't even look up as he shot it. The blast killed it instantly.

When the dust settled, Mayuri gasped. Not only did Ishida have a pair of glowing blue wings, but blue fire leaked out of his eyes.

"Kajikon… impossible… it's a Shinigami's technique."

"It does not matter whose technique it is." Ishida's voice was still as calm as ever, but the air around them radiated with his furious reiatsu. "This is all that matters." He lifted his bow slowly, leveling it perfectly at Mayuri's head.

His arrow flew, dead on.

It stopped half an inch from Mayuri's face. Nemu's fingers were wrapped around it.

"Even with all your power, Quincy, my inventions are more than…"

"Than what?" Ishida whispered. Mayuri froze. The voice had come from over his shoulder. A moment later, he felt the bow touch the back of his neck.

"Goodbye."

There was no beautiful, joyous cheer in Ishida's mind. He was not a hero for what he had done. He had done his duty, and nothing more. Slowly, the fires settled.

"I'm sorry, Nemu."

"Don't be."

He looked up gently.

"Why?"

"Because you did what I could not."

Ishida turned, slowly realizing what he had just been told.

"And Ishida…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

- - - - -

Soifon glared as Yoruichi ducked beneath another blow.

"I was expecting you."

"You always thought you were better, Yoruichi."

"I always was."

Soifon glared coldly again, diving forward for another attack. This time, steel met steel.

"You brought it?"

"I should have thought of it last time."

Soifon ducked, lunging toward the base of Yoruichi's chest. The elder of the pair struck away the blade, leaving a beautiful ring of steel on steel.

"You promised me that you'd come back for me!"

"If I hadn't you would have come. It was better for you here!"

"No it isn't!" Look around! Can't you feel it? They're dying, one by one. Mayuri and Shunsui are already gone…"

"I know."

"But you don't care? How can you not care?"

"Because I was once the commander of the Gotei Special Forces." Yoruichi's voice was cold and empty, and it spoke volumes on the unspoken horrors of her service.

"You don't love anything anymore, do you?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"I will tell you the truth then… I came here for revenge." She muttered.

"Because Yamamoto killed Urahara?"

"No. Because Ikatsue did."

Soifon's blade was sheathed in lightning almost instantly.

"You still lie to me!" She screamed.

Yoruichi said nothing. She felt terrible to betray so good a friend, but it had to be done. A silence fell over the pair, until Soifon blurred with a _Shunpo_. Yoruichi felt the blade scratch her back. She gasped, leaking out a pair of words.

"Hikikaeru Toki." Her short blade began to glow a light orange color.

Soifon gasped as she found herself where she had begun. Again, she slid behind Yoruichi with a single _shunpo_. This time, Yoruichi parried. In their moment of clashing steel, Soifon realized that her mark had disappeared.

"How…?"

Yoruichi smiled.

Soifon lunged out, attacking from every side. Every time she managed to land a hit, it was as though she had never begun the attack at all.

"What?"

"Hikikaeru Toki… it reverts time, to whenever I like."

Soifon gasped.

"So this is why you never used your sword?"

Yoruichi nodded.

Soifon smiled.

"Fine. Bankai. Tappuri Doku Hachi!"

Yoruichi dove to the side as the blade slid past her, slicing her left leg at the knee. When she landed, her leg crumpled beneath her. A moment later, she was fine, and Soifon stood, her blade just barely brought to Bankai.

Again and again, Soifon attacked.

"You're getting tired… I can see it in the way you move."

"You're tiring faster." Yoruichi answered. That was when it changed. In that moment, she felt her leg give out again.

"What…?"

"My Bankai does not poison you when it hits you. It poisons you a few minutes later. You're feeling its effects now." Then the long, slender blade slipped into her heart. Her blade fell from her hand, clattering loudly against the flagstones.

She flared her reiatsu, as if it could somehow save her from the lethal wound, but the damage was done. Her blade lay barely three feet from her, just too far to save her. It was over. There was no more hope.

Soifon slowly lowered her old friend to the ground.

"I guess this is goodbye…" A tear trickled from her eye.

Yoruichi smiled. "You finally beat me." Her voice came out in wheezing gasps as she smiled.

"I'm so sorry…"

Yoruichi reached up, placing a calming hand on Soifon's cheek.

"No. Don't cry. I'm pr…" She coughed up a mouthful of blood, staining her already well-soaked shirt. "I'm proud of you… Please… help Ichigo." With that, Yoruichi closed her eyes, lying down to rest for the final time in her life, against the cold stone tiles of Seireitei. Her final thoughts were happy. She had loved, and lived a good life, and she was happy.

It was the victor who walked away sad. Tears streamed from Soifon's normally cold eyes. "I'm so sorry."

- - - - -

Ichigo's blade spun between his fingers.

"Is this it, then?"

Yachiru glared at him. Her angry eyes didn't seem to fit her body.

"No… we'll be done when you are laying in a pile of blood at my feet, in at least a dozen pieces."

Ichigo dove to the side, evading the variety of vicious weapons as they flew through the air toward him.

Yachiru smiled at him. "This will be fun."

"He wanted me to kill him!" Ichigo shouted.

"I didn't!" Yachiru answered in a raging scream, swinging her bloodthirsty Zanpank-to toward her foe again.

Ichigo kicked off the ground, planting his free left hand against the shingled roofing on a wall-top. Yachiru followed his movement perfectly, slashing down against him. He dove to the side again. The spiked chains ground through the stone and porcelain of the wall, leaving a pile of rubble behind.

"I won't fight you!"

Ichigo dodged blow after blow, before finally sighing in acceptance. With a quick flourish, he slid Zangetsu onto his back, letting it wrap itself in bandages. Then he released the ocean of reiatsu within himself.

Yachiru screamed as she fell to her knees, but no noise came out of her lips.

_I won't… I can't lose to him…_

And then, all at once, the force was gone. Ichigo gasped as a spear slid into his shoulder.

"This isn't like you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's movement didn't seem to happen. One moment, he stood silently in pain. The next, he held half of the long wooden spear, and his shoulder was healed.

"Ikkaku… I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Bull shit. You weren't expectin' anything, or I wouldn't have been able to hit you. 'Should have just killed you."

Ichigo smiled, and Yachiru was instantly filled with fear. That was the same smile… Ikatsue's smile. There was no doubt in her mind.

"So… you really are his student, aren't you." She muttered.

Ichigo's turn was just a moment too late. The blades and spikes raked through his skin. Against his will, he fell to his knees, convulsing in pain.

_One… _Yachiru began to count in her mind.

"What the hell?"

_Two…_ "It's my blade's effect." _Three… _"It causes unimaginable pain." _Four… _"In two more seconds…" _Five… _"He'll die."

And then, as suddenly as he had been hit, he was free.

Yachiru swore.

"Watch your language, Yachiru." Ikkaku muttered, spinning the remnants of his own Zanpank-to across his back.

"Bankai!"

Yachiru swore again, this time out of surprise.

The smoke settled, revealing the three massive blades of Ryumon Hozukimaru.

Ichigo laughed slightly under his breath.

"You know you still can't win, don't you?"

"What?"

"It takes exactly three Taichou to defeat a Karite. You only have one."

"What's gotten into you, Ichigo? You never used to be like this. Now you're full of yourself, and you're a total asshole…" Ikkaku began.

"And I'm unbeatable." He muttered.

Yachiru smiled. "We'll see, won't we."

Ichigo narrowly dodged her next attack, flipping Zangetsu off his back.

"So now you're going to take us seriously?"

He blocked Ikkaku's downward slash. The two were left in an intense lock. The two pushed against each other for a moment, until the long, slender staff slid off of Zangetsu's blade with a dull crunch. Nearly half the wood was shredded away, revealing the hollow core.

"Damn!"

However, Ichigo was the one who had suffered from the encounter. Just as he was drawing back for a second strike, Yachiru's weapons again began to rake through his flesh.

_One… Two…_

Only the sound of Ichigo's wordless screams echoed through the evening air.

_Three…_

Ichigo closed his eyes, focusing, but his screams still leaked out, and his body still shuddered.

_Four…_

Then his eyes popped open again. Fiery blue flames leaked out of them. He rose to his feet, with not a single bit of hesitation. Slowly, his feet found their way forward, and he ignored the pain of the blades and spikes slowly ripping themselves out of his back.

Ichigo rounded slowly on Yachiru, as though he had all the time in the world.

He lifted Zangetsu high above his head.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

What happened next was a sight beyond belief. Yachiru dove to the side, but her action was too slow. The blast would hit her.

Ikkaku made no noise and spoke not a single word. He merely dove straight into the blast. Yachiru looked around, realizing she had not been killed.

Then she saw Ikkaku's bloody corpse, lying in two pieces on the street.


	52. The Angel Soars Again

_**XXXXIII.**_

_**The Angel Soars Again**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_My days are numbered now, as so many before me have been. Therefore, I pass onto my disciple my title with four tests. First shall come the Test of Power, to see if the student can fulfill the tasks of the Karite. Second comes the Test of Pain, to test the student's resolve to fulfill those tasks. Third is the Test of Honor, to pass on the last lesson. Fourth, and last, comes the test of Succession, to transfer the power of the Karite._

_- The Reaper Chronicles –_

_- Chapter II –_

- - - - -

Kurosaki Isshin's fingers tensed and relaxed over his blade's handle, again and again. He had no desire to fight his childhood friend.

"Do we have to fight?" He asked finally.

"You can give up." She answered.

"You always were stubborn. I see nothing has changed."

"You were always too cocky. If nothing has changed, then you know that you can't fight me. I've always been the stronger of us." Unohana drew her blade.

Isshin grunted, jumping forward.

Steel met steel, and the duel began.

Isshin's movements were faster, his shorter blade dancing in circles around the enormous weapon of Unohana. She brought down a massive slash from overhead, but Isshin dodged this with ease, rolling to the side to avoid the attack.

Finally, he landed a hit, across the top of her right shoulder.

She kicked with both feet, launching herself across the rooftops, and landing well beyond his reach.

"Fine, Isshin. You're still better, blade on blade, than I am." She muttered between pants. "Let's take this seriously. Seijou, Minazuki!"

The long blade melted away to mist before swirling together in a single green mass over the woman's head. She leapt into the air, landing cleanly on the massive ray's head.

Isshin smiled.

"So… you're taking me seriously this time?"

In response, a bolt of lightning shot free of the creature's single eye, scorching the ground beside Isshin.

He launched himself into the air. The wind rustled against the tattered remains of his white robe as he drew back his own Zanpank-to in both hands.

"Kakeru, Ippai Hagane Tenshi!" soar full steel angel

The sword shattered in his hands, into a few dozen pieces, each about the size of a small coin. They spun across his back, forming a pair of massive wings.

"This is your sword?" Unohana asked.

Isshin stared straight into her eyes. The steel on his back came together, and she gasped.

The wings were made of swords, each well beyond the size of her own weapon. In his hands, he held one such blade. They glistened madly in the setting sun.

Lightning crackled free of Minazuki once more, and it struck Isshin's right wing. The lightning crackled across the steel blade, but he ignored it. Suddenly, he was there, barely two feet from Unohana. He swung out in a wide arc.

She barely managed to evade the blow, launching herself from the beast's back and falling freely toward the ground. Isshin dove into the air after her, spreading his wings to control his fall.

The pavement cracked beneath her feet as she landed. Isshin still flew toward her, blade extended.

She lifted an open palm. Madly, he pulled free of his dive. A blade of crackling red lightning shot free of her hand, far more dangerous than any of the attacks from her Zanpank-to.

In her moment of freedom, she let her Reiatsu flow to her feet. A moment later, she stood once more atop her green beast. Isshin stared toward them, placing a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sun.

"Why don't you just let me go by?"

Lightning tore through Isshin's chest as soon as he finished the question. He fell to his knees, the massive steel wings draping across the streets of Seireitei.

"Because I am still loyal to Yamamoto…" Tears rolled free of Unohana's eyes. "I took an oath, all those years ago. I _won't _break it… even for you…"

"Retsu…" He gasped between breaths as blood leaked from his side.

"No, Isshin. Don't try and explain. It doesn't matter. It's over now." A tear trickled down her cheek. "_We _are over now."

He struggled to rise to his feet. Another blast of lightning tore through his left shoulder, leaving him again on the ground.

"How could you betray us, Isshin? And for a human woman?"

"We're all human in the end…"

"No, we aren't. You were, but we aren't."

Isshin's life flashed before his eyes as he remembered.

"_Now… Bid farewell to your companions. The time has come to part ways." The man's voice was gruff, but commanding, and it seemed to make the new graduates want to follow him._

"_Well, Isshin… I guess this it goodbye."_

_He spun. Retsu Unohana stood behind him, a hand laid gently over his shoulder._

"_But…"_

"_I'm with Fourth Squad."_

"_The medics? Just like you wanted." He smiled. "Congratulations."_

"_It seems strange that you aren't with me, though…"_

"_No… this isn't goodbye. I'll see you… meet me on the old hill by Yamamoto's manor… tonight, at sunset."_

_She smiled._

"_I hope Taichou will let me go."_

"_You'll be fine, Retsu. Go."_

That had been almost eight-hundred years before. He had been made a Taichou during the civil war. Afterward, rather than go back and risk his life, Isshin had stayed in the human world, eventually taking up a life and a family. He had almost forgotten Unohana, until the day Ichigo had come home a Shinigami.

"I'm sorry, Retsu."

"If you were sorry, you would have come back." She muttered.

He pushed himself to his feet with his massive steel wings.

"Then at least let me find my son in peace."

She turned, glaring at him. Lightning tore through his right shoulder this time, but he remained on his feet. The massive green beast set down just in front of him. Isshin sighed, lifting his wings high into the air. The multitude of blades caught the sunlight a moment before it passed finally below the horizon. Retsu and her beast both squeezed their eyes shut. With a single clean motion, Isshin sliced the massive creature in two.

"I'm sorry, Retsu."

Isshin's blade sealed itself again as he walked away from the woman.

He heard a gasp, and the sound of a blade being drawn. He turned slowly.

Retsu Unohana hung dead, pinned against a wall by her own blade.

Isshin fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

- - - - -

Orihime ran through the streets of Seireitei blindly, seeking out with her mind, rather than her eyes. She turned one corner, and then another, completely unaware of her location. Then a startled gasp interrupted her concentration.

"Inoue?"

Her eyes flashed open.

"Ichigo…"

He turned to her suddenly. His eyes burned with blue flames, and his gaze was filled with fury.

"Go home, Inoue." He demanded, as his free hand flew into the open space to his side, easily grabbing onto the wicked blades of Yachiru's weapon.

"You've never told me its name." He muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Mugoi Satsu." She responded.

"The vicious butcher… how true…"

Yachiru yanked on the handle of the weapon, ripping long gashes through Ichigo's flesh. His gaze never wavered, despite the unnatural pain.

"How do you…"

Ichigo turned to face Yachiru once more.

"Survive? The pain is nothing any more. When I have my revenge, then the pain will hurt me. But not until then. Run away, little girl. Run home."

"I have no home anymore. You killed _daddy_." She spat the word, not because she meant it, but as a way to taunt Ichigo.

"Then face the Karite's wrath. Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu."

Yachiru dove away from Ichigo's attack, barely evading the black blade.

"You're fast. But not fast enough. Getsuga Tenshou."

"Santen Kesshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

Ichigo gasped as the smoke cleared from his attack. Orihime stood, her golden shield defending Yachiru.

"I can't let you do this to her, Ichigo."

He grunted.

"Fair enough. Well, I'm not up to killing you right now, Inoue. So go home. I'm giving up on killing her."

And with that, he was gone.

"He's a demon." Yachiru muttered.

"Do you know what Ikatsue did to him?"

Yachiru turned to Orihime.

"What do you mean?"

"He killed both of Ichigo's sisters, and then blamed it on Yamamoto. That's why Ichigo is like this."

- - - - -

Ikatsue drew back Zantetsuken.

"It's no good, boy. I put that wound on your shoulder. Even with your reiatsu, it will kill you eventually. No one can stand against this sword."

"You're wrong."

"What?" Ikatsue shouted, laughing. "Are you delusional, Yamamoto? Look around! There's **no-one **left. Zaraki is dead. And when I have Ryujjin-Jakka and Sokyoku, I'll kill Kurosaki. Hell, I won't even explain to him why I betrayed him. It'll be fun to see if he can figure it all out in the few seconds before he dies."

"You're insane." Yamamoto shouted over the crackling flames. His right hand was clenched tightly over his left shoulder, as his reiatsu flowed through his hand, trying to restore the disintegrating flesh.

"Probably." Ikatsue answered. "But what difference does it make? He died the moment I realized that his sword was the seventh. Besides… he's loyal to me. He'll hesitate, just for a moment. That's all I'll need."

Yamamoto gasped.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I had a thousand years to think about it, Yamamoto. You handed me a thousand years to sit and plan. You thought it was punishment, but the reality is that I can't thank you enough. Just remember this before you die: _you _are the reason that I have both worlds sitting on a silver platter. Now… let me reunite you with your father one last time."

Ikatsue's hand shot into the depths of his black robes. When it withdrew, he held a single, crimson soul.

"I've been saving you for a long time, Lord Genryusai." Spinning, he hurled the soul at Yamamoto. The man gasped, snatching it out of the air.

That was the last mistake he ever made.

Ikatsue leaned forward over the old man's shoulder.

"Let me tell you another little secret, Yamamoto. I'm proud of you. I wasn't expecting you to last to sunset."

The maelstrom of flames died down around the pair, as Ikatsue's hand slid through Yamamoto's back, seizing his heart. Only seconds later, the Reaper swallowed the soul of his second-greatest pupil. A slight night wind carried the ashes of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto through the air, spreading him to his final resting place over amongst the clouds above Seireitei.

Ikatsue slowly wrapped his fingers around Ryujjin-Jakka. Carefully, he slid the weapon into his belt, before sealing Zantetsuken and sheathing it. Finally, he grabbed Sokyoku from the old man's back, adding it to his collection as well.

He heard the whoosh of air, nearly twenty feet behind him. It was followed by the dull crunch of straw sandals on dirt.

"Ichigo?"

"Not quite…"

Ikatsue spun. Behind him stood Sajin Komamura and Soifon.

He felt the wind against his face as the gigantic stone sword fell from the sky. He caught it with an open palm, before turning it on its owner. Komamura was cut cleanly in two pieces.

Soifon charged at him.

He subconsciously grabbed her wrist, literally ripping off her hand. With the bloody stump, he impaled her throat, before picking up her still gasping body and throwing it off the cliff.

"That was fun." He muttered.

- - - - -

Unohana's Release: Purify, Flesh drinker

Isshin's Release: Soar, Full Steel Angel

Yachiru's Zanpank-to: Vicious Butcher

As usual, all you readers out there should stop into my profile and vote on who you want to survive. The poll link is at the top of the page. I keep it updated according to fatalities.

I know I've been taking a long time to write these most recent chapters, but they're a lot more research intensive on my end, and I've been busy with school. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and would like to thank you for reading.


	53. The Bell Tolls III

_**XXXXIV.**_

_**The Bell Tolls III - Vengeance**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_I write these words, knowing that there are only a few hours left before I go to join my fellows in their prisons of steel. Therefore, I shall endeavor to explain this, the last revelation of my lifetime. Some millennia from now, a Karite will rise who is more cruel and vicious than all others. He will prey upon the weak and strong alike, for all will be weaker than him. He will overthrow order and rebuild heaven to his liking. His only mistake, and the only chance of killing him, will rest with his pupil, who must pass the Fourth Test of the Karite without actually being given it._

_- The Reaper Chronicles –_

_- Chapter III –_

- - - - -

Toshiro Hitsaguya dove from rooftop to rooftop, his blade already drawn. Behind him, Jushiro Ukitake followed. The pair had been hunting for hours, and now their goal was in sight.

"Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

"Nami Kotogotoku Waga Tate to Nare, Ikazuchi Kotogotoku Waga Yaiba to Nare, Sogyo no Kotowari!"

Both the thunderous blades of lightning and the roaring ice dragon dove as one from the sky.

"Missed me." Ichimaru Gin muttered as he easily dodged both attacks.

"Damn you, Gin!" Hitsaguya muttered, bringing his dragon again to bear on the man once more.

"Ikorosu, Shinsou!" The blade rammed straight through the icy beast with ease, and Hitsaguya was forced to dive out of the way of Gin's attack.

Jushiro Ukitake attacked next, launching a bolt of lightning at his foe.

Gin then amazed both his foes by drawing _another _Shinsou in his off-hand, striking the bolt away with a casual flick of his wrist.

"How…?" Hitsaguya began, but Gin cut him off.

"Ikatsue really is a great guy, isn't he? I mean, Yamamoto took away my sword, but he gave me back not just one, or two, but forty!"

Ukitake gasped. Hitsaguya jumped high into the air, swinging the massive icy figure around in a wide circle.

Gin pointed one of his blades at the ground and stepped onto its handle.

The blade extended to an immense length, leaving him level with Hitsaguya in the sky.

With the Zanpank-to in his other hand, Gin thrust forward. Hitsaguya gasped as the blade pierced his left arm. Slowly, he lost his momentum. He plummeted to the ground.

Jushiro Ukitake flickered with _Shunpo_, catching the boy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Gin laughed.

"You're not as strong as you used to be, _Shiro-kun_."

Ukitake lifted his blades over his head. Like a giant lightning rod, Gin's blade attracted lightning. He was struck before he even realized he was in danger.

Hitsaguya thrust Hyorinmaru at Gin as he fell.

The man's eyes flashed open as he glanced around.

"Damn!" He shouted, throwing both of his arms out to the sides. Blades in both of his arms extended, scraping against the walls of the street beside him. Having finally stopped, he kicked off their handles, flinging himself out of harm's way.

"How does he…" Ukitake began.

"I've got a plan, Ukitake. When I tell you, make lightning strike me."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Hitsaguya shouted, blurring as he flickered toward Gin.

Gin smiled, shooting his Zanpank-to out again. Again, it pierced Hyorinmaru, stopping its advance.

"Now!"

Ukitake hesitated only for a second before launching his attack.

Gin gasped as the electricity was channeled through the icy water of Hyorinmaru and up the blade of Shinsou. He fell to his knees, his body smoking from the energy.

"Now, to finish this…" Hitsaguya muttered. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The dragon wrapped itself around Hitsaguya, bonding with him.

"Now… Ichimaru Gin, as a traitor to the Gotei Thirteen, you will die. Shiro Hasu!"

A swirling ball of water wrapped itself around Gin.

"What is that?" Ukitake asked.

"My strongest technique. The white lotus. It's made of water the exact moment that it freezes. It is neither solid nor liquid. He will drown in there, given time."

"Now what?"

Hitsaguya sighed.

"We'd only be committing suicide if we went up there. Gin is dead, and so is Rande Tao. Kurosaki and Ikatsue are the only ones left."

"So…" Ukitake's sentence was interrupted by a burst of blood slipping out of his mouth.

Hitsaguya sheathed his blade and dove forward in a single motion, catching the man as he fell.

"We need to get you out of here." The boy muttered. "We're no use anymore. We've done our part. I only hope we get a miracle."

Around them, the wind picked up, and snow began to fall from the sky.

"Is that…"

"No. I'm not doing anything." Hitsaguya responded.

"A bit late for Yamamoto-sensei's 'winter war'."

Hitsaguya laughed.

"Yeah." Then the pair blurred in a single motion, and were gone.

- - - - -

Karite Ichigo found himself at the edge of the massive cliff. Nearly a quarter-mile away, his sensei stood, his back to Ichigo.

"So… you already killed him."

"You took too long, Ichigo. Besides… the fun is only just beginning."

Ikatsue turned then, waving his arm to the side. Ichigo saw the familiar figures there.

"Ichigo!" Shouted Abarai Renji. His cry was echoed by Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Inoue Orihime.

"I'm done here, then." Ichigo muttered.

"I'm afraid not. You should listen to your friends more."

"He's tricked you! He's the one who killed Yuzu and Karin!"

Ichigo turned.

"Dad?"

Ikatsue brought his hands together in a slow, taunting clap.

"Very good, Isshin-san. Very, very good. Although, you did ruin my plan to kill him and let him figure it out as he lay dying. So, tell me, just because I'm curious, how did you catch me?"

Ichigo turned, his blade flying free of it's sheathe.

"You killed them?!"

Ikatsue shrugged.

"The shy one wasn't much of a challenge… but the angry one was entertaining. She actually tried to fight me. Can you believe that?"

Ichigo's reiatsu flowed out of his body.

"Then you will be the one who dies here."

"Don't bet on it, Kurosaki. Do you know why I didn't teach you Kinkai? It's not because you didn't need it, or because it was an unnecessary skill; I didn't teach it to you because that means that I cannot lose this battle. But for now, let's play."

Ikatsue lifted his left hand, which glowed with a sinister black reiatsu.

An arrow from Ishida shot toward Ichigo, who barely managed to knock it away.

"Karite… no. Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll make you a deal. Drop Zangetsu and give up. In exchange, I'll let them leave here alive."

Ichigo stared, his immense reiatsu still flaring.

"You wouldn't want me to have to kill them, would you? Your friends… your father… or your love?"

Ichigo gasped as Rukia dropped out of the sky, landing to Ikatsue's right side.

"Can I?" She asked.

"What?" Ikatsue responded.

"Can I kill him?"

Ikatsue laughed.

"Revenge for your brother? Of course. But first, we have to see if he is going to accept defeat or not." His voice rose to a near shout.

"So, Kurosaki. What is it? What is your choice?"

"Let them go. Then you'll get what you want."

Ikatsue smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

One by one, Ichigo's friends flickered off over the rooftops of Seireitei. Only Rukia remained.

"Well… let her go too."

Ikatsue laughed.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo. You're still just as naïve as the day I met you. I was never controlling Rukia."

"What?!" He asked, Zangetsu falling from his grip.

Ikatsue lunged forward as the blade fell, his fingers pointed to rip out Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo smiled, snatching his sword out of the air as it fell.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

He was splattered with gore as Ikatsue fell in two pieces, split straight down the middle.

"Now, Rukia! Run! Go tell the others…"

"What? That I ran away, just like they did?"

"Why the hell did you do that, Ichigo? Now when I catch your friends, I'll have to kill them extra-painfully." Ikatsue muttered as his blood flowed together and his flesh melded into a single whole.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as the Reaper drew up before him. "You didn't keep your end of the deal either."

"You could tell?"

"My friends would never run away while I was risking my life."

Ikatsue smiled.

"Well, then. All my little tricks are over. It's time to end this."

He drew his longest blade from his back.

"Kai, Zantetsuken." He muttered, swinging the scythe in a wide ark.

Ichigo hefted Zangetsu, dropping his feet into a familiar battle-stance.

"All right, Kurosaki."

Ichigo lifted the massive blade over his head, lunging forward against Ikatsue.

His blade met steel, but the hand on the other end was not his mentor's.

"Rukia?"

Ikatsue smiled.

"Thanks." Ikatsue muttered. "But you're going to get in the way soon."

With that, he wrapped his left hand around Rukia's neck.

"Ichigo, I'll let you see something here. This is exactly how I killed your sister."

Ichigo gasped as Ikatsue flung the miniscule girl into the air. As her feet soared past his shoulder, he grabbed onto her right ankle.

Then, drawing back his arm for momentum, he swung the girl's light body over his head, bringing her skull to bear against the hard rock beneath his feet.

Ichigo dropped his weapon, diving to her aid.

Ikatsue smiled, ramming the scythe into Ichigo's neck as he saved Rukia.

Ikatsue smiled, turning away from Rukia, and staring at his prize.

Zangetsu lay on the ground, mere feet from him, as his ticket to true immortality.

Rukia rose to her feet.

"You bastard… How could you… You controlled me… and killed him…"

"I'm the Grim Reaper." He answered.

He reached down to grab Zangetsu from the ground.

A second hand wrapped around it's handle.

Ikatsue lifted his head, glancing up.

The long black blade tore through the same gash of his eye that killed him a millennium before.

"No, Ikatsue. _I_'_m _the Grim Reaper."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "I'm so sorry… he was using his kidou and…"

"No, Rukia. It's my fault. I'm sorry about Byakuya… But right now, I need you to run. You'll only get in my way here. I can't afford to be distracted."

Rukia nodded, blurring with her Shunpo as she flew across the rooftops to safety.

"Now… Ikatsue."

"Ichigo…" The man answered as he drew himself together again. "You took a soul?"

"Kenpachi's."

Ikatsue laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter. I have a thousand souls, and you hold none. Look around. Do you see the Shinigami who still fight in the streets."

Ichigo gave his surroundings a quick glance. Sure enough, the streets of Seireitei were filled with the black-clad figures of Shinigami.

"They'll all die, right now. Bansho Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryujjin-Jakka!"

Ichigo could feel the sickening pull of a thousand dying souls as their bodies were incinerated. Ikatsue's eyes burned with black flame. The entirety of Seireitei was engulfed in the flames, which only stopped when they met the death stone walls. The buildings burnt to rubble around them, leaving only stark white tower standing.

Ichigo flipped Zangetsu over and over in his hands.

"This is the end for you, Karite Ikatsue."

Ikatsue smiled.

"We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

Thanks for another read.

We're drawing close to the end, people. Enjoy what's left of

**_THE REAPER CHRONICLES_**


	54. Armageddon

_**XXXXV.**_

_**Armageddon**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era Five_

- - - - -

_Karite Ikatsue smiles in his horrible hateful way. Around him, thousands upon thousands of souls fall to an agonizing death in the fires of Ryujjin-Jakka._

_Their voices scream out as one in Ichigo's mind, and he focuses himself. He cannot be unnerved by this, because if he makes even the slightest mistake, he will die. The odds are stacked horribly against him, and his only hope the ace he holds up his sleeve._

- - - - -

Ikatsue sighed, sheathing Ryujjin-Jakka.

"Now we can begin."

Ichigo glared at the man as he lowered his center of gravity.

Ikatsue's smile disappeared instantly. For the first time Ichigo had ever seen, he was taking this threat seriously.

_He is afraid of us._ Zangetsu's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

_Any advice?_

_Do not think of what might happen. Focus on what is happening._

Ichigo's fingers tensed around the handle of Zangetsu.

Ikatsue's first attack was fast. He jumped high into the air, lifting his scythe over his head. It swung down in a wide arc.

Ichigo felt the wind from the weapon on his nose as he jumped backward to avoid the blow.

The Reaper didn't give him a chance to recover. Instead, he charged forward, pushing his advantage. Ichigo's fingers shook as steel met steel.

As the two blades locked together, Ikatsue lunged out with a strong kick from his left leg. Ichigo turned, letting the blow sweep past his ribcage harmlessly.

Ikatsue then turned his right leg, letting the still extended left sweep into Ichigo's ribcage. The boy fell onto the ground on his back.

He barely got Zangetsu up in time to stop the scythe. The blade of Ichigo's massive sword met the long pole of Zantetsuken. The curved blade swept over Zangetsu, halting barely a half-inch above Ichigo's nose.

Ikatsue pressed down as hard as he could on his weapon.

Ichigo's arms held solid against the attack, although he knew that eventually, Ikatsue's superior physical strength would triumph. To counter, he lashed out with a kick of his own, which knocked Ikatsue off balance for the split second Ichigo needed to regain his footing.

Ikatsue glared at Ichigo, and a thousand veins appeared on his forehead, as he focused himself. One by one, four more arms sprouted from Ikatsue's sides. Each drew a blade.

Ichigo dove to the side, focusing his reiatsu into his feet, as Ikatsue's first attack swung down. Blade after blade smashed into the rocky ground, creating a fissure easily seventy feet wide, along the rock of the mountain. An acre-wide piece slid off the edge of the Hill of Crucifixions, joining with the rubble of the rest of Seireitei.

Ichigo focused himself.

"_Could I be of assistance, my King?" _

Ichigo held an open hand into the air. Slowly, white energy began to form itself into a mask.

"_You haven't called on me in a while." _His inner hollow continued.

Ichigo placed the Hollow Mask over his face. Blue fire leaked out of the eyeholes.

Ikatsue stared at it with hatred in his own black-fiery eyes as he charged forward, blades raised.

Ichigo's hand moved at a speed unrivaled by any beam of light in the world. His single smooth movement knocked all six blades away from Ikatsue's guard, and then impaled him through the chest.

Ikatsue stepped backwards, letting the blade tear through his flesh as it left his body. Another soul was freed of his evil as his body was healed of the lethal wound.

"Hanto-Chi, Masamune."

The sword released, growing long and deadly. He swung the weapon in a massive arc, releasing a blast of blood-red reiatsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo responded, knocking the blast apart with his own, stronger attack.

Then Ikatsue was on him again. Ichigo blocked blow after blow, but his single sword and two hands were no match for the six of each that his foe possessed.

Masamune pierced the flesh of Ichigo's arm, scraping deep against his bone. He did not make a sound, or cringe, or even flinch.

Instead, he decapitated Ikatsue, leaving the blade in his arm. Stepping back, he pulled the weapon from his flesh, holding it in his off-hand.

_Thank you._ Masamune muttered within Ichigo's mind.

_Good, Ichigo. But that won't work with his other blades. Now he'll be more cautious. _Zangetsu added.

Ichigo watched as Ikatsue's head formed again from soul of another murdered innocent.

Ikatsue spun blade over blade, whirling his remaining five in a deadly circle.

"Shou, Murasame."

He released the weapon, letting it shoot off toward Ichigo.

He flipped Zangetsu in the air, grabbing onto Murasame's handle.

_No! _Masamune shouted. _It's a trap!_

Ichigo noticed this too late, as Ikatsue's fingers wrapped themselves around Zangetsu's handle.

"Now, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are beyond redemption. No man in the world can save you. Even the _first _Karite could not stand before me now! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo gasped as Ikatsue lifted the blade over his head. When the long, slender blade was lowered again, Ikatsue's red robe was thinner, with it's bottom tattered and shredded.

The Reaper set his flaming eyes once more on Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped aloud as cut after cut appeared on his skin. He struggled against the blows, but the speed of Zangetsu was too fast for him to match.

_Release me! Now!_

Ichigo gasped for breath as his knees gave way beneath his feet. His right pointer finger had been struck by Zantetsuken, and was falling into ashes. He quickly cut it off, letting the stump heal with his reiatsu.

"So… you know the secret of surviving a blow from Zantetsuken… very good."

"Bankai: Gakuryoku Nitsuku Ryoku." Ichigo's voice was devoid of emotion or hope, almost robotic in its intonation.

Masamune split along its center dividing into two blades that merged at the hilt.

Ikatsue's next attacks were all blocked. Not a single blow escaped Ichigo's guard. The two struck against each other again and again, but neither could gain an advantage.

Ikatsue laughed.

"Fine. Koutai, Urakata."

The ground around Ichigo's feet billowed up. He dove away as a massive earthen spike shot up from the ice-cold ground. Snow fell from the sky, along with flaming hail and lightning. Ikatsue strode forward slowly, each step leaving the ominous click of his steel-toed boots clearly audible, echoing over the open air of the mountain.

Ichigo spun toward his foe, lashing out with the blades in both of his hands.

Steel met steel yet again, and the two spun in the lethal dance of death. Twice, Ichigo managed to kill his foe, while Ikatsue was only able to answer with a minor cut on Ichigo's shoulder from Zangetsu.

Ichigo felt the strength begin to leave his arms, and he dove backwards to give himself a break. All around him, lightning struck, and he was forced to utilize his Shunpo in order to evade the bolts. One by one, he slid by them, each crashing nearer to his body than the last.

All the while, Ikatsue spun his blades as he watched Ichigo, waiting for the kill.

"Koushin, Sokyoku."

Ichigo saw the massive phoenix as it shot toward him, yet another obstacle to avoid in the black darkness of the nighttime snowstorm.

Ikatsue lifted the open hand that had before held Murasame. The winds picked up, and the wall of pure-white snow began to obscure Ichigo's vision.

And then the fiery beast was hovering over him, and he barely managed to put steel between it's lethal beak and his body. Murasame managed to hold the creature at bay, but small cracks began to appear across the sword's surface.

Ichigo did not hear the whistling of robes over the rasping cry of the wind, and the crackling flames of Sokyoku. He only noticed his foe's presence when Ikatsue rammed a blade through his chest.

Ichigo gasped, and blood spilled over his chin.

"What do you think of this, Kurosaki-kun? I told you I would win."

Ikatsue lifted a hand, and the snow and thunder and wind all ceased. The night became cold, and still, and silent. Only the flaming body of the phoenix provided light.

"I think…" Ichigo muttered. "…that you should die."

Ikatsue's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo spun, cutting the man cleanly in half with Masamune. As the severed body of the Reaper fell, Ichigo discarded Murasame and claimed Zangetsu. At once, his black robes fell into tatters, taking on the form of his Bankai.

Ikatsue rose to his feet again.

"Damn you, boy!" The fires in his eyes roared to enormous proportions, rising in thin pillars a half foot above his face.

Ichigo released the handle of Zangetsu, instead holding onto the broken chain at the end of the blade. At his beckoning, it grew a dozen new links, and Ichigo spun the weapon over his head in a massive, deadly circle.

Ikatsue's face was contorted with rage.

"Bankai! Mokushiroku!" He shouted, and his flesh fell away from his body, in sickening, bloody slabs. His eyes shriveled into dust as they left his sockets.

Ichigo jumped into the air as Ikatsue's scythe swept down toward his legs.

When Ichigo looked at his foe's face again, his gaze was met by a skeleton, with black flame leaking out of its eyes. The figure reached onto it's chest, tearing off its red and white robes. The black robe billowed around him, changing shape. When it finally rested, Ikatsue wore a black hood over his bare skull, and his black pants had melded together into a wanderer's robe.

He spun the scythe in his arms, hand over hand.

Ichigo rolled clear of a second attack. Ikatsue lifted his blade again, bringing it to bear against his foe.

The third time, Ichigo was simply not there.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The massive bolt of black and red energy sliced Ikatsue in half again. The skeletal figure reassembled itself easily.

Ichigo ducked under another blow, and then a third, his immense speed giving him immunity to Ikatsue's attacks.

Then he noticed the flaw in his plan. His reiatsu was being drained far too quickly. Where Ikatsue had a nearly unlimited pool of energy to draw upon, Ichigo was limited to what his own soul could produce.

The bones of Ikatsue's skull cracked and shifted, forming a straight-faced glare.

"You're getting tired, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo felt the scythe pierced his chest, at the base of his ribcage.

Quickly, he rammed his hand forward, into Ikatsue's robes. When he pulled it out again, he held a small green soul, which he quickly swallowed.

"Damn boy!" The skeleton shouted, drawing back it's scythe again.

Ichigo's body blurred again, and he was gone.

Ikatsue spun madly, his empty eyes searching for the boy.

"Now I will kill you."

Ichigo sat in midair, as he quickly utilized the pause in the battle to restore some of his reiatsu. His hollow mask crumbled as he used up the last of its energy.

Ikatsue's glare grew even tighter and more hateful.

"If I cannot take your soul, than I will simply deny you the honor of possessing it! Kinkai! Zenshou!" Ikatsue tossed aside his other weapons. He wouldn't be needing them.

Ichigo stared in awe as a fountain of black reiatsu erupted from Zantetsuken, sucking away at the little light that surrounded it.

Ikatsue dove forward, blade already swinging in a mad spiral of death.

Ichigo met the attack, blade on blade. Ikatsue gasped as Ichigo looked deep into the sightless fires, matching Ikatsue's hatred with the ferocity of his own glare.

"Kinkai. Akakoumeiseidai no Ouza." The words came free of Ichigo's mouth with grace and care.

- - - - -

Around the pair, the world shifted. Ikatsue found himself restored to human form, his arms shackled to the walls behind him. The room was small, round room, barely fifteen feet across. A massive circular door occupied the space opposite Ikatsue. The walls were stone, and the ceiling wooden. There were no windows.

Ichigo stood in front of his foe, now accompanied by the figure of Zangetsu. The old man held a long, slender white blade.

Zangetsu turned his emotionless stare onto Ikatsue.

"Do you think that I would let you kill Ichigo? I chose him to be the fourth Karite the day he gained his power because he was noble. Deep within his heart, he was a pure individual. He took on the role of a Shinigami not for himself, but to help another."

"Who are you?" Ikatsue shouted in furious madness.

Zangetsu turned toward Ikatsue.

"I am the _first _Karite, Bachiatari Oni"

Ikatsue gasped.

Ichigo turned to Zangetsu.

"You mean…"

"Yes. That is his true name. He has hidden it from the world. The only man who knew was my pupil, Kuchiki Seryi. Ikatsue, as you call him, thought that he had hidden his dark secret from the world."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"That _I _am Karite Ikatsue. He thought he would gain power through my title. And indeed, he did. But now that is over. Now, we shall end this, Ichigo. You and I."

"What happens now?"

"Now, Ichigo, I kill him. This is my power – to destroy evil."

Ikatsue ripped at his bonds, but they would not budge. And then, as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone.

Zangetsu drew his white blade.

"Saibankan, Zangetsu."

White energy billowed over the blade.

Ikatsue smiled.

"So… this is your power, Zangetsu? That you can rule over the entire world with? They simply fight against you, using their True Soul Blade. What happens if I win."

"You can't win."

Ikatsue smiled.

"We shall see…" And then a long black blade came into being before him.

"Kai, Karite Ikatsue."

Zangetsu gasped as the pair locked blades.

"You know your True Soul's release?"

Ikatsue laughed.

"Of course."

And with that, he knocked the white sword aside, ramming his blade into Zangetsu's shoulder.

Zangetsu gasped his blade clattering to the floor.

Ichigo felt a mind-shattering pain echo through his body.

"Now you see why I can _never _be defeated. I am the one who is worthy of the title of Karite."

Ichigo's body seemed to move of its own accord. He merely watched as his legs began to run toward the pair. Ikatsue brought the long black blade around, decapitating Zangetsu. As the body of the man began to dissolve, Ikatsue tore out his soul.

"You are mine, now!" He screamed, ignoring the orange haired boy who darted past him.

Ichigo grabbed onto the white blade, ramming it into Ikatsue's chest.

The man simply paused. No part of him moved. His eye lost focus, simply staring straight ahead. Then, bit by bit, his body began to burn with black fire.  
He turned his gaze to Ichigo. His mouth fell open.

Then, with a thousand different voices, and a thousand tongues, he cried out

"Thank you."

One by one, Ichigo felt the room fill with the souls. Finally, the figure of Zangetsu appeared before him. Still, the body burned. The two massive doors opened, and Ichigo looked inside. The opening led into a massive frozen lake. In its center, a massive skeleton stood, frozen to its waist. The figure reached through the gateway, wrapping its fingers around Ikatsue's body and pulling him through the doorway.

It was then that Karite Ikatsue screamed, trying to escape his final punishment.

"What…?" Ichigo began.

"He suffers his true punishment. He is banished to the deepest level of hell."

The doors slid shut.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, or to say. It was as though the greatest weight in the world were suddenly lifted from him.

Then, one by one, familiar figures appeared before him. Halfway translucent, Yamamoto and Urahara stood before him. At their feet were Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichigo!" The pair shouted, running up to him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, crying. "This is all my fault."

"No, Kurosaki. You are a hero."

Ichigo looked up, his gaze falling on Yamamoto's eyes.

"This is my fault. All the Shinigami are gone. Everyone is dead."

Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're still alive. And better, you defeated him."

Ichigo was at a loss for words.

"Would you like to go home now?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo paused, before nodding slowly.

- - - - -

Yamamoto's ghost remained by Ichigo's side as he found himself once more at the top of the Hill of Crucifixions.

"What is this? What's happening?"

"You've restored the world. Things should be back to normal soon."

"But things won't be back to normal. You can't bring back the dead."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked. "I seem to recall…"

Ichigo's eyes fell onto Sokyoku.

"No. No more Perfect Zanpank-to! No more Karite! The world is in ruin because of them." Ichigo shouted. Reaching down he hefted Zantetsuken.

_DAMN YOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! YOU KILLED HIM!_

Kurosaki Ichigo ignored the mad screaming of the weapon as one by one, he destroyed the Seven Perfect Zanpank-to.

After five, he looked around.

"Where is Zangetsu?"

"He was already freed of his iron prison. When Ikatsue ripped out his soul…"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well then…" He placed the scythe on the ground, and then looked around for a suitable weapon.

Yamamoto smiled, in the friendly way that only comes from a man who has seen all he needs to of the world. From his back, the old man produced another sword. Despite his ghostly form, the blade was solid.

"What is this?"

"A gift, from your real teacher. Benihime."

Ichigo gasped, clutching the blade against his chest. Then, with slow, meticulous motion, he brought the blade down against Zantetsuken.

The scythe shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Then that is it."

"What?"

"There can be no more Reapers. The scythe is gone."

Ichigo nodded.

"Oh… one more thing." Yamamoto drew from his back a sickeningly brown book.

"What is that?"

"The Reaper Chronicles. Written by the first Ka… by Zangetsu. He would have wanted you to have it."

Ichigo took the book gently. Yamamoto smiled one last time at the boy, before disappearing.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned, still holding the book and Benihime against his body.

"Rukia!"

She charged forward, wrapping her arms around him. Behind her were Toshiro Hitsaguya, Jushiro Ukitake, and Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ichigo… we were so worried."

Ichigo promptly dropped both books, before wrapping his arms around Rukia.

"I was worried for you, too." He whispered gently into her ear.

Ichigo smiled as a few more friends came to greet him.

Kushajishi Yachiru stood to the side, but she smiled at him. She still stood at about Ichigo's age. Abarai Renji stood beside her, silently watching.

Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasutora walked forward slowly. Both were outpaced by Orihime Inoue, who ran up as though Ichigo would somehow disappear if she took too long.

"What about everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

The group paused, and several gazes focused intently on the ground in front of them.

"No one else made it." Rukia finally answered.

"No one? None of the Taichou…"

One by one, heads were shaken.

Ichigo sighed. Then, as one, the friends left Seireitei. The crumbling ruins were all that would ever remain as a testament to Karite Ikatsue's life.

Perhaps life would never be the same for them, but the world would be a better place.

- - - - -

Zangetsu's Kinkai: Throne of Red Justice (or Bloody Justice, depending on how you look at it)

Ikatsue's real name means 'Forsaken Demon'

Zangetsu's True Soul Sword's release means "Judge"


	55. Part IV: Lost Stories

_**A/N: No, the story did NOT end there. I NEVER ONCE intended for it to. You'll see why soon.**_

_**Part IV:**_

Here begins the chapters of our story that were, for so long, lost even to Kurosaki-_Sotaichou_. He has mourned long and hard, and shed his tears and blood, as he struggled to relate to me this cold and terrible tale. For a hundred long nights, he and I sat by lamp-light, and I waited, brush ready, as he struggled to tell the story. Sometimes, we would sit in utter silence, as noiseless tears rolled down his cheeks, and I felt terrible to know that I could do nothing to help his sorrow. Other times, a mere sentence more of his tale would ease its way through his lips, and we would move on into the dark depths of what became of the world.

You, Shinigami of later days, who read this record: heed my warning. Hold cold steel to your hearts. This tale is not for those who still hold within them a fear of death, nor for those who struggle to prolong the lives of others. Only a true god of death can read these forsaken pages and truly understand their meaning.

These are the records of the life of _Karite _Kurosaki Ichigo, _Sotaichou _of the Gotei Protection Squads, who brought death to Death himself.

These are the final words of the Reaper Chronicles.


	56. Prophecy of Destruction

XXXXVI

_**XXXXVI.**_

_**Prophecy of Destruction**_

_Dated: Gotei Ten Era One_

- - - - -

_Kurosaki Ichigo smiles as he stares off into the distance. Atop the massive hill, he can see all the land beneath him. The land that he now rules._

_Seireitei is a beautiful place, but he only sees it as a fortress, a prison. Though the wounds of his body have long since healed, the scars on his heart have left him hard pressed to see beauty as anything more than an unnecessary - and cruel – illusion. _

_He has aged, and the years have been cruel to him. With a thousand years of time worn by in the real world, he has aged three dozen years, far more than any of his companions. His eyes are cold, like those of a corpse, and when he looks upon the earth, it seems to be in contempt. His orange hair has long since darkened to a half-brown color, dotted by gray hairs, although he has long since lost all memory of being taunted for its color. Now, the only name he is called by is Sotaichou._

_His face is gaunt, for he eats little. His immense power, now dormant from lack of use, is more than enough to sustain him without food or rest. No smile dances across his face, as none have for almost five-hundred years. Since his wedding._

- - - - -

"Ichigo!"

The white-robed man turned slowly from his place at the precipice of the sheer cliff. He wears the robe grudgingly, and the other Taichou know full well that he only accepts it to honor the friendly old man he had so long ago betrayed.

"Yes?" He asks, and in his heart he feels happy to see Rukia. Those feelings fail to make it to his face, though, and his demeanor remains cold.

Rukia has aged too, although the years have been better to her body. She now appears in her early thirties. She has filled out well, although her face remains much the same; even down to the single strand of hair that hangs across the top of her nose.

"You should try and relax, Ichigo. Everything is wonderful." She smiled at him, with a wide and loving expression. He feels none of her joy, even as he fingers the gold band on his finger. Every day for a thousand years, she has told him this, and every day he has ignored it.

"Did you want to talk, or is there something important to do?" He asked. He had not intended to sound cruel, but it came out as more of a sarcastic remark than a genuine question.

She cocked her head to the side as she walked toward him. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"There's no need for that. I just wanted to talk."

He nodded, his lips remaining sealed. Slowly, he turned back to the cliff. She took the space next to him, reaching up to lay an arm on his shoulder.

"You've been coming up here forever? What are you looking at?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know, really. I'm just trying to forget."

"Do you really want to forget that badly?" She asked.

He turned slowly, letting his cold gaze settle on her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Every time I sleep, all I see is the thousands of faces that burned to death, here, because of me. I haven't slept without a nightmare since before…" His voice trailed off slowly.

"Maybe hiding up here by yourself is what's causing that." Rukia muttered.

"What?"

"We hardly ever see you. Even _I _barely see you, and we're married…"

"Rukia, I'm sorry." His words seemed shallow on her ears. "But I need to do this by myself."

A slight tone of anger came through Rukia's voice as she answered him.

"Like you did it alone before? Do you still want to leave all your friends on the sidelines? Look at you! You're barely a person anymore. You're just a ghost! The lower Shinigami talk about you like you're some sort of god who only shows up in emergencies. You can't do everything by yourself. Look what it's done to you."

Ichigo turned to her. She was right.

"Then tomorrow. I'll join you tomorrow."

- - - - -

"Is he all right?" Isshin asked casually as Rukia walked down from the mountain-top. He leaned casually against a tree.

"I suppose he's fine."

Isshin's hair was gray, and his muscles had lost some definition. Otherwise, he had not aged a single day.

"You remind me of his mother."

Rukia didn't know how to respond. She had never met the woman.

"Sorry." Isshin muttered, waving a hand in front of his face. "Just a strange thought. Will he come?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good."

- - - - -

Yachiru sat alone in the small room. Her natural age had just caught up with that produced by her Zanpank-to. Yet, unlike the hyperactive child she once was; now she is calm and collected. She sits alone in a small room, carefully recording kanji after kanji upon scroll after scroll.

"What are they?"

Yachiru calmly set her brush down next to the scroll before turning to the man who addressed her.

Uryu Ishida was a strange sight to see, dressed in a white Taichou robe over the white robes of a Quincy. No longer is he the last, as a few hundred others serve in his squad. He has trained each personally in the art of the Soul Archer, and he sees them almost as his sons.

He too has aged, taking on almost a perfect image of his late father.

"A record of our story. Well… mostly Ichigo's. I call it the _Karite Ki_."

"Really? May I?" He asked, placing a hand gently on one of the scrolls.

Yachiru nodded. "If you've got some time on your hands."

"Why?"

"This is the seventy-fifth scroll."

Ishida pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, in that case…"

Yachiru laughed gently under her breath.

"I thought so. Do you need something?"

"Rukia says she convinced Ichigo to come down from the mountain tomorrow."

"Good. It's bad for him to stay up there all the time."

Ishida's glasses fell cleanly off his face as his own wife announced her presence from directly beside him. She too wore a white Taichou robe, and she smiled. She had barely aged a year in the enormous time, only seeming to become more calm and collected.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Orihime."

"Sorry…" She muttered.

"It's your fault you didn't notice her." Yachiru taunted the elder Quincy.

"Sorry." He muttered sarcastically as he walked out of the room.

"Does he always do that?" Yachiru asked.

"You'd be surprised." Orihime answered. "Have a nice day, Yachiru-chan."

- - - - -

Ukitake Jushiro and Hitsaguya Toshiro paused, Zanpank-to released, as Abarai Renji panted from the exertion of the battle.

"Done?" Hitsaguya asked him. The white haired boy had grown to resemble Ichigo as he had been so many years before. Only his stark white hair, grumpy attitude, and fondness for cold separated the two from being twins.

Renji smiled. "Not in a million years." He answered. He had grown much larger, his muscles surging with his constant exercise. His hair still remained just as red, and his determination to become strong still remained just as potent. His build had become almost an equal to the late Zaraki Kenpachi's.

Zabimaru clashed against Hyorinmaru, and the steel made a terrible grating noise on the ice. The pair spun, blades meeting again and again.

This time, it was Hitsaguya's turn to pant.

"Tag…" He muttered.

Ukitake, who had before been patiently awaiting his turn, stepped up to fill Hitsaguya's place. His blades blocked Zabimaru's attacks again and again.

His hair was still stark white, but that was the only aspect of the man's body that was changed. Through Orihime's power to reverse any event, she was able to restore his body to the state is had been in before his sickness. Once a year, the two met so she could heal him again. From this, his once gaunt face and body had filled up with muscle and intensity. If anything, the man appeared to have grown younger.

As lightning clashed against the snake-blade, the doors to the massive sparring hall slid open.

"You're late, Chad." Renji muttered.

Sado Yasutora could easily be described as the older brother to a brick wall. He stands towering over his surviving companions. From intense training, his arms have taken on their blackened forms permanently, but he seems not to mind. He has the scruffy beginnings of a beard, although he keeps his hair cut short. His sleeveless Taichou robe seems strange over his massive build.

Chad nodded slightly as a response to Renji's greeting. "You want me in?"

Renji shook his head. "No, I'm good. Have a seat." His blade clashed against Ukitake's pair as he spoke. "I could be a while."

- - - - -

Ichigo walked into what he still thought of as Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's bedroom. Rukia was long-since asleep, having not even taken the time to remove her white robe.

Ichigo sat down on the side of the bed beside her, but he didn't lie down. He wasn't even the slightest bit tired, and sleeping seemed to him to be an unnecessary waste of time.

Finally, standing up again gently so as to avoid waking her, he headed down to the archives.

- - - - -

"Ichigo?"

"Yachiru." He nodded gently.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how your work was coming."

Yachiru laughed gently to herself, before picking up one of her pile of countless scrolls and handing it to him. He unfolded it with care, reading the words as though they were gold.

"So… Kuchiki Seryi. You've done good work here."

"It would help if you could tell me the story… if you don't mind." Yachiru responded. "You talked to… _him_…"

"Ikatsue."

Yachiru cringed slightly, before continuing. "Yes, _Ikatsue_, more than any of us. Really, the story is about you."

"Not just me." Ichigo corrected, but his voice still felt cold. He held up his hand, rolling his fingers in and out in swift motions. "I suppose I never really told you, but I'm sorry."

"For Kenpachi? Don't be. He would have wanted to die fighting you."

Ichigo sighed.

"If you say so."

Yachiru smiled to herself.

"You know, you certainly aren't as fun as you used to be."

Ichigo found some humor in the sentence, but all he let show was a small smile.

"I suppose you are right."

"I remember when you would have said 'I guess you're right.'"

Yachiru's impression of Ichigo's voice was uncanny, and that time, he laughed heartily.

"Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow."

- - - - -

Ichigo sat once more atop the massive mountain of Seireitei. The night is silent for hours, before a faint wind gains Ichigo's attention.

"Is someone there?"

No one answered. Instead, the ghostly wind whipped through Ichigo's white robes. He glanced around again, but no one was there.

"Show yourself." Ichigo muttered, placing a hand on the handle of Benihime. He had begun wearing Urahara's abandoned blade since the day a thousand years before.

_You entertain me, Karite Ichigo._

The voice ignored his ears, heading straight for his mind.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed coldly. The voice was spiteful, but at the same time, unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you? Why do you use that name?"

_Soon, a great evil will arise._

"What?" Ichigo asked. The scraping of a blade leaving it's sheathe echoed over the open air. He handled it awkwardly. A thousand years of peace had dulled his skills.

_Hell must have its own, Karite Ichigo. You are a Reaper. You must restore death to those who escape it._

Ichigo's eyes burst into flame as he searched for the speaker.

"I have already suffered through my duty."

_Then perhaps you should finish it. You cannot escape your fate. Hell is not bound by time. It does not wait. You __**will**__ satisfy it, either with your another's soul, or your own._

"Who?"

_You will know soon enough._

Only one name rang through Ichigo's mind. Perhaps it was a good thing he had called the meeting for the next morning. Quickly, he flickered back to Yamamoto's bedroom. For once, rest was called for.

- - - - -


	57. A Cruel Blow

XXXXVII

_**XXXXVII.**_

_**A Cruel Blow**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One_

- - - - -

_Kurosaki Ichigo wakes from his slumber. He is surprised to find himself laying on not a bed, but a floor of dirt. Above him, a cloudy sky covers wherever he might be. Then he notices a few other changes._

- - - - -

Ichigo flexes his fingers, gently tracing his untouched shoulders and arms. The scars from his battle are gone, simply wiped away, leaving behind a trail of perfect skin. Movement seems just a bit easier for him as he begins to look around for a path, or some sign of location. He is in the middle of a deep forest, presumably that of fifteenth or sixteenth district within Rukanogai. His white robe and Benihime are both untouched, although slightly sullied by the dirt. He absentmindedly brushes them off.

Then he sees the path. Choosing his route, he walks off toward it.

"You. Stop."

Two black-robed figures fall out of the sky, landing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

Both questions arrived almost in tandem.

"What squad are you from?" Ichigo answered with his own question.

"Second." Both voices again came as one.

"Why does Rukia have you out here?"

One glanced quickly at the other.

"Rukia?"

"Does he mean Taichou?"

"He couldn't have a woman's name, though."

Both turned back to Ichigo.

"You'll have to come with us. The Sotaichou will want to see someone with your reiatsu."

"I _am _the Sotaichou."

One of the men laughed. The other glared at Ichigo.

"You're missing about forty-five qualifications, kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, carrot-boy. Or didn't you notice you aren't forty?"

Ichigo finally flared his reiatsu in annoyance. Both of the men fell unconscious, and he walked on, in a random direction he hoped was toward Seireitei. Something was wrong there.

- - - - -

One of the two (still groggy) sentries knelt before the massive white chair (or throne) of the Gotei Thirteen's Sotaichou.

"Who was he?" The man asked.

"A kid. Maybe sixteen, probably less. Bright orange hair. He had a First Squad robe."

The Sotaichou smiled slightly. Quickly, he flexed his head, and the sentry couldn't help but stare. The scarred flesh creaked and snapped audibly, but the man seemed not to mind.

"Right… send for Ekirei. We have an unwelcome guest."

- - - - -

Ichigo heard the swish of robes well ahead of time. He placed a tentative hand on Benihime's handle, waiting for the figure to come into view.

"So… you are the one. Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo tightened his grip.

"Your name?"

A man stepped out from behind a tree. He wore a white robe, which hung tightly over his narrow shoulders. A blade hung gently from his waist, glistening in the gaps of sunlight that flickered between the trees. He was somewhere in his early twenties, or maybe even nineteen, at least in terms of his body's age. Ichigo could only guess as to his true age.

He had rough brown hair, which looked as though it had been set on top of his head and simply left to hang, untouched. His eyes were sparkling emeralds, but they only magnified a sort of apathetic antipathy for Ichigo.

"Does it matter? You won't survive to use it." The man taunted.

Ichigo smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Carefully, he drew his sword.

"You want to start?" The man asked.

Ichigo jumped forward, attacking with a long overhead slash. The man stopped it with his hand.

A faint trail of blood leaked between Ichigo's fingers.

_Damn it! Where's my Reiatsu?_

The boy then grabbed onto the blade of Benihime, ramming his other hand into Ichigo's chest. Ribs splintered as Ichigo was knocked back. His blade remained in the man's grasp.

"That… hurt." Ichigo muttered, rising slowly to his feet.

"You can still stand? I nearly broke your spine."

Ichigo reached up to his shoulders, pulling off his white robe, and tossing it onto a branch on a nearby tree. Then, with a quick movement, he set his feet into the stance his teacher, and his greatest foe, had taught him to use.

The other man grunted. "So… Kensei's style."

Ichigo's right eyebrow shot up.

"Kensei?"

"Muguruma Kensei, Taichou of Third Squad."

The man cocked his head sideways.

"You one of _Sensei's _old students?"

"_Sensei?"_

The man shook his head again. He blurred suddenly, and when he appeared again, Benihime pierced Ichigo's right lung from behind.

"Sorry, kid, but _Sensei _has it out for you."

Ichigo smiled out of the corner of his mouth as blood poured down his chest.

"Okiro, Benihime."

The man jumped back, his robe blurring from the gust of his motion, as a beam of blood shoot out of Ichigo's wound toward him.

Ichigo quickly reached over his shoulder, grabbing onto the handle and pulling out the blade with a quick yank.

_That's better…_ He thought to himself as the wound in his chest closed of its own accord.

"So… you really are as good as a Taichou. I thought _Sensei _was joking. I guess I owe you, then. My name is Tsukurite Ekirei."

_Plague Bringer_ something in Ichigo's mind whispered.

Ichigo turned, slashing again. Another bolt of blood flew free of the blade.

Ekirei batted it away with his bare hand, but Ichigo could sense the fluctuation in his reiatsu level.

_He's bluffing… trying to look stronger than he is without using his sword…_

"Don't try and bluff. You aren't that good."

Ekirei laughed gently under his breath, drawing his own sword.

"So… you ready for a real fight?"

Ekirei's body blurred. Ichigo spun backward, catching the blade that shot towards his back with his own sword.

"Yes." Ichigo answered, beginning again the sinister dance of death.

Blade met blade, steel rang against steel. Across the treetops of the forest, Tsukurite Ekirei and Kurosaki Ichigo fought, blurring with speed, leaving behind the sickening whistle of blades slicing through air at unnatural speeds.

Ichigo felt good. Slowly, his ability to tap into his reiatsu increased. He could remember the power he had so long ago forgotten how to wield.

Ekirei grunted as Ichigo's motion's quickened.

_This is insane. He's gone from a basic trooper's level to a Taichou… even up to me, all in just a few minutes. No one learns this fast._

Then the battle continued. Ichigo's strokes grew increasingly close to Ekirei's face, until he could feel the bursts of air on his clean-shaven chin. A beam of blood shot free, slashing a small gash through Ekirei's robe.

With a mighty push, he jumped backward, finding his footing on the highest branch of a particularly tall tree. He looked down on Ichigo, channeling his reiatsu.

"Denpan, Baikaibutsu Sendo"

Ichigo held a hand over his face as waves of the man's reiatsu produced a strong wind around him. His power gave him a brilliant emerald aura, casting an equally bright shine over the area.

Slowly, the glow focused around his blade. Then, bit by bit, the weapon began to crack. Beneath the steel, Ichigo could see… something. It came in tiny green balls, which seemed in turn to wrap over a sheet of muscle. Sickening purple liquid leaked through the cracks, and at his feet, the branches of the tree wilted. Slowly, the death spread. Soon, the tree was entirely gray. In barely the blink of an eye, he had killed it.

Slowly, he wiped down the blade with his hand.

"Are you ready to move onto another?" He asked his weapon.

Ichigo gasped as a voice spoke in the back of his mind.

_Always, master._

"Your blade…"

Ekirei smiled. "So, you have heard of me after all. I was beginning to worry."

He set his foot out into open air, finding his stance without anything between his feet and the ground.

"Well, come on."

Ichigo placed his own reiatsu beneath his feet, pushing himself at his foe. The world blurred around him, with the trees becoming a single green mass of green, and the clouds of the sky being lost in the swirling blue.

All at once, the world returned. Steel met not steel, but flesh. Yet the flesh belonged to neither man.

Benihime was lodged in the flesh of the man's sword.

"Do you see?"

Ichigo struggled to free his sword, but the flesh only moved up, devouring Benihime from within his grasp.

"This is my power." Ekirei continued. "I can never lose. Even if I die, I will always take my foe with me. This is why."

Ichigo gasped as the fleshy substance grabbed onto his hand. Then, bit by bit, the green balls spread up the mass of muscle.

"This is why they call me _Plague Bearer…_"

And Ichigo gasped in pain as the green mass did not stop at his wrist where the sickening muscle did. Instead, it spread into his skin. All across his arm and shoulder, he could feel the spores burrowing into his own flesh. Slowly but surely, they pushed their way through his muscle, ripping holes in his flesh to let themselves out. Around these tiny spores, his blood spilled, not red but a vile, artificial purple.

"This disease will kill you in three days, even if you manage to kill me."

Ichigo reached deep into his mind.

_Benihime? Benihime?_

"_You called, Ichigo?" The scarlet robed figure asked. She was startlingly beautiful, with bright blonde hair and blood red eyes._

"_I need your help." Ichigo stated coldly. "I feel like I am forcing you to do this for me. You are not my blade, and I should not have to lean on you for power, but…"_

"_Do not feel guilty." The avatar of the blade interrupted. "Long ago, before you fought Ikatsue, I made an oath with Zangetsu. I swore to him that if he were ever unable to aid you, that I would be your blade. Do not feel like you are using me. I would have it no other way."_

"_It's my fault your master is dead."_

"_It is also because of you that I have had my revenge. Now, return."_

Ichigo opened his eyes again on the battle. Still his arm burned with a maddening pain, but this time it did not worry him.

Carefully, he let his power sink into his blade. Bit by bit, the flesh that had cocooned over his arm snapped and crackled. Finally, with a mighty pull, he was free. Even as the blood trickled down his arm, he knew he had won.

"How… how did you…"

When Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet Ekirei's gaze, they shone with a bright blue light.

Ekirei smiled. "I see. Well, I do not begrudge you burning away your soul. Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. Enjoy your last days in peace."

With that, he blurred slightly, flying off into the distance.

Ichigo sighed, channeling his reiatsu into his arm. Normally, his wound would have healed. Instead, the green spores grew larger, tearing even greater holes in his flesh. He howled in pain as he slowly moved through the forest.

His white robe was left to the wolves.

- - - - -

Denpan, Baikaibutsu Sendo: Spread, Carrier of Death


	58. Headhunter's Nirvana

XXXXVIII

_**XXXXVIII.**_

_**Headhunter's Nirvana**_

_Dated: Gotei Ten Era One_

- - - - -

_Kurosaki Rukia stirs coldly in her slumber. She noticed Ichigo in the night, but thought it better than to try and talk to him. He needed to sleep. Now she pushes herself up, stunned to find him already gone. Casually, she throws on her white robe as she dashes toward the First Squad Headquarters._

- - - - -

"Well, Rukia… where is he?" Hitsaguya asked sarcastically.

Renji leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "Wasn't that a bit cold, even for you?"

Hitsaguya gave him a glare which seemed to say _I'm going to ignore that, because it was just plain stupid._

"I thought he was here." Rukia answered, still looking around as if he might be hiding behind some pillar, waiting to make an entrance.

"Well, he isn't." Hitsaguya muttered, again pointing out the obvious. Slowly, a blank chill settled over the inhabitants of the room, before Renji finally rammed his fist into a nearby wall. An easily yard by yard section crumbled, leaving a beautiful view into the world.

"That's it. Forget Kurosaki-_sama_. I'm done being screwed over by that asshole." With that, he stormed out of the room.

"Renji!" Orihime shouted, but Ishida placed a hand on her shoulder when she tried to run after him.

"Let him go. He'll come back."

Rukia fell to her knees, sobbing at that exact moment.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. Come on. Let's find him." Isshin placed a familiar hand on her shoulder.

Rukia looked up into the man's eyes.

"I… I don't really know if I even want to find him anymore."

Isshin nodded, and with a slight gust of wind he was gone.

- - - - -

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One_

- - - - -

"So, Ekirei… You're back so soon?" The cold, gruff voice asked him.

"Yes, _Sensei._" Ekirei knelt in the darkness of the massive room. The only light came from a handful of sparse, sputtering candles that struggled to survive in the unnatural cold.

"You killed him?"

"He won't survive."

Ekirei felt _Sensei's _reiatsu flare.

"He won't survive? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

This time, venom dripped from the master's voice.

"Are you sure enough to bet your life on it?"

"I infected him. No one has ever survived that."

Two more lights ignited the room. They were blood red flames, leaking out of _Sensei's _eyes.

"I told you to watch him die! Was I not clear?" The man stood, his reiatsu flaring. All the other candles went out.

"He can't survive." Ekirei muttered, backing up.

"Can't he? Can't _I_? You're blade is not the end of life. _Mine _is."

Ekirei was vaguely aware that, on the edges of his senses, he could hear a blade being drawn.

"I'll go back and…"

"_No._" The man's command was pointed and barbed. "You have already had your strike against him."

"But…"

"Don't you _understand _my words? Go!"

Ekirei turned, shame in his eyes, as he walked toward the door.

"Forgive me, _Sensei._"

When the massive stone door swung shut, the man whispered under his breath.

". . . Maybe another day, Ekirei." He lifted his left arm from the chair, listening to the crackle of the burnt flesh as his fingers moved.

"Amerikahyou."

"Yes, master?" The voice that answered was inhuman, with a rasping growl that pulsed like a dying motor.

"You kill him. Bring me the head. And if you cannot defeat him, bring him here."

"It _won't _come to that."

"We shall see."

- - - - -

Ichigo walked slowly out of a small town buried deep within the forests of Rukanogai. His right arm, his sword arm, was wrapped in bandages and now hung in a sling across his chest. He awkwardly fingered Benihime in his left hand. He was hoping Ekirei wouldn't come back. He wasn't up to another fight on that level.

Then he heard the whish of robes through the air again.

"Damn!" He muttered, flickering forward with all his speed.

Between the trees on his right side, he saw a shadow. Someone was hunting him.

He pushed off the road at an odd angle, deliberately moving into the forest on his left.

A moment later, he heard the slicing of a blade passing through the air.

He brought up Benihime awkwardly, but it was still enough to stop the sword. He didn't even manage to catch a glimpse of his foe. He was gone instantly.

"What the hell?" He muttered as a shallow scratch ran through his back. He spun, spreading his feet on the dirt floor of the forest, looking around for his enemy.

"I'm right behind you." A voice taunted. It wasn't human.

Then a slash hit his left shoulder. He felt the tendons split, and his arm went slack. Benihime fell to the ground with a rough clang.

Only then did the figure of his foe appear before him.

Out of the woods stalked a brilliant, glowing snow leopard. It almost seemed to be smiling. Across its back hung a Taichou's robe, with sleeves down its forelegs. A sword was strapped loosely to its side.

"What the…" Ichigo muttered.

"I am Amerikahyou. My master sent me to kill you. Goodbye." With that, it… no, he, cocked his head to the side, wrapping his fangs around the Zanpank-to at his side. Drawing it with another sideways motion of his head, he advanced on Ichigo.

Ichigo stumbled backward, but deep within his mind, he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly but surely, his muscles and nerves stitched themselves back together.

Amerikahyou finally attacked, but his motion surprised Ichigo. Rather than going sword first, he tackled Ichigo. The boy was left under the weight of the enormous cat as its claws tore into his chest. At the same time, Amerikahyou drew back his sword, ready to plunge it into Ichigo's throat at the slightest provocation.

Ichigo reached up with his now free left hand, wrapping his fingers around the throat of the jaguar.

What he had not counted on was the four claws that ripped through his ribcage with surprising ease. Without a spare soul to rely on, Ichigo was forced to throw the creature off of him with all his might, before struggling to his feet. His reiatsu slowly mended the wounds of his chest as he braced himself for combat.

"That is enough, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You know my name?"

The jaguar nodded.

"Follow me. I will take you to my master. Do not fall behind."

With that, he blurred off into the distance. Ichigo followed with kick after kick of his reiatsu, _Shunpo _after _Shunpo _pushing him through the forest.

- - - - -

Finally, he saw it. The massive sprawl of Seireitei.

"Where's the wall?"

Amerikahyou didn't bother turning as he skeptically asked "What wall?"

"The Death stone wall."

"There isn't enough Death stone in the world to build a wall around the fortress."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, confused, but Amerikahyou merely folded his legs beneath his slender body, taking a seat.

"I assume you know the way from here?"

"If your master is who I think he is." Ichigo answered grimly, before realizing that he had left Benihime lying in the forest grotto.

"Good. Take your sword and meet us in the Taichou's gathering. Do _not _be late."

Ichigo gasped as Amerikahyou set Benihime into his hands. A moment later, he was gone. Even Ichigo's eyes couldn't follow his movements.

- - - - -

The First Squad Headquarters was a large room, organized with twelve pillars, six down each side. At the end of the room opposite the doors sat a marble chair, almost worthy of being called a throne.

Ichigo pushed open the doors with all his might.

"… Our honored guest, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo only caught the end of the sentence. He didn't hear the words, as his mind locked in on the voice instantly.

"You!" He shouted, drawing Benihime in his left hand, even as his right hand hung slack.

Around him, twelve Taichou drew their blades.

"No!" The man sitting on the throne held up a hand, and slowly each man, woman, and creature replaced their sword. Then _he_ stood to his feet.

His red robe still looked exactly the same as it had long before. Beneath it, he still wore the massive belt, along with his white and black robes. However, unlike the last time Ichigo had laid eyes on him, he carried no swords. Ichigo did manage to spy Zantetsuken leaning against the side of the throne.

His face, however, was much different. He was no longer skeletally gaunt, but merely thin. His chin was better shaven, although still a gray color in comparison to the rest of his skin. Perhaps the greatest difference, though, was that no scar ran through his eye. Instead, his eyes were both the same inky, inhuman black balls.

"Karite Ikatsue…" Ichigo whispered.

"Put away the toy, Ichigo. You couldn't win here anyway, even with your beloved Zangetsu."

Ichigo paused for a moment, analyzing the odds. He scanned the faces of each of the Taichou around him.

_Ran' Tao… Kensei… Ekirei… Baishin… Amerikahyou…_

Then one of the faces caught his eyes. He sat, staring at the boy for a moment, as he sheathed Benihime, before his mind finally realized who it was he saw before him.

"Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto turned to face Ichigo. He was perhaps twenty years old, if not younger. He had spiked black hair, and not even the tiniest scrap of a beard was present on his chin.

"You know me?"

Ichigo paused, before shaking his head.

"So… Ikatsue. How did you come back?" He didn't bother masking the hatred in his voice.

Ichigo was vaguely aware as the Taichou gave him blank, misunderstanding stares.

Ikatsue smiled at Ichigo in a way which made his skin crawl.

"I'll talk to you in a moment… but first, I think you should see Kuchiki-sama about your wounds." Ikatsue nodded his head toward a man, perhaps thirty, leaning against one of the pillars.

"Sensei?" Ekirei asked.

Ikatsue's gaze settled on his student.

"Yes?"

"Who _is _he?"

Ikatsue let a small grin show out of the corner of his mouth as he deliberately misled his subordinates.

"He's… a remnant of another era. He's a Karite."

Then a few gasps were heard across the room.

Amerikahyou cocked his head to the side.

"He wasn't nearly as powerful as you. Are you sure, master?"

"Not all of us are equal, just as few of your peers can defeat you, Amerikahyou."

Ichigo saw Kensei's lips mouth something from the corner of his vision.

"I am not part of your damn family, Ikatsue!" Ichigo shouted, drawing Benihime again.

"Oh, so you do want to fight! Good!" Ikatsue smiled insanely, turning back towards his throne to grab Zantetsuken.

"No… No, I won't need it." He muttered as he paused halfway there. Then, with a roll of his shoulders, he removed his white and red robes. Ichigo was surprised to see that he actually wore the traditional black Shinigami robes, rather than his favored black shirt and slacks. His feet were also covered in straw sandals rather than his steel toed boots.

Having prepared himself, Ikatsue walked forward.

Ichigo let his reiatsu flow from his body, into the sword.

"Oki…"

He was interrupted by the doors behind him swinging open.

Ikatsue stopped his advance.

"Damn it, Kisuke. I'm trying to fight here."

Ichigo spun on his heels. Behind him stood a far too familiar figure. He wore a sort of silver armor over his black robes, and a tight strap with a badge was attached to his shoulder. However, these did not capture Ichigo's attention.

"Urahara…" His voice came out as a whisper.

"Ichigo, I think we will have to wait until later to fight. It would certainly unnerve some of our… _unwelcome _guests to hear your release." Ikatsue muttered, walking back to his seat. "There are some cushions in the corner if you want somewhere to sit. This could take a while." Ichigo was puzzled as he stepped to the side.

Urahara walked forward.

"Sotaichou-sama, I challenge my Taichou, Rande Tao, to a duel for the position of Twelfth Squad Taichou."

Ikatsue rolled his eyes.

"For the fortieth _fucking _time this year… Ran', what terms do you want?"

Ran' Tao stepped away from the group. She was surprisingly young and beautiful, with her hair hanging freely down her back, and her face free of glasses.

"Anything goes, but to the knockout, honey." Ran answered, and for a moment Ichigo was confused. Then he remembered that Ran was married to Ikatsue.

_What the hell does she see in him anyway?_

"Oh, come on, Ran'. Can you just kill him and get a new Fukutaichou so we won't have to put up with these _every fucking week_?" His words were directed more at Urahara than Ran.

"Where will I find someone as brilliant as Kisuke?" Ran' asked.

"I don't know… maybe in an insane asylum. Honestly, Ran… just kill him."

Ran smiled gently. "To the knockout." And with that, she rammed her fist into Urahara's face. The force of the punch picked him up and threw him across the room.

He picked himself up slowly, drawing a pair of guns from his waist.

"Right…" He pointed both weapons at Ran', firing away with a fury.

_Why aren't you all dead? __**None **__of you are alive anymore. Ikatsue killed all of you… except me… Am I dead? Is this hell?_

Benihime whispered in his ear. _"No, you aren't dead. Besides… Urahara wouldn't have gone to hell. Neither would Rande Tao… or any of these others, except perhaps Gunryo Senkusha."_

"Who?" Ichigo whispered aloud.

"_That one." _Benihime answered, and somewhere in Ichigo's mind, his eyes felt a prompting to look away from the battle. After his first instinct to resist, he allowed Benihime to guide his sight. A man stood, easily the tallest in the room. He had a single massive axe slung casually over his back, and a frazzled tuft of flaming red hair covered his scalp. He followed the battle with interest, although he did not speak as some of the others did, when a hit was landed.

Ran' slashed her still-sealed Zanpank-to through the blasts of energy that erupted from Urahara's guns as she slowly walked toward him. Urahara finally called out angrily, tossing aside his weapons and drawing a new pair. Unlike the others, these were silver.

When he pulled the triggers, no single burst of energy flew out. Instead, his attack came in the form of two long beams of reiatsu. They wrapped around Ran's hands and feet, leaving her immobilized as Urahara replaced the guns on his waist, and drew Benihime.

_Wait a second…_

"_I know, it seems impossible. I do not fully understand it myself, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I can remember being __**there**__ and having a strange child watch me from here."_

_Then how does it end?_

"_I… I do not know. It's as though my memories end with what you are watching go by now."_

Urahara walked forward, his sword ready to plunge into Ran's chest. He had no intent to kill her, but a small wound would sever enough of her pride to make her bearable.

"Now, Rande Tao-Taichou… you lose." He drew back his sword.

She smiled, blowing at him. A veil of green smoke escaped her lips, and for a moment, Urahara choked, before falling to the ground unconscious. Ran casually removed her arms from the restraints, before grabbing both silver weapons from Urahara's body and sliding them inside her robe.

"No, Kisuke. _You _lose."

Ikatsue grumbled. "_Again_."

Ran' turned to face her husband.

"It's your rule. If he wants to abuse it, you should close the loophole."

Ikatsue placed a finger on his right temple, leaning on the right arm of his throne.

"The whole point of the rule is that you would choose to fight to the death. That way, if they are worthy of the position, I don't have to find a new position for you, and if they aren't then their overconfidence has been removed from the organization. But you insist on sparing his raving idiocy time and time again. Next time he comes in, either you kill him, or I will."

Ran sighed.

"I will explain your position to him." She muttered, picking up his unconscious body with little apparent effort.

Ikatsue smiled. "Good. Now then, the meeting is dismissed."

The Taichou all blurred as one, before simply disappearing.

- - - - -

Ichigo and Ikatsue were left alone in the large room.

"Now, Kurosaki… I suppose you will want an explanation."

"I'd prefer your head on a silver platter." Ichigo muttered.

"Why? I'd just grow it back." Ikatsue taunted. "Now then… how long did you manage to survive after you killed me?"

Ichigo grunted.

"Come, now. I understand we've had bad blood between us, but that's the way it's always been amongst the Karite. You and me, me and Seryi, Seryi and Zangetsu…"

"I am not a _fucking _Karite."

"True," Ikatsue noted. "But you were once. Before you became weak, and afraid of power. Now, you had an excellent plan. I have to applaud you for unlocking your Kinkai without my aid. Though I have to ask… if Zangetsu knew all along, why didn't you kill me earlier?" To Ichigo, he seemed completely insane. His voice changed from the cruel killer that he really was to a sort of disturbing interest and back. It was as though he were a small child who discovered something he couldn't understand.

Ichigo grunted again, denying Ikatsue his answer.

"Whatever. I'll just ask him. Now, your plan was perfect, right up until you threw away your Zanpank-to. You see, because I had no surviving heir, I remained the Spirit King, even in hell. As such, I received the swords."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Aren't all evil masterminds allowed to monologue?" Ikatsue laughed at his own joke, but Ichigo failed to see the humor. "No, it's because it simply doesn't matter how much you know. I have all seven swords now. You literally cannot win. Even if you turned all twelve of them… true Taichou, not like Yamamoto's scum… even if you convinced each of them that I was evil, you still wouldn't win. So I will tell you. This is Urakata's ultimate power. It's Kinkai. I can manipulate the flow of time. In this case, I brought you, along with your sword, back to my prime era."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, quite simply, because I want your soul. Not now, though. Not for a while. I thought I might even make a game of it. We'll see how long you can last in my world."

"Why?"

Ikatsue smiled. "There was an old story about Zantetsuken." Ikatsue began. "The records say that he discovered a way to be truly immortal. To permanently bind a soul to a body, so that it would never move on in the circle of reincarnation. That is what I need you for. True immortality. Not the pseudo-immortality that you and I had so long ago… or rather, so long from now, but true immortality that does not require other souls."

Ichigo did not gasp, or find surprise in Ikatsue's words. Rather, his eyes only narrowed. Now he understood.

"So…" Ikatsue continued. "I founded the Gotei Thirteen. Don't be fooled. I could care less about protecting the humans from hollows. No, the only reason I made up that story was to attract people from far and wide. Because people bring souls."


	59. A Fate Sealed

XXXXIX

_**XXXXIX.**_

_**A Fate Sealed**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One_

- - - - -

_Ichigo pushes open the doors of the gathering room. His world is simply shattered by what has taken place in the past few hours. Now, he has no idea what to do, or to think. To him, it seems that he has wasted the past thousand years of his own life._

- - - - -

"Hey, Ichigo."

The ex-Sotaichou shot a quick glance to the side. Ekirei was leaning against a wall, waiting for him.

"Yes?" Ichigo muttered with a bored, half-hateful monotone.

"You should come with me. I'll fix up your arm."

Ichigo paused, before nodding.

"All right." An awkward silence settled over the two as they began walking.

Finally, a question arose in Ichigo's mind.

"What happened with Urahara and Ran' there?"

"Oh, she used a poison or something. She usually weasels out of killing him."

"No, I mean… why did they just randomly start fighting?"

Ekirei shot Ichigo a strange, puzzled look before muttering "Ah, that's right. You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No."

"Well, Ikatsue-sama has made a system for the Shinigami. Admittedly, it can sometimes be a very cruel system, but it keeps the men in line. In short, if you _**can**_ kill someone, and you want to, go ahead."

"That's definitely something he'd think of. Just let the Taichou go off on insane killing sprees."

"Well, there is a cost."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? There's a cost. Literally. If you kill someone else's Fukutaichou, it's half your yearly paycheck. The lower seats are cheaper, though."

"He lets you kill people _for money_?"

"Well, most of us don't. Occasionally Baishin or Gunryo will just go off and kill somebody, but the rest of us have a tendency to leave each other alone. No, mostly the point of the rule is for people moving _up _in rank. See, Urahara and Rande-chan were out in the real world one day… or so I've been told. Anyway, they were fighting a Vasto Lorde. Ran' was knocked down and the hollow was about to kill her. Urahara killed it from behind. Then he got it in his head that he was stronger than Rande-chan. Now he comes in every week and challenges her. She's too friendly to kill him, but I'm getting kinda worried for him. Pretty soon, someone else will kill him. On the other hand, he is pretty much insane. He insists that some day, people will use guns instead of swords as weapons." Ekirei was laughing even as he told that bit of the story. "Can you believe that?"

Ichigo smiled, knowing that Urahara was right.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. You know how _Sensei _is, don't you?"

Ichigo nodded coldly. "Too well."

"Well, tonight there's gonna be a… festival or something over at Shigekuni's place. You should come with us. I'll introduce you to the other Taichou."

Ichigo nodded. He would need to know who he could get on his side.

"So, why do we need to go all the way back to your Squad headquarters to fix my arm?"

"Well, I need my Zanpank-to."

Ichigo looked at his companion's waist.

"You don't keep it on you?"

"No, I'm Third Squad."

Ichigo stared at him again.

"Oh, you probably don't know about that either. All right, here's how this works. First squad is the 'elites'. They're expected to be at least Fukutaichou-level in all four forms of Shinigami combat – Zanpank-to, hand-to-hand, movement arts, and Kidou. There are… maybe twenty or thirty of them, total. You never see them around either. Sensei takes them into the squad, and then I guess he hides them away to train or something. Got that so far?"

Ichigo nodded.

"All right. After that, you have the different squads split up according to specialty. There are three 'tiers' of Squads, with the exception of Eleventh and First."

Ichigo found himself missing out on some of the conversation as he paused to stare at the sky. Neither the massive crucifixion stand, nor the tower of solitude occupied the skyline of Seireitei.

"Hey, pay attention."

"Oh… sorry." Ichigo muttered, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"Right. Now, second through fifth are the first tier. Basically, they're the best at what they do. For example, Second Squad are movement art specialists. You fought Amerikahyou?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd you think of his Shunpo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "That was shunpo?"

"Yeah. He's the best. He's even faster than _Sensei. _I've seen him flash step through a stone wall and not hurt himself. He's amazing. Probably the strongest Taichou. However, Sixth and Tenth are also movement art specialists. Because their Taichou aren't as good as Amerikahyou, they can't be in the first tier squads. Still with me?"

"So… If Second, Sixth, and Tenth are movement, does that make Third, Seventh and Eleventh Zanpank-to?"

"Well, you're on the right track, but no. See, that's where it can get a little confusing. Third and Seventh are hand-to-hand specialists. So is Thirteenth. Remember when I told you that Eleventh was an exception? I'll get to that later. Anyway, that's why I don't carry my sword normally. I'm just as good, if not better, with my bare hands."

"I see… then why'd you use your sword against me?"

"_Sensei _didn't tell me I was supposed to test your abilities. He just said to go find a kid in the woods and kill him. Because of my release, I don't necessarily have to sit there and land a killing blow. I can just infect you and leave."

"All right." Ichigo muttered. "Then, what about the other squads."

"Well, Fourth, Eighth, and Twelfth are Kido specialists."

"That's Ran' Tao, right?"

"She's twelfth. That's the thing, though. She's way more dangerous than Kikin because of her gadgets, but because her Kido isn't as good, she's in a lower Squad."

"Kikin?"

"Sort of short, skinny kid. About my age. You'll meet him later. He's Fourth Squad Taichou."

"Oh."

"Now, here's where it gets weird. Fifth, Ninth, and Eleventh are the Zanpank-to specialists."

"Who?"

"Fifth is Shigekuni…"

_Yamamoto… _

"Ninth is Baishin…"

_Baishin… I hope he hasn't bonded with his sword yet. That was a hard fight all those years ago…_

"And Eleventh is Gunryo. He's a real nutcase, so I'd stay clear if I were you. He loves to fight, and drink, and that's it. Occasionally, he does both at the same time. That's where it gets really scary."

Ekirei stopped in front of a large building. It was a beautiful building, which looked much better new than it did old. The long, pagoda-like balconies swung out in spiraling arcs toward the top.

"Well, we can go inside, or we can get up the fast way."

"The fast way?" Ichigo asked.

Ekirei jumped. Casually, he landed on the roof at the top of the building. Ichigo followed, but had to take a second jump halfway up.

"You aren't used to jumping that high?"

"I haven't fought in a long time… well, apart from just now."

Ekirei nodded, opening a window and gesturing for Ichigo to enter.

The room was decorated with ornate scrolls, plants, and statues. A large, round fireplace took up one wall. Two couches were situated opposite a large wooden desk. Ekirei sat down behind it, throwing his legs up on the top of his desk.

"Right… grab my sword for me. He's in the room over there." Ekirei gestured with his head to a door in the corner of the room.

Ichigo followed Ekirei's directions, and found himself standing in a large room, covered from wall to wall in books. Hanging from one wall was an ornate sword rack, with at least seventeen swords on it.

"Which one?" Ichigo shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ekirei asked.

Ichigo quickly scanned each blade. Then he saw that amongst the numerous black and white sheathes, one was a sort of forest green cover, and encrusted with gold trim and small emeralds.

Carefully, he picked it up. As he walked into the other room, he slid his fingers over its handle. With a smooth motion, he drew it, despite using his off hand.

"It isn't properly balanced. The blade is too heavy."

Ekirei smiled. "That's because you would use it like a normal sword. It isn't meant to be held upright."

"That's how you used it in our fight." Ichigo muttered.

"I… wasn't really taking you seriously. When _Sensei _said that you were as strong as him, I didn't really believe him. Sorry…"

Ichigo laughed softly. "I don't care. You don't need to apologize."

Ekirei took the blade from Ichigo's hands.

"Now, you do know how to regenerate, right?"

"Um… I never really learned how. After I trained with… _him_," Ichigo spat the word with hatred. ", I could just do it. I never learned how to force it."

"Oh, that's easy. Do you know how to make your reiatsu solid?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Ekirei explained. "It's just like that, only instead of doing it in a random spot, you aim for the end of your arm. Now, this is gonna hurt like shit, but if we don't do it, you'll die."

"Go."

Ekirei swing his katana in a wide arc, cleaving straight through Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly before his arm began to grow back.

"Wow… You didn't even groan. How'd you manage that?" Ekirei asked.

"Long story." Ichigo answered, declining to elaborate on exactly what he had done to become a Karite in the first place.

"We would all love to hear it eventually." A strangely familiar voice called from the window.

Ichigo spun as Ekirei rose to his feet.

"Shigekuni! What are you doing here?" Ekirei asked. "I thought we were all going to your place."

"I know. But for now, I have been instructed to take Kurosaki-_sama_ to Karite-sama's squad headquarters."

Ichigo flexed his freshly regenerated arm, noticing that he was now missing one sleeve of his Shinigami robes.

"It doesn't matter." Ekirei muttered. "Just go. If _Sensei _gets impatient…"

Ichigo nodded.

"I know the way, Yamamoto-sama."

"Why do you call me that?" Yamamoto asked as he stared pointedly at Ichigo.

"Oh, uh… force of habit. I used to know an old man named Yamamoto, and…"

"Whatever." Ekirei interrupted. "Go. Oh, and don't forget about later…"

Ichigo flickered off into the distance as the sun reached its midday peak.

- - - - -

"Ichigo." Ikatsue muttered. He knelt on one side of a low wooden table, on a small pillow. He held a pair of stark white chopsticks, and a feast of chicken, rice, and steaming vegetables lay on the table. "Join me for lunch, please."

Ichigo sat, albeit grudgingly. He didn't know why he did it; he didn't care about offending Ikatsue, and he would probably have gotten some satisfaction from refusing the man's offer. As much as he could be called a 'man'. Demon was a better word.

"What do you want this time?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you a little bit. We haven't talked in a thousand years, and I wanted to get a chance to catch up."

"You're certainly more insane. What do you think we have to talk about?" Ichigo muttered, with certain hatred in his voice.

"Insane? Do you really think I'm crazy?"

"No. I know it."

Ikatsue laughed heartily, and for the first time, his laughter sounded natural to Ichigo.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. There's always something to talk about." Ikatsue took a small sip of some drink which fumed and smoked as though it were fire instead of liquid. "No, I wanted to know, mostly out of my own curiosity, what you did with my organization."

Ichigo shook his head, slowly getting up to leave.

"No, Ichigo." Ikatsue' voice shot from his false friendly tone to a stern command in a single instant.

Ichigo turned slowly.

"What purpose is there for me to be here? If you're so sure about the fact that you're invincible, why do you insist on talking to me? I'd rather spend my time making friends with the people who aren't going to kill me and rip out my soul."

Ikatsue placed a hand on his forehead as he shook his head from side to side.

"Did you marry the Kuchiki girl?"

Ichigo paused as his hand touched the door.

"Yes."

Ikatsue smiled.

"I imagine they think of you as some sort of god for beating me."

"Only because I didn't show them I was human."

Ikatsue smiled behind Ichigo's back. It was the smile of a shark that had just seen a school of fish.

"And now you know what it's like to be me. To be alone."

"I am not the same as you."

Ikatsue smiled. "No, you aren't. But some day you will be. I remember, back when I first became Karite. All I could think of was stopping the War of the Great Houses, because in my mind, the Four rulers were evil and needed to be killed. And then, after I killed them, I changed heaven to be more honorable and to prevent what had happened from happening again…"

Ichigo almost jumped when Ikatsue placed a hand on his shoulder. It made his skin crawl.

"No…" He whispered. "You aren't me. But some day, you will be worse."


	60. Remember Forever

XXXXX

_**XXXXX.**_

_**Remember Forever**_

_Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One_

- - - - -

_Ichigo's footsteps rattle on through the open midday air. Around him, thousands of innocents walk and talk around each other as though nothing were happening. In truth, nothing is, but Ichigo senses the cataclysm coming, like a storm cloud on the distant horizon._

- - - - -

"Hey, kid." A deep, rambling voice asked him from behind.

Ichigo turned to face the man who addressed him.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked. Baishin stood, looming over him. Ichigo had a slight fear in his heart from this man. Despite having conquered him years before, that fact that the man could destroy his own soul to bond himself with his Zanpank-to… it was unthinkable.

"Amerikahyou wants to talk to you."

"Then why doesn't he come himself?"

Baishin laughed a full hearty laugh.

"I like you, kid. But here's a hint: there are two people in the Gotei you just don't mess with. Amerikahyou and Gunryo."

"What about Ikatsue?"

"Are you kiddin'? He's practically one of the guys. Every once in a while he'll take us all to a bar or a party some place in the real world, and we'll have a riot. Just last week we went to China. There was some sorta battle between some kingdoms or something, I don't know. All I remember was that there was this one guy, name of Lu Bu. He was a monster if I ever seen one. He nearly beat Gunryo in a swordfight."

Ichigo nodded, trying to ignore Baishin and his crazy rambling. He had learned long ago, in high school, of the three ancient Chinese kingdoms, and of the legendary warrior Lu Bu, who killed a thousand men before he was finally killed, by the combined effort of no fewer than seven generals.

_Now I know who killed him._

"Where's Amerikahyou?"

"Probably at his offices. Next door to First Squad, since Ikatsue likes to keep him close by."

"Thank you, Baishin."

Ichigo moved to walk past him when the muscled Taichou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How'd you know my name?"

"We met, a long time ago. I doubt you'd remember."

As Ichigo flickered away, a voice rang out inside his head.

"_I hate to say this, Ichigo, but he's right."_

_Who?_

"_**Him**__. __**He **__was right. You're starting to think like __**he**__ does, bending your words so they're true, but don't give the whole story."_

Ichigo ignored Benihime's scolding voice as his feet found themselves in front of the Second Squad headquarters. Unlike Ekirei's beautiful tower, second squad consisted almost entirely of a small round… Ichigo could only describe it as a yurt. He could sense, far below the surface of the ground, however, at least a dozen Shinigami going about their duties.

He placed a hand on the door when a voice addressed him from behind.

"Good. You came."

Ichigo turned. Amerikahyou sat, his yellow eyes fixed coldly on Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, leaning back against the building. "And?"

"I wanted to warn you. Stay away from the master."

"I hardly pose a threat to him." Ichigo muttered, swallowing his pride.

"I say this for your sake. Not his."

Ichigo cocked his head at the creature before him.

"Why tell me this?"

"I feel… something of him in you. As though you were… his son. I could not stand to see you fight, but if you did, I would side with him."

Ichigo was unnerved by the giant cat's words. Then a single question rose to his mind.

"Are you… human?"

Amerikahyou laughed. It was a strange noise, coming from the voice of so great a beast.

"Somewhere inside, yes. But I find it such a restrictive form. A jaguar is such a more flexible creature than a man."

"Jaguars are white?"

"There is no animal on Earth or in Heaven quite like me." Amerikahyou answered, and his voice returned to its natural cold state. "Perhaps that is for the better. I wish you luck in your time here, Kurosaki Ichigo." As Ichigo began to walk away, Amerikahyou left him with one parting remark.

"Are you related to _him_?"

"Ikatsue?"

Amerikahyou grunted. "Unlike some fools, the master does not scare me. No, I mean the legendary one."

Ichigo shook his head, ignoring Amerikahyou's strange question. He was sure that deep down there was some purpose behind it, but he lacked the motivation to search for it.

- - - - -

"So, Sensei, tell me who he really is." Ekirei pleaded as Ikatsue handed him a small cup of steaming Sake.

"Maybe later. You should try and find out for yourself." The man answered. "Amerikahyou probably already knows."

"Amerikahyou has the distinct advantage of a hundred trained ninjas to gather information for him." Ekirei responded sarcastically. "Whatever. I'm gonna go take the kid to Yamamoto's party. You comin'?"

"No." Ikatsue answered. "I've got business with Ran'."

"Fine, chicken out."

"Are you gonna go to the real world again?" Ikatsue asked, with a slight condescendence in his voice.

"Not after last time. I have to say, it was funny when a human beat you in a sword fight."

"How the hell was I supposed to know he had Excalibur?" Ikatsue answered. "My shoulders still hurt."

"Are you sure it was only a flesh wound?" Ekirei taunted.

Ikatsue smiled, sitting down. "You're dismissed."

- - - - -

"So, Ichigo… you ready?"

Ichigo was caught off guard when Ekirei appeared literally out of thin air before him.

"What the…?"

"Huh? Did I catch you with your pants down or something?"

"How do you…?"

Ekirei laughed. "You've got a lot to learn, Ichigo. Whenever you're inside Seireitei, you keep your senses open for reiatsu. _Always_."

Ichigo nodded.

"Not now, though. We're leaving anyway." Ekirei turned. "Follow me."

With a casual kick, he flew off into the sky.

Ichigo followed. The pair traveled through the mid-afternoon sky for some time, before landing in what Ichigo viewed as the most barren Hellish landscape he could possible imagine. For miles around a single mansion, all life was burnt to a crisp, with only feeble ashes as testaments to the smaller plants. Ekirei walked up to the gate of a massive wall, and rammed his fist into it a single time. A resounding gong-noise echoed through the grounds.

"Yeah?" A guard asked from the top of the wall.

Ekirei stared at him for a moment. Then the gate opened. Behind it, Yamamoto stood amidst a flourishing garden, quite the opposite of the life around his wall.

"Good. You have come."

"Well, come on Ichigo."  
"Where are we going?"

"Earth." Ekirei answered.

"Then why go through the ordeal of telling Ikatsue…" Ichigo smiled as he realized exactly why Ekirei had made the point of the party being at Yamamoto's mansion.

"Get the picture?" Ekirei asked after Ichigo's voice had droned off.

Then he walked inside the building.

- - - - -

_Dated: Gotei Ten Era One_

- - - - -

Rukia sat on what was (unbeknownst to her) the sole surviving remnant of Ikatsue's era as Sotaichou. The massive stone throne that sat at the head of First Squad's gathering hall was cold, uncomfortable, and something which she altogether wished Ichigo could deal with, if for nothing else than to have him back.

"Are you sure he is not in Seireitei?"

The Quincy before her nodded. "Positive, Sotaichou-sama. We have also ruled out First through Fiftieth Sectors of Rukanogai."

She slammed a fist into the stone chair.

"Damn it…" Then she glanced down at the man before her. "Oh. You're dismissed."

He nodded, rose, and walked away.

"You know yet, Renji?"

He shook his head. "If they've actually checked all of those sectors, then he isn't in Heaven at all. What about Isshin?"

"Not a word…"

The doors of the hall burst open again.

"Rukia."

"Yes, Yachiru?"

"We… we…"

"What? You what?"

Yachiru ran up to Rukia, placing a scroll in her lap before collapsing on the ground.

Kurosaki Rukia opened it carefully.

_Dearest Kurosaki-chan:_

_I regret to inform you that your beloved husband will be delayed in his return home… if he is to return at all. He and I have unfinished business, brought straight from the bowels of hell._

_Time itself is no restriction for us, but it will certainly come into play if you desire to save him from me. You are already two thousand years late._

_- The Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen –_

"Yachiru… What does this mean?"

Yachiru sighed. "Two thousand years ago was 1154 AD."

"And?"

"The Sotaichou was…" Yachiru lowered her gaze, and Rukia immediately knew the end of the sentence. Slowly, her eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted.

"What?!" Renji shouted from his spot a few feet away.

"He… I don't understand…" Yachiru shook her head. "This shouldn't be possible. Even from what Ichigo told me for my records about _his _powers and the Seven Zanpank-to… this isn't possible."

"It doesn't matter if it's possible!" Renji shouted. "It's happened! And we aren't going to stand by and let Ichigo fight on his own again!"

Yachiru nodded. "All right. Come with me."

- - - - -

The Gotei Libraries were a winding labyrinth buried deep beneath the Hill of Crucifixions. Renji followed the pink-haired Taichou past row after row of dust covered scrolls and leather-bound tomes. Finally, they reached a massive steel door.

Yachiru focused her reiatsu, before carefully rubbing her fingers on three distinct spots. The metal turned to liquid against her fingers, and opened for them.

Behind it sat a single room. Its walls were decorated with glass cases. Each held an individual book or scroll.

Yachiru knew exactly where she was going, walking to the left wall, and opening a case near the ceiling. Carefully lifting the book, she dusted it off and turned around, setting it on a simple wooden reading table. With a snap of her fingers, overhead lights illuminated the area.

"What is this?"

"Sendo Hanxi's Research. He was one of the old lords, from before the Great Houses era, and a genius. Now… let's see here." She scanned page after page, and with gentle fingers, flipped through the dusty parchment.

"Ah! Here it is!" Her finger traced along line after line of some dead or forgotten language that Renji didn't care to interpret. Finally, she smiled.

"So that's how he did it…"

"What?"

"Renji, we're going to Hell."

- - - - -

"Explain this to me again…" Renji muttered as he, Yachiru, and Hitsaguya stood before the massive stone arches of Hell itself.

"There are a finite number of souls in the universe. No new souls are ever created." Yachiru explained.

"Everyone knows that." Hitsaguya muttered.

"All right. Now, the old threat of the Quincy was that since they destroyed souls, they could remove the balance between worlds." Yachiru continued.

"We killed all the Quincy." Hitsaguya answered. "What's the point?"

"What about Hell? Do souls escape from Hell?"

Renji and Hitsaguya's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Yachiru smiled. "Now, pay attention. From what Ichigo told me, the only way to actually destroy a soul is to strike it with the Kinkai of Zantetsuken. Otherwise, it will simply dissolve and reform at a later time. This is what happens when a Quincy kills anything. However, Hell is unique. The keepers of Hell, the Demon-Shinigami, torture souls until their sins are purified. Then they are set free."

"So Ikatsue escaped because he was tortured heavily?"

"That's how he got out when Yamamoto killed him two thousand years ago. However, this time he should not have escaped. There are seven levels to Hell. The seventh is inescapable."

"But then how…" Renji began.

"He cheated. He took another soul and replaced it for his own. Then he escaped."

"All right. What difference does that make to how we get to Ichigo?" Hitsaguya asked.

"Damn it, hold on. I'm trying to explain. When he escaped Hell, I imagine he was surprised to find himself back in his own era as Sotaichou. Hell is not bound by time. Instead of seconds, time in Hell is measured in sins. That's how you know how souls are freed. So when he escaped, he was back in his time, left with all seven of the Perfect Zanpank-to. That's how we'll get there too."

"How do we make Hell put us out at the right time?"

"We fight the Demon-Shinigami."

- - - - -


	61. Bridge on the River Styx

XXXXXI

_**XXXXXI.**_

_**Bridge on the River Styx**_

- - - - -

_Rukia gasps as a wave of heat washes over her. Then, with a powerful kick, she leaps through the massive stone doors. Around her, the ground is brimstone, and the sky is red. Black clouds hang ominously in the distance, and although they give no water, black lightning falls from their evil shapes._

_Renji and Yachiru land silently on either side of her. Around them, a sickening, grinding noise sounds, and each of their hands fly to their swords._

- - - - -

"Already?" Renji asked.

Then, out of the red sky, a dozen figures fell. At first, they seemed to be disembodied heads.

Then, a moment later, Yachiru laughed. In front of here were two monstrously tall Shinigami, both wearing red robes, which seemed remarkably similar to the only other red robe they had the misfortune of seeing.

"You think he's…" Renji began.

"That's the secret." Yachiru's smiled was insanely wide as she drew her sword preemptively. It proved to be the right move, as barely a second later, the ring of steel on steel sounded across the plains of brimstone.

"Heaven dwellers." The man holding the sword muttered. He had solid black eyes, with no whites, or discernable pupils. A man beside him spat at their feet, drawing his own weapon.

"Well, Heaven dwellers… go home. You have no place here."

Rukia stepped forward slowly.

"I am the Sotaichou of the Gotei…"

Yachiru placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"No, Rukia." She then turned her attention to the men in front of them. "We seek the King."

A moment of awkward silence hung in the air before the men started laughing.

"You are looking for the King of Demons? I'll tell you what… You go home, and if he wants to talk to you, he'll visit you on your own terms." The man responded sarcastically.

Yachiru blurred for a moment, before cutting him in half with a single clean slice. Then she slowly wiped her sword clean on her black robes, and sheathed it again.

"I will tell you again, we seek the King."

The other man glanced down at his companion's corpse, before nodding. "Follow me."

- - - - -

"What is that?" Rukia asked, pointing onto the horizon. A massive shiny spire rose out of the filthy haze of the heat. "A mirage?"

"There are no mirages in Hell. There are no illusions." Yachiru placed a hand on the handle of her Zanpank-to. "No. That is Dis. The City of the Damned."

"How do you know all this?" Renji asked.

"Urahara wrote a book." Yachiru paused. "Ah, yes. There he is." And she pointed at a figure off in the distance of the haze. Kisuke Urahara stood in his white Taichou's robe, recording notes in a small book.

"Urahara!" Rukia began to run toward him.

"No. Stop." Yachiru muttered. "He will be as a ghost to you, and you will be entirely invisible to him. Because we entered from different times from Seireitei, we cannot interact. On our return trip, we might be able to speak to him."

"If we ever make it that far…" Renji muttered.

"What's wrong with you, Renji?" Rukia asked. "We have a guide…" Her sentence died as she realized she was gesturing to empty space.

"He abandoned us…" Renji muttered. "Perfect."

"He is a demon, after all." Yachiru shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We're going to Dis anyway." With that, she set off.

"So, tell us, Yachiru. What exactly are we doing?"

Yachiru sighed. "We're in for some hard work. We'll have to convince one of the Demon Princes to give us an audience with the reigning King…"

"We have to fight Ikatsue?"

Yachiru shook her head. "Not quite… the King of Hell is different than the Spirit King. Don't expect him to be much easier, though. Did Ichigo…" Yachiru paused uncomfortably. "…explain to you the concept of the Karite's immortality?"

"No…" Rukia answered hesitantly. Renji merely shrugged.

"Well… Do you know the difference between a spirit and a soul?"

"There's a difference?"

Yachiru nodded as her feet let her down the road to Dis.

"Yes. A spirit is the equivalent of your body for us, the dead. A soul, however…" Yachiru stopped where she stood, and took a small breath of air. Then, with great resolve, she rammed her hand into her own chest.

"Yachiru?"

"Yachiru!"

Yachiru shook her head as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I'm… fine…" She moaned under her breath as she pulled out her heart. It struggled to beat in her palm before she ripped it open. Out of the fleshy-pockets she pulled a marble-sized pink ball.

"This is a soul." She whispered, before hastily tucking it away in her heart and placing it back into the vicious cavity of her chest. Blood leaked down her stomach as she stitched the wound together with her kidou abilities.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked.

"It was something an evil man discovered long ago…"

"Get on with it." Renji muttered.

Yachiru shot him a glare before continuing. "When a person dies, their soul departs from their body, or spirit, and a new body or spirit forms around it. However, it is possible to steal someone else's soul. That's what _he_ did. That's why we couldn't kill him. Each time he died, one of his captive souls escaped, but he was reborn as his own body healed itself."

"So if we kill him enough times…"

"He had over a thousand." Yachiru muttered. "We wouldn't last. The King of Hell, however, should be within our range… hopefully."

"That's a big _should be_, Yachiru. Are you sure this was a good idea?" Renji muttered.

"Do you want to rescue Ichigo?" Yachiru asked, exasperation leaking out of her voice.

"Why bother? He can fend for himself. He did before."

That sent Rukia over the edge. She felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"Fine, Renji…" She whispered, for lack of the voice to shout. "Go home, then."

"Rukia, I…"

"Go home!" She screamed. "And hope I don't bring him back, for your sake!"

Renji was speechless. He stared at her for a moment, before turning to leave.

Yachiru ignored him, wrapping her arm over Rukia's shoulders.

"Relax, Rukia…"

He never heard her response, and the hellish landscape blurred past him as he made his way back to the gates of Hell.

- - - - -

Ichigo sat back against a massive tree. The group of Taichou was gathered together, watching a battle. The tall, flaming red-haired Taichou he knew only as Gunryo reveled in the bloodshed. His Zanpank-to, an enormous spear, tore through man after man as he waded through the bodies.

"Want a drink?" Ekirei asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo answered.

"All right. Mind if I…" Ekirei gestured at the ground beside Ichigo. The ex-Sotaichou shrugged, and Ekirei took a seat.

"All right. Now pay attention, Ichigo. I understand you already know Baishin?"

"Old… acquaintances." Ichigo muttered.

"Whatever you say. All right. That's Gunryo. We usually just call him War, though."

Ichigo smiled. It was a fitting name.

"That's Rande'. I know she's nice, but stay away from her. She's _sensei'_s wife."

"I'm married." Ichigo muttered.

"Well that makes things easier. All right. The kid over there is Kikin." Ekirei motioned to a boy who stood, staring at the battlefield. He was impossibly thin, to the point of being emaciated. His white robe hung over his loose frame like it was on a coat hanger.

"Hey, Kikin!"

"Yes?" He asked, and Ichigo could have sworn he heard a hiss at the end of the word.

"Come here."

The boy nodded, walking toward the pair. He was shorter than the other Taichou, and appeared to be perhaps fifteen.

"What is it?"

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Sensei already introduced him." Kikin stated coldly.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo responded with equal enthusiasm.

Ekirei rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, Kikin. Ichigo, I'm gonna go have a word with Yamamoto."

"What about?"

Ekirei hesitated. "Some Gotei business."

Ichigo nodded, knowing fully that Ekirei was lying to his face. He had long since figured out what was happening. The question was how he could make sure Ikatsue died.

- - - - -

Rukia and Yachiru walked slowly into Dis. Around them, metal creaked and groaned under supernatural stress as hundreds of black steel buildings threatened to engulf them from all sides.

Around them, halfway-human creatures limped in blind stupors from building to building, occasionally crying out in unrepressed pain.

"You two! Who are you?"

Rukia turned slowly, her hand sliding to her sword.

"Emissaries of the Gotei Ten."

The man laughed.  
"Well, well… Heaven Shinigami." He rolled up his sleeves.

A single bolt of black lightning fell from the sky, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

"Forgive me for that, my ladies. Tell me, what brings you to Dis?"

Yachiru turned slowly, staring at the man.

"Kaname Tosen…"

"At your service." He bowed at the waist, his red robes hanging loosely over his body.

"So, you became a Demon Shinigami?"

"There is no better way to dispense true justice." Tosen explained. His eyes were no longer blind, and blood red pupils stared at the pair.

"Tell me… did you manage to find victory?"

"That's why we are here." Rukia answered.

Tosen smiled. "Always persistent. I applaud you. However, I am afraid I can do little to aid you in your quest. You see, I have not had long to learn the ways of this place. My influence is limited."

"Well what about Aizen?" Rukia asked, but Yachiru shook her head.

"Rukia, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"What? Do you think he won't help us?"

"Rukia-sama, Aizen had been destroyed. You know of the Kinkai possessed by the seven…"

"Yes, yes."

"Forgive me. In any case, Ikatsue's favored blade is named Zantetsuken. The scythe of the Reaper. Its Kinkai can destroy a soul. Permanently."

"You mean…"

"Aizen is no longer any more than a memory. He will never be born again."

Tosen nodded. "He knew the risks going into that battle, and though I feel sorry for him, it is the way the world is, and I lack the power to change it."

Rukia looked around the city again.

"All right, Yachiru. How do we talk to the King of Hell?"

Tosen's eyes shot wide.

"Why do you…?"

"We have to. Trust us."

Tosen sighed. "You have a long road ahead of you. You will need to garner favor amongst the nobles and princes of Greater Dis."

Rukia nodded. "Where do we start?"

"You must gather enough money to pay the ferryman for a ride."

"A ride?"

"Across the River Styx. It is a stream of molten Death stone a mile wide. You cannot jump or fly across, and he controls the only boat."

"And how do we get money?"

"The currency of Dis is human souls."

Rukia's eyes shot wide, but Yachiru merely sighed.

"All right. Where do we begin?"

Tosen looked around for a moment, before guiding the pair toward a narrow alley between two buildings.

"Listen closely: unlike in Seireitei, _everyone _here knows how the theft of a soul works. While for the most part, the Demon-Shinigami are evil, there are those who could understand your motives. Now, the crossing costs one soul per person…"

"Tosen?"

"Yes?" He glanced up at Rukia.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because you are struggling for justice in the world. I will give my life to help you succeed."

Rukia nodded. "Good. Now, where will we find two souls."

Tosen looked up at the massive archway that led into Dis.

"The first of the Demon Princes resides in that archway. I will take you there."

"Who are the Demon-Princes?"

"You could think of them as the Taichou of the Demon-Shinigami." He explained before giving the ground a hard kick and flying into the air.

Rukia and Yachiru followed after him quickly, preparing to break the thousand years of peace Ichigo had earned them.

- - - - -


	62. Heir to the Scythe

XXXXXII

_**XXXXXII.**_

_**Heir to the Scythe**_

- - - - -

_Tosen lands with a dull click atop the massive archway that guards the entrance to Dis. Only a moment later, his companions arrive._

- - - - -

"I must warn you; this will not be easy for you."

Yachiru smiled. "You don't give us credit, Tosen." And with that, she walked up to the small doorway at the base of a spire rising from the archway. With a single kick, it flew open.

"After you."

Rukia entered first, and for a moment, the gloomy darkness of the room, combined with the smoke from the destruction of the door, obscured her vision. Finally, she saw the man she sought.

From behind, he had stark blue hair and pale white skin. His arms were frail and his hands bony. He wore a solid black, sleeveless coat over his red robes.

"Kuchiki Rukia… what brings you to Dis?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I would be ashamed if I lacked any information concerning you and your… abilities, my dear." He sat in a massive obsidian throne, with his sword spread across his lap. He stared away from her, out a massive hexagonal window that overlooked Dis.

"Listen up! We need three souls to pay the ferryman."

"That is quite the predicament, isn't it? Tell me, have you… experimented… with the countless… citizens… of lower Dis?"

Rukia turned to Yachiru, who shrugged.

"The citizens of Dis have no souls. They are stripped away upon entering Hell, and returned when they leave." Tosen explained.

"Tosen?" The prince asked. "My, my… well isn't this wonderful…a reunion."

"Who are you?"

The man held out an arm, and Rukia felt his fetid reiatsu flare. Slowly, the throne turned.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri… I should have guessed." Yachiru smiled.

"Your Quincy friend gave me quite a …blessing. Here, my research is not… limited."

Rukia glared down at him.

"We need three souls."

"Tosen will _not_ be going with you. He is under my authority, and I require him at the moment. Of course, there is a way he could go with you, in a way…"

"Mayuri…!"

This time, it was Rukia's turn to stop Yachiru.

"No. We will continue on alone. Mayuri, can you give us an audience with the King of Hell?"

Mayuri shook his head. "To gain such an audience, you must first prove your might. His reiatsu has been known to kill men outright. Although, I must say that even if you were to have done so, I would have no reason to … acquiesce… your request."

Rukia sighed. "What do you want for the other soul?"

"Quite to the point… I appreciate that. I have recently been bothered by another of the Demon Princes within higher Dis. It seems he frowns upon my work. So I shall make a deal with you: dispose of her and I will give you this soul." He held up a black orb between his pointer and middle fingers.

"And the other?" Rukia asked.

Then came the sickening wrenching, like the ripping of a wet rag. Both Yachiru and Rukia turned to Tosen, who held out to Rukia his own golden ball.

"I am sorry for not being of further use." He whispered, before his body faded away.

"As I thought. Unfortunately, I lack the two more spare souls necessary to allow him to accompany you. Now, understand this: I give you this soul now. However, until the Demon Prince Arashi is dead, I will bar your exit from Dis. Do we… understand each other?"

Rukia nodded.

Yachiru paused. "What's wrong with your speech?"

"I merely… suffer from a slowed mind. Much of my… former knowledge was… lost upon my death."

The pink haired girl shrugged, muttering "Freak" under her breath as she walked away.

- - - - -

The pair made their way through the streets, navigating around the hundreds of damned souls, and avoiding the Demon-Shinigami. Finally, they reached the molten river.

"Styx. They say it is only possible to cross once." Yachiru murmured.

The heat of the molten rock meant that visibility was limited to a few dozen feet from the bank.

Out of the cloud of heat came a black figure. He stood atop a small black raft, guiding it with a long pole. He had a single arm, and a black hood covered his face.

"Greetings." He stated coldly, lifting his pole out of the magma and laying it on the shore. Then, one at a time, he shook hands with Rukia and Yachiru.

"You are a ferryman?" Rukia asked.

"I am _the _ferryman."

"I am Rukia, Sotaichou of the Gotei Ten. This is my companion Yachiru, a Taichou of the same."

The man reached up to his hood, pulling it back slowly. He possessed a single eye, the other having been slashed through, exactly like…

"Ikatsue!" Yachiru and Rukia drew their swords.

The man shook his head. "No, although I am surprised you have lived to know that name. I am called Charon, although that is not my true name. I too have a score to settle with Karite Ikatsue. But for now… your toll?"

Rukia hesitated as the man held out a hand. Then, slowly, she placed the two souls in his palm.

"Let's see… ah, a Shinigami? Kaname Tosen is it? Well, step aboard."

With that, he pulled his hood over his face. Then, grabbing onto his pole with his single arm, he stepped into the back of the boat and pushed off into the river.

"You said you have a score to settle with Ikatsue?"

"He cost me my arm and my eye."

"How?"

"A fight, nearly two thousand years ago…"

- - - - -

Dated: Gotei Thirteen Era One

- - - - -

Karite Ikatsue sat atop his throne, staring over the heads of the Taichou.

"Can anyone explain this?" He asked, gesturing to the bloody mess that had been the Thirteenth Squad Taichou.

One by one, men shook their heads.

"I will ask you again, and you _will_ answer. Can any of you explain this?"

"No, sir." Came the groups reply.

"Ichiro?"

Another boy roughly Ichigo's age walked before Ikatsue. Ichigo followed him with intrigue. He had yet to meet this Taichou.

"Yes, father?"

In that instant, Ichigo's mind was blown away. That Ikatsue should have a son was unbelievable.

"_He has two. The elder is the one before you, Karite Ichiro, Eight Squad Taichou. The younger is Karite Niro, Ninth Squad Taichou."_

_So Ichiro uses Kido, and Niro is a Zanpank-to specialist?_

"_Good, Ichigo. Very good. Now watch."_

"How was Gendara killed?"

Karite Ichiro lifted a hand, which began to glow with an intense red light. He closed his eyes for a moment, staring at the corpse.

"Watchers Seat Kido Ninety. Kurohitsugi."

Ikatsue nodded. "That fails to rule out anyone. But for now, it will have to do. Thank you, Ichiro."

Ichiro walked back to his place, glad that his lie had gone undetected.

- - - - -

"You fought Ikatsue, and won?"

"Of a sort. You see, he is rather difficult to kill. I managed to weaken him enough to put him within Yamamoto's grasp. However, it cost me my arm and my eye. Then after I died, in order to escape his revenge, I came here. The cloak hides me well. He has crossed the river four times."

Yachiru seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"But if you died, why didn't you get your arm and eye back?"

"That is his power. The secret technique of his blade Murasame. Do you know of Kinkai?"

Rukia nodded.

"Any wound caused by Murasame persists even after reincarnation. He cut off my arm and blinded my eye with that blade, and I will never have them back again." He explained. "But enough of that. Here we are."

The boat rocked as Charon guided it onto the shore.

"Welcome to higher Dis. Good luck on your task. I expect I shall see you soon."

He waved goodbye, before pushing off the shore.

"He was friendly." Rukia noted.

"Quite a nice change, especially here." Yachiru answered sarcastically.

- - - - -

It was morning in Seireitei, two millennia after Ikatsue's clever ploy. The six remaining Taichou sat in a circle, talking between themselves.

A single question passed from one set of lips to the next, but none had an answer.

'What to do next?'

Then, with the slow creaking of aged doors, Renji entered the room.

"Renji!" Hitsaguya shot to his feet.

"Where are they?" Isshin asked, almost simultaneously.

Renji grunted, walking forward slowly, and slowly taking a seat on what had so long ago been Ichigo's throne. The seat of the Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen, most powerful of all men.

"They're still out there."

"Then why the hell…" Ishida began, his anger flaring. Renji turned slowly, his reiatsu flaring.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be saved." He answered, spite dripping from every word. "In the end, what did he do for us that we couldn't have done ourselves? He cost us everything. We're better off without him."

Ishida pushed up his glasses slowly, before turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Quincy?"

"To save my friend."

Orihime, Chad, and Isshin moved to follow him.

All of them stopped at once. The doors did not creak open. They slammed against the walls, cracking the ages-old stone. The sun was setting, illuminating the silhouette of the figure that stood before them.

A long, black scythe was slung over his shoulders.

- - - - -

Ikatsue paced slowly back and forth amongst his assembled Taichou.

"There is a traitor in our midst. One of you would destroy me. This I know all too well." He paused in his walk, his steel-toed boots making an ominous, resounding click in the gathering hall.

"Now, however, is the time for something altogether different. The Maestro are gathering in Hueco Mundo. Amerikahyou."

The massive cat nodded. "Two days ago, my scouts discovered a pocket of Vasto Lorde in the forests of Seventy-Fourth District, which I was forced to put down personally. They are preparing an invasion."

Ikatsue nodded. "I will leave care of Seireitei in your capable hands. However, Ran' will accompany me…" Ikatsue turned, a vicious glint in his eyes. "…as well as Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo showed no hint of surprise. His face remained unmoved until Ikatsue walked up to him.

"You may use this." With a single smooth motion, he produced Sokyoku, placing the massive spear into Ichigo's hands.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo… It is good to see you again. Zangetsu sends his regards."_

Ichigo had no words for the phoenix blade

"We leave tonight." The Reaper continued, oblivious of Ichigo's mental conversation. "Here at midnight. Do not be late."

- - - - -


	63. Vida y Muerte

XXXXXIII

_**XXXXXIII.**_

_**Vida Y Muerte**_

- - - - -

_Rukia leads Yachiru aimlessly through the countless streets of Dis. Each and every avenue leads off in its own into dark and soulless pits of hatred, which Rukia finds fear in merely contemplating. As if a welcome distraction, two dull clicks ring out just before the pair._

- - - - -

"Kuchiki Rukia?" The red robed figure asked. It wore a red robe, beneath which it was mummified in black bandages, including a patch over its eyes.

Rukia placed a hand on her blade.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." It ordered with a raspy voice.

"Or?"

"Or my master will be very angry."

Rukia turned to Yachiru for guidance. The pink-haired woman shrugged, drew her blade, and began to walk toward the figure.

"You are… No, impossible."

"Actually, my name is Kushajishi Yachiru."

"The lost daughter… impossible…"

"Who are you?"

The figure grunted coldly.

"Come. We are not far." It seemed to ignore her question.

"Who are you?"

Again, the figure ignored the question, guiding them through the streets of the city of the damned.

Finally, they arrived at the gates of a massive fortress.

"Inside. _He _is waiting for you."

"Who?" Yachiru asked, clenching her blade in her fist.

"Your father."

Yachiru moved in a single solid motion, decapitating the figure. The black robes fell, unraveled, to the ground. No body was inside.

"Damn demons…" Yachiru muttered, looking around. "Well, now. I suppose we should go inside."

- - - - -

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of a roof when he heard the shout. Turning, he met Ekirei's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I need to tell you something…" Ekirei paused awkwardly.

Ichigo slid his palms along the massive handle of Sokyoku.

"_Trust in my power, Karite-sama_._"_

_I am not the Karite!_

"_Zangetsu would say otherwise."_

"Um…" Ekirei continued. "Listen, you might not know it yet, but Ikatsue isn't all he's made out to be. He… he doesn't just take souls from hollows bound for Hell."

Ichigo sighed.

"I know. I know all about Ikatsue."

"What? How do you know…?"

Ichigo paused, before pushing himself to his feet.

"I am not from some far off place, Ekirei."

"But then how…"

"_Ichigo, don't tell him!"  
_"Ikatsue…" Ichigo began, and suddenly found himself cut off.

"Yes?"

Neither of the men had heard, nor felt, the Reaper approach.

"Well?" He asked, when neither continued.

"Nothing." Ekirei muttered as Ichigo felt his blood begin to boil.

"Well, then. If you say so. Time to go, Kurosaki-kun."

Ikatsue held up a hand, letting a spark of silver reiatsu bounce into the sky. There, it tore a gash in the clouds, leaving behind a hole into the black nighttime sky of Hueco Mundo.

"After you."

Ichigo nodded, jumping through the gateway.

Ikatsue followed, letting the portal shut itself behind him.

"Good. All here?" Ran' asked, her white robe flowing slightly in the desert wind.

Ikatsue nodded silently.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, holding Sokyoku tensely in his hands. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Ikatsue attacked him, he would not be able to survive.

"Nowhere." Ikatsue answered. "We have more than enough reiatsu. They'll come to us."

Sure enough, Ichigo could sense around them a legion of hollows. They were far enough away to escape sight in the darkness, but he could tell they were forming a wide circle, waiting for the chance.

Then a single speck of power appeared in his mind. Perhaps a half-mile in front of them, and slowly approaching. It was comparable to the power Yamamoto would wield so many years later.

"Ready, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grunted, tightening his grip on Sokyoku.

"Ikatsue?" Ran' asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to bring us?"

Ikatsue smiled. "Trust me. There's a perfectly good reason."

- - - - -

Behind the walls of the fortress, Rukia and Yachiru found a massive field of pitch black soil. In its center, an enormous, well muscled man dueled with no fewer than twenty black figures, identical in all ways to the entity which had guided them to the fortress, save for their lack of red robes. Each carried a sword.

The human (looking) figure spun a long, thin spear in his hands, waiting for the enemy to approach him.

One by one, they charged. He casually rammed the weapon into one, and then another, and a third and fourth, all in barely a second. He wore a robe not of blood red, but scarlet. Black lines traced his shoulders and arms, as well as running down his back. It was tied in the front by a thin black sash. His feet were bare, although his ankles were covered by what appeared to be the bottom of a suit of armor.

The man spun his spear again, before pointing it straight into the ground and thrusting down. The terrain exploded in shard after shard of rock, flying up into the black creatures around him. All as one, they fell into piles of empty bandages.

The man grunted. "Too easy." He then casually hung his spear on a brace over his shoulder. Only then did he notice Rukia and Yachiru.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the Sotaichou. Or are you?"

Rukia hid her confusion perfectly. Not a single muscle on her face twitched.

"I am."

"And your husband?"

"That is why we are here." Yachiru answered.

The man smiled. "So… the Fourth Karite has finally fallen? What a shame. I was so proud of him, too."

"Ichigo is not dead."

"No, but he is gone from our time. Yes, I can feel it now. You seek my power."

"No. We seek the power of the King of Hell."

"You're speaking in riddles. I am Karite Niro, the King of Hell."

"Karite…"

Yachiru laughed. "Well, then. So you're Ikatsue's son."

"Ikatsue's _son_?" Rukia asked.

Yachiru nodded. "Ninth Squad Taichou. Or, you were, rather… father."

Niro stepped forward slowly, examining Yachiru closely.

"You… so, you really are." Niro nodded. "But that matters little, now." Slowly, he approached Rukia. "You want help from me?"

"I need to go back in time."

"To rescue him from my father?"

Yachiru stepped in front of Rukia.

"How do you know?"

"I know my father, all too well. And let me tell you something, Kuchiki Rukia. He was a great man." Niro reached onto his back, pulling off his spear. "And you two won't stop him from coming back again!"

Rukia drew her blade, blocking the massive downward slash of the wide, bladed spearhead.

"You cannot stop us. I will give you once choice: whether _you_ live or die through this."

Niro smiled madly.

"You're just like _Nii-sama_. Always believing in good and evil, clinging to your beloved illusions. You'll never have your master back! Never!"

Rukia glared at Niro.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

The muscular Demon dodged the beam of ice, although his shoulder was lightly dusted with frost.

"So… I suppose you'll die when Hell freezes over?" Yachiru asked.

Rukia and Niro both laughed gently.

"Hell's always been frozen over." Niro added, the humor instantly gone from his voice. With that, he spun his spear in a wide arc, before letting his reiatsu build on the tip of the blade.

"Nakigoe, Naraka."

Behind him, a spark of deep blue flame appeared in the air. Yachiru and Rukia shielded their eyes with their arms as a blast of cold air shot out of it. Slowly, the fire widened, leaving a hole in the air.

Niro kicked off the ground, landing on the other side of his portal.

"Farewell, ladies…"

"Bye… dad." Yachiru answered, spitting the last word.

"He's your father?" Rukia asked.

Yachiru nodded. "I stumbled over it a couple of years back. Doesn't matter, though. Ken-chan was my only family."

Rukia nodded. "Where'd he go, anyway?"

"The seventh level of Hell. The lake of frozen blood."

Rukia caught herself wincing.

"That's where Ichigo put Ikatsue all those years ago."

"Yeah. Well, we should probably find Arashi."

"Who?"

"Remember what Mayuri said? We have to kill Arashi for him. Plus, he's a demon prince, so he might have souls we can take."

"For what?"

"The black market." Yachiru muttered, walking slowly out of the fortress.

- - - - -

Ichigo spun Sokyoku in his off hand as the Maestro approached.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ran' nodded.

"Kai, Zantetsuken."

Ichigo felt the sickening reiatsu flow over his body. Nothing was more torture than standing next to Ikatsue and not having the ability to kill him.

"All right, _sensei_…" Ichigo muttered sarcastically. "Go to it."

Ikatsue nodded, swinging his scythe in a wide arc. Ichigo barely managed to duck under the blade as Ikatsue ran forward.

The maestro fell in a single stroke.

"Well, that was easy." Ichigo muttered. "Let's go home now."

Ikatsue turned around.

"Not quite, Ichigo. There's one last thing to do here." Ikatsue drew back the scythe.

Ichigo nodded, pulling Sokyoku back into a fighting stance. He knew he couldn't win, but he'd take at least a few of Ikatsue's souls with him.

"What are you two doing?" Ran' asked. Suddenly, reality seemed to snap back around them.

- - - - -

_Fuck! _Ikatsue thought to himself. _She's still here._

_**Why did you go through all of the trouble of bringing her?**_

_I was going to… damn it! _Ikatsue sheathed Zantetsuken on his back, letting it return to its natural form.

_**You were going to take the boy's soul? In front of her?**_

_No. Not in front of her._

_**Do it. Then kill her. It will be easy. You won't need her anymore.**_

_I can't afford to sacrifice her just yet. She'll play her part when the time comes, though. That, I can guarantee you._

"Fine, Ichigo. Let's go home."

Ikatsue reluctantly opened the portal to Seireitei.

Ichigo and Rande both jumped through, leaving Ikatsue standing alone in the midst of the great white desert.

_**That was unlike you.**_ Zantetsuken stated with its dead, monotonous voice as the skeleton came into being beside him.

"I know. That is what worries me. Why did I bring her?"

_**You are beginning to care for her. Be careful. It will be your undoing.**_

"No. No, it won't. You see, if worst comes to worst, I can always use my last trick."

_**Which is?**_

"Ichigo is utterly devoted to his friends. While he is an extremely difficult foe, they are not. Especially with you, Zangetsu."

"I won't help you." The tall figure muttered, his tattered robes billowing in the wind.

"You hardly have an option."

Zangetsu turned slowly.

"I won't make the same mistake I made last time, Oni."

"That is _not _my name!" Ikatsue shouted, fire erupting from his eyes.

"Then live in denial. Use my name as you will. I am merely a blade. A tool. And though I wish it weren't true, you are the one in control."

Ikatsue rose to his feet, holding out an open palm toward the sky. Out of his flesh rose a long, slender black blade.

"No, Oni. I will not fight you."

"Call me that again! I dare you!" Ikatsue shouted, spinning his blade over his head in a blinding rage.

_**No! Stop! We need him!**_

Ikatsue paused, his blade stopping in midair just inches from Zangetsu's head.

"Yes. Yes, you're right." Ikatsue sighed, letting his true sword dissolve into its base reiatsu.

_**Ever the strategist, Zangetsu. You're skill has not decline over the years.**_

"Neither has your ability to destroy the world." Zangetsu muttered.

Ikatsue held up both of his hands, and the figures became blades once more.

"Time to go home. Soon, they will rebel against me. I will need to work hard."

- - - - -

Tsukurite Ekirei and Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto stood the massive cliff that would later be named the Hill of Crucifixions.

"Who do we have?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kensei, Ichiro, Baishin…" Ekirei sighed.

"That's one less than half, since Baishin killed Gendara."

"Yes, but Sensei's on to us. I wonder…"

"What?"

"Kurosaki. Do you think he would join us?"

"I don't trust him. He knows Ikatsue too well."

"Yes… but there's some bad blood between them. I can tell by the way he looks as _sensei_. I'll try him, and if he won't join us, I'll just kill him."

Yamamoto nodded.

"I can only hope this works."

"Think of it this way… what's the worst he can do? Kill you? We're Shinigami."

"I don't know… Ikatsue is known for having inventive means of punishing traitors."

"What do you mean? Usually he just rips their hearts out, takes their souls, and throws them off the cliff."

"What about that Arrancar last month."

Ekirei found pause in Yamamoto's comment. That was the cruelest fate he had ever seen. The white-skinned creature was cut open, so that his chest was exposed to the open sky. Then Ikatsue put a Kido seal on his chest to heal his wounds, and tied him to a massive iron pillar. The Sotaichou had even spread blood around to attract birds.

Sure enough, the ravens came. A thousand times, they pecked out his heart, and lungs, and eyes, and a thousand times, they grew back.

Finally, Ikatsue found his mercy, but only after the hollow screamed to him "Kill me, please! I'm begging you!" It was the most terrible fate Ekirei had ever witnessed, but the worst part was that Ikatsue seemed to find pleasure in watching the defenseless creature scream in agony before it died.

Slowly, he found himself imagining trading places with that hollow.

Life could easily be a fate worse than death.


	64. The Burning of Rome

Legal Notes: I do not own the song The Devil Went Down to Georgia

_Legal Notes: I do not own the song _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_. See if you can find the horrible jokes in this chapter._

_Hint: 'Niro' means 'Second Son', and is pronounced the same as 'Nero' (The Roman Emperor)_

- - - - -

_**XXXXXIV.**_

_**The Burning of Rome**_

- - - - -

_Karite Niro stands, gazing over the lake of frozen blood. In its center are three motionless figures, and an empty shell of ice which once held his father._

_Niro smiles, tucking his spear again over his back. Then, with a whisk of his hand, he calls two black, bandaged figures into being._

- - - - -

"You called for us, master?"

"Let Dis burn." Niro answered. "Then kill the two who came here."

"Your brother will try to stop us." The figure noted.

"By all means, let him try. He will never succeed."

- - - - -

Ichigo spun, Sokyoku clashing again and again against Niro's spear. Despite him being Ikatsue's son, Ichigo had come to enjoy his company.

"You're pretty good, Kurosaki-san."

"Thank you." Ichigo noted, still focused on their battle.

Niro's weapon rammed forward. Ichigo kicked off the ground, landing gently on the handle of the spear as it shot beneath his feet.

Ichigo brought the butt of Sokyoku down into Niro's forehead.

"You lose."

Niro panted. "You're very good. Really good."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you for the match."

"Not a problem."

Ichigo walked out of the ring slowly, unaware of the creature which observed him from above. Nearly half a mile away, atop the massive cliff, Amerikahyou's eyes focused on Ichigo as he left.

"How is he?" Ikatsue asked his friend.

"No worse for the wear. He beat Niro untouched."

"That isn't particularly difficult. Is he sweating?"

"No. His pulse didn't rise, either."

Ikatsue sighed. "This really will be difficult. I wonder…"

"What?"

"Should we start assassinating them yet?"

Amerikahyou shook his head. "They'll be onto us, and it will start too soon."

Ikatsue paused. "You're right. Why was I thinking that?"

"You want revenge for them killing Gendara?"

Ikatsue laughed gently. "No. I have to say, it was good to get a soul with some substance for once. Is Ichiro loyal to us?"

"I doubt it. It's going to end up being you and me, Rande-sama, Gunryo, Baishin…"

"Isn't he with them?"

Amerikahyou gave off a slight grunt.

"Ah. Well then… who else?" Ikatsue asked.

"Kikin and your half-brother. That's everyone."

"Not Ekirei?"

Amerikahyou laughed. "Certainly not. He still holds some loyalty to you, though. I imagine he will hesitate when it comes to the moment of truth."

Ikatsue nodded. "So we wait for them to make the first move?"

"Until then, you should relax. You are not yourself."

Ikatsue sighed. "I know. I just…"

"You shouldn't have brought Kurosaki here."

"What can he do against me, though?"

"He defeated you all those years ago… or rather, all those years from now."

"So… you do know?"

Amerikahyou nodded. "Your plan is clever, and I see no flaw in it. I only hope the sword you took from his is as powerful as you claim it is."

Ikatsue leaned down to Amerikahyou's ear, whispering a single word.

The jaguar's eyes widened in shock.

- - - - -

Yachiru walked up to the rocky volcano, following Rukia's lead. A horribly mangled bridge led over several rivers of magma. At the top of the massive mountain stood a single tower of bronze.

"So… he's your dad?"

Yachiru nodded.

"How does that…" Rukia grunted as she pulled herself over a massive volcanic boulder. "…work?"

"When I was very young, Kenpachi found me in 79th district. Hence my name."

"Kushajishi Yachiru…" Rukia nodded after a moment's thought. "I see."

"Well, I never knew my real father. At least, not until now."

"That's a short story for you." Rukia noted.

"There isn't much to it." Yachiru answered. _I miss Ken-chan… what's happening to me? I never thought about it before._

"So, what is this place?"

"Arashi's fortress. Also, it's the gate to the lower levels of Hell."

"What?"

Yachiru sighed. "Hell is arranged in seven concentric circles, one inside the other. The outer ring that we're on now is the first. It contains the river Styx and Lower Dis."

"Isn't all of Dis here?"

"Dis stretches through all the levels except the last. The next level contains the black market. There, souls are more plentiful. However, we'll need a lot."

"For what?"

"We'll need to buy information on Niro and the other Demon Princes. Also, we'll need two more for the return trip with Charon."

"Buy information?"

"You can buy and sell literally _anything _in Hell… or so Urahara said. Since it isn't bound by time, there are items you could never find anywhere else, either."

Finally, the pair reached the base of the tower.

"Well, here we are."

The air was fetid, filled with the scents of rotting flesh and brimstone, mixed together into an intoxicating and terrible ensemble of torture.

Above their heads, a single black storm cloud loomed.

"Be careful of lightning." Yachiru noted.

"Why?"

"Arashi means 'storm'. He won't be an easy enemy."

"How many souls will he have?" Rukia asked.

"I doubt more than five." Yachiru responded, drawing her blade. "Well, let's stop in."

The two Taichou kicked off the ground, flying high into the air, toward the storm.

Rukia felt the energy crackle along her skin. Following her instincts, she _Shunpo_-ed a few feet aside. A moment later, a bolt of lightning tore through the space she had just left.

"Good call." Yachiru muttered as her feet set down on top of the tower.

"Why do they all have these high buildings?" Rukia asked.

"There aren't many Shinigami in Hell. It's the survival of the fittest here, so there's perhaps fifty at any time. However, if one of them wanted to get inside, they could do it…" Yachiru paused to dodge a bolt of lightning. "… easily. The towers have no doors on the bottom, so that the normal… citizens… so that they cannot enter."

Rukia nodded. A trap door at their feet led into the building.

"After you." Yachiru muttered, pulling it open.

Rukia paused, her intuition lashing out like a bolt of lightning.

"Wouldn't that make you Ikatsue's granddaughter?"

Yachiru gasped.

Rukia drew her sword before dropping into the hole.

- - - - -

Ichigo paced across the small bedroom as the door clicked shut behind him. Ichiro had been generous enough to provide him with a place to sleep. Somehow, the loss of his age had cost him his ability to go without sleep indefinitely, and his energy had been waning as a result.

The duel with Niro had put him over the edge, and he had casually asked the boy for a place to rest.

It was his older brother who answered the request, showing him to a small mansion on the edge of Seireitei.

The room was barren, save for a bedroll and a small nightstand. Atop it sat an oil lamp and a picture. Ichigo sighed, laying down to rest, as the day's last rays of sunlight leaked through the window.

_Why am I still alive…? Why doesn't he end it? He knows I can't fight back._

A mild laughter echoed through Ichigo's mind.

"_You were his pupil, yet still you fail to understand him."_

_What? What else is there to understand?_

"_You certainly know who Ikatsue is… or at least, who he will be, given time. What you lack is an understanding of how he got there. Even now, you cannot perceive the battle for influence that rages on within his mind."_

_But… Sokyoku, how could you possibly know?_

"_I chose him. Just as you became a Shinigami with Zangetsu by his choice, Ikatsue became a Shinigami with me by his side."_

_You… why… how could you?_

"_I had no idea what he would become. __**His **__power was too great for me to ever comprehend."_

_I don't understand…_

"_It is not my story to tell of how he became corrupted, but at least I can give you some small understanding of who he was so long ago. Look at that picture."_

Ichigo glanced up at the nightstand again. With a slight motion of his fingers, his reiatsu lit the lamp. Slowly, he lifted the bamboo picture frame and held it gingerly in his fingers.

A family of four stood, smiling for the camera. Two sons, one perhaps six, the other a few years older. The mother held onto the eldest son by his shoulder, while the father had the same grip on the youngest of the pair. In addition, his arm was slung across the shoulders of his wife. Both parents wore solid white robes, while the eldest son wore a green kimono, and his younger brother, a blue one.

Ichigo stared for a moment, analyzing each face. The father was a large man, well built, with a perfectly shaven chin and short hair, slicked back and spiked atop his head. He had a genuine, caring smile, and his gaze was gentle. He looked more toward his sons than the camera.

It took him nearly a minute to realize the man was Ikatsue.

_He… this is them…?_

"_Karite Ikatsue and Rande Tao."_

_How old is this?_

"_A hundred years, maybe less."_

Ichigo gasped aloud. "He… no, that's impossible. He's an amazing liar. This even had me fooled for a moment."

"_You have lost the capability to believe that he could ever have true caring? True love for another?"_

"He's a demon."

"_He used to be a hero, not so long ago as you would think."_

Ichigo slowly leaned back onto the bedroll, letting himself fall to sleep as his mind wandered.

_Did I misjudge him? Could I have? Was I wrong all this time?_

- - - - -

"Who are you?" A skinny, red-robed man asked as Rukia landed inside the tower. His blade glowed with a brilliant, blinding reiatsu, and his hair was a vibrant yellow to rival the sun itself.

"Where is Arashi?" Rukia asked.

The small man slid his feet out into a fighting stance.

"Are you Mayuri's henchmen?"

His voice quivered wildly as he spun his blade.

Yachiru smiled. "He doesn't look so tough. I'll finish this quickly and we can get on with our business."

Yachiru was in the process of rolling up her sleeves when an enormous bolt of lightning picked her up of the ground and slammed her against the wall. As her body smoked, the electricity returned to Arashi's sword.

"Run away now… Be running away, little ones. I won't kill you. I make good promises." His voice seemed to Rukia to be reminiscent of a weasel or a rat, with a high and terribly squeaky intonation. She immediately distrusted him, but decided that pressing him for information was a better choice.

"Why are you fighting Mayuri?"

"Mayuri guards gates… he tortures the people in bad ways… bad, nasty ways, yes. Their screaming… I cannot sleep at night sometimes, oh no. They are so much fun to look at, with their bones and their blood, but they cannot keep me from my sleep. That is not a good think, little one."

"I do not work for Mayuri."

"You are a bad, bad liar, yes you are. Telling lies is what got you here in the first place, I think. No, you should go away. I doesn't want to hurt you too, oh no."

Rukia sighed.

Arashi spun his blade in a wide circle around him body. Rukia had more than enough room to not worry about his motion. Then a massive bolt of lightning flew clear of the blade, and she barely managed to avoid it.

"That is what happens to bad, nasty liars. No, no, that won't do. You were supposed to go all zappy and fall down like your other little friend. You shouldn't still be up, oh no."

Rukia slowly removed her white robe, tossing it at Yachiru's unconscious feet. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as Rukia held out her blade, a barrier between herself and the strange Demon Prince of Storms.

Arashi laughed.

"You want to fight? Don't you know who I am, little girl?"

"I am not a little girl." Rukia answered, her annoyance getting the best of her. "I am Kurosaki…." Rukia sighed, having forgotten that the using Ichigo's name was taboo, as he was considered to be the reigning Karite. "…Kuchiki Rukia, Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Sotaichou? But you are not the Karite, oh no. Karite Ichigo is a man, yes he is."

Rukia glared at her foe.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

As the mass of ice flew toward Arashi, his body was enveloped in lightning. In the split second after it faded, he was gone. Another blast of lightning appeared behind Rukia, and Arashi stepped out of it.

"You are the Sotaichou after all… I am very surprised, yes I am. But nonetheless… I cannot lose to you, oh no. I am too good to lose."

Rukia sent a ball of ice toward her foe. He cut in half in midair, and then shook his blade dry of the watery mass that was left.

"Lightning is a beautiful thing, oh yes, Kuchiki-sama. It travels through water like a knife through butter, most quickly. That is why you cannot beat me, Kuchiki-chan, that is why you have already lost."

Rukia saw the blast of lightning coming at her, and thought for a moment of Ichigo, and where he could be. Then the bolt struck her, and all she saw was darkness.

- - - - -

Charon stood on his ferry, still attached to the north dock of the Styx as Dis was engulfed in black flames around him.

"So… You burnt Dis?"

Niro nodded, hanging his feet over the side of the dock.

"'You gonna try and stop me?"

"Why?" Charon asked coldly. A silence fell over the pair, until the ferryman let out a tiny grunt.

"This calls for some music, doesn't it?"

Niro laughed. "I thought you'd never ask." With that, he reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful violin with shimmering golden strings. Slowly, he resin-ed up his bow, before pulling it across the strings. At first, it gave of an evil hiss, but then he picked up a slow, solemn tune.

Charon laughed again, picking up the tune, more in speech than song. "The flames of hell, they call for me…"

Niro caught up with his companion.

"And never will I be set free, they call to me, so far from home, as I watch the burning of Rome."

As Niro sang, Charon slowly guided the ferry away from the dock. When Niro looked again, he was long lost in the haze of the river.

- - - - -


	65. The Gotei Thirteen

XXXXXV

_**XXXXXV.**_

_**The Gotei Thirteen**_

- - - - -

_Ichigo awakens to the clinking of steel chains_. _His mind wanders for a moment, still thinking he is dreaming, until he realizes the chains are attached to his skin. He screams in agony._

- - - - -

"Now, now, Kurosaki…"

"Ikatsue…" Ichigo's voice was strained as he struggled to move his arms. Both hung, limp, at his sides. He glanced down at his arms as the pain coursed through his entire body. Link after cold steel link ran through his arms, wrapping up his body in an impregnable cocoon of chains. He was no longer in the small, friendly bedroom leant to him by Ichiro, and his meditations on the portrait within were gone from his mind.

"I told you this would happen. I gave you forewarning."

Ichigo gasped in pain as Ikatsue yanked on the chains, lifting his prey off the ground. Ichigo focused his reiatsu through his wounds, trying to break the metal. Ikatsue laughed.

"They're Kidou. Don't waste your breath. You might as well relax." Along with the last word, he tugged on the chains again.

_It's over… I'm really going to die…_

"You have twelve hours to live, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope you enjoy them."

- - - - -

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, shooting upright in a cold sweat.

"That's not good for you, oh no…"

Rukia saw Arashi smile as he pointed his blade at her.

"I didn't want to kill you last time. Then I would lose your soul, and that would be bad. Oh, no… I want your soul badly, little Sotaichou. So now… let us kill your friend first."

Rukia quickly analyzed her surroundings. She was lying on a long yellow couch, her blade gone to some unseen hiding place. They were inside a small room with bronze walls, and an armchair across the room held Yachiru, who was still unconscious. Arashi stood in the center, beside a small coffee table. A single trap door hovered over their heads, along with a brass chandelier.

Arashi pulled back his blade toward Yachiru.

Rukia jumped to her feet, but the man ignored her. She channeled her reiatsu into her fingers, preparing an attack. When she released her power, however, it flew away from her, absorbed into the walls.

Arashi smiled.

"Say goodbye, Yachiru-chan…"

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, for the first time finding fear in the inevitable death that she had seen come into being so many times before.

"Goodbye, Arashi." Came a deep, gruff, and decidedly male voice. Arashi screamed in pain. Slowly, Rukia opened her eyes.

"No… impossible…"

"What's wrong?" The man grunted, picking up his jagged, blood stained sword and setting it on his shoulder. "Did I scare ya'?"

Rukia's draw dropped slowly as the man before her grabbed Yachiru around the waist and tossed her onto his shoulder. He towered over both women, with a red robe and long black hair which flowed down his back.

"I don't believe it… Zaraki Kenpachi."

The berserker grunted. "So… you're the Sotaichou. Where's Ichigo?"

Rukia's amazement disappeared at mention of her husband.

"I…"

Kenpachi nodded, seeming to understand. "Come with me."

- - - - -

Rukia dove through the air; following the man she had so long ago known as the most dangerous of the Gotei Thirteen Taichou.

Beneath her feet, she saw Dis. The glorious and terrible city of Hell was in flames. From the streets below, she could hear the screams of ten thousand tortured souls crying out. Somehow, she found it within herself to ignore their cries. Ichigo was more important.

"So… what brings you here?"

"We need to go back in time."

Kenpachi laughed. "So you wanna' fight Niro?"

Rukia nodded. "Is he really the king of Hell?"

Kenpachi laughed again. "The Devil himself. Let's kick his ass."

"Now?"

Kenpachi turned to her, staring her down eye to eye.

"No… first we have to fix up Yachiru."

- - - - -

Ichigo was forced to his knees in front of the veritable throne of the Gotei Thirteen's cruel Sotaichou.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been called here today on charges of treason against the Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen…"

- - - - -

Yachiru slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on a cold, hardwood floor of a room that appeared to be a dojo. In front of her, she could see Rukia conversing with a red-robed man. His back was to her.

"Rukia… where are we?"

Rukia stepped around the man, falling to her knees next to Yachiru. The man turned slowly, and Yachiru promptly fell unconscious again.

A few moments later, she awoke again to the same face. Her first reaction was a stunned, jaw wide silence which she maintained for easily a minute, before madly throwing herself over Kenpachi's shoulders in an open-armed hug.

"Ken-chan!"

"It's good to see you too, Yachiru." His gruff voice answered.

After their moment, Yachiru released her 'father', turning to Rukia.

"What happened to Arashi?"

Kenpachi smiled. "I happened."

Yachiru took a moment to digest Kenpachi's words. Finally, she nodded.

"So we go after Niro next?"

"We need to." Rukia muttered. "I had a dream last night, that Ichigo was about to be killed by Ikatsue. _He _said that Ichigo had twelve hours left to live."

"But that means… Can we make it in time?"

"I hope so. What do you know about Niro?" Rukia addressed the largest of her companions.

"He's the King of Hell, Ikatsue's son…" Kenpachi turned awkwardly toward Yachiru. "…and your father."

"I already know." Yachiru answered.

Kenpachi was taken aback. "How?"

"He told us."

Kenpachi sighed. "The truth is I did have one memory my life before I came to Seireitei. It was of fighting him, and taking you with me when I left."

"Why?" Yachiru asked.

"He wanted to kill you, and I was mad for having lost to him."

"You lost to him? How strong is he?"

"Powerful. Extremely powerful. Think of Ikatsue's Shikai."

Yachiru turned to Rukia. Rukia turned back to Yachiru.

"Rukia… I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving Ken-chan…"

"Yachiru, when you finish this, you need to go home. You can't stay here with me. This place is terrible… It's Hell, after all."

"Then come with us."

"I can't. You know I can't leave."

Yachiru sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Fine… Fine, Ken-chan. Rukia, when we fight him, you go after Ichigo. We'll stay behind and hold of Niro."

Rukia paused. "Yachiru… you have to promise you'll come back with me when we're done."

"I'm staying with Ken-chan."

Kenpachi grunted. "No."

"Ken-chan…" Yachiru pleaded, but the man shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. You've earned your place…" He glanced around the dojo that made up his house. "And I've earned mine."

Yachiru gazed up at his face, her eyes wide and watery, but his mind was made up.

"Fine… Fine, Ken-chan…" Yachiru muttered, not meaning a word she said, as she sniffled pitifully.

Kenpachi drew his sword. "Let's go save Ichigo."

- - - - -

"Do you deny these charges?"

"You're the one betraying the Gotei!"

"I _am _the Gotei, Kurosaki-kun."

- - - - -

Once more, the trio found themselves soaring over the burnt ruins of the city of Dis. No more were the screams of the damned heard. Instead, it was deadly silent.

Finally, they found themselves standing before a massive stone circle, it's base embedded to the ground by an equally enormous pair of stairs. The entire Gotei Thirteen could easily fit through its opening.

"What is this?"

"The gate to Niro's fortress. Now we need the admission of a demon prince to open the portal."

Kenpachi smiled. "Easy enough."

"You're a…"

"You don't give me much credit, do ya', Rukia?"

He held up his hand, channeling his immense reiatsu. A moment later, lightning crackled along the edges of the ring, lighting the massive artifact on fire. In its center appeared a shimmering image of a steel fortress.

"That's it… Devil's Throne, the fortress of the King of Hell."

Yachiru took the first tentative steps toward it.

"We don't have much time." She whispered, a hesitant breath drawn over every word.

Rukia nodded, and the trio proceeded through the gateway.

- - - - -

The procession to the cliff top was slow and painful, but Kurosaki Ichigo struggled to hold his head high as his life long foe led him to his death.

- - - - -

Leaping over the walls of the fortress was easy. Before the trio stood Niro, his back turned and his spear in his hand.

They found themselves in a large courtyard, easily a half mile on each side, with hundred foot-high walls of solid, jagged steel. Niro stood between the team and a large mass of stone pillars, remarkably reminiscent of Stonehenge.

"You finally made it." He muttered.

"Why did you burn the city?" Kenpachi asked, his own blade spinning through the air with a vicious whistling noise. He stuck his right arm out, catching it absentmindedly.

"Kenpachi?" At first, the devil seemed confused. "Ah, of course. Yachiru." Niro laughed sickeningly, with a sort of snickering grunt that convinced Rukia he was doing it for the sole purpose of unnerving them.

"Why, Niro?" Kenpachi asked again, taking a bold step forward.

Niro slid on the balls of his feet, turning to face them.

"Many reasons. I was hoping to kill you, or at least draw you out." He motioned toward Kenpachi. "I wanted to eliminate the possibility that you two might get more help…" He smiled, this time a genuine smile. "But most of all, I just felt like killing them."

Yachiru's eyes widened.

"How could you…"

Rukia shook her head. "He's Ikatsue's son, Yachiru." Slowly, the Sotaichou began to walk toward the King of Hell, her blade in her fist. "It must run in the family."

"Rukia." Yachiru shouted.

"What?"

"You go. We'll fight Niro. Grab us on the way back."

Rukia nodded, blurring past Niro. He made no motion to stop her.

"Now then… I was wondering when I would get to kill my first born." Niro spun his spear around in his hands for a moment, before leveling it towards the duo before him.

- - - - -

Ichigo felt the cold force of the two white cubes lift him into the air. He was free of his chains, although the holes in his arms and legs still bled from the steel that had once filled them.

"Ready to die, Ichigo?" Ikatsue asked, hovering in midair a few feet from his student.

Ichigo smiled at him, and then spat in his face.

Slowly, Ikatsue wiped his face. Casually, he removed his sunglasses and slicked back his hair. Then, with the slow, smooth movement of an executioner drawing back his axe, he pulled the long, curved blade of Zangetsu from his back.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Ichigo muttered.

"You don't need to apologize, Ichigo." Ikatsue muttered. "It's not as if you hurt my feelings."

Ichigo smiled again. "I wasn't talking to you." He settled his gaze on the sword that had for so long belonged to him.

Ikatsue, too, leveled a gaze at the black blade. Then, shaking his head, he stared into Ichigo's eyes. Then, with a cold, loud, and stony voice, he provided his announcement.

"Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen, Kurosaki Ichigo been found guilty of the murder of Thirteenth Squad Taichou Sarumichi Gendara. He will now be executed."

Far beneath their feet, Ekirei shot a glance to Yamamoto. The pair placed gentle hands over the handles of their Zanpank-to.

Ikatsue drew back Zangetsu.

A cold wind blew over the Hill of Crucifixions, stirring robes and chilling the men and women who stood, watching the gruesome deed.

Ikatsue rammed the blade forward with lethal intent.

Yamamoto and Ekirei's blades blurred for a moment and they each appeared to one side of Ikatsue, weapons drawn.

Both swords meet steel. Amerikahyou's cold, inhuman eyes glared down at them as he clenched his blade within his jaws.

Ikatsue looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"So… you really have betrayed me." He turned back to Ichigo, pulling back the sword again for the true killing blow.

The world seemed to slow for Kurosaki Ichigo as his own blade was rammed toward his heart. Closer and closer it came, as a chilling breeze again swept over the mountain.

Then, at the last moment, steel met cold steel.

Ikatsue stared into eyes that leaked with white flames. His own eyes widened in unrepressed shock as he recognized the face.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

Ikatsue flew backwards, Zangetsu held up to his face to guard against his unexpected foe's attack.

Kurosaki Rukia turned to her husband, and with a single smooth motion, smashed his bindings.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving you!" She muttered, grabbing his arm.

"How touching… the husband and wife, reunited at last." He brought his hands together in a mocking applause around the handle of Zangetsu. "Unfortunately, Rukia-sama, you made a bad choice by coming here."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at his long-time foe.

"Rukia… thank you." He whispered. Then, holding up an empty hand, he drew Benihime out of thin air.

"Now… I'll kill him one last time. Run."

Rukia was silent for a moment, before slapping Ichigo across the face.

"How… how dare you?! After all the work I've gone through, you tell me to go home? So you can ruin your life fighting him by yourself, _again_? I'm not going home alone this time, Ichigo. I'll stay and fight."

Ichigo was speechless for a moment, before finally nodding silently.

"So, Rukia-sama… You will stay and fight. Can you keep up with the dance of death?"

Rukia's still flaming eyes gazed into Ikatsue's hateful stare, and for the first time, she was not afraid of the Reaper. Instead, although he showed no sign of it, he found fear from her.

- - - - -


	66. The Karite Family

I finally updated! It's a miracle!

Not really. It was actually finals week. Now I'm out of school, and will soon be onto big things. I've been doing a good deal of beta, so I'll be frank. I don't have much time to write.

At the persistence of my friend, the next story I publish shall be a rewrite of Secret of the Shadows, mostly because everything I had to make up (Konan's name, Pain's abilities, Minato's name) has since been proven wrong. First, though, will be a wonderful(-ly sick) crack one-shot I like to call Naruto: Unnaturual Love is in the Air. Basically, it's a satire on all the terrible pairings I've seen out there, such as SasoriXChiyo and AkamaruXSarutobi. Yes, I have seen both of those.

Of course, I have to finish this first. A side note: It's almost done. You'll see why when you get to the end of this chapter.

* * *

_**XXXXXVI.**_

_**The Karite Family**_

- - - - -

_Ichigo stares in awe at Rukia for a moment. She smiles back at him, reflecting on his younger appearance. So long has it been since she has his flaming orange hair and his young face. Gone are the marks of age and stress, and in there place is the Ichigo she has so long wished she could have back._

- - - - -

"I hate to break up your reunion, Ichigo, but could we get a hand here?" Ekirei asked.

Ichigo turned. Yamamoto and Ekirei were slowly being pushed back by the animalistic force of Amerikahyou.

Ichigo shot Rukia a quick, acknowledging glance, before diving into the fray.

Rukia spun her long, white blade in her palm for a moment, before turning to face Ikatsue.

The Reaper laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You? You don't even have one of the seven…" Ikatsue's words died on his tongue as Rukia's eyes exploded with pure white flame.

Her motion was lost to his eyes as a beam of ice impaled him straight through his heart. His eyes rolled back in his head as his limp body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"You've grown strong, Rukia-chan. But you're still playing out of your league." He muttered, pushing himself off the ground. His red robes blew in the breeze as he slid his feet back into his combat stance.

"You've changed." She muttered.

"So have you, although I think it's safe to say that my changes have been… nicer to me." He answered, fingering the place his enormous scar should have been.

Rukia's flaming eyes narrowed as she paced toward him, lifting her blade for another attack.

He caught her off guard, kicking off the rocky ground high into the air. With his robes billowing tightly around his figure, he swung the enormous blade of Zangetsu through the open air.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The massive beam of pure and solid blue reiatsu tore through the hill toward Rukia. She casually stepped to the side, letting it fly past her. In a single smooth motion, it cut the enormous hill cleanly in two. Ikatsue laughed, landing from his jump.

"A clean dodge. How fast are you, though, I wonder?" He slid his fingertips along the curved black blade, drawing a few pools of blood. He then spread the scarlet liquid over the obsidian black blade.

Rukia saw him coming, but try as she might, she could not evade the attack. With all her speed, she managed to bring up her icy blade against his, parrying his slash.

To her surprise, he did not press his advantage. A moment later, as cold and bloody steel pierced the flesh of her back, she understood why.

Her mouth opened to scream, but only a dash of blood poured down her lips.

_Ichigo… I'm sorry…_

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, turning away from Amerikahyou for a moment.

"Pay attention, Ichigo…" Ekirei muttered as he blocked a blow from the giant cat. Their crossed swords were disturbingly close to Ichigo's neck, although he failed to notice in his bloodlust.

He held out an open palm and called Benihime to him from midair, as Ikatsue had taught him to a thousand years before.

"Okiro, Benihime."

The blood spewing from Rukia's back impaled Ikatsue in a thousand different places, hard as bullets, as Ichigo paced up to his old enemy. Ikatsue let his skin stitch itself together as he lifted Zangetsu from the ground.

"Just like old times, Ichigo…" Ikatsue smiled.

"No. Not at all."

Ichigo thrust forward with Urahara's blade. Ikatsue caught the attack on his palm.

"You haven't been practicing." Ikatsue noted with deadly seriousness.

Ichigo answered the comment with a cold glare as his eyes exploded in flame.

- - - - -

Niro blocked a wide swing from Kenpachi. The former Eleventh Squad Taichou answered with a flurry of haphazard slashes. For his work, he managed to be cut under his arm.

Seeing another attack coming at his chest, he reached out, catching the spear on the handle, just below the pointed end.

The two warriors stood motionless for a moment.

"Aren't you in a little over your head?" Niro asked, hauling up both his spear and Kenpachi into the air and flinging them both a dozen feet away.

In that motion, Yachiru appeared before him, ramming her own Zanpank-to into his chest. He gasped in pain before his body fell to the ground in a pile of ashes.

"Fast… but not fast enough." He muttered from behind her. She turned to see him leaning casually on his spear, a short distance away and completely uninjured.

Kenpachi picked himself up slowly.

"Ready, Ken-chan?"

He nodded, and the pair charged at their enemy together.

Niro stood motionless until the pair were within arm's reach. Then, with surprising speed, he slid between them, the blunt end of his spear knocking Yachiru's legs out from under her. As she fell, he rammed the point of his spear into the ground and vaulted himself into the air. Pulling it up with him, he aimed the point straight toward Yachiru's heart.

"Goodbye, Yachiru." He screamed, bloodlust glistening in his eyes.

Kenpachi grunted, throwing his considerable build against the man and knocking him off course. The point of the spear met the ground just an inch away from Yachiru's right eye. At first, she was shocked, but then with a quick thought, she jumped to her feet, preparing for another attack.

Niro and Kenpachi had both lost their weapons, and were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Niro was quick, and his smaller frame kept him from taking hits from the slow moving berserker. On the other hand, his attacks seemed to be doing little against the enormous constitution of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Kyo, Chikodora." (Cry, Blooddrinker)

Kenpachi smiled with pride as her blade swung through the air. His elation deflated like a popped balloon as Niro dodged the haphazardly linked blades. The hundreds of chained weapons dug into Kenpachi's flesh, and he screamed in agony for a moment, before the pain simply disappeared.

"What… was that?"

Yachiru gently pulled her blade free of Kenpachi's back as Niro stood clear, observing intently.

"Chikodora sends electrical impulses to the nerves, telling your body that it hurts everywhere, exactly as much as your mind can possibly register. After six seconds of this pain, give or take depending on the individual, the brain simply shuts down. That, and it's just really fun to fight with."

"She really is your daughter." Niro muttered.

Kenpachi laughed. "Glad it's not a Kidou-type."

Yachiru smiled. Niro was caught off-guard when one of the blades slashed into his arm.

Black spots appeared in his vision for a moment. Seven seconds went by. He fell dead.

Yachiru pulled in her weapon, ignoring the massive gash she left in Niro's arm.

Then, to her utter lack of surprise, Niro got up.

"Like father, like son…" Kenpachi muttered.

- - - - -

Rukia stood on an open, snowy field.

"Rukia-chan…"

The Sotaichou turned. "Sode-sama? Why am I here?" She recognized the landscape as her own mind. However, it seemed decidedly empty. "What's happened here?"

"You're dead, Rukia-chan."

The memory came flooding back to her. In the world of her mind, a river of gushing red blood appeared on the white landscape.

"How do I stop him?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia-chan… come with me."

The ghostly white figure of Sode No Shirayuki led Rukia to the side of the river of blood. The two sat down, staring into the cruel waters.

"What's happening?" Rukia asked as her reflection began to spin, taking on a different form.

"Quiet… listen."

- - - - -

"You… you killed her." Ichigo stammered as he felt Rukia's reiatsu fade. His flaming eyes each leaked a single tear.

"Oh… I killed Ichi-kun's wife… how sad…" Ikatsue spat at Ichigo's feet. "Get up, boy! I taught you better than this! Fight me!"

_**Kill him, Ikatsue!**_

The Reaper ignored the voice, drawing another blade from his back.

"Koutai, Urakata!"

Ichigo stared in shock and awe as a massive pillar of rock shot toward his face.

"What the hell, kid?" Ekirei asked, barely managing to put his Zanpank-to between Ichigo's face and the rocky attack.

"Ekirei… what are you doing?" Ikatsue asked. "You really shouldn't interfere in fights that are out of your league."

"You still underestimate me, _Sensei_?"

Ikatsue answered by plucking out his heart.

"You know, Ichigo, as much as this sword isn't my style, it's really useful." He tapped Zangetsu's blade in his off hand. "Now… to dispose of your body…" A massive hand of rock rose from the ground, picking up Ekirei's dying body and throwing it across the skies of Seireitei.

Ichigo shook his head, focusing his still flaming eyes. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Rukia, lying dead on the cold ground.

"You… you killed her…" He was simply at a loss for words.

Ikatsue shook his head. "Her and a thousand others. Just another death in the chain."

Ichigo screamed in fury, charging forward, blade drawn over head.

Ikatsue laughed, ramming the black steel of Ichigo's own sword into his chest.

Ichigo's body fell limp over Ikatsue. The larger man's mouth moved beside his ear.

"If it's any consolation, you're the second-strongest man who's ever lived…"

Ichigo heard another voice whisper sickeningly into his mind. Casually, he smiled as blood dripped down his lips. With a single slow, fatal movement, his right arm reached up over Ikatsue's shoulder, wrapping around the handle of one sword. The one sword that could give him power.

The one sword that could avenge Rukia.

- - - - -

_**So… Karite Ichigo. We truly meet.**_

Ichigo watched as the black hooded, robed skeleton made its way toward him. It was midnight in the city of his mind, and not a star shone in the sky. There was no wind, or rain, and somehow, the city felt strangely empty.

"Can you bring her back?"

_**I can avenge her.**_

"Very well." Ichigo muttered.

The skull of the creature creaked and groaned as the bones parted to form a sick smile.

_**You are now truly the fourth Karite. You have become Death…**_

"I am the destroyer of worlds…"

- - - - -

Ikatsue's eyes shot wide open as he gasped. Somewhere in his mind, something had changed. He looked down with both his eyes, staring at his fingers, despite the weight of the dying boy lying on his chest. He listened in his mind, but no words came. Then suddenly, a voice broke the silence, one far different than the one he had so long ago become used to.

"_How does it feel to have free will again, Ikatsue?"_

_Zangetsu? Is that you?_

"_Don't you remember?"_

_It all seems like a blur… I can remember doing things, but it seems like I wasn't the one doing them…_

"_Zantetsuken's influence on you."_

Ikatsue sighed. _But all those decisions were mine?_

"_Nothing can repair what you have brought upon the world, Ikatsue."_

_I know… And now I've killed my last hope for redemption._

The thought died the moment it was finished, as Ichigo pushed himself off of Ikatsue's body. He smiled, black flames leaking out of his eyes, and the voice he spoke with was not his own.

"**Don't you see, Ikatsue-kun? You're just another tool! And Karite-kun…" **the comment was directed at Zangetsu. **"You're just the same naïve fool you were two thousand years ago. You haven't changed a bit!"**

The voice disappeared, and only then did Ichigo speak.

"I'll kill you, Ikatsue!" He casually flipped the sword into the air. When he caught it, it had taken on the form of the same jagged scythe he had so long ago feared.

Ikatsue's eyes widened. "Amerikahyou… Yamamoto… run… You can't fight this."

The pair, locked in a fierce and deadly duel, turned.

"What? Why should I..." Yamamoto began. Then he saw Ichigo, holding Zantetsuken. Immediately, he followed the orders of the man he had before abandoned as a tyrant.

Ikatsue did the only thing he could think of doing. Holding out his arm, he focused his considerable power. Beside him, a glowing portal opened to the sole place in the universe that he had grown to fear.

Gritting his teeth, the former Grim Reaper dove into the bowels of Hell, followed closely by his possessed successor.

- - - - -


	67. The Karite Family II

Dear Reader: We're so near to the end of this story, I can almost taste it. I'm sorry if any of you dislike this chapter. I was unnecessarily cruel to the fanbase as a whole. On the other hand, as the author, I don't really care, since this is the way the story goes. Chapter 58 (I put those roman numerals in there for a reason, people. Don't look up at the tab bar in the corner, look at the first words of the Chapter) will probably be the last chapter and just be five thousand words instead of the regular two thousand. Plus an epilogue, which will make up for what I did this chapter. :-)

-B3y0nd

* * *

_**XXXXXVII.**_

_**The Karite Family II**_

- - - - -

_Ikatsue glances around quickly, still running from his student and the weapon he had held for so long. His fingers twitch, unlike they have in a thousand years._

- - - - -

_Damn it! _He muttered, smashing his hands together as he glanced around. Making up his mind, he dove off into the sky.

Only a moment later, Ichigo's sandaled feet met the ashen ground of Hell. He did not pause to make a decision, but merely in the direction his master had taken.

- - - - -

"But he…" Rukia asked her companion, looking away from the river of blood. "What's happened to him?"

"Exactly what Zantetsuken wanted."

"Zantetsuken? The scythe? Don't you mean Ikatsue?"

"No. Ikatsue…" The avatar of the sword sighed. "He isn't the man you think he is."

"He killed everyone! He killed _me_!" Rukia shouted.

"He…" The sword glanced at the ground, thinking of its words. "He is not what he seems. I will say no more. Watch."

Rukia obliged her blade, looking once more deep into the blood red waters.

- - - - -

Yachiru and Kenpachi both reeled under Nero's assault. To their surprise, he proved resilient to Yachiru's sword. Even as the pair pushed against his spear, he taunted them.

"You know you're doomed. And when you die, you'll still be here, powerless to stop me." He knocked Yachiru to the ground with a foot as a wide swing of his weapon caused Kenpachi to dive away. "I'm the devil."

"Then perhaps its time you fought an archangel." A voice muttered from the walls of the fortress high above them.

"Dad?"

A figure wrapped in a black cloak leapt from the top of the wall, landing with a dull thud on the black ashes that made up the ground.

"Guess again."

Niro sized up the figure. In one hand he held a long staff. His other arm was completely missing.

"Charon? What are you doing here?"

"There's no point pretending anymore, little brother. You can call me by my name."

"What?"

"You're still as dense as ever?" Charon sighed, pulling back the hood of his robe to reveal his disfiguring scar. Charon gasped.

"Ichiro?"

The elder of the Karite brothers answered by slamming his staff into Niro's chest. The devil gasped, panting as he fell to his knees.

"You burned Rome, little brother. Now it's time to pay the price."

Niro wiped his face off, clearing away the ashes. "You thought you were better… because dad taught you more, you thought you were the best! Well guess what, big brother? I'm better!"

Ichiro smiled tauntingly. "That's why you're trapped here, playing the role of the Devil. You're pathetic."

Niro lashed out with his spear. It sliced into Ichiro's arm as he struggled to block it.

"See? You still think you're so great, with your magic and your great intelligence, but in the end, dad taught me one thing he didn't teach you. Might makes right."

Ichiro watched his arm stitch together out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad didn't mean arm-strength. I have strategy. For three-thousand years, I've been gathering souls from the people who cross the Styx. What do you think they were for?"

Niro laughed madly, screaming every word of his sentences. "I'm the Devil, idiot! Every single soul that goes to Hell comes through me! I've got the cream of the crop!"

Kenpachi walked up coldly behind the laughing man, ramming his blade through Niro's chest. Niro turned, the same madness in his eyes.

"You really are your father." Kenpachi muttered as a spear was rammed through his chest.

For his efforts, Niro received a swift blow to the head from his older brother. He ripped his spear from Kenpachi, turning to battle his brother. Yachiru rushed to Kenpachi's side as he fell to his knees.

"This is… good."

"What? You're dying! This isn't good."

"It's time for me to move on anyway. My times up here. I can leave. I've never been…" A tear rolled down the berserker's cheek. "much for this fatherly stuff… But I'm glad I got to say goodbye… one last time."

Yachiru clutched her father-figure, at a loss for words. His blood stained her robes, but she didn't notice for her own tears.

Niro thrust out his spear again and again. Ichiro knocked the strikes away with ease.

"You killed him…" Yachiru whispered under her breath.

Niro didn't hear a word as he attacked Ichiro in a rage.

Ichiro gasped as a wide swing removed his single hand. As he began to grow it back, Niro drew back with his spear.

Ichiro barely managed to deflect the weapon.

Niro grabbed onto the handle with a death grip. With both hands, he rammed it toward Ichiro.

Ichiro's one arm struggled to hold back the attack.

"Looks like dad let me win anyway."

Ichiro smiled, closing his scarred eye.

"Mahisen." A beam of ice shot out of Ichiro's good eye, spearing Niro through the shoulder.

Yachiru slashed into Niro's back with her Zanpank-to.

"Enjoy hell." She whispered. "You've earned it."

Niro's screams carried over the fields of Hell as his body shook in uncontrollable pain.

Ichiro watched in silent gratitude as Karite Niro died.

As the corpse fell to the ground, Yachiru looked up to Ichiro.

"Thank you." She whispered, sheathing her sword. Then, in a single blur, she was gone.

"You deserved this, Niro. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Charon muttered.

A cold hand came to rest on his armless shoulder.

"Ichiro, I owe you an apology."

Ichiro turned slowly.

"Father?"

Ikatsue nodded. "Listen to me, Ichiro."

"You scarred me…" Ichiro whispered. "You denied me my own happiness for eternity. I can never have this arm back! Never my eye! Damn you and your Zanpank-to."

"Ichiro… I'm sorry."

"A damn lot of good that does." Ichiro muttered, throwing down his staff.

"Ichiro, I know this isn't a fair expectation of me, but I have to ask you. After I leave Hell, I need you to seal it behind me.

"Fine, dad. I'll be waiting for when you come back to visit me." Ichiro spat in the dirt. The Grim Reaper shared a fatherly embrace with the Ferryman of the River Styx, before disappearing.

"Burn in Hell, dad."

- - - - -

Seireitei stood in silent awe.

"Yachiru!" Renji shouted, jumping to his feet. "Where are the others?"

Yachiru walked up the center of the wide meeting hall of First Division Headquarters.

"I should kill you right now, Renji!"

"What?" He asked, putting a hand on his sword. "I did what I thought was right."

"You gave up on Ichigo. Rukia is dead for it."

Silence immediately fell over the Gotei Taichou.

Suddenly, Orihime broke out crying. The group as a whole looked to their feet, or any direction away from Yachiru's cold, judging gaze.

"What happened?" Ishida asked.

"_He _happened. Ikatsue killed her."

"And you blame _me_?" Renji asked.

Yachiru drew her sword.

"Abarai Renji, the world is damned because you didn't come and help!"

Silence settled over the room again as the doors creaked open slowly.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked between sobbing tears.

The man who walked between the doors was the last man any of the Taichou wanted to see. Swords were drawn in silent agreement. No one spoke a word, but the Bankai of every blade filled up the room.

Ikatsue dropped to his knees.

Yachiru walked up to him, her blade glowing with vicious black reiatsu.

"Please… listen to me."

"Like you listened to Rukia?" She asked, swinging her sword through the air.

- - - - -

"Why is this important? Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

The avatar of the blade remained silent, staring into the bloody river further.

- - - - -

Karite Ikatsue sat down in the forests surrounding Seireitei. There, he cried silently to himself.

_What do I do?_

"_There is still hope, Ikatsue." _Zangetsu answered.

Ikatsue sighed as the faces he had seen flew through his mind again. He saw the faces of the families, of the crying figures whose lovers he had massacred by the hundreds of thousands to feed his hunger for power.

_What happened to me?_

"_The same thing that is happening to Ichigo. You have to stop him."_

_Zantetsuken?_

"_Do not blame your problems on the sword. I merely acted upon them. You bear this guilt of your own choice."_

_No… I know what I need to do._

- - - - -

For the third time, the doors to the Gotei meeting hall flew open.

The group gasped. The figure in the doorway was illuminated by the setting sun, leaving only a silhouette. The figure had long flowing robes, and he carried a scythe.

Swords were drawn again, but this time the figure shut the doors behind him.

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted, running towards his son. The Shinigami Taichou's sword clattered against the floor.

Ichigo turned to him slowly.

"Where is Ikatsue?"

Isshin didn't answer, caught up in his reunion with his son.

Ichigo pushed his father away callously and walked forward. With a single casual thrust he threw Renji out of the chair at the head of the room, before sitting down.

"Where is Ikatsue?" He asked again.

"Ichigo, Ikatsue doesn't matter. You should just give up on…" Ishida began.

Ichigo appeared in front of Ishida and casually ripped his heart out. As the blood dripped down his black robes, he swallowed the vibrant blue soul.

The group stared in amazement.

Then, in one fluid motion, Ichigo killed them all.

- - - - -


	68. Karite Ikatsue

_**XXXXXVIII.**_

_**Karite Ikatsue**_

- - - - -

_Ichigo stalks the dark corridors of his mind. An eternal night settles over the city, never to be pierced again by the light of day. Slowly, he approaches the skeletal figure of Zantetsuken._

- - - - -

"I told you not to! Why did you kill them?" Ichigo screamed.

_**You must learn, Kurosaki Ichigo. To defeat Ikatsue, you must deny yourself. Embrace the Scythe. Become the Karite.**_

Ichigo wrapped a hand around the skeleton's neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Obey me!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes burning with black flame.

_**You will learn, soon. I am the ruler here. Without me, you can do nothing to stop him.**_

Ichigo held the figure for a moment, before setting him down.

"Very well."

The skull merely smiled.

- - - - -

Ichigo stood atop the crumbling ruins of the Hill of Crucifixions. A moment earlier, he had destroyed what remained of it. Now, he focused his reiatsu, holding out an open palm.

Around him, a thousand voices cried out in pain. Within a few seconds, he was the only Gotei Shinigami alive. A thousand souls flew to his hand, and he ate them as one.

- - - - -

Rukia sat, tears streaming down her face, as her Zanpank-to struggled to comfort her.

"How could he… how could he do this?"

"I told you, Rukia-sama… this is what the blade has done to him. There is still a hope yet."

Rukia didn't look up from her tears.

- - - - -

Ichigo sat down amidst the thousands of dead bodies he had created.

A few hundred feet away, his mortal enemy approached him.

"Karite Ikatsue… I've been waiting for this for a long time. You won't have the luxury of Hell this time."

Ikatsue stopped a dozen feet from Ichigo. He was clad in traditional Shinigami robes and sandals. He carried only Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry that you destroyed the world? Sorry that you ruined my life?"

"Sorry for you." Ikatsue answered.

Ichigo laughed. His voice was shrill, cruel, and insane.

"Really, Ikatsue? Are you expecting me to believe that? You never told me the truth in your life, and I don't expect you to have changed now."

Ikatsue shook his head, sliding the enormous black blade of Zangetsu from his back.

Ichigo spun the long, thin sword in his hand before blurring next to Ikatsue. Their swords clashed together. Ichigo's attacks were vicious and unforgiving, striking from all sides. Ikatsue struggled to block them. Blow after blow rained down on his flesh. Blood stained the battlefield. Cringing, Ikatsue jumped backward.

Ichigo pushed his advantage, stepping up next to Ikatsue.

"You taught me so well…" Ichigo laughed, picking up a massive stone from the rubble of Seireitei. "It's almost too easy." He hurled the massive boulder.

Ikatsue cut it in half, only to find Zangetsu pushing again against Zantetsuken.

"Ichigo, Zantetsuken is controlling you." Ikatsue explained.

Ichigo answered with a swift kick to Ikatsue's ribs. Bone shattered beneath the blow as Ikatsue was knocked to the side.

"I know… It feels good. So much power."

Ikatsue pushed himself to his feet.

"It will destroy you."

"As long as it destroys you first!" Ichigo shouted, jumping into the air. The long thin blade seemed to cut the sun itself in half. Ikatsue barely blocked the attack.

For a moment, the two stood still, Ichigo pushing against Ikatsue's guard.

"Ichigo, listen! Throw away the scythe!"

"I'm not an idiot. I won't give up to you!"

Ikatsue sighed, stepping away from Ichigo. The massive blades parted from each other.

"Ichigo, listen to me!"

Ichigo answered with another swift blow from the sword. Steel crashed against steel.

"Kai, Zantetsuken!" Ichigo shouted.

Ikatsue sighed, focusing.

_I can't win this… I've got no spare souls…_

Ichigo spun the scythe, slashing at Ikatsue's feet.

The older man jumped, and the blade passed under him.

Ichigo jumped straight forward, his shoulder colliding with Ikatsue. The two fell to the ground, with Ichigo pushing Zantetsuken toward Ikatsue's throat.

The elder warrior focused.

"You used to be stronger than me!" Ichigo taunted, as the steel approached Ikatsue's neck.

Ikatsue tilted his head to the side, pulling up his right leg. He kicked Ichigo, knocking the boy off his chest. He barely managed to jump to his feet before Ichigo was attacking him again.

Slashes from the deadly weapon whistled through the air around him as he ducked and swerved around each one.

Suddenly, Ikatsue stopped. His back had touched against a massive stone.

Ichigo smiled. "Time to die." He ran forward, the scythe drawn back for a kill.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ikatsue countered, sending out a massive blast of blue reiatsu.

Ichigo laughed when his arm fell off. Casually, he grew it back.

"Another of your famous tricks."

Ikatsue lowered the steaming black blade.

"Well, no matter. No one will be left to remember you."

"Do you really believe that?" Ikatsue asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you can simply wipe someone away?" Ikatsue looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo saw the tears beginning to form, and he smiled. "Do you really think people are just bugs you can wipe away just because you're stronger than them?"

"You made me what I am!" Ichigo shouted.

Ikatsue sighed. "I know."

Ichigo set the butt of the scythe against the ground.

"Bankai. Mokushiroku."

Ikatsue focused himself as Ichigo's flesh peeled away from his body.

"What will you do now, _reaper_?"

"The only thing I can do. Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu."

"_Are you ready, Ikatsue?"_

_I need to wear him out a bit more first._

"_Be prepared. We cannot afford to fail."_

_I know._

Ikatsue blocked the scythe with the thin black blade.

Ichigo lashed out at Ikatsue again and again. Slash after slash, the elder warrior evaded the attacks.

Finally, Ichigo screamed.

Black fires erupted from his eyes.

Ikatsue nodded, answering with a pair of more feeble silver flames.

"Look at yourself, old man! You're pitiful. You can barely stand."

Ikatsue knew it was true. The immense toll Zangetsu took on his reiatsu was quickly weakening him.

"Let me ask you, though, Ikatsue… why bother bringing me back? What did you really want from me?"

"Exactly what you want from me now. You destroyed my life… or so I thought. Really, you've saved me."

"Let's see if I can fix that."

Ichigo ran forward the scythe lifted over his head.

Ikatsue smiled as his body blurred.

Ichigo gasped as Karite Ikatsue grabbed onto the lethal blade of his own weapon.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-sama." He muttered as his arm turned to ashes. Then he turned his gaze to the scythe.

- - - - -

Ichigo gasped as the world shifted around him. Gone were the murderous whispers and hateful shouts of Zantetsuken within his mind. He stood in a cold and quiet place. He was in absolute darkness.

"Will he make it?" A voice asked.

"I'm not certain."

"She's going to die." A cold, stern voice noted. "But I can save the child."

"Do it."

Ichigo gasped as he found himself standing in an open forest clearing. Before him were two men. One wore white robes, and was covered in blood. The other was dressed in the brown clothing of a simple farmer. A bloodied corpse lay between them. The noble held a small, crying child.

_Ikatsue?_

"What will you name him?" The lord asked.

"Seryi-sama… I cannot care for him. My wife and my land are both gone. I could no more be a father to him than the woods."

Kuchiki Seryi stared down at the boy.

"I shall call you Ikatsue, for a great price was paid for your life."

"Ikatsue?"

Seryi nodded.

"Shall I bring him back to you?"

"If I am still alive, bring him to see me. But I would not take him from you. You have saved his life, and you will be his father."

Ichigo stared.

_Ikatsue… Grim. So that is where he got his name._

The world blacked out around him.

- - - - -

After a moment, he found himself standing in a simple room.

A man and a boy stood with wooden blades locked.

"You are an elite Shinigami, Ikatsue. Do not forget that."

"I know, Seryi-sama."

The elder man swung his sword. The two clashed for a half-dozen blows before Seryi struck Ikatsue on the right shoulder.

"Watch your guard. I expect more from you."

"Yes, sir."

Seryi walked away.

_Why did he…?_

"_I felt mistreated. I was stronger than any man twice my age, yet he would not acknowledge me. He always wanted more. Never once did he say 'good job'."_

_Ikatsue? Why are you in my mind?_

Ichigo waited, but the voice was gone. A moment later, so was the light.

- - - - -

When it came again, Ikatsue was older. The scrappy beginnings of a beard had appeared on his face, and his brown hair was longer.

"Ikatsue… today, I will teach you something."

"What is that?"

"The same thing my master taught me. An ancient tradition passed down amongst the Shinigami. You, Ikatsue, are to be the third Karite."

"Karite?"

Seryi silently placed his hands together. A silver figure emerged from his hands.

"This is the most powerful foe I have ever faced. His name is Karite Gisei."

"_Zangetsu_." Ikatsue's voice echoed in Ichigo's head.

Ikatsue nodded, pulling Sokyoku from his back.

A moment later, the figure of the man Zangetsu had once been was lying dead on the ground.

Seryi nodded. "Good. You have gained some power. Now comes the second test."

Lightning crackled from Seryi's palms, arcing over Ikatsue's skin. His eyes cried out in agony, but his mouth would not open to scream. Slowly, his arms reached over his back. With a slow deliberation, Ikatsue thrust Sokyoku through his chest, against his own will.

As his spine cracked, the lightning stopped.

"Now comes the third test." Seryi walked forward, a small white ball in his hand. "Eat this. It is a human soul. With it, you will survive."

Ikatsue stared at the ball.

"This… is wrong…" He gasped as he swallowed the orb. With a sudden burst of strength, he removed the blade from his chest. The wound closed, and his robes stitched back together, leaving him in perfect condition.

"Now comes the final test."

_Final test? There are only three._

"_I only gave you three."_

_Ikatsue?_

Again, the man did not answer. Ichigo watched as Seryi slowly drew a sword from his back.

"Kai, Zantetsuken."

Ikatsue gasped.

"I can't kill you! You're like my father."

"Then you will die." Seryi answered, charging forward.

The two blades collided for the first time with a definite ring.

"I'll be back, master." Ikatsue muttered, disappearing.

- - - - -

Ikatsue stood within Ichigo's mind. He stared at his hands for a moment, stretching his joints to make sure his plan had worked. Around him, the sideways city burned.

_**You fool! You've just lost!**_

"No, Zantetsuken. You have."

_**You cannot defeat me! I am Death!**_

Ikatsue answered by placing three fingers against his right palm. The skin cracked as a white blade drew out of his flesh.

_**Your true soul blade… You know you cannot survive, Ikatsue. Why do you even try?**_

"I don't need to win." He answered.

- - - - -

Kuchiki Seryi stood on the roof of his home. He looked over the forests, seeking the something… or someone amongst the treetops.

A wind ran through his long white robe. It whipped and flew across his body. He placed a single hand on the handle of his Zanpank-to, and began to wait.

Somewhere, out amongst those trees, waited Ikatsue. The world would be brought to ruin if Seryi failed here. He had to defeat his old friend.

Ikatsue walked up to the base of the gate. Slowly, he reached across his back and drew a Zanpank-to.

"Hanto-Chi, Masamune."

The plain katana grew until it reached a size that no normal man could ever hope to wield, even with both hands. Ikatsue flipped it around with only one. Satisfied with its red glow, he jumped over the wall.

A few guards had been placed around the grounds. Ikatsue dispatched three in a single spinning slash. He was an elite soul hunter. They were barely worthy of being called Shinigami.

Atop the building, Seryi sensed his old student's energy. He was here. It was time. He drew his long dai-katana from his back as he stood.

"Kai, Zantetsuken."

Ikatsue turned to see his master standing before him. His blade, Zantetsuken, was a scythe of jagged steel. It was a blade of unimaginable strength. The man himself was a force to be reckoned with.

"Ah. You're here. I was hoping I wouldn't have to look for you." Ikatsue taunted.

"Let us finish this."

"That sounds odd, coming from you, old man." The younger of the two responded.

Kuchiki Seryi dove forward. His opponent simply let the scythe sink into his flesh.

"You let me win that easily?"

"You lose." responded the student. It was then that Seryi felt the pain, as the jagged steel of his own Zanpank-to slid into his chest. The boy before him fell into ashes. A voice came, whispered from over his shoulder.

"I am your student no more. Immortality comes at a price. I could have paid that price with my own life, but yours was much more convenient."

Slowly, Kuchiki Seryi fell into ashes.

"I told you I would get you, old man."

Ichigo watched as Ikatsue coldly hefted the scythe of his fallen mentor.

The black, skeletal figure emerged before him.

_**Karite Ikatsue.**_

"I'm not Karite. It's just Ikatsue."

_**Listen to me, boy. I can give you power.**_

"I don't need your power." Ikatsue muttered, slinging the weapon casually over his shoulder.

Again, the world blacked out.

- - - - -

This time, Ichigo was surprised to find Ikatsue standing over another body.

He took the figure's sword, before turning to the window.

"Father!" Ikatsue turned to see a young boy run toward the corpse.

"You! You killed him!" The child, perhaps eight, drew a Zanpank-to from his waist.

Ikatsue stared at him for a moment.

"_Yamamoto_" Ikatsue's voice told Ichigo.

"I'm sorry." With that, he disappeared.

Darkness descended on Ichigo again.

- - - - -

Ikatsue's white blade clashed against the skeleton's black scythe.

_**I cannot die. What do you hope to accomplish?**_

"I want to save Ichigo."

_**So that he can live with the guilt of killing everyone he has ever cared about? Would you torture him to that fate?**_

"No. You would."

The immortal warriors danced with blades crossed, slashing at each other with perfect form. A single mistake would spell death for either.

- - - - -

Ichigo watched as Ikatsue stood atop the Hill of Crucifixions. Around him, a thousand workers assembled Seireitei. Behind him stood Ekirei, Rande, and Yamamoto.

He was smiling in true happiness as he turned. Ran' handed him a small bundle, which he stared into with pride.

"_Ichiro. My son."_

The world shifted. Ikatsue stood across from Ichiro. The boy was his spitting image. Both held wooden swords.

"Good, Ichiro. Now lower your stance. That way, if someone hits you too hard, you won't fall over."

"Like this?" The boy asked.

"Perfect. Now, hit me!'

Ichiro ran forward, attacking his father with youthful, sloppy swings. Ikatsue blocked them with ease, before deliberately letting one through. He fell to his knees, gasping in fake pain.

"You got me. I can't believe it."

Ichiro closed his eyes, jumping up and down with joy. "I beat dad! I beat dad!"

Ikatsue smiled toward Ichigo. Ichigo was caught by surprise, until Ran' walked passed him, patting an obviously pregnant stomach. Ikatsue set down the training sword, walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

_This isn't Ikatsue… he isn't like this…_

"How is he?"

"Fine. You two having fun?"

"He's getting better, believe it or not. I might have to give him a real sword soon."

"Not just yet." Ran' smiled.

Ikatsue nodded. Suddenly, out of the sky dropped Yamamoto. He was still young, looking the same as Ichigo had seen him during his time in the past.

"Karite-san."

"Yamamoto? What is it?"

"Maestro!"

Ikatsue's eyes widened. "Where is it?"

"Not just one. Three."

Ikatsue turned to Ran' quickly. "Honey, I…"

"Go! I'll be here when you get back."

Ikatsue nodded, ripping a sword off his back. Yamamoto summoned a portal, and the two leapt through. Ichigo found that although he didn't walk, he followed them.

The pair landed in front of Los Noches.

Ikatsue grunted. "This isn't good. Can we get any other Taichou?"

"Ekirei's in the real world hunting one down."

"Damn!" Ikatsue shouted, running into the fortress.

- - - - -

Ikatsue pushed against Zantetsuken's guard.

_**What are you planning, Ikatsue?**_

Ikatsue smiled. "When you figure it out, it will already be too late."

Their swords separated, slashing at each other again.

- - - - -

Ichigo stared in silent awe as Ikatsue stood, bloodied and weak, between Yamamoto and a trio of Maestro.

"Give up, Ikatsue."

"You can't win."

"If you surrender, we will kill you quickly."

Ikatsue closed his eyes.

Ichigo looked around suddenly. He stood beside Ikatsue within the man's mind. Zantetsuken stood across from them on open field. Gone were the bloody rain and the thousands of corpses. Instead, grass and dirt decorated the ground, and an orange sun set in the distance.

_**So… you come to me at last.**_

"I need your power."

_**Heed me well, Karite Ikatsue. **_Zantetsuken answered.

A moment later, Ichigo stood again watching the battle. When Ikatsue opened his eyes, they were the inky black orbs he had come to expect from the man.

Ikatsue killed all three Maestros with ease.

- - - - -

"Ikatsue… Yamamoto! Is he all right?"

"Fine." Ikatsue spat.

Ran' rushed up to her husband. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing." He answered, pushing her away with a stiff thrust from his right hand.

_So… that's what happened to him._

"_Don't blame Zantetsuken in whole. I still made those choices. I should have died in Hueco Mundo. The world would be better off."_

_Don't say that! You saved Yamamoto!_

"_And destroyed his life." _Ikatsue's voice answered coldly.

Darkness settled over Ichigo again.

- - - - -

Ikatsue and Zantetsuken clashed again and again. Ikatsue was tiring. Sweat dripped down his body. Still he continued his battle, unwilling to lose before his sole opportunity to save Ichigo.

- - - - -

Ichigo's vision was restored to see Ichiro and Ekirei facing off against Ikatsue.

"How could you do this?" Ichiro asked.

"You aren't the man I used to know." Ekirei muttered.

Ikatsue laughed. "You never really knew me, then." With a glare, Ikatsue released Murasame.

"It's his Kinkai!" Ekirei shouted, bringing up his sword to guard.

Ichiro dove toward his companion, pushing him out of the way. Ikatsue's attack came down, severing Ichiro's arm.

Ichiro screamed in pain as Ikatsue slashed out one of his eyes as well.

"That is what you pay for betraying me. Even when you die, those wounds will never heal." He explained, before picking up Ichiro by his throat and crushing it.

"How could you? He was your son!"

"He was a traitor against me!"

"You're the traitor."

Ikatsue laughed, opening a portal to Hueco Mundo. "Enjoy your new life." He muttered, slashing through Ekirei's spirit lock and throwing him through the gateway. Thus, Kousendo was born.

As the portal closed, a third voice addressed Ikatsue.

"This is it. We've killed all of your allies."

"Good." Ikatsue muttered. "That leaves you and me, my old student."

Yamamoto lifted his flaming blade into the air.

Ikatsue turned, smiling, toward his enemy. He saw the flames in Yamamoto's eyes a moment too late. The blade slashed through his skull, leaving him with the horrible scar he wore for the rest of his life. Yamamoto wasn't finished. Carefully weaving his Kido, he opened the gates of Hell.

"Enjoy your home, Ikatsue." He spat, turning away as the gates shut with a final crash.

_So that's your story…_

"_It didn't end there… but you know the rest."_

_I'm so sorry._

"_Don't be. You saved the world. You did what I would have wanted."_

- - - - -

Ichigo shook his head as he looked around. Again, he stood on the rubble of Seireitei.

Zantetsuken and Zangetsu were stuck in the ground, blades pressed against each other.

Slowly, Ichigo walked toward them. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around Zangetsu's handle.

"_Ichigo!"_

_Zangetsu?_

"_Ichigo, there's no time! Take the scythe, quickly!"_

_What…?_

"_Now!"_

Ichigo grabbed onto Zantetsuken, ripping it out of the ground.

Immediately, he felt the world shift again.

- - - - -

Ikatsue smiled as he saw Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

Amidst the skyscrapers and the city streets, Ikatsue knocked Zantetsuken's scythe to the side. The weapon was spun around, slicing his head cleanly off.

Ikatsue's smiling head fell off of the side of the building, and down into the abyssal depths.

_**Now I own you, Kurosaki Ichigo…**_ Zantetsuken's voice dropped suddenly as the scythe in its hand split in half.

"What?"

_**That bastard! Impossible!**_

Ichigo felt a familiar weight across his back. With his traditional form, he drew Zangetsu.

A single slash cut Zantetsuken in two. The skull rolled across the roof, ending beside Ichigo's foot.

_**You fool! You've destroyed the universe! There must always be a Karite, and the Karite must always wield the Scythe!**_

Ichigo turned a hateful gaze toward the skull, before smashing it beneath his foot.

With that, the world ended.

- - - - -

_A girl sits on the roof of a house, just outside the window. She has short black hair, and wears a normal school uniform. Beside her is a boy. He is far taller than his companion, with short, rather ruffled orange hair. The two have known each other for a long time._

- - - - -

_I… where am I…_

Ichigo gasps, bolting upright as he looks around.

_Karakura… but this place is just rubble._

"Something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turns to Rukia, his eyes wide. Then, all at once, a single thought flies through his mind.

He wraps his arms around her, unwilling to let go for the world.

"What are you…?" Rukia began, before deciding that she suddenly felt very safe. Slowly, she returned his embrace.

A few tears leaked down Ichigo's face as he smiled.

"Ichigo… are you all right?" Rukia asked finally, slowly lowering her arms.

Ichigo slid back, releasing her.

"I… I'm not sure. Was it all just a dream?"

"All what?"

Ichigo looks into Rukia's eyes. Carefully, he decides not to trouble her with what he is not sure has even happened.

"He… Never mind. Thank you, Rukia."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo smiles, leaning back and staring up at the stars again.

"Thank you for everything." He whispers.

- - - - -


	69. True Happiness

**Epilogue: True Happiness**

- - - - -

_It was only then that I found true happiness; not in battle or in the saving of others, but from being amongst friends, and those who you care for. That was what I had wanted for so long, and what I had worked so that others could have._

_- Extract from the last page of the Karite Ki –_

- - - - -

Ichigo had not slept at all that night. He lay awake in his bed, Kon sitting silently beside him, as he struggled to decipher the meaning of what had happened to him.

He couldn't come to think of it as a dream, but that seemed to be the only possibility.

"Good morning!" Isshin shouted, dressed in a doctor's jacket.

Ichigo walked up to him slowly, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I troubled you father."

Isshin drew a sharp breath when Ichigo continued "I should have told you I was a Shinigami. You could have helped."

With that, he walked away.

"Ichigo…"

"We'll talk later, father." Ichigo answered, continuing on his path.

His embraces with his sisters were something he had so long taken for granted. He suddenly understood what it would be like to loose them.

"What's wrong with you, Ichigo?" Karin asked, pushing away from him.

Yuzu smiled. "He's growing up."

"He's turned into a big pushover." Karin answered.

Ichigo didn't hear a word as he walked to school.

_They don't know… no one knows… Will it happen again?_

Ichigo asked himself, as the door of the Kurosaki household slid shut behind him. He thought of the people he had learned to live without, and he sighed.

_No… I won't let it happen again, even if I have to die doing it._

- - - - -

"Ichigo!" Orihime smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

Ichigo was puzzled for a moment. Then he remembered Hueco Mundo. Somehow, it seemed such a distant memory.

"Um… are you all right, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo shook his head, waving his hand in front of his face. "Fine."

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo found Chad and Ishida only moments later, just around the corner.

"Are you feeling any better, Ichigo?"

"Wonderful." He answered. Ishida pushed up his glasses as Chad nodded.

"Good."

- - - - -

The rest of the day flew by in a moment. Ichigo could think of nothing else but one man. The man he had hated and cared for. The man he had saved, and the man he had killed.

As he walked home, Rukia by his side, his mind still wandered.

"Kurosaki-kun." A gruff voice muttered behind him.

Ichigo turned slowly. In the middle of the street, the latticed doors of a portal to Seireitei lay open. Between them walked Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto.

"Sotaichou-sama." Ichigo bowed.

"Stand up, Kuchiki-chan." Yamamoto nodded, his beard swaying in the slight wind. "Kurosaki-kun, I have business with you."

"Me?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Come with me."

Ichigo stepped forward, and Yamamoto accompanied him through the portal.

As the doors shut behind them, Yamamoto smiled.

"Do you like her?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sir…"

"You don't need to be so formal." Yamamoto noted.

"Well… Yes, sir."

"I remember the girl I liked so long ago… But that's another story, isn't it."

Yamamoto approached another latticework door.

"This is it, Kurosaki-kun. Are you ready?"

"I don't know where I'm going…" Ichigo muttered.

"It's fine. Relax."

Ichigo nodded, walking out the door.

"Farewell, Kurosaki." Yamamoto muttered, sliding the doorway shut.

Ichigo stood in a tranquil garden. Around him, flowers bloomed and fountains trickled.

A familiar voice called to him, although he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." The man noted. He wore a white robe with a wide hood that shadowed his face.

"Yes. Um… who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm not who you're looking for. Please, come with me." The hooded man led Ichigo through a pair of massive silver doors, into an elaborate hallway. Paintings of Shinigami covered the walls, and a lush red carpet covered the floor.

The pair walked in silence to a smaller set of doors.

"Inside." The man muttered, holding open the door for him.

Ichigo walked into the room. At first, he was blinded by a brilliant light.

When his vision settled, he stared in awe of the room. The floor was glistening marble. The walls arched into an enormous vaulted ceiling, all painted in stunning silver. Overhead, massive chandeliers lit the room.

"You like it?" A friendly voice asked.

Ichigo knew it instantly.

"Ikatsue."

Karite Ikatsue smiled, standing up from an ornate throne. He wore solid white robes over a white shirt and white pants. He was cleanly shaven, but still possessed his ruffled brown hair. His eyes were a friendly blue, and his smile was genuine.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I wanted to say thank you."

Ichigo smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream."

Ikatsue laughed. "After all that, you aren't sure? Of course not."

"Then… you remember?"

Ikatsue nodded. "No one else will."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? It never happened." Ikatsue answered, smiling.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Ichigo answered, staring down.

Ikatsue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me. It's simply… something I would rather not dwell on. To put it simply, the world could not exist the way it was without Zantetsuken. Rather than try to recover, it simply erased the weapon. Because of this, many of the things that would have happened never did."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. The entire universe is in your debt…although I guess that's just our secret. Well, come along."

Ichigo followed the older man.

"So… what are you?"

"Huh? Oh, all this?" Ikatsue gestured to the building around him. "Well, without becoming evil, I happily retired and became the Spirit King."

"But aren't you still…?"

"A Shinigami? Yes. I doubt I'll ever touch another blade though. Once you settle down, it's hard to get back up again. Besides… all the family's here."

Ikatsue pushed open a door, revealing another small courtyard.

Ichiro and Niro sat, both in white robes, playing a game of _Go. _ Beside them, Ran' sat next to Yachiru, handing her a small candy.

"Grandpa!" She yelled, jumping out of her chair. Ran laughed to herself as Ikatsue slid his arms under Yachiru's armpits, hoisting her into the air and spinning around.

Finally, he set her on his shoulder.

"How are you doing, Yachiru?"

"Great, gramps-chan… Ichi!"

Ichigo looked at her. "You… know me?"

Ikatsue set her down, leaning over and whispering in Ikatsue's ear. "She's over to visit. I put her in Eleventh Squad so that she'd still be with Kenpachi.

"So… this is the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, defender of Karakura?" Ran' asked.

"Yes, honey. Ichigo, this is Ran'."

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted, extending a hand despite having already met her.

"Ichiro, Niro, get over here."

Niro shot Ichiro a glance. The older brother shrugged, and they both stood up.

"What was all that about?"

"He beat me again." Niro muttered, clasping Ichigo's hand. "Karite Niro."

Ichiro shook his hand next. "Karite Ichiro. So you're the one we've heard so much about."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, you should probably be going. Isshin will be worried." Ikatsue muttered.

"Already?" Ran' asked.

Ikatsue smiled. "Ask your father and Rukia if they would like to have dinner here." The once-formidable warrior opened a glowing portal to Karakura Town.

"I'd be glad to." Ichigo answered. "Goodbye."

Ikatsue nodded, smiling. "Thanks for everything."

Ichigo answered with a smile, stepping through the portal.

"So tell us… who is he, really?" Ichiro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lousy liar, dad. There's something more."

Ikatsue nodded. "He saved my life once… he's a hero."

- - - - -

Kurosaki Ichigo found Kuchiki Rukia still waiting for him when he returned.

"Were you here that whole time?"

"I want to know what's going on." She answered. "Yamamoto doesn't usually leave even for other Taichou."

"This was… special. Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Rukia was surprised for a moment, before smiling. She clasped tenderly onto Ichigo's hand.

"Where?"

"I happen to know a… special place."

As Kurosaki Ichigo walked home, Rukia by his side, he thought to himself that perhaps the life he had lived had finally paid off. He was still a warrior and a Shinigami, but he was also a friend. That part of his life was priceless. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
